Mroczny jak noc
by misqa
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Dark as Night" LavenderStorm. AU. Po śmierci Lily jej starszy syn zostaje wysłany do Dursleyów. Maltretowany przez sześć lat, zostaje uratowany i adoptowany przez Voldemorta, pod opieką którego wyrasta na potężnego, mrocznego czarodzieja, dziedzica Czarnego Pana.
1. Rozdział I: Śmierć

**Autor: **LavenderStorm

**Tytuł oryginału: **Dark as Night

**Link do oryginału:** /s/6792771/1/Dark-as-Night

**Zgodna na tłumaczenie**: jest (wraz z błogosławieństwem ;) )

**Streszczenie: **Początek standardowy: Voldemort wybiera się do Doliny Godryka, by zabić Harry'ego, a przy okazji Lily i Jamesa. I tak jak w kanonie, nie udaje mu się to – ale z tą drobną różnicą, że James i młodszy brat Harry'ego (!) również przeżywają wizytę Czarnego Pana. I choć Harry nadal ma jednego żyjącego rodzica, to i tak zostaje oddany pod opiekę znęcających się nad nim Dursleyów. Zaniedbywany i bity przez sześć lat, opuszczony przez ojca, ignorowany przez magiczny świat, w końcu zostaje uratowany przez ostatnią osobę, po której można by się tego spodziewać: Voldemorta. Wkrótce też mroczny czarodziej decyduje się na adopcję chłopca, przy okazji ustanawiając go swoim dziedzicem. I tu zaczyna się zabawa, bo oto nastają czasy Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a (wspominałam, że go uwielbiam?)!

Miłego czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział I: Śmierć<strong>

Północ. Zachmurzone niebo oraz unosząca się w powietrzu wilgoć zapowiadały nadejście burzy, silnej i destrukcyjnej. Sposób w jaki zachowywała się natura był naprawdę przedziwny; to, co dotąd było spokojną nocą przerywaną od czasu do czasu krakaniem wron, teraz przemieniało się w potężną ulewę.

W salonie małej chatki, w czarodziejskiej wiosce zwanej Doliną Godryka, kasztanowowłosa, zielonooka, zaledwie dwudziestoparoletnia młoda kobieta lawirowała wokół brzdąca.

– Harry, kochanie, przestań… Nie powinieneś bawić się różdżką tatusia… Harry…

Maluch zagruchotał radośnie i pytająco, po czym zaczął raczkować w kółko na wyłożonej dywanem podłodze salonu. Z drewnianej różdżki, trzymanej ciasno przez malutką dłoń, wyleciały drobne iskierki.

Cichy chichot wydobył się z gardła mężczyzny rozciągniętego na wyłożonej poduszkami kanapie. Ze swoimi rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, okularami w drucianej oprawce oraz leniwą pozą, James Potter ani trochę nie przypominał potężnego Aurora, którym w rzeczywistości był. Wyglądał raczej jak każdy mąż cieszący się z czasu spędzanego z rodziną i śmiejący z wybryków syna.

– Jamesie Potterze! – Kobieta, będąca od trzech lat jego żoną, krzyknęła nietypowym dla siebie, przenikliwym głosem. – Jak możesz pozwolić, by ciężarna robiła wszystko w tym domu?! Chodź tutaj natychmiast albo będziesz spał na kanapie dopóki mały Martin się nie urodzi!

Lily Evans, wyprowadzona z równowagi, potrafiła być naprawdę przerażająca. Oczy Jamesa rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy osłupiały spojrzał na nią.

– Dwa miesiące?! Litości Lil! Już idę, już idę! – uniósł rękę w geście poddania.

W chwili, w której poruszył się, by wstać z kanapy, w całym domu rozbrzmiało donośne buczenie. Strach przepełnił Jamesa Pottera, gdy jego mózg rozpoznał alarm, ustawiony tak, by włączyć się, jak tylko ktoś spoza listy gości państwa Potter przekroczy granice gruntu, na którym stał dom. Mężczyzna modlił się, by nigdy w życiu nie usłyszeć tego dźwięku. Oznaczał on, że najnikczemniejszy człowiek na ziemi i/lub jego poplecznicy właśnie przybyli do jego domu. Instynkt ochronny Jamesa natychmiast się uaktywnił. Krzyknął:

– Lily, bierz Harrego i uciekaj! To on! Idź! Biegnij! Powstrzymam go przed…

Jak tylko Lily poderwała dziecko i pobiegła na górę, ciężkie i masywne drzwi broniące dostępu do chatki, rozpadły się na kawałki. Wysoki mężczyzna, opatulony w czerń, z łysą głową, wężowatym wyglądem i krwistoczerwonymi oczami wkroczył do pokoju. James zadrżał, gdy _jego_ obecność wypełniła pokój chłodem, gdy _jego_ dusząca aura rozpostarła się represyjnie.

– Powstrzymać mnie?! – Voldemort roześmiał się, a jego śmiech był wysoki i chłodny. – Czy myślisz, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić, głupcze?

Gryfońska brawura wkroczyła do akcji i James Potter w jakiś sposób znalazł odwagę, by odwarknąć:

– Oczywiście! – sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, gotów posłać klątwę w stronę Czarnego Pana, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że _nie ma żadnej różdżki_. W panice, spowodowanej zapowiedzą przybycia Czarnego Pana, nie odebrał jej z dłoni syna, nim Lily porwała brzdąca na piętro.

Na wężowatej twarzy Voldemorta odmalowała się całkowita pogarda, gdy zaszydził:

– Bezwartościowy głupiec. Walczyć bez różdżki? Głupi, głupi chłopak… – uznając mężczyznę za niewartego zbyt dużej uwagi, sprawnym ruchem różdżki usunął Jamesa Pottera z drogi, odrzucając go wprost na ścianę. Mężczyzna uderzył w nią po czym osunął się nieprzytomny na podłogę. – Policzę się z tobą później.

Ignorując nieprzytomnego Aurora, Voldemort sunął w stronę schodów, by stanąć w obliczu kobiety, skupiony na swoim celu. Rechocząc cicho w oczekiwaniu, podmuchem wywołanym niedbałym skinieniem różdżki, gładko otworzył chroniące dostępu do pokoju drzwi.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Lily, z przerażeniem i strachem ściskającym żołądek, patrzyła na otwierające się drzwi. Tuż przed tym, jak Czarny Pan wszedł do środka, uniosła swoją różdżkę, zdeterminowana, by nie poddać się bez walki. Jednakże cała jej ogromna odwaga stopniała w obliczu konfrontacji z <em>jego<em> obecnością. Strach, wystarczająco gęsty, by się nim udusić, utopił i pogrzebał żywcem całą jej wolę walki. Strach, nie o jej bezpieczeństwo, tylko o bezpieczeństwo jej najdroższego chłopczyka, Harry'ego i, w mniejszym stopniu, o syna w jej łonie, którego nigdy nie spotkała.

– Nie Harry, nie Harry, proszę tylko nie Harry! – wykrzyknęła Lily. Była gotowa wyrzec się swej dumy, błagać, zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek, byleby ten potwór oszczędził jej cennego chłopczyka. Doprawdy, miłość matki do dziecka jest potężna i Lily Evans udowodniła to tamtej nocy.

– Odsuń się ty głupia dziewczyno… odsuń się natychmiast – wysyczał Voldemort, leniwie bawiąc się swoją różdżką. Lily Evans nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że poprzez strach który czuła, przedarł się krótki błysk zdumienia – czy ten najokrutniejszy od wieków i sadystyczny Czarny Pan oferuje jej szansę na przeżycie? Lecz ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała o tym, by zaakceptować jego propozycję, nie wtedy, gdy wiedziała, że celem Czarnego Pana jest jej syn, jej najukochańszy syneczek. Nawet jeśli nosiła w sobie życie innego syna, to było to coś innego, ta przytłaczająca miłość, którą czuła do Harry'ego przewyższała to, co czuła do tego nienarodzonego; do syna, którego _jeszcze nie ujrzała_. Mając taki wybór, nawet jeśli dzięki temu mogłaby ocalić małego Martina…

_Martin, proszę, wybacz mi…_

– Nie Harry, proszę nie, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego… – Lily, w akcie desperacji, rzuciła się pomiędzy łóżeczko Harry'ego a Czarnego Pana, szlochając, chroniąc i błagając. Wszystko, cokolwiek, byleby ten potwór oszczędził jej syna.

– Odsuń się dziewczyno! – warknął Voldemort na nieznośną małą szlamę strojącą przed nim. Kobieta zadrżała, ale potrząsnęła głową w uniesieniu. Voldemort zaczynał się irytować. Proszę bardzo, jeśli kobieta nie chce się ruszyć, będzie po prostu musiał się jej pozbyć. Koniec końców, przecież dał jej szansę na odsunięcie się na bok, szansę, z której ta głupia szlama nie chciała skorzystać…

Podniósł swoją różdżkę celując w kierunku kobiety. Nie zważał na kolejny krzyk, który tylko przybrał na sile („Nie Harry! Proszę! … miej litość… miej litość…") - błysk purpurowego światła wystrzelił z jego różdżki i kobieta powoli zaczęła się dusić.

– Żałosne – zadrwił Voldemort. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał dłużej słuchać jej irytującego skomlenia.

Skierował swoją uwagę w stronę małego dziecka leżącego w łóżeczku, spoglądającego na niego szeroko otwartymi, szmaragdowymi oczami koloru Morderczego Zaklęcia. Dziecko zachowywało się dziwnie spokojnie podczas całej tej konfrontacji, nie wydało nawet pojedynczego pisku, gdy jego matka upadła na podłogę. _Głupie dziecko…_ pomyślał Voldemort z sardonicznym rozbawieniem. Ono nawet nie wie, że jego koniec nadchodzi. To jest to dziecko, które według przepowiedni posiada moc zdolną go pokonać? Ta mała rzecz nie wyglądała jak coś, co byłoby w stanie pokonać kogokolwiek w tej chwili.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – Voldemort posłał w stronę dziecka śmiercionośna klątwę w tej samej chwili, w której jego matka, leżąca tuż obok łóżeczka, wydała swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Spodziewając się, że dziecko umrze tuż po rozbłysku zielonego światła, Voldemort nawet za milion lat nie oczekiwałby tego, co zobaczył. Mordercze zaklęcie dotarło do dziecka, po czym w większości _zostało odbite_ przez coś na kształt słabej tarczy. Podczas gdy pozostałości po klątwie zostały wchłonięte przez ową tarczę, słabsza część zaklęcia zmierzała wprost na Voldemorta, który co prawda nie był w stanie go uniknąć, ale miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by aktywować najmroczniejsze z chroniących go run.

Ból, absolutna agonia wypełniła Voldemorta, gdy poczuł jak jego dusza rozpada się na tysiące malutkich kawałeczków oraz jak próbuje opuścić jego ciało. Na szczęście dla mężczyzny, jego ochronne runy były w stanie zatrzymać większą część duszy w ciele, chociaż jednemu małemu kawałeczkowi udało się umknąć… nie żeby Voldemort martwił się tym akurat w tej chwili. Poważnie osłabiony, z duszą ostatkiem sił trzymającą się cielesnej powłoki, Voldemort zebrał całą swą siłę i aktywował ostateczną, zachowaną na czarną godzinę deskę ratunku: świstoklik zaprojektowany tak, by przeniósł go do bezpiecznej kryjówki.

Voldemort zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie płaczące dziecko z otwartą, wściekłą i poszarpaną blizną na czole oraz martwym ciałem jego ciężarnej matki.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore westchnął żałośnie, gdy spojrzał na puszeczkę swoich ukochanych lemonowych dropsów. Wszystko, wszystko poszło nie tak. Minęły dwa tygodnie od śmierci Lily Evans Potter, dwa tygodnie od czasu gdy Voldemort został pokonany przez małego Harry'ego i wszystko zostało wywrócone do góry nogami.<p>

Chociaż szczęśliwie mały Harry przeżył, to incydent w Dolinie Godryka pozostawił po sobie również dalekosiężne i niefortunne następstwa. Peter Pettigrew, mężczyzna którego znał odkąd ten był chłopcem, został uznany za zdrajcę i wiarołomcę, i dzisiejszego dnia doprowadzony do Azkabanu; Syriusz Black, kolejny mężczyzna, którego znał od czasów jego dzieciństwa, został odznaczony Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za heroiczną konfrontację z Pettigrew'em; i wreszcie James Potter… coż… James Potter, poza tym, że został uleczony ze wszystkich swoich ran w ciągu jednego dnia, był kompletnym wrakiem.

Po śmierci Lily James uznał za stosowne upijać się na umór każdej nocy. Nawet przeżycie jego dwóch synów (tak, dwóch: Uzdrowiciele przybyli w ostatniej chwili, by wyciągnąć siedmiomiesięczne, magiczne dziecko – które przeżyło kilka dodatkowych minut dzięki złączeniu własnej magii z magią swojej matki – z łona kobiety) nie powstrzymało Jamesa przed rozpaczą. W zasadzie, to można by powiedzieć, że obecność młodego Harry'ego miała na niego niekorzystny wpływ. Zdawało się, że mężczyzna, w swoim nieukojonym żalu, irracjonalnie winił go po części za śmierć Lily. Z tego, co Dumbledore zdołał się dowiedzieć, James uważał, że przez to, że Harry bawił się jego różdżką, on nie miał jej podczas swojej konfrontacji z Voldemortem. W dodatku całkiem jasne było to, że Lily umarła broniąc Harry'ego – dla Jamesa był to kolejny powód, by obwiniać swojego pierworodnego. Od przedwczesnej śmierci żony unikał małego Harry'ego jak ognia, a zgodnie z tym, co mówiła Minerwa, wszystko pogarszał fakt, że Harry miał oczy Lily.

Albus Dumbledore ponownie westchnął. Jeżeli taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się dłużej, będzie musiał poszukać dla małego Harry'ego jakiegoś alternatywnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Od Jamesa, w jego obecnym stanie umysłu, nie można było oczekiwać, że zaopiekuje się zarówno małym Martinem jak i młodym Harrym. Być może… o tak, być może Harry mógłby zostać powierzony innym krewnym? Ale James był jedynakiem… w przebłysku inspiracji Albus znalazł odpowiedź. Wiedział, że Lily Potter miała siostrę, kobietę o imieniu Petunia. Ach, to ta słodka, malutka dziewczynka! Kiedyś nawet do niego napisała, błagając desperacko, by pozwolił jej uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Niestety! Nie przejawiała nawet najmniejszej krztyny magicznych zdolności, więc musiał z żalem odmówić jej prośbie. Ale z pewnością, z pewnością jej podejście do magii pozostało niezmienione, prawda? Albus rozpromienił się. Tak, to było rozwiązanie problemu. Harry na jakiś czas zostanie umieszczony u swojej ciotki, przynajmniej dopóki wszystko się nie uspokoi. A ochrona Lily, jej poświęcenie, zapewni, że malec będzie bezpieczny w czasie pobytu u krewnych. Ostatecznie nie chciał przecież narażać Chłopca, Który Przeżył, jak go teraz nazywano, na niebezpieczeństwo ze strony kogokolwiek, kto mógł pozostać lojalny wobec Voldemorta.

No i przepowiednia… Albus nie miał wątpliwości, że Voldemort któregoś dnia powróci. Nie miał złudzeń, że to, co wydarzyło się dwa tygodnie temu było czymś więcej niż interludium w postaci pokoju w magicznym świecie; drogo okupionym poświęceniem Lily i przeznaczeniem Harry'ego.

Gdy plany zostały poczynione i wyrzucone z umysłu Albusa Dumbledore'a, Dyrektora Hogwartu, gdzieś tam, w jakiś sposób, koło fortuny zostało wprawione w ruch.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota od tłumaczki (jak to dumnie brzmi ;) )<strong>

**Jest to jedno z moich najukochańszych opowiadań o mrocznym Harrym. Podoba mi się w nim wszystko, od kreacji postaci, po relację Harry'ego z Voldemortem, a na dziecięcych i szkolnych latach Harry'ego skończywszy. Przy okazji w opowiadaniu odnalazłam też wszystko, czego w fanfikach zazwyczaj nie lubię; Harry nie jest Harry'm a Harrisonem (na szczęście w narracji oryginalne imię zostało zachowane, uff…), uczy się w Durmstrangu zamiast w Hogwarcie, ma młodszego brata Martina… Och, a czy wspomniałam o całej plejadzie nowych postaci? Brrr… Na szczęście po przeczytaniu całości człowiek dochodzi do wniosku, że inaczej ta opowieść nie mogła zostać poprowadzona. Durmstrang wcale nie jest taki zły, Martin pojawia się dość rzadko (więc w zasadzie można o nim zapomnieć), nowe postacie są wyraziste i dają się pokochać, a wykreowany świat jest niesamowicie plastyczny i magiczny. I nagle okazuje się, że wszystkie odstępstwa od kanonu są jak najbardziej na miejscu. A opowieści nie można nie pokochać (oczywiście jeśli lubi się mroczne alternatywy ;). Mam więc nadzieję, że wy, drodzy czytelnicy, zapałacie do niej miłością od pierwszego akapitu. Tak jak ja to zrobiłam.**

**Mam również nadzieję, że nie zrazi was to, że opowiadanie w pewnym momencie się urywa – autorka dobrnęła w nim do piątego roku nauki Harry'ego (i niestety nie planuje kontynuacji). Więcej szczegółów nie zdradzę, ale wolę zaznaczyć to na początku, bo nie każdy lubi czytać coś, co raczej nie zostanie ukończone. Chociaż ja osobiście wolę męki niezaspokojonej ciekawości niż całkowite zignorowanie tego fika… Bo jest zbyt fajny, by pominąć go z tak błahego powodu. Na pocieszenie dodam, że przed nami 31 rozdziałów więc będzie co czytać.**

**Z innych ostrzeżeń (najwidoczniej dla was istotnych, choć ja nie przykładam do nich wagi): nie będzie slashu (chociaż pojawią się związki pomiędzy osobami tej samej płci, na szczęście będą one jedynie tłem do całej historii), nie będzie romansów (o tak!) ale za to będzie dużo przemocy, manipulacji, zapierających dech w piersiach pojedynków, Avady Kedavry i sadystycznego, choć ujmującego, Czarnego Pana.**


	2. Rozdział II: Ratunek

**Rozdział II – Ratunek**

* * *

><p>Wątły, chudy i niedożywiony chłopak drzemał niespokojnie w martwej, nocnej ciszy. Kruczoczarne włosy, ciemne jak noc, zwieńczały jego głowę, a rzadka grzywka opadająca na czoło przykrywała czerwoną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, mącącą gładką i jasną skórę. Workowate ciuchy, niewiele różniące się od szmat, wisiały na kościstym ciele chłopca, upodabniając go do kościotrupa owiniętego warstwami skóry.<p>

Chłopiec obrócił się delikatnie, nim powoli zaczął się rozbudzać. Ogromne, szmaragdowozielone oczy, ochraniane długimi, gęstymi rzęsami, otwarły się z trzepotem, chociaż doskonale wiedziały, że nie dostrzegą niczego, nawet odrobinki kolorów, w tych głębokich ciemnościach panujących w pokoju. Lub dokładniej, w schowku. Ponieważ tym właśnie był pokój chłopca, od wielu lat aż do chwili obecnej: schowkiem pod schodami.

Chłopiec leniwie zamrugał, zastanawiając się, co skłoniło go do tak wczesnej pobudki. W końcu jego biologiczny zegar zazwyczaj działał bez zarzutu – szczególnie od czasów, gdy jego ciotka zaczęła oczekiwać od niego, jeszcze-sześcio-ale-prawie-siedmioletniego chłopca, że będzie w stanie sam się obudzić… ach, to było to! Przepełniające go podniecenie pozbawiło go na chwilę tchu. _Jutro jest 31 lipca! Moje urodziny!_

Przez krótką chwilę Harry James Potter był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany, tak jak każdy inny chłopiec w jego wieku. Ale zaraz oklapł zdając sobie sprawę, że nikogo to nie będzie obchodziło. Ani ciotki Petunii, ani wuja Vernona, ani jego brutalnego kuzyna Dudleya. Wątpił nawet w to, że dostanie choćby jeden prezent. Nawet od swojego taty, Jamesa Pottera, o którym wiedział, że choć żyje, to z jakiś powodów porzucił go i pozwolił, by wychowywali go krewni. O tym, że James Potter żyje, dowiedział się pewnego razu, słysząc, jak ciotka Petunia mamrotała coś o niesprawiedliwości całej tej sytuacji i o tym, że nie powinna być zmuszana do zajmowania się dziwolągiem, kiedy nawet jego własny ojciec dziwoląg nie chciał tego robić.

Harry również czasami zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego jego tata nie chciał się nim zajmować. Rozmyślał o tym z goryczą, ale bez złości. Czy był takim straszliwym synem? Wiedział, że miał młodszego brata, Martina, i najwidoczniej James nie miał problemu z opiekowaniem się nim. Ale tylko jego, tylko jego nikt nie chciał... Ani krewni, ani tatuś, ani być może mamusia, która zmarła gdy był malutki. Harry nie miał pojęcia czym było to spowodowane. Durselyowie zakazywali zadawania pytań, nienawidzili ich. Gdy Harry odważył się zadać choć jedno dotyczące rodziców pytanie, pacniecie w głowę było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał o pięściach wuja Vernona.

Wzdychając delikatnie, postanowił nie marnować więcej czasu na rozmyślanie o rzeczach, których nie mógł zmienić, tylko wykorzystać tę resztkę, która pozostała, na sen.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka został obudzony wrzaskami ciotki Petunii.<p>

– Chłopcze! Złaź tutaj natychmiast i rób śniadanie!

_Och nie, nie, nie…_ Pierwsza myśl Harry'ego, tuż po przebudzeniu, przepełniona była strachem i przerażeniem. Zaspał, a co za tym idzie, nie przygotował śniadania dla Durselyów.

Wypadł ze schowka najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił i pojawił się w kuchni tuż po okrzyku ciotki Petunii, żywiąc płonną nadzieję, że jego wuj jeszcze nie wstał… tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko z rozwścieczonym wujem Vernonem.

– Chłopcze, za dziesięć minut wychodzę na bardzo ważne spotkanie i co odkrywam? Że nie ma jeszcze śniadania! – Z wściekłym rykiem wuj Vernon podskoczył do miejsca, w którym Harry stał jak skamieniały i uderzył go na odlew w twarz. Harry poczuł, jak powalony siłą ciosu, upada na ziemię. Znieruchomiał gdy tylko znalazł się na podłodze, a wuj Vernon wymierzył kilka dobrze wycelowanych kopniaków w jego żebra. _Spokój… zachowaj spokój… _powtarzał Harry jak w transie. Nauczył się, że zachowywanie spokoju było najlepszą metodą, gdy przychodziło mu zmierzyć się z ciosami wuja Vernona. Wkrótce wuj znudzi się jego brakiem reakcji i odejdzie. Czasami Harry marzył o tym, by ktoś przybył mu na ratunek, ochronił go przed krewnymi, ale te życzenia nigdy się nie spełniały. Może pewnego dnia… na razie jednak pozostawała mu tylko nadzieja, że jego wuj szybko skończy…

Po kilku dodatkowych kopniakach, przekonany, że już wystarczy, wuj Vernon wydał z siebie pełne poirytowania chrząknięcie, po czym opuścił jadalnię, z pewnością po to, by przygotować się do wspomnianego ważnego spotkania. Harry westchnął z ulgą, dziękując za to, że wuj Vernon się śpieszył… przypomniał sobie, jak nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku, gdy przed kilkoma miesiącami rozgniewał swojego wuja w niedzielę… tamtej nocy Harry poszedł do łóżka z podbitymi oczami, zwichniętym ramieniem i niezliczoną ilością siniaków pokrywających jego ciałko. Na szczęście dla niego, bo Dursleyowie za nic w świecie nie zaprowadziliby go do lekarza, już następnego dnia wszystkie jego obrażenia same się uleczyły.

Tym razem też tak będzie. Od zawsze posiadał, dużo szybszą niż przeciętna, zdolność do uzdrawiania się, a także kilka innych, dziwacznych umiejętności, ujawniających się od czasu do czasu. Jak choćby zdolność do przefarbowania na niebiesko peruki swojego nauczyciela czy umiejętność przyśpieszenia wzrostu swoich włosów, gdy tylko chciał, wtapiania się w cień tak, by nikt go nie zauważył lub wskakiwania na dach szkoły, jeżeli odpowiedni się na tym skupiał, i najcenniejszą z nich wszystkich: zdolność do rozmawiania z wężami.

Hary odkrył swój ostatni dar pewnego poranka, gdy został wysłany do odchwaszczania ogródka. Wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku i czymś w rodzaju strachu, gdy mały, czarny wężyk skulił się w trawie, tuż przed tym, jak wysyczał: **Głupia issstota… sssakłóca mój sssen… **Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy oszalał już na tyle, że zaczynał słyszeć wypowiedzi węży. Jednak, nim zdołał cokolwiek na to poradzić, z jego ust automatycznie wydobyła się odpowiedź: **Przeprassszam… **Czarny wężyk przez chwilę gapił się na Harry'ego, nim w końcu odpowiedział:** Znasssz nassszą mowę… Interesssujące ludssskie dziecko… **I w ten oto sposób rozpoczęła się nietypowa przyjaźń pomiędzy człowiekiem a wężem.

Późne popołudnie. Harry potknął się o kamień leżący w ogródku, pod którym zazwyczaj znajdował czarnego wężyka. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dostrzec swojego przyjaciela. Przez cały dzień ciotka Petunia kazała mu zajmować się porządkami, zapewne w ramach kary za późną pobudkę, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry nie widział różnicy pomiędzy swoją karą a porządkami, którymi zazwyczaj się zajmował, szczególnie, że i tak musiałby je zrobić. No naprawdę, on to miał szczęście, nawet w swoje urodziny musiał znosić bicie i zajmować się sprzątaniem.

– **Bądź pozdrowiony mówiący… ssszczęśliwego wykluciodnia! **– Czarny wężyk wślizgnął się na ramię Harry'ego, a jego ruch sprawił, że chłopak lekko zachichotał. Jak dziwacznie! Pierwsze i jedyne życzenia urodzinowe jakie zostały mu złożone pochodziły od małego wężyka.

– **Dziękuję.** – Harry rozpoczął lekką rozmowę, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przygodach wężyka w ogrodzie ciotki Petunii i ogrodach jej sąsiadów… nieświadomy faktu, że dokładnie w tym momencie przypatrywały mu się pewne oczy.

Oczy o szkarłatnym kolorze, kolorze przywodzącym na myśl krew. Oczy należące do Mrocznego Lorda Voldemorta, zwężone w kontemplacji, zaszokowane faktem, że ten Potterowski bachor posługiwał się wężomową. Stwierdzenie, że Voldemort był zaskoczony, byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Ród Potterów nie wykazywał nigdy żadnych oznak wężoustości, poza tym, o ile wiedział, był jednym żyjącym czarodziejem posiadającym tę rzadką umiejętność. Rzeczywiście dziwne.

Przez cały dzień Voldemort przyglądał się, jak wygląda codzienne życie bachora Potterów. Od bicia przez grubego mugola, do porządków zarządzonych przez mugolkę o końskim wyglądzie. Obserwował ze zdumieniem, jak chłopak, który prawie sześć lat wcześniej przyczynił się do jego upadku, teraz jest traktowany niczym skrzat domowy. Nie dostrzegając w ciągu całego dnia ani śladu jego ojca, Voldemort zaczął zastanawiać się nad sposobem, w jak chłopak był traktowany.

Przez sześć lat Voldemort odliczał czas. Zaszyty w swoim bezpiecznym domu, powoli z powrotem gromadził magię, dopóki nie uzbierał jej na tyle, by móc odprawić mroczny i niebezpieczny rytuał przywracający pełnię jego mocy. Nie skontaktował się z żadnymi swoimi zwolennikami, nawet tymi najlojalniejszymi, przekonany, że mogliby skorzystać z okazji i spróbować zająć jego miejsce. W końcu dokładnie to zrobiłby Voldemort gdyby był na ich miejscu. Odzyskawszy niedawno pełnię swojej mocy, Voldemort dopiero zabierał się za uzupełniane wiedzy o bieżących wydarzeniach, zastanawiając się przy okazji co Jasna Strona robiła przez te wszystkie lata.

Z grubsza było tak, jak się spodziewał. Niektórzy z jego zwolenników zostali uwięzieni w Azkabanie, inni wykręcili się tym, że zostało rzucone na nich zaklęcie Imperius, a jeszcze inni rozpłynęli w ciemnościach. Odnotował, nie bez rozbawienia, że Peterowi Pettigrew, temu podstępnemu szczurowi, jakimś cudem udało się uciec z Azkabanu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Glidogon żył, nie, ten szczur był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by tak po prostu umrzeć. Być może za niedługo go przywoła, choćby tylko po to, by mieć na kogo rzucać Cruciatusa, gdy się zirytuje.

Voldemort był zadowolony, gdy odkrył, że ani Bellatrix Lestrange ani jej męża Rodolphusa nie było wśród obecnie osadzony w Azkabanie. Najwidoczniej lojalność Ballatrix nie zaślepiła jej, kobieta zachowała na tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, by uciec i obecnie gdzieś się ukrywała. Droga Bella, zawsze tak chętna by go zadowolić… może to ją powinien wezwać z powrotem…

Ale jak dotąd, pomimo tego, że odzyskał całą moc, Voldemort nie przywołał ani jednego ze swoich zwolenników. Najpierw chciał uporać się z jedną sprawą; osobiście pozbyć się tak zwanego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Chciał pokazać, że był o wiele potężniejszy niż ten bachor, że przepowiednia się myliła. Dać pokaz mocy, potęgi, która ponownie zastraszyłaby cały świat. Jego zdumienie nie miało więc granic, gdy odkrył, że mały Harry Potter zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Nie pozostał ze swoim ojcem, który najwidoczniej miał teraz nową rodzinę, a nawet ponownie ożenił się z jakimś babsztylem. Voldemort był lekko zamroczony faktem, że drugi syn szlamy przeżył, nawet rozmyślał nad tym, że powinien był rzucić na nią Mordercze Zaklęcie, a nie klątwę powodującą powolne uduszenie. Ale ponieważ Potterowie nie byli już jego głównym celem, to nic im nie zrobił. W zamian skupił wszystkie swoje wysiłki na odnalezieniu miejsca, w którym przebywał mały Harry Potter.

Wyobraźcie sobie jego osłupienie, gdy odkrył, że Harry Potter mieszka ze swoimi mugolskimi krewnymi. Najwidoczniej ten stary głupiec Dumbledore uważał, że ochronna magia krwi, zapoczątkowana poświęceniem jego szlamowatej matki, będzie chronić chłopca przed Voldemortem, tak długo, jak ten będzie przebywał ze swoimi jedynymi żyjącymi krewnymi. No cóż, istniał prosty sposób na jej obejście i Voldemort miał zamiar właśnie go zademonstrować.

Sprawiając, że jego forma była widoczna tylko i włącznie dla chłopca, Voldemort przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy rzucenie na siebie _glamour_ nie byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem, ale w końcu odrzucił tę myśl. Nie wstydził się swojego wyglądu i wolałby zostać przeklęty niż zmienić go dla tego bachora. Podszedł pod bramę prowadzącą do ogrodu i czekał, aż chłopak go zauważy.

– **Harry Potterze** – Voldemort obserwował jak chłopak spogląda na niego podejrzliwie. Mały, gniewny dreszcz przemknął przez jego ciało gdy zauważył ślady na policzkach chłopca. Bez względu na wszystko, był on magicznym dzieckiem i żaden mugol nie miał prawa go tknąć. _Głupcy_… Co oni sobie myśleli umieszczając magiczne dziecko, którego ojciec nadal żył i miał się całkiem dobrze, w mugolskiej rodzinie? Voldemort poczuł jak w jego wnętrzu wzbiera się nienawiść i obrzydzenie do wszystkich Jasnych, szczególnie swoiste w stosunku do Dumbledore'a.

– **Skąd znasz moje imię?** – zapytał chłopiec, a jego postawa wyrażała gotowość do walki jeden na jednego. Interesujące. Bachor, jak na tak młody wiek, miał całkiem zdrowy zmysł samozachowawczy. W przeciwieństwie do jego głupich, gryfońskich rodziców. W zasadzie to Voldemort był zaskoczony tym, że chłopiec jeszcze nie uciekł, zważywszy na to, jak przerażająco musiał się prezentować.

– **Znam twoje imię dziecko ponieważ jestem czarodziejem. Tak jak ty.**

Zielone oczy chłopca zamieniły się w wielkie kule, a jego głowa przechyliła w przemyślny sposób, gdy przetwarzał ten skrawek informacji. Każde inne dziecko by temu zaprzeczało albo żądało dowodu. Jednak ten chłopiec tylko powoli kiwnął głową.

– **To wyjaśnia te wsssztkie rzeczy, które potrafię… **– odpowiedział. –** Czekaj, ty też potrafisssz mówić tym ssspecjalnym językiem?**

Voldemort pozwolił na to, by cień uśmiechu ozdobił jego usta… albo raczej miejsce w którym powinny znajdować się jego wargi, gdyby jakieś miał.

– **W rzeczy samej. Język, w którym rozmawiamy nazywa sssię wężomową. I rzeczywiście jessst to ssspecjalny język. Nawet wśród czarodziei, bo tylko kilku potrafi się nim posssługiwać.**

Uśmiech zakwitł na twarzy dziecka, gdy to usłyszało.

– **Więc jessstem ssspecjalny? Panie Czarodzieju, czy pojawił sssię pan tutaj by mnie uratować?**

Twarz Voldemorta drgnęła lekko, gdy to usłyszał. Chłopak dosłownie podawał mu się na tacy!

– **Tak dziecko, po to tu przybyłem. I jestem nazywany Lordem Voldemortem **–to ostatniedodał lekko poirytowany, nie chcąc być ani razu więcej nazywanym Panem Czarodziejem. – **Ale żeby to zrobić potrzebuję trochę twojej krwi, dziecko **– ostrożnie wyczarował srebrny sztylet i srebrną misę, upewniając się, że czujniki Ministerstwa nie wykryją żadnej z tych rzeczy, a następnie przeniósł je ponad płotem w stronę chłopca i czekał, co ten zrobi.

Przez twarz chłopca przebiegła zmarszczka, gdy przyglądał się Voldemortowi swoimi błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Następnie, podejmując decyzję, rozciął sztyletem swoją lewą dłoń. I nie było to jakieś leciutkie nakłucie, ani płytka rana, ale długie i głębokie cięcie z którego krew spłynęła wprost do wazy, ku kolejnemu zaskoczeniu Voldemorta. _Nieobcy jest mu ból. Jest też całkiem inteligentny, a także odważny._ Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wbrew swojej woli poczuł pokrewieństwo z chłopcem.

Voldemort Odebrał z powrotem misę i machnięciem różdżki pozbył się sztyletu. Następnie wskazał nią na naczynie, mrucząc pod nosem kilka słów i śledząc krwawe runy utworzone z krwi chłopca na ścianach misy. Kiedy rytuał się dopełnił, wypił resztkę znajdującej się w niej krwi, po czym pozbył się również misy. Gdy tylko krew chłopca znalazła się w jego ciele, poczuł jak ochronne czary wokół domu i chłopca ustępują. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Chłopiec już dłużej nie był przed nim chroniony.

Spoglądając na chłopca, był zaskoczony tym, że zamiast spodziewanego strachu i obrzydzenia, na jego twarzy widniało zaintrygowanie i fascynacja. Naprawę, ten chłopak coraz bardziej go zadziwiał. W ułamku sekundy podjął decyzję. Nie, nie zabije dzisiaj Harry'ego Pottera. Co prawda jeszcze nie zdecydował, co dokładnie z nim zrobi, ale na razie weźmie go ze sobą. Dlaczego? Ponieważ Lord Voldemort, nim stał się Czarnym Panem, był badaczem. I jak każdy badacz wiedział, że nie zazna spokoju nim nie rozwiąże tej małej tajemnicy, którą zdawał się być Harry Potter.

Otwierając bramę strzepnięciem różdżki wszedł do ogrodu i delikatnie wyprowadził chłopca na zewnątrz.

– Dziecko, trzymaj się mnie mocno, bo mam zamiar nas stąd aportować.

W momencie, w którym chłopak energicznie przytaknął, a jego spojrzenie przepełniła wdzięczność, Voldemort aportował się wraz z nim z Privet Drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyjaśnienia i komentarze autorki do rozdziału:<strong>

„**Aby ułatwić pewne rzeczy, mam zamiar udawać, że blizna Harry'ego nie boli go, gdy znajduje się w pobliżu Czarnego Pana."**

„**Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się zachować balans pomiędzy dziecięcą naiwnością Harry'ego a jego instynktem samozachowawczym. Ponieważ nie mam zielonego pojęcia w jaki sposób myślą siedmioletnie dzieci to Harry może zachowywać się trochę zbyt dojrzale jak na swój wiek, ale myślę, że w razie czego można by to uznać za efekt uboczny wychowywania przez Dursleyów."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz<strong>

**Cieszę się, że znaleźli się tutaj tacy, którym to opowiadanie przypadło do gustu. Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale takich osób będzie więcej. Mnie osobiście wielką frajdę sprawia tłumaczenie tego fika (prawie tak samo wielką, jak rozwiązanie jakiegoś trudnego zadania z matmy ;) ) i tak czy siak będę to robić. Tym razem ze słownikiem w ręce sprawdzałam przecinki więc błędów powinno być już mniej. Jeśli jednak nadal jakieś się ostały to dajcie znać. W końcu ja zawodowo zajmuję się wytykaniem błędów innym („Jesteś pewny, że wzór na pole kwadratu to 4a?" ;) ) więc nie przeszkadza mi, gdy inni robią to samo w stosunku do mnie.**


	3. Rozdział III: Rozmowa

**Rozdział III - Rozmowa**

* * *

><p>Harry z grozą przypatrywał się pełnemu przepychu otoczeniu, które czerwonooki mężczyzna nazwał swoja posiadłością. Mężczyzna teleportował… a raczej aportował (Harry domyślił się, że był to czarodziejski sposób na określenie teleportacji) ich do czegoś przypominającego atrium, nim zaprowadził Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Harry wlepiał szeroko otwarte oczy we wzniosłe filary z białego marmuru, które pięły się bez końca, od czarnej marmurowej podłogi aż po sufit, zwieńczone misternie zdobionymi przyporami znajdującymi się tuż pod sklepieniem, oraz w ruchome kule światła przemykające pomiędzy nimi w regularnych odstępach. Podążając w ślad za mężczyzną i jego falującymi szatami, gapił się na ruszające się i rozmawiające portrety wiszące na ścianach. Szepty podążały za nim, gdy wchodził w głąb korytarza.<p>

– Nowy człowiek… - doleciało od strony portretu starej, zniedołężniałej kobiety.

– …kim on jest… - gburowata wiedźma wyszeptała do swojego kota.

– **SSS… ciekawe jak sssmakuje… **– to ostatnie zostało wysyczane w wężomowie przez ogromnego węża owiniętego wokół ramion majestatycznie wyglądającego mężczyzny.

Harry zadygotał nim dogonił mężczyznę o czerwonych oczach.

Po wejściu do gabinetu, Harry'ego przywitał widok ciemnych, drewnianych mebli, przytulnego kamiennego kominka, ciemnej kamiennej podłogi i półek uginających się od książek, zapełniających dwie ze ścian. Zafascynowany nieprzebraną ilością ksiąg znajdującą się w gabinecie, Harry niemalże zapomniał o pulsującym bólu w dłoni, rozchodzącym się od miejsca, w którym ciął się srebrnym ostrzem, dopóki mężczyzna, z małym zmarszczeniem brwi, nie machnął swoją różdżką ponad dłonią Harry'ego, by ją uleczyć.

Teraz, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w nieskazitelną skórę, Harry przestąpił delikatnie z nogi na nogę. Mężczyzna o szkarłatnych oczach właśnie siadał za biurkiem, Harry natomiast nadal stał, ponieważ nie było niczego, na czym mógłby usiąść. Nie żeby miało to dla niego znaczenie. Tak naprawdę, to jedyne co w tej chwili potrafił, to gapić się na przejaw magii i zastanawiać na tym, jak skłonić czerwonookiego mężczyznę do uleczenia jego pozostałych ran. Czy zwykła prośba wystarczy? Coś mówiło Harry'emu, że to nie był przypadek. W końcu, czy kiedykolwiek inni robili to, o co Harry ich prosił?

Voldemort przyglądał się z nie lada uciechą, jak chłopak próbuje znaleźć sposób na przekonanie go do uleczenia pozostałych ran. Specjalnie zaleczył tylko rozcięcie, ciekawy jak bachor zareaguje na całą tę sytuację, a teraz rozkoszował się widokiem chłopca zmagającego się z prośbą o pomoc.

Wtem przebłysk inspiracji uderzył w Harry'ego.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie… sir… – dodał po chwili namysłu, niepewny jak pełen szacunku powinien być. W końcu mężczyzna promieniował mocą i potęgą, no i uratował Harry'ego ze złych łapsk Durselyów. Po geście mężczyzny zezwalającym na kontynuowanie, Harry skulił głowę i zapytał niepewnie – Zastanawiam się… czy mógłby mi pan pokazać więcej… tej wspaniałej magii? Czy jest pan zdolny do… uleczenia moich pozostałych urazów, sir?

Voldemort niemalże roześmiał się na całe gardło. Doprawdy, chłopak był interesujący. Ta próba zręcznego nakłonienia go do uleczenia ran, zarówno poprzez użycie pochlebstwa oraz wyzwania zawartego w pytaniu, to było coś wartego dziecka co najmniej pięć lat starszego od Harry'ego. I to w dodatku ślizgońskiego dziecka, dumał Voldemort. Był naprawdę zachwycony, widząc ślizgońską przebiegłość w dziecku zrodzonym z gryfońskich rodziców. Ale nie, nie może pozwolić by dziecko myślało, że jest w stanie manipulować Lordem Voldemortem.

– Tak dziecko, mogę to zrobić. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbym cię uleczyć? – rzucił pytanie Voldemort, ciekaw reakcji chłopaka. Harry wzdrygnął się. Właśnie, dlaczego? Nie będąc niczym więcej niż dziwakiem, nie zasługiwał na to, by go uleczyć, czyż nie? Ale jakaś nutka w głosie mężczyzny mówiła mu, że to nie była ani kpina, ani szyderstwo, ale coś zupełnie innego. Mężczyzna usiłował przekazać coś Harry'emu i Harry musiał odkryć, co to było.

Przypominając sobie słowa mężczyzny, zamrugał, gdy w końcu znalazł odpowiedź. Mężczyzna uratował go, uleczył rozcięcie, a on teraz próbował podstępem skusić go do wyleczenia pozostałych ran.

– Nie ma powodu, sir… Przepraszam… – Harry schował głowę, gdy poczuł jak jego policzki zapłonęły ze wstydu.

– Spójrz na mnie dziecko – Harry niechętnie spojrzał w górę. – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie ma nic złego w manipulacji, ani w twojej próbie zastosowania jej na mnie. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że jeszcze nie jesteś w tym biegły. Poza tym, wyszłoby lepiej gdybyś poprosił wprost, a nie robił to w tak subtelny sposób. Jest to z pewnością inna taktyka, ale dużo lepiej zadziała na takiego mistrza w tej sztuce, jakim ja jestem. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie znasz mnie jeszcze tak dobrze, to muszę pochwalić cię za tę próbę.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy rozważał co mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach chciał mu przekazać. On próbował go uczyć! Harry uświadomił to sobie chwilę później. W całym jego życiu, poza nauczycielami w szkole, żaden dorosły nie kłopotał się tym, by uczyć Harry'ego czegokolwiek. Oczy zabłysły wdzięcznością, gdy Harry przytaknął i ponownie się odezwał.

– Już rozumiem, Panie Voldemorcie sir – przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się czy powinien kontynuować, postanowił jednak brnąć dalej. – A więc czy… czy uleczy mnie pan? Proszę?

Voldemort z satysfakcją skinął głową, gdy chłopak okazał oznaki zrozumienia. Bardzo dobrze. Dzieciak był inteligentny i dość przebiegły, a manipulowanie ludźmi często wymagało posiadania obu tych cech. Od tej chwili Voldemort zaczął przywiązywać się do chłopaka, a to skłoniło go do chwili refleksji. Być może… być może powinien opowiedzieć chłopcu o jego dziedzictwie? W końcu chłopak bardzo przypominał mu jego własne, młodsze ja. _Zobaczenie jego reakcji może być niezmiernie intrygujące… _dumał Voldemort. O tak, być może powinien pozwolić sobie na spełnienie tego małego kaprysiku. W końcu minęło sześć lat odkąd ostatni raz miał szansę sobie pofolgować.

Zakręcając od niechcenia różdżką, Voldemort uleczył dziecko, a następnie wyczarował wygodne krzesło na którym mogło usiąść.

– Rozsiądź się dziecko.

Dziecko przesłało mu przelotny uśmiech, nim wskoczyło na krzesło.

– Dziękuję Panie Voldemorcie sir!

_Ach, i jest odpowiednio grzeczne, nawet jeśli zwroty grzecznościowe których używa są godne pożałowania._

_Od czego by tu zacząć…_

– Dziecko, jesteś czarodziejem. Sądząc po twoim wcześniejszym, zaszokowanym wyrazie twarzy, mogę kontynuować z założeniem, że mugolscy krewni nie powiedzieli ci o twoim dziedzictwie – Voldemort zaczekał na ciche przytaknięcie ze strony chłopaka, nim kontynuował. – Twoja matka, Lily Evans Potter, zmarła podczas Halloween sześć lat temu - została zamordowana – widząc całkowite oszołomienie dziecka Voldemort uniósł brew.

– Dursleyowie powiedzieli mi, że zginęła w wypadku samochodowym – prychnął Harry. Czerwonooki mężczyzna zadrwił, gdy to usłyszał.

– Jakże by inaczej… Oczywiście, że ci mugole cię okłamali. Lily Potter była czarownicą - i chociaż została zrodzona z mugoli, czyli niemagicznych ludzi, to jednak wypadek samochodowy nigdy by jej nie zabił. Ale czy wiesz dlaczego umarła?

Harry potrząsną nieznacznie głową, a jego umysł gwałtownie przetwarzał zasłyszane informacje. Najdziwniejsze było to, że wzmianka o śmierci matki nie speszyła go ani trochę. Czuł lekki smutek z powodu tego, że ją stracił, owszem, ale poza tym jedyną inną emocją, którą właśnie odczuwał, była ciekawość dotycząca tego, w jaki sposób czarownica, taka jak ona, mogła umrzeć.

– Twoja matka została zabita w wojnie pomiędzy dwiema frakcjami walczącymi ze sobą w czarodziejskim świecie. Jedną stroną byli Jaśni Czarodzieje, podczas gdy drugą Mroczni.

Harry delikatnie zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś jak gangi, Panie Voldemorcie sir? Jak gang Dudley'a walczący w szkole przeciwko gangowi Corrina o słodycze i kolorowe kredki?

Twarz mężczyzny zadrżała, niemalże z irytacją.

– Tak, można to tak ująć. Ale dziecko, to o co walczyli było dużo, dużo ważniejsze niż jakieś tam cukierki. Jasna strona chciała pokojowej współegzystencji z mugolami i uważała, że utrzymywanie w tajemnicy istnienia czarodziejskiego świata przed tymi, którzy nie potrafią posługiwać się magią, doprowadzi ich do tego celu. Chociaż oczywiście mugolakom, czarownicom i czarodziejom urodzonym z dwojga niemagicznych rodziców, pozwalano by na wkroczenie do magicznego świata. Jasna strona uważała, że mugole i czarodzieje mogą żyć wspólnie w pokoju, dopóki ci pierwsi nie będą świadomi obecności drugich. Pomyśl dziecko, pomyśl o prawdopodobieństwie utrzymania tego sekretu przy szybkim postępie technologicznym w świecie mugoli i wzrastającej liczbie czarodziejów. Jak myślisz dziecko, co się stanie, gdy mugole w końcu odkryją naszą obecność? Pomyśl o broni masowego rażenia, którą mugole wymyślili i o tym, jak używają jej wobec ludzi, których uważają za innych od siebie. – Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, mierząc Harry'ego zimnymi, oceniającymi oczami. Ze swojej strony Harry starał się z całych sił zrozumieć dostarczane mu informacje. Póki co był w stanie zrozumieć tyle, że mężczyzna uważał niemagicznych ludzi za zagrożenie dla czarodziejów. A przypominając sobie swoich krewnych i innych dorosłych oraz dzieci, które traktowały go podobnie jak tamci, był skłonny się z nim zgodzić.

Jak tylko Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi na słowa mężczyzny, ten podjął ponownie swoją opowieść.

– A teraz, przejdźmy do Mrocznych, którzy mają inne cele. Oni uważają, że nieważne czy mamy do czynienia z magicznym światem, czy nie, możliwość rządzenia powinna być oferowana tylko tym najmądrzejszym i najpotężniejszym, bo jedynie to zagwarantuje mądre i pozbawione korupcji zarządzanie. A ponieważ mugole są gorsi i niegodni czarodziejów, czarodzieje powinni mieć nad nimi absolutną władzę. Dzięki temu przypadki takie jak twój, związane z przemocą doświadczaną z rąk krewnych, już nigdy nie spotkają żadnego magicznego dziecka. Kroki, by temu zapobiec muszą zostać podjęte, bez względu na koszty.

Harry całkowicie zgadzał się z tą opinią, a lata poniewierania i lekceważenia, których doświadczał z rąk Duresleyów tylko przypieczętowały jego niechęć do niemagicznych ludzi. Dostrzegając w mężczyźnie pasję, wiarę we własne słowa, i co najlepsze, siłę woli tak potrzebną, by coś z tym zrobić, Harry czuł jak jego szacunek do nieznajomego wzrasta.

– A teraz dziecko, przejdźmy do twojej matki – głos mężczyzny niepostrzeżenie złagodniał. – Nie będę cię okłamywać. Jestem Czarnym Panem, Lordem Voldemortem, przywódcą Mrocznych. Twoi rodzice służyli Jasnym – staliśmy w tej wojnie po przeciwnych stronach. Przeciwstawiali mi się raz za razem. Sześć lat temu, w noc Halloween, przybyłem po nich. To ja zabiłem twoją matkę, dziecko. I nie będę zaprzeczać, że miałem zamiar zabić także ciebie. Ale tuż po rzuceniu w twoją stronę Morderczego Zaklęcia, klątwa odbiła się od ciebie, a ty przeżyłeś, podczas gdy ja zostałem zredukowany do najsłabszej formy. Wkrótce przekonasz się, że z powodu tego wydarzenia większość czarodziejskiego świata uważa cię za jedyną osobę zdolną mnie pokonać.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadała coraz niżej i niżej w miarę, jak mężczyzna posuwał się naprzód w swojej opowieści. Ale ostanie zdanie sprawiło, że otwarcie rozdziawił usta. Pokonał mężczyznę stojącego przed nim gdy był niemowlakiem? Ale jak? Gdy zapytał go o to, ten lekko zmrużył swe czerwone oczy i odpowiedział, że najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane tym, że jego matka poświęciła dla niego swoje życie. Wtedy właśnie prawda czająca się za słowami mężczyzny uderzyła w Harry'ego. Ten mężczyzna, ta osoba o szkarłatnych oczach, zabiła jego matkę!

Ale było to też człowiek, który spełnił jego wszystkie urodzinowe życzenia, jakie sobie składał odkąd był na tyle duży, by to robić; osoba, która uratowała Harry'ego od przemocy ze strony Dursleyów. No i to ten człowiek otworzył oczy Harry'ego na istnienie magii, to on także potrafił mówić tym specjalnym językiem, to on interesował się na tyle Harrym, by próbować go czegoś uczyć. I najlepsze ze wszystkiego: to on opowiedział mu prawdę o jego dziedzictwie i rodzinie.

Podążając tą drogą, Harry nie mógł zmusić się do odczuwania nienawiści wobec nieznajomego. Owszem, czuł gniew, ale tylko w abstrakcyjny sposób, który szybko przerodził się w ciekawość.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie… dlaczego chciał mnie pan zabić?

Czerwonooki mężczyzna zamrugał powoli, a następnie odpowiedział bez pośpiechu.

– Była pewna przepowiednia, dziecko. Przepowiednia, która mówiła, że dziecko zrodzone pod koniec lipca będzie osobą zdolną do pokonania mnie. Mój atak miał uprzedzić twoje uderzenie.

_Och, to tłumaczy wszystko…_ Harry mógł całkowicie zrozumieć pomysł z zaatakowaniem jako pierwszy. Sam też kiedyś to zrobił. Nasłał czarnego wężyka na Dudley'a, gdy bał się, że chłopak zdzieli go pięścią.

– W porządku… – odpowiedzią Harry'ego była akceptacja. Widział, jak w reakcji na jego słowa, przez twarz mężczyzny przemknęło niedowierzanie, które zniknęło po kilku sekundach. Wpatrując się wprost w jego czerwone oczy, Harry przez chwilę utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy. Gdy mężczyzna w końcu zamrugał, Harry'emu wydawało się jakby coś przeskoczyło pomiędzy nimi.

Voldemort był niesamowicie zaintrygowany reakcją dziecka. Spodziewał się strachu, złości, nienawiści, a nie tego, że dziecko tak po prostu zlekceważy to, że zabił jego matkę i próbował zabić również jego. Dlatego też, wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy, użył Legilimencji, by odnaleźć powody stojące za tym podejściem. To, co znalazł, najpierw go zadziwiło, a następnie wielce zadowoliło. Okazało się, że dziecko, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek pozytywnego wpływu w swoim młodym życiu, pozostawało w tej kwestii amoralne. Cóż, to bardzo ułatwiało niektóre rzeczy - szczególnie, że już wcześniej zdecydował się na tymczasowe zatrzymanie dziecka ze sobą, a teraz, kto wie, być może uda mu się przekształcić je w swojego wiernego zwolennika… Czuł się dziwnie dobrze w obecności chłopaka, a coś takiego nie przytrafiło mu się jeszcze nigdy w towarzystwie żadnej żyjącej osoby, nawet jego protegowanej Bellatrix. Ale chwila, dziecko ponownie otwierało swoje usta…

– Panie Voldemorcie sir.. obiecuję, że nie poko… pokonam pana, więc nie ma potrzeby mnie zabijać – oświadczyło dziecko, przybierając przy tym prosty, choć poważny wyraz twarzy, w którym nie było ani śladu podstępu. Voldemort mógł jedynie uśmiechnąć się widząc tę szczerość.

– Bardzo dobrze dziecko. Ale na dzisiaj wystarczy już rozmów. Z pewnością musisz być głodny i zmęczony, więc zjemy teraz kolację. O nic się nie martw, zostaniesz ze mną przez jakiś czas, więc będziesz mieć jeszcze wiele okazji do zadawania pytań.

Podnosząc się ze swego skórzanego fotela Voldemort poprowadził chłopca do jadalni.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

„**Ten rozdział skupia się głównie na bardzo ważnej rozmowie pomiędzy Harrym a Voldemortem, która ma na celu sprawienie, by chłopak zrobił swój pierwszy krok ku Mrokowi."**

„**Lord Voldemort, co jest do niego niepodobne, nie okłamał Harry'ego. Jak przystało na sprawnego manipulatora, potrafi poprawnie rozgryzać innych. Wie więc, że jedynie powiedzenie prawdy może sprawić, że Harry z całego serca odda się Ciemności. Szczególnie, że chłopak jest jeszcze młody i podatny na wpływy."**

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz ode mnie:<strong>

**Ponieważ uważam, że akcja robi się sensowna dopiero od piątego rozdziału, to do tego momentu będę publikować rozdziały codziennie (a w zasadzie conocnie, bo jestem typowym nocnym markiem, który odżywa tak mniej więcej o trzeciej nad ranem). Później będą pojawiać się w każdy piątek i tak do 3 lipca (jak to sobie ładnie wyliczyłam i zaplanowałam) kiedy teoretycznie powinnam dobrnąć do 31 rozdziału. Jakby to kogoś interesowało ;).**


	4. Rozdział IV: Koszmar

**Rozdział IV - Koszmar**

* * *

><p>Harry przebywał w rezydencji swojego wybawcy od kilku dni, gdy zaczęły się jego koszmary. Do tego czasu cieszył się czasem spędzanym w posiadłości, czytając, zwiedzając rezydencję oraz rozmawiając z mężczyzną i jego udomowionym wężem. Harry był wstrząśnięty, gdy pierwszego dnia po swoim przybyciu zszedł na śniadanie do jadalni i zobaczył potężnego, kolosalnego węża owiniętego wokół mężczyzny. Człowiek o szkarłatnych oczach przedstawił go jako Nagini, swoją udomowioną żmiję, i wydawał się rozbawiony, gdy Harry niepewnie się z nią przywitał.<p>

– **Bądź posssdrowiona Nagini…** – wysyczał uprzejmie Harry, używając standardowego pozdrowienia, którego nauczył się od czarnego wężyka.

– **Bądź possdrowiony młodziku. Jak uprzejmie. Dobrze posssnać kolejnego mówiącego… **– Nagini, po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, polubiła Harry'ego i od tego czasu często towarzyszyła mu podczas jego badawczych wycieczek wokół posiadłości.

To mógł być najlepszy okres w jego życiu Harry'ego, ale już trzeciej nocy po przybyciu do rezydencji zaczęły męczyć go koszmary o wuju Vernonie uderzającym pięściami, kopiącym oraz bijącym go tak, jak zawsze. W jego snach ciotka Petunia zazwyczaj przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z boku, a Dudley, gdy był obecny, tylko podjudzał swojego ojca do dalszego znęcania się nad Harrym. Konsekwencją tych koszmarów było to, że Harry'ego coraz częściej budziło środku w nocy konwulsyjne drżenie, pozostałość po tym, co właśnie mu się śniło. I dzisiaj, najwidoczniej, nie było inaczej.

_Nie, proszę…_ W swoim śnie Harry prosił i błagał, nawet wtedy, gdy purpurowy na twarzy wuj Vernon tłukł go raz za razem po plecach. _Proszę, przestań… przestań… Nie krzywdź mnie…_ Ledwie rozumiał słowa wypowiadane przez swojego wuja, w których ten łajał go za bycie dziwakiem, głupkiem, bezużytecznym ignorantem, za ranienie go swoimi dziwacznymi mocami. Gdy wuj wyrzucił z siebie to ostanie, uniósł swoje wielkie niczym głaz ramię i pozwolił, by jego pięść poleciała wprost w stronę twarzy Harry'ego…

– Dziecko, obudź się. Obudź się natychmiast!

Harry z trudem rejestrował fakt, że jakiś zimny, męski i majestatyczny głos nakazywał mu się obudzić. Otworzył oczy i przyglądał się, jak niewyraźny obraz ciemnego pokoju powoli nabiera ostrości. Ciemnozielona, jedwabna pościel, wyciszone kamienne ściany, soczyście zielone zasłony zwisające wokół czterokolumnowego łóżka… nie, to zdecydowanie nie był schowek pod schodami, w którym dorastał. A ten, stojący tuż obok łóżka, wysoki i łysy mężczyzna, ze szkarłatnymi oczami i śmiertelnie bladą twarzą, nie był wujem Vernonem.

_Lord Voldemort… _Odnotowując obecność Czarnego Pana, Harry powoli uspokajał swój gwałtowny oddech. _Koszmar, to tylko koszmar… Wuj Vernon już nie może mnie skrzywdzić…_ Jednak całkowicie uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Czarny Pan przysiadł na skraju łóżka i umieścił swoją długą, cienką, wrzecionowatą rękę na jego czole. Gdy tylko mężczyzna to zrobił, całe napięcie natychmiast opuściło Harry'ego, ustępując miejsca uczuciu obezwładniającego spokoju, wywołanego uspokajającym dotykiem. Nawet z wiedzą, że mężczyzna zabił jego matkę, Harry nadal czuł się całkiem dobrze w jego towarzystwie.

Czarny Pan trzymał swoją dłoń na czole Harry'ego przez kilka minut, nim w końcu ją wycofał. Ale dłoń nie odsunęła się zbyt daleko, tylko dotarła pod podbródek Harry'ego, przechylając go tak, by chłopak spojrzał wprost w oczy Czarnego Pana.

– Miałeś koszmar… O… o tym, jak twój wuj się nad tobą znęca – to było stwierdzenie, a nie pytanie i Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie spuścił w zawstydzeniu wzrok. Z jakiejś niewytłumaczalnej przyczyny nie chciał, by mężczyzna, którego znał zaledwie od dwóch tygodni, widział jego słabość.

– Spójrz na mnie dziecko – Harry niechętnie usłuchał, pozwalając, by jego szmaragdowo-zielone oczy spotkały się z zimną czerwienią tych drugich. – Nie jesteś słaby. Zapamiętaj dobrze moje słowa, bo nie chcę byś myślał inaczej. – Przytakując słabo, Harry próbował uwierzyć mężczyźnie, człowiekowi, który uratował go od jego krewnych. – Jednakże… to może stać się twoją słabością. Słabością, którą ktoś w przyszłości mógłby wykorzystać. Więc musisz się jej pozbyć – czerwieniąc się delikatnie, Harry zmusił się do tego, by nie wykręcić głowy, tylko nadal spoglądać w oczy Czarnego Pana. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku mógł zrozumieć, co mężczyzna usiłował mu przekazać. To było podobne do sytuacji, w których Dudley, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę o strachu Harry'ego przed pięściami wuja Vernona, próbował ściągnąć na niego kłopoty. Bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić, że inni również byliby do tego zdolni.

– Powiedz mi dziecko, co czujesz do swoich mugolskich krewnych? – Zapytał mężczyzna, zmieniając nagle temat rozmowy. Harry zmarszczył w zamyśleniu czoło. Co czuł do wuja Vernona, ciotki Petunii i Dudley'a? Cóż, odpowiedź na to pytanie była całkiem prosta, czyż nie? Jego wuj ciągle się nad nim znęcał, ciotka Petunia pozostawała ślepa, a Dudley cały czas starał się wpakować Harry'ego w jak największe kłopoty.

- Nienawidzę ich! Naprawdę ich nienawidzę! – z ust Harry'ego wyrwała się dziecinna odpowiedź.

Jednakże Czarny Pan nie roześmiał się z tej dziecięcej odzywki. Zamiast tego zaszydził:

- Rzeczywiście. Niezaprzeczalnie dali ci wiele powodów do tego, by ich nienawidzić. – Jego twarzy spoważniała, gdy ponownie zwrócił się do Harry'ego: – Chciałbym, żebyś posłuchał mnie teraz bardzo, bardzo uważnie, dziecko. To, co do nich czujesz, nie jest słuszne.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Ten mężczyzna uważa, że Harry nie powinien nienawidzić swoich krewnych? Nawet po tym wszystkim, co mu zrobili? Już otwierał usta, by stanowczo przeciwko temu zaprotestować, ale nim zdołał wydobyć z siebie choćby słowo, Czarny Pan kontynuował.

– Cisza dziecko. Nie przerywaj, tylko słuchaj – przyszpilał Harry'ego swoim wzrokiem tak długo, aż ten nie zamknął potulnie ust i nie przytaknął. – Powtórzę dziecko: nie powinieneś czuć nienawiści do tych mugoli. Oni są jak ślimaki żyjące w błocie; zupełnie bezwartościowi, podli i obrzydliwi. Co najwyżej powinieneś czuć w stosunku do nich chłodną pogardę i traktować ich tak, jak traktowałbyś owada lub inne tego typu stworzenie. Jeżeli w przyszłości wasze ścieżki się skrzyżują powinieneś ich zmiażdżyć jak irytującą muchę. Ale nie pozwól, by myśl o zemście opętała cię, nie pozwól, by to ona stała się celem twojego życia. Oni nie są warci twojej nienawiści, dziecko. Rozumiesz mnie?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzały się, gdy mężczyzna pouczał go na temat podejścia, jakie powinien mieć do swoich krewnych. Ze swoją mentalnością siedmiolatka, po dziecinnemu, Harry pilnie słuchał i starał się dostroić do tych słów. Wynikało to z wdzięczności i szacunku, które czuł do mężczyzny. Marszcząc czoło w koncentracji, starał się połączyć ze sobą wszystkie myśli i idee, które ten wyraził w swojej małej przemowie, nim w końcu, z wahaniem, skinął głową.

– Eee… Panie Voldemorcie sir… – Harry zwracał się tak do mężczyzny, ponieważ nauczyciele zawsze powtarzali mu, by był miły i pamiętał o „panach" i „sir'ach", no a mężczyzna sam wcześnie powiedział, że nazywa się Voldemort. Poczuł się trochę zakłopotany, gdy ten uniósł swoje brwi, ale cierpliwie czekał na ostre skinienie, nim kontynuował. – Tak sobie myślę… Powiedział pan, że nie powinienem ich nienawidzić… ponieważ nienawiść jest czegoś warta… a oni nie są warci niczego? – Został nagrodzony nieznacznym uśmiechem pozbawionych warg ust i błyskiem ciepła w szkarłatnych oczach.

– Bardzo dobrze dziecko. To prawda. Zastanawiasz się z pewnością dlaczego o tym mówię. Pomyśl o tym, dziecko. Twoja nienawiść karmi twój strach. Przestań ich nienawidzić, pozwól odejść temu uczuciu, a wkrótce przekonasz się, że strach przed nimi i przed tym, co mogą ci zrobić, wygaśnie.

Harry przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się bez zrozumienia w mężczyznę. Dopiero po chwili jego mózg zaczął szukać sensu zawartego w tych słowach. Więc… Powinien przestać nienawidzić Dursleyów, ponieważ to sprawiało, że się ich bał. A jego strach był powodem jego koszmarów. Więc, jeśli przestanie ich nienawidzić, nie będzie się ich bać, a wtedy… a wtedy nie będzie mieć już żadnych koszmarów! To miało sens… Uśmiechnął się uszczęśliwiony.

– Jest pan taki mądry, Panie Voldemorcie sir! Dobrze, spróbuję.

Mężczyzna wydawał się zaszokowany odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Ciągle otumaniony, potrząsną lekko swoją głową.

– Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości – odparł. – Z czasem i odpowiednim wysiłkiem z pewnością będziesz w stanie to zrobić, dziecko. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc Panie Voldemorcie – odpowiedział Harry z olśniewającym uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Błyszczące, szmaragdowo-zielone oczy wpatrywały się uporczywie w Jamesa. <em>Dlaczego <em>_mnie opuściłeś tatusiu? Dlaczego już mnie nie kochasz?_ Czarnowłosy chłopak, pokryty krwią, zmierzał w stronę Jamesa z błagalnie wyciągniętymi rękami… _Tatusiu…_

– Tatusiu! Tatusiu! – Głośny, piskliwy okrzyk połączony z delikatnym szarpnięciem rąk wyrwał Jamesa ze snu… koszmaru. Otwierając niemrawo swoje oczy, zwrócił wzrok ku dziecku, które właśnie domagało się jego uwagi. Delikatne, ciemno-kasztanowe włosy oplatały anielską twarz, a okrągłe, orzechowe oczy były wypełnionymi strachem. James przypomniał sobie o innym dziecku, swoim pierworodnym, którego oczy miały ten sam kształt co… koszmar przemknął mu ponownie przed oczami, nim zdecydowanie odepchnął od siebie niechciany obraz. _Chłopak jest bezpieczny…_ powtarzał sobie uparcie. _Albus osobiście rzucał ochronne czary…_

Grzebiąc pełznące w stronę serca poczucie winy, James skierował całą uwagę na syna, na swojego małego Martina, Martina Charlusa Pottera.

– Marty, co jest? – zapytał delikatnie, podnosząc syna na łóżko i sadzając go sobie na kolanach.

– Ja… Ja miałem zły sen, Tatusiu… potwór… ścigał mnie potwór… – Martin pociągnął nosem i przytulił mocniej do swojego ojca.

Tuż obok Jamesa rozległ się rozbudzony głos jego żony.

– Co się dzieje James? – zapytała Samanta Potter z domu Macdonald, mrugając sennie swoimi ciemnymi, szarymi oczami. Miedziano-brązowe włosy przykleiły się jej do twarzy, gdy odwróciła się w stronę męża. – Marty znowu miał koszmar? – nie zdążyła powstrzymać ostrego pytania i teraz krzywiła się, słysząc jak Martin Potter zaczyna szlochać. _Uspokój się Samanta, nie strasz chłopca… _– No już kochanie, przepraszam… Mamusia nie chciała cię przestraszyć – Samanta wykrzywiła się nad dzieckiem, i ku swojemu zawstydzeniu, zwróciła w jego stronę. Pierwotnie poślubiła Jamesa Pottera tylko dla jego fortuny i przywileju bycia znaną jako macocha Chłopca, Który Przeżył, ale z biegiem lat pojawiło się w jej sercu miejsce dla tych dwóch mężczyzn, z którymi właśnie dzieliła łóżko.

– Potwory nie istnieją, Marty – James przesunął się bliżej i teraz mógł objąć ciepłym uściskiem zarówno swoją żonę, jak i syna. _Albo przynajmniej nie powinny istnieć na tym świecie… Chociaż według słów Albusa potwór gdzieś tam nadal żyje…_ – Już w porządku, złe sny nie mogą cię zranić, Tatuś jest tutaj dla ciebie… – mrucząc swojemu ukochanemu synowi słowa pocieszenia, spojrzał z uznaniem na kobietę będącą od trzech lat jego żoną, poruszony jej opiekuńczą postawą. Był naprawdę wdzięczny Samancie trwanie przy nim. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nigdy nie wyrwałby się z głębokiej traumy, w którą wpadł po _jej_ śmierci… Nim w ogóle mógłby zacząć rozwodzić się nad przeszłością, zgniótł bezwzględnie to uczucie, wybierając koncentrację na tu i teraz. Miał teraz swoją żonę oraz słodkiego syna… to oni byli jego rodziną i nie chciał myśleć o żadnej innej.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Czarny Pan w myślach potrząsał głową, gdy wychodził z pokoju dziecka. Minęły lata, a nawet dekady, odkąd ktoś odważył się zwrócić do niego jego pseudonimem. Tylko ci z popleczników, którzy należeli do grona jego szkolnych znajomych, używali tego, stworzonego w latach jego młodości, przydomku. Kiedy w końcu doszedł do władzy, nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by go używać, jego zwolennicy nazywali go Czarnym Panem, a przeciwnicy używali wersji z myślnikami. A teraz, słysząc, jak dziecko używa go bezkarnie i bez cienia strachu… Czarny Pan mógł tylko podziwiać dziwaczność tej sytuacji.<p>

Ale przecież wszystko, co związane z tym chłopcem, było raczej specjalne. Wkroczył do dziecięcego pokoju tuż po tym, jak zaalarmowana Nagini poinformowała go o głośnych dźwiękach dochodzących ze wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Znalazł w nim chłopaka rzucającego się we śnie z powodu koszmaru. Używając Legilimencji, Voldemort przeczesał delikatnie umysł chłopca i zobaczył, że ten utknął w koszmarze, w którym ponownie się nad nim znęcano. Na chwilę wyzwoliło to u Czarnego Pana, wciąż pamiętającego o własnych, przepełnionych przemocą dniach w sierocińcu, przebłysk empatii. O tak, on oczywiście zemścił się zdecydowanie krwiożerczo na swoich prześladowcach, ale nic nie mogło wymazać faktu, że kiedyś również cierpiał z powodu przemocy zadawanej mugolskimi dłońmi. Ten przebłysk empatii spowodował, że Voldemort zaoferował chłopcu, tak nietypowe dla siebie, słowa pociechy. Po czym nagle zdecydował, że chłopak musi przezwyciężyć swoją słabość; Voldemorta niezbyt zachwycały pobudki w środku nocy. To skusiło go do wygłoszenia raczej przydługiego wyjaśnienia, na temat tego, dlaczego nie popiera nienawiści odczuwanej w stosunku do mugoli, nawet jeśli gardzi nimi do samego dna. Voldemort musiał naprawdę z całych sił kontrolować się w dniu, w którym zabierał dziecko. Ogromna część jego osoby chciała wychłostać mugoli za to, że odważyli się podnieść ręke na magiczne dziecko – chciał poddać ich kilku rundom z klątwą Cruciatus, poprzedzającym bardzo, bardzo bolesną śmierć. Jednakże to tylko przyczyniłoby się do zaalarmowania Dumbledore'a, a to sprawiłoby, że dotarłaby do niego informacja o nagłym zniknięciu Harry'ego z domu jego krewnych (Voldemort wcześniej upewnił się, ze charłaczka obserwująca dom pozostawała odpowiednio rozproszona przez cały ten czas).

Wobec własnej, niemalże przytłaczającej antypatii odczuwanej w stosunku do mugoli, Voldemort był przyjemnie zaskoczony, gdy dziecko _zrozumiało_ to, co chciał mu przekazać. Być może nie odbiegał daleko od prawdy w swoim przypuszczeniu, że dziecko posiadało wystarczający potencjał, by być tym, o którym wspominała przepowiednia. Harry James Potter – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, o tak. Ale teraz Voldemort musiał zdecydować, co dokładnie z nim zrobi. Miał pewien pomysł. Nawet jeśli początkowo planował zwrócenie chłopca w stronę Mroku, przekształcenie go w oddanego zwolennika, tak, by był żywym przykładem jego potęgi (który mógłby później zaprezentować Jasnym), to teraz ponownie rozważał cały ten pomysł, zastanawiając się, czy nie byłoby to marnotrawstwo tak ogromnego talentu… dojrzałości przewyższającej wiek, wielkiego magicznego potencjału, zdolności do posługiwania się wężomową… o tak, chłopak był utalentowany.

Subtelny skan magii chłopca, wykonany przez Voldemorta jeszcze tej samej nocy, w której chłopak przybył do rezydencji, ukazał mu bardzo wiele. Podczas gdy wiele dzieci w jego wieku posiadało mały magiczny rdzeń, ten należący do chłopca był dwa, nie, prawie trzy razy większy niż normalny i równie dobrze mógłby należeć do dziecka trzy, cztery lata starszego. Z odpowiednim treningiem i pod właściwym przewodnictwem chłopiec mógł się stać naprawdę potężny. A Voldemort posiadał nieodpartą ochotę, by zostać tym, który się tego podejmie. Być może, dumał, było to spowodowane jego nigdy nie spełnioną ambicją, chęcią zostania nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią…

To było ryzykowne, o tak, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. W końcu zawsze pozostawała możliwość, że chłopiec obróci się przeciwko niemu. Ale to samo mógłby powiedzieć o każdym ze swoich śmierciożerców, czyż nie? Poza tym Voldemort wierzył w swoją zdolność do uformowania chłopca w taki sposób, w jaki chciał. W końcu dziecko było dostatecznie młode, by zwrócić je w stronę Mroku. Nawet pomimo jego pochodzenia. A jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia, spowodowane rękoma mugolskich krewnych, mogły jedynie przysłużyć się obranemu przez Voldemorta celowi.

Gdy tylko Czarny Pan, Lord Voldemort, powziął decyzję, co do dalszych losów Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, koło fortuny, wprawione w ruch lata temu przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, nagle gwałtownie się zatrzymało. Gdy w końcu ruszyło ponownie, kręciło się już w zupełnie innym kierunku…

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>– Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć gdy drugi przeżyje… <strong>Ale nie dojdzie do tego, gdy Czarny Pan przyjmie go pod swą opiekę… <strong>Ten który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…

We wzniosłej i obszernej klasie wróżbiarstwa, mieszczącej się na szczycie Wieży Północnej, Sybilla Trelawney, podczas nadzorowania uczniowskiego szlabanu, ochrypłym głosem wygłosiła kolejną ze swych przepowiedni. Uczniowie, pochłonięci myciem spodeczków i filiżanek, nie zwrócili uwagi na wygłoszone przez nauczycielkę Wróżbiarstwa słowa, gdyż, jak wszyscy wiedzieli, Trelawney była starą oszustką i wygłaszała fałszywe przepowiednie co lekcję.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

„**Okay. Wyskoczyłam z teorią (totalnie zakręconą), że przepowiednia z tymi samymi słowami, ale dodaną fazą, niweluje poprzednią przepowiednię. Dlatego od teraz pierwsza przepowiednia Trelawney jest odwołana."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**W tym rozdziale podoba mi się skontrastowanie sceny, w której Harry'ego męczą koszmary z podobną sceną w wykonaniu jego młodszego brata i biologicznego ojca. Zwróćcie uwagę na to, jak fajnie ukazane są różnice w sposobie reakcji na te wydarzenia. Voldemort, pomimo swojego chłodu i bezlitosności, oferuje Harry'emu uspokajający dotyk, a nawet rozmowę, która z pewnością dużo bardziej pomaga Harry'emu w przezwyciężeniu jego strachów niż tulenie, które oferuje swojemu młodszemu synowi James. I nawet jeśli w zachowaniu Jamesa zawarta jest miłość i troska, której jeszcze brakuje u Voldemorta, to zachowanie Sami Wiecie Kogo bardziej mi się podoba. Dzięki tego typu drobiazgom relacja Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana nabiera wiarygodności i nie dziwi fakt, że w niedalekiej przyszłości ten będzie w stanie przeciągnąć chłopaka na swoją stronę.**

**Ps. Zapamiętajcie fragment z przyrównaniem Dursleyów do owadów. Niby drobnostka, ale znacząca w kontekście kolejnych rozdziałów ;).**


	5. Rozdział V: Wybór

**Rozdział V – Wybór**

* * *

><p>Harry zapukał dwukrotnie i zaczekał na szorstkie „Wejść", nim otworzył drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Czarnego Pana. Mieszkał w posiadłości mężczyzny już prawie miesiąc, ale dopiero drugi raz zezwolono mu na wejście do gabinetu (pierwszy raz miał miejsce wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan przyprowadził Harry'ego ze sobą do rezydencji).<p>

Przez cały zeszły miesiąc Harry powoli nadganiał swoje zaległości w zakresie historii i kultury Magicznego Świata, gdy już oczywiście minął pierwszy szok związany z odkryciem nowego świata, otwierającego się przed nim. Poranki spędzał na zwiedzaniu rezydencji, w której było _tyyyle_ ciekawych rzeczy, takich jak domowe skrzaty, mówiące portrety i Nagini, wąż Czarnego Pana. Popołudnia przeznaczał na naukę: Harry pochłaniał dosłownie wszystko, co wpadało mu w ręce w bibliotece Czarnego Pana. Jak do tej pory jego ulubioną książką było _Powstanie i Upadek Czarnej Magii_, głównie z powodu tego, że znalazł w niej obszerne fragmenty poświęcone mężczyźnie, który go uratował, ale lubił także _Współczesną Historię Magii_, _Teorię Magii_ oraz _Wielkich Czarodziei Dwudziestego Wieku_. Przeżył mały szok, gdy znalazł swoje imię wymienione w tej ostatniej pozycji, tuż obok imienia Czarnego Pana i czasami zastanawiał się, _dlaczego został wysłany, by żyć ze znęcającymi się nad nim Mugolami, skoro był taki sławny_?

Czarny Pan pomagał mu wieczorami; często odpowiadał na pytania Harry'ego podczas ich nocnych rozmów, chociaż cały czas odmawiał opowiedzenia czegoś więcej o śmierci matki Harry'ego, ponad to, co opowiedział mu pierwszej nocy. Jednakże zaczął uczyć Harry'ego czegoś, co ten nazywał lekcjami etykiety - czyli tego, jak prawidłowo zachowywać się w obecności obcych. Podczas pierwszych zajęć Harry zaczerwienił się, gdy usłyszał czym zostały one zapoczątkowane: najwidoczniej Czarny Pan nie chciał, by zwracał się do niego per „Panie Voldemorcie sir".

– Dobry wieczór, sir. – Harry upewnił się, że ukłonił się pod odpowiednim kątem i uśmiech zabłysł na jego twarzy, gdy siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna skinął z aprobatą. To było dość dziwne; połączenie obrazu tego bladego mężczyzny ślęczącego nad oficjalnie wyglądającymi dokumentami z postacią Czarnego Pana, o którym czytał w historycznych książkach, że krążył i na oślep zabijał Mugoli oraz swych wrogów. Harry jednak zaakceptował wyjaśnienia mężczyzny, gdy ten powiedział mu, że jego działania nigdy nie były przypadkowe i zawsze miały na celu przysłużenie się Sprawie. Miało to sens, bo w końcu z jakiego innego powodu ten błyskotliwy mężczyzna miałby się tak zachowywać?

– Dziecko, wezwałem cię tutaj dzisiaj ponieważ chcę przedyskutować z tobą coś o wielkiej wadze. – Harry poczuł na sobie ciężar całkowitej uwagi mężczyzny, która nieoczekiwanie skupiła się na nim. Spojrzał na Czarnego Pana z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, co może być tak ważne i czując, jak szkarłatne oczy przyglądają mu się dokładnie. – Przez cały zeszły miesiąc czytałeś o historii Magicznego Świata. Z grubsza znasz moje cele, wiesz o co toczyła się ostatnia wojna i znasz powody, dla których zabiłem twoją matkę. Jak dotąd nie ingerowałem w twoje uczucia odnośnie tego wszystkiego i pozwoliłem ci samotnie dojść do własnych wniosków. Teraz jednak jestem tutaj by zaoferować ci wybór.

Harry przytaknął, choć ścisnął go dziwny niepokój. Dlaczego Czarny Pan poruszył teraz tę kwestię? Nawet ze swoim obecnym, dziecinnym umysłem Harry wiedział, że zgadza się z celami mężczyzny. Dlaczego Voldemort nie miałby rządzić czarodziejami w sytuacji, w której Ministerstwo zachowywało się tak niekompetentnie, a Czarodziejskiemu Światu zagrażali mugole? Voldemort był genialny i potężny, zupełnie jak czarodziej Merlin, i był idealnym kandydatem do tego, by podbić świat i uczynić z niego lepsze miejsce. Miejsce, w którym czarodziejskie dzieci, takie jak on, nie cierpiałyby z powodu przemocy doświadczanej z rąk mugoli. Poza tym Harry całkowicie rozumiał te wszystkie złe rzeczy robione podczas wojny. To było zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jego szkolni koledzy i przyjaciele porzucili go, zastraszeni przez Dudley'a i jego gang. Harry nie winił ich za to, tak jak teraz nie winił Czarnego Pana. Rozumiał, że w czasach wojny ludzie musieli czasami robić złe rzeczy.

Trochę trudności sprawiła mu część z tym, że ten znajdujący się przed nim mężczyzna podobno zabił jego matkę, w rezultacie czego jego biologiczny ojciec wpadł w depresję, a to spowodowało, że Harry został porzucony i pozbawiony normalnego dzieciństwa. Tak naprawdę to nie był zły na mężczyznę za morderstwo samo w sobie, matka była dla niego zaledwie pojęciem, którego nie był w stanie docenić. Miał niejasne poczucie, że rodzice powinni opiekować się swoimi dziećmi i sprawiać, by były one szczęśliwe, ale to było wszystko. Jego matka umarła, a biologiczny ojciec nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, więc tak naprawdę nie czuł straty, która spowodowała jego nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Wina leżała po stronie osoby, która była tak pewno swoich racji, że pozostawiła go z Dursleyami, a nie po stronie Lorda Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna, który cierpliwie czekał aż Harry zakończy swoje rozmyślania, odezwał się ponownie.

– Dziecko, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie mnie zaakceptować, pierwsza opcja wygląda tak: zostaniesz umieszczony w szanowanej rodzinie, która pozostanie neutralna w tej wojnie. Będą cię wychowywać i dbać o ciebie tak, jakbyś był ich własnym dzieckiem, zapewniając ci tak szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, jak tylko będą w stanie. Oczywiście w tym przypadku, twoje wspomnienia z zeszłego miesiąca zostaną zmodyfikowane. Na razie nie mogę pozwolić, by wiadomość o mojej obecności dotarła do opinii publicznej. Jeżeli jednak jesteś w stanie zaakceptować mój autorytet i czyny, drugą opcją jest twoje pozostanie tutaj, pod postacią mojego wychowanka. Oczywiście nadal będę cię uczyć i prowadzić według tego, co uznam za stosowne. W nadchodzącej wojnie nie będziesz musiał opowiadać się po żadnej ze stron, a gdy osiągniesz pełnoletniość będziesz mógł żyć własnym życiem. Trzecia opcja… – podczas gdy dwie pierwsze opcje zostały przedstawione w neutralny i pozbawiony emocji sposób, kiedy Czarny Pan dotarł do ostatniej, zrobił nieznaczną przerwę, pokazując tym samym, tak nietypowe dla siebie, delikatnie wahanie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

– Trzecia opcja pozwoliłaby ci pozostać w tym domu jako moje dziecko, adoptowane w magiczny sposób. Wykonałbym rytuał w następstwie którego, we wszystkich magicznych i prawnych aspektach, zostałbyś moim dziedzicem oraz synem. Musiałbyś zaakceptować moją pełną i całkowitą władzę nad tobą, w zamian za co ja dbałbym o twój dobrobyt i edukację najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię. Ostatnim warunkiem byłoby zachowania neutralności w wojnie. Nie będę tolerować żadnych zzzssdrad – ostanie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane z delikatnych sykiem, podkreślającym czającą się za tymi słowami groźbę.

Harry mógł tylko gapić się na Voldemorta, gdy ten poczynił swoją ostatnią propozycję. Voldemort… Voldemort był skłonny uczynić z Harry'ego swojego syna? Stać się dla Harry'ego ojcem, którego ten nigdy nie miał? Część Harry'ego chciała zapłakać ze szczęścia. Przez całe swoje życie był naznaczony łatką dziwaka, niechcianego, ignorowanego i nielubianego. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie okazywał mu takiej ilości uwagi i troski. Harry był niemalże przytłoczony. Oto stał przed Czarny Panem, oferującym wszystkie te rodzicielskie uczucia, których Harry nigdy nie zaznał, chcącym stać się dla niego jedyną rzeczą, dla której chłopak byłby w stanie zabić – rodziną. Wszystkie wcześniejsze rozważania, myśli i rezerwa, którą powinien odczuwać, uleciały z jego umysłu, a jego emocje zabulgotały z egzaltacji.

– Ja… Ja… – łzy szczęścia spływały po twarzy Harry'ego, gdy ten odpowiadał Czarnemu Panu – chciałbym zostać pana synem, sir! – Harry przebiegł wokół biurka, rzucając się na Czarnego Pana i przytulając do niego mocno, nim się opamiętał. Lekko się rumieniąc, spojrzał w górę i zobaczył mężczyznę przyglądającego mu się z rozbawieniem w oczach, obecnym nawet wtedy, gdy mocniej oplótł go swoimi ramionami. Nagle zawstydził się i spuścił wzrok. – Oczywiście jeżeli pan będzie mnie chciał…

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się. Bogaty, gardłowy śmiech sprawił, że Harry wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu. Mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile razy w ciągu zeszłego miesiąca Voldemort roześmiał się.

– Czy poczyniłbym taką propozycję, gdybym nie miał tego na myśli, dziecko?

Jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego był błyszczący uśmiech.

Po kilku chwilach Voldemort wyplątał się z uścisku Harry'ego. Zrobił to z lekkim wahaniem i gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, to podejrzewałby go o niezdarność. Ale Czarny Pan nigdy nie był niezdarny więc…

– Dziecko, czy masz w związku z tym jakieś pytania?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym, z głową nieznacznie przechyloną na jedną stronę, zapytał z ciekawością:

– Czy będę miał nowe imię, sir? I czy będę mógł zwracać się do pana… ojcze? – skulił głowę po ostatnim pytaniu, zerkając spod ciemnej grzywki, by ocenić reakcję mężczyzny mającego stać się jego nowym ojcem.

Mężczyzna ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął w sposób, który mógłby wydać się chłopcu dziwny, gdyby Harry nie przywykł już do tych pozbawionych warg ust.

– Tak dziecko, oczekuję, że będziesz się zwracać do mnie w ten sposób, jak także oczekuję, że zaakceptujesz moją władzę nad tobą jako twojego ojca. I tak, nadam ci nowe imię. Harrison Maximus Riddle. Pierwsze to dłuższa wersja twojego obecnego imienia, bo tyle pozostanie z twego obecnego dziedzictwa. Maxiumus to po łacinie „największy" – mam bardzo wysokie oczekiwania co do swojego dziedzica, dziecko. A jeśli chodzi o nazwisko… no cóż, weźmiesz moje własne. Niestety nigdy magicznie go nie zmieniłem, więc po prostu będziesz musiał to zrobić. Dobrze, dziecko?

– Harrison Maximus Riddle – wymówił Harry, zadowolony ze swojego nowego imienia. Brzmiało tak… ważnie, jakoś. Jakby należało do wielkiej osoby, którą kiedyś chciałby się stać. Taką jak mężczyzna… jego nowy ojciec. Nagle przyszła mu na myśl pewna rzecz. – Umm, sir… Czy mogę o coś zapytać? – Przygryzł swoje wargi z wahaniem. Gdy jego nowy ojciec uniósł brwi, kontynuował – Eee… Co ma pan na myśli przez władzę? Czy to zwiera także… kary? – ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane szeptem.

Mężczyzna wsunął palec pod podbródek Harry'ego i przechylił jego głowę tak, że ich oczy się spotkały.

– Oznacza to, że będziesz mnie szanował jak swojego ojca… Harry… oraz, że będziesz mi posłuszny. Zazwyczaj nie będę od ciebie wymagać bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, ale oczekuję, że gdy o nie poproszę, to je otrzymam. A jeśli chodzi o kary… nie będą one podobne do tych, które otrzymywałeś z rąk mugoli - niepotrzebnej przemocy z absolutnie trywialnych powodów - ale jeśli przekroczysz granice, zostaniesz zdyscyplinowany. Jednakże nigdy nie wyrządzę ci żadnych nieodwracalnych szkód, chyba, że mnie zdradzisz.

Harry równocześnie odetchnął z ulgą, oraz skręcił się z przyjemności słysząc, jak mężczyzna po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego używając jego imienia. Uśmiechał się promiennie, gdy odpowiadał:

– Zawsze będę cię szanować i postaram się być posłuszny, ojcze… a jeżeli zawiodę, albo złamię zasady lub zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba to będzie to sprawiedliwe, że mnie za to ukarzesz… – Harry nadal utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim ojcem, gdy dodał uroczyście. – A jeżeli kiedykolwiek cię zdradzę… będę zasługiwać na śmierć.

Voldemort wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w dziecko, gdy te głośno ogłaszało swoją lojalność. Tak żarliwie i szczerze… było to bardzo odświeżające, szczególnie, gdy porównał to z tym, jak jego Śmierciożercy zachowywali się wokół niego. Chłopiec czytał o wcześniejszych czynach Voldemorta, wiedział, że ten był zdolny do torturowania i zabijania. A jednak nadal był skłonny do obdarzenia Czarnego Pana zaufaniem i całkowitego zaakceptowania kar. Voldemort mógł tylko zachwycać się chłopcem, gdy poczuł jak nikłe wzruszenie poruszyło czułą strunę w jego sercu, co nie przydarzyło mu się od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Oczywiście nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Koniec końców, miał obraz Czarnego Pana do utrzymania, czyż nie?

– Jakie to z twojej strony Gryfońskie Harry, cóż za porywcze oświadczenie. Czy tak szybko zapomniałeś o swoich lekcjach? – Uśmiechnął się, by zmniejszyć reprymendę, gdy Harry delikatnie się zarumienił.

– Przeraszam… eee… to znaczy… Wybacz mi, ojcze – odpowiedź Harry'ego była pokorna, ale wesołe ogniki w jego oczach pokazywały, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort tylko mu dokucza.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte Harry. Ale oczekuję, że popracujesz nad opanowaniem w okazywaniu swoich emocji, szczególnie publicznie – gdy Harry przytaknął z zawstydzeniem, Voldemort kontynuował. – Rytuał magicznej adopcji, o którym wspominałem, wymaga kilku przygotowań, ale zostanie przeprowadzony w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Podczas tego czasu chciałbym, byś przemyślał wszystkie implikacje i konsekwencje wynikające z zostania moim dziedzicem, Harry. Gdy rytuał zostanie przeprowadzony, nie będzie odwrotu. – Zamilkł pozwalając swoim słowom wybrzmieć, nim lekko pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. – Przemyśl dobrze moje słowa, Harry. Dobranoc.

Uśmiech przesłany przez Harry'ego w odpowiedzi był olśniewający, a słowa, jakich użył, były niczym miód dla uszu Voldemorta:

– Dobranoc, ojcze.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Ani czarodziejem. Trzy tygodnie temu odkrył, że jego cenny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, dziecko, które spowodowało upadek Czarnego Pana, zniknęło bez śladu. I to Petunia Dursely poinformowała go o tym fakcie; kobieta napisała do niego, by powiedzieć, że jej siostrzeniec zniknął i zapytać, czy to oznacza, że przestaną otrzymywać pieniądze na jego utrzymanie. Dumbledore był zaalarmowany; aportował się na Privet Drive numer cztery tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, by dyskretnie wypytać Dursleyów. Ku jego konsternacji, nikt z nich nie wiedział co dokładnie stało się z Harrym. Najwidoczniej pewnego dnia poszedł do ogrodu i po prostu zniknął.<p>

Dumbledore rzucił diagnostyczne zaklęcia na ochronne czary, którymi otoczony był dom; z powodu nieobecności Harry'ego były słabe i skruszone. Ale fakt, że nadal tam były wykluczył jedną z możliwości – tą, która zakładała, iż Voldemort jakimś sposobem odzyskał ciało i zabił dziecko. Dumbledore zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec nie został porwany przez jakiegoś czarodzieja z Jasnej Strony, który żywił błędne przekonanie, że Harry Potter nie powinien zostać powierzony pod opiekę mugoli. A może to jacyś pozostali na wolności śmierciożercy porwali chłopca z sobie tylko znanych, nikczemnych powodów… Ale nie, w sąsiedztwie nie zostało rzucone żadne zaklęcie, albo przynajmniej nie takie, które Dumbledore byłby w stanie wykryć. A Dumbledore mógł o sobie powiedzieć, skromnie oczywiście, że był jednym z najpotężniejszych żyjących czarodziei i żadna ze znanych mu osób nie mogła z sukcesem ukryć przed nim swoich śladów.

Tak więc Dumbledore pozostawał bardzo zakłopotany oraz dość zirytowany. Gdy ujawnił przed Jamesem Potterem fakt, że Harry przepadł, mężczyzna załamał się z poczucia winy i ponownie zaczął pić. Był tak bardzo rozbity, że Dumbledore zdecydował, dla większego dobra i najlepszego interesu ogółu, że pozbycie się części uczuć, które James żywił w stosunku do dziecka będzie aktem życzliwości. Niezbyt wielu oczywiście, tylko tylu, by przytępić poczucie winy, które tak bardzo męczyło jego ulubionego ucznia.

Gdy już zajął się Jamesem i nieznacznie strapioną Samantą (biedaczka, musi radzić sobie z zamartwiającym się mężem i małym dzieckiem, które nie jest jej!), Dumbledore rzucił zaklęcia lokalizacyjne, by spróbować odnaleźć Harry'ego Pottera. Ale wyglądało to tak, jakby Harry Potter zniknął z powierzchni ziemi – nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Zaklęcie ukazało jednak, że nie był także martwy. Była to doprawdy bardzo intrygująca sytuacja. Dlatego też Dumbledore zdecydował, że dopóki nie rozwiąże tej zagadki, to zachowa ją w tajemnicy. Nie, nic to nie da, jeżeli cała magiczna społeczność dowie się, że cenny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, wybawca Magicznego Świata, zaginął znajdując się pod jego opieką.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

„**Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi sposób, w jaki portretuję tutaj Dumbledore'a. Po prostu nie mogę, nie mogę robić tego z powagą. Samo myślenie o pomyłkach, jakie popełnia w moim opowiadaniu sprawia, że zaśmiewam się do rozpuku, stąd też ten jego absurdalny sposób bycia…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**No i stało się. Voldemort w końcu zdecydował się adoptować Harry'ego – witajcie czasy Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a. Czarny Pan dojrzewał do tej decyzji powoli, powoli, chociaż moim zdaniem ten pomysł kiełkował już w jego umyśle w chwili, w której zdecydował się wziąć chłopaka z Privet Drive (chociaż wtedy zapewne sobie tego nie uświadamiał ;) ). Nie wiem jak u was, ale u mnie ulubionym fragmentem tego rozdziału jest scena, w której po policzkach Harry'ego ciekną łzy szczęścia. Ona aż się prosi o jakieś ładne, mangowe sportretowanie (w mojej głowie non stop wyświetla się gif z takim małym, płaczącym Potterkiem ala Ed Elric z FMA, tylko czarnowłosym ;) ).**

**A na poważnie… Od tego momentu opowiadanie trochę się zmieni. Akcja przyśpieszy, ale niestety już nie pojawią się rozdziały skupiające się głównie na rozmowach Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Może to i dobrze, bo niestety dialogi nie są mocną stroną tego opowiadania. I chociaż dwoję się i troję, żeby jakoś brzmiały to nie mogę naciągać tłumaczenia w nieskończoność… 'pełne żalu westchnięcie'.**

**Za to pojawią się nowe postacie, bardzo dużo nowych postaci. Wskazówka? Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału: Lestrange'owie. Nic dodać, nic ująć.**

**Dziękuje za komentarze, za dodanie do ulubionych i obserwowanych. Ja zazwyczaj jestem cichym czytelnikiem wyrażającym swoją opinię, gdy coś naprawdę mnie zachwyci (ale wtedy to nie znam umiaru) więc doceniam chęci innych do komentowania.**

**Kolejna aktualizacja w piątek. I tak już co tydzień.**

**Ps. Dzisiejsza aktualizacja nietypowo nie w środku nocy, a popołudniu, ale nocna, wielogodzinna (i niestety nie rozstrzygnięta, a tak dobrze mi szło… chlip, chlip…) sesja Magicznego Miecza z przyjaciółmi i winem w tle zebrała swoje żniwo... Kto grał ten zrozumie (czy wspominałam, że jestem zapaloną planszówkomaniaczką? ;) ).**


	6. Rozdział VI: Lestrange'owie

**Rozdział VI Lestrange'owie**

* * *

><p>Pewnego dnia, miesiąc po odprawieniu rytuału magicznej adopcji, skrzat domowy poinformował Harry'ego, że ojciec oczekuje go w swoim gabinecie. Harry, który tak jak zawsze czytał w bibliotece, natychmiast odłożył egzemplarz <em>Magicznych Run dla początkujących<em> i skierował się w stronę gabinetu. Gdy szedł, zanotował w pamięci, by poprosić ojca o pomoc w zrozumieniu niektórych z run. Doszedł bowiem do wniosku, że był to naprawdę interesujący przedmiot i chciał się dowiedzieć na jego temat czegoś więcej. Dodatkowym plusem było to, że była to gałąź magii, którą mógł poznawać bez użycia czarów. Czarny Pan wytłumaczył mu, że jego magiczny rdzeń nie był jeszcze na tyle dojrzały, by się ustabilizować i dlatego nie mógł na razie rozpocząć nauki magii. Jego rdzeń obecnie gwałtownie się rozrastał, jak to miały w zwyczaju dziecięce rdzenie. W kolejnych latach, oznajmił Czarny Pan, tempo jego wzrostu uspokoi się i wyrówna, i wtedy Harry będzie mógł rozpocząć praktykowanie magii.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął i powiedział też, że moc Harry'ego szybko się rozwinie, zupełnie jak jego. Zazwyczaj magiczne rdzenie większości dzieci stabilizują się dopiero w okolicach ich jedenastego roku życia. To wtedy właśnie dzieci zostają wysłane do czarodziejskich szkół, by uczyć się magicznych sztuk. Czarny Pan był jednak przekonany, że Harry będzie mógł rozpocząć naukę praktycznych aspektów magii gdy ukończy osiem lat. Jego ojciec poinformował go także, że każda dodatkowa porcja mocy, którą zyska w związku z magiczną adopcją, również ustabilizuje się do tego czasu.

Harry był niesamowicie zadowolony gdy dowiedział się, że w wyniku przeprowadzonego rytuału odziedziczy jeszcze więcej umiejętności swojego ojca i dojdą one do tych, które zyskał poprzez zakończone niepowodzeniem Mordercze Zaklęcie. Był także wniebowzięty, gdy odkrył, że przejął kilka cech z młodzieńczego wyglądu swojego ojca. Jego rysy twarzy stały się bardziej wysublimowane i arystokratyczne, rozczochrane włosy wyglądały jakby zostały trochę poskromione, no i urósł całe cztery cale! W rzeczywistości Harry'ego tak radowała sama myśl o tym wszystkim, że musiał cały czas pamiętać o tym, by walczyć z szerokim uśmiechem cisnącym się na usta.

Zatrzymując się tuż pod drzwiami gabinetu swego ojca Harry przystanął na chwilę i nim zapukał, przybrał łagodny, uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Taki sam jak ten, o którym jego ojciec ciągle bębnił na lekcjach etykiety. Czarny Pan rzucał zawsze gniewne spojrzenie, gdy Harry wpadał do jego gabinetu radosny i pełen życia, chociaż przy innych okazjach nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu. Powiedział Harry'emu, że ilekroć wzywa go do gabinetu, zawsze robi to z powodu poważnych spraw o wielkim znaczeniu, więc powinien zachowywać się wtedy odpowiednio do sytuacji.

Drzwi cicho się otworzyły. Harry wszedł spokojnym krokiem do pokoju i jedynie zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, gdy zauważył trzy dorosłe, obce osoby klęczące przed jego ojcem. Z tego co zdołał dostrzec, dwoje z nich było mężczyznami, a trzecia kobietą. Obaj mężczyźni mieli długie, skołtunione, ciemnobrązowe włosy, podczas gdy kobieta miała gęste, czarne loki. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ich pozycje oznaczały, że on także powinien uklęknąć.

Ponieważ ojciec jedynie spojrzał na niego z nieznacznym rozbawieniem i nie wykonał żadnego wskazującego na to gestu, Harry poprzestał na pełnym szacunku ukłonie.

– Dobry wieczór, ojcze.

Na dźwięk jego słów wszystkie trzy obce osoby spojrzały w górę i wpatrywały się w niego z wyrazami twarzy przepełnionymi w różnym stopniu ciekawością, szokiem i zaintrygowaniem. Harry także otwarcie im się przyglądał. Zauważył, że nie wyglądali na zbyt zadbanych, jakby w ogóle o siebie nie dbali. Zdawali się mieć około trzydziestu lat, chociaż kobieta wyglądała na najmłodszą z nich wszystkich. Z ciężko opuszczonymi powiekami i czarnymi worami pod oczami wydawała się również najbardziej umęczona, w odróżnieniu od mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na zaledwie zmęczonych. Włosy młodszego z nich były dość długie, natomiast starszego sięgały zaledwie do ramion.

Wkrótce obserwacja Harry'ego została przerwana przez głos jego ojca.

– Ach, Harry… Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś. Chodź tutaj i pozwól, że przedstawię ci trójkę moich najbardziej oddanych towarzyszy. Poznaj Bellatrix, Rodolphusa i Rabastana Lestrange.

Harry pojaśniał, gdy to usłyszał. _Ach, więc to są ci śmierciożercy, o których ojciec wspominał. Bellatrix Lestrange, jego protegowana, jej mąż oraz brat jej męża. Ojciec mówił, że są wobec niego bardzo lojalni i że woleli cierpieć szukając go, niż udawać niewiniątka._

Słysząc same pozytywne rzeczy na temat tego tria oraz widząc, jak wynędzniali się stali z powodu poszukiwań Czarnego Pana, Harry natychmiast zdecydował się ich polubić.

– Miło mi państwa poznać, panowie Lestrange oraz pani Lestrange – zaćwierkał radośnie, pamiętając o uprzejmościach. Ojciec przesłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Nie musisz być tak formalny, Harry. Możesz zwracać się do nich po imieniu. Bello, Rudolphusie, Rabastanie oto mój magicznie adoptowany dziedzic i syn – Harrison Maximus Riddle. Oczekuję, że będziecie traktować go z takim samym szacunkiem, z jakim traktujecie mnie. Zwracajcie się do niego per paniczu.

To było zastanawiające, w jak różny sposób Voldemort odnosił się do nich. Do Harry'ego zwracał się poufale, prawie że ciepło. Za to gdy przemawiał do swoich zwolenników, jego głos brzmiał odległe oraz dźwięczało w nim chłodne opanowanie.

Cała klęcząca na podłodze trójka wymieniła spojrzenia, nim najstarszy z mężczyzn przemówił:

– To zaszczyt dla nas, paniczu.

Harry był lekko zaskoczony szacunkiem, który mu okazali – jemu, zaledwie siedmioletniemu dziecku. Przez cały czas jego umysł wirował. _Ojciec powiedział, że jego zwolennicy są dla niego dużo prawdziwszą rodziną niż jego rodzice… a to oznacza, że dla mnie również są jak rodzina! _Gdy tylko doszedł do tej konkluzji, uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Dla mnie także wujku Rodolphusie, ciociu Bellatrix i wujku Rabastanie. Ale ciociu Bellatrix, czy wszyscy w porządku? Wydajesz się zmęczo… eee… przepraszam… – nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gdy tylko zauważył, jak bardzo była wyczerpana, zapytał ją o to – okazywanie swojej troski nowym krewnym wydało mu się właściwe. Ale już w środku swojej wypowiedzi zdał sobie sprawę, że wytknięcie jej zmęczenia nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Jego ojciec absolutnie nienawidził wszelkiego typu słabości. Harry spojrzał więc ze strachem w jego stronę, mając nadzieję, że Bellatrix nie zostanie za to ukarana - nienawidził, gdy inni byli karani z jego powodu.

Tego, że ojciec nie toleruje słabości nauczył się, gdy okazał jedną z nich. Kilka tygodni wcześniej, w przypływie użalania się nad sobą i złości, lamentując z powodu faktu, że James Potter porzucił go, zniszczył marmurowe popiersie Salazara Slytherna, przodka swojego ojca. Ojciec obdarzył go wtedy lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym, w wybuchu białego światła, posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące, które sprawiło, że na przedramieniu Harry'ego pojawiła rozjarzona, czerwona pręga. Uderzenie było dość bolesne i Harry musiał przygryźć wargi, by powstrzymać krzyk. Następnie został zmuszony do klęczenia w kącie gabinetu przez godzinę. Po jej upływie kolana Harry'ego były posiniaczone i obolałe, a plecy bolały go od wyprostowanej pozycji, którą musiał utrzymywać. Ojciec wyjaśnił mu, że takie samoużalanie się jest nie do zaakceptowania i że będzie musiał lepiej nauczyć się panować nad swoimi emocjami. Jak dotąd był to jedyny raz, kiedy Czarny Pan ukarał Harry'ego.

Harry był więc zaskoczony, gdy Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Rzeczywiście. Ale skoro wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy zostały omówione, to Harry, bądź tak uprzejmy i zaprowadź naszych gości do pokojów gościnnych na trzecim piętrze: do dwunastego i trzynastego. Odejść.

Harry pamiętał o tym, by ponownie ukłonić się przed swoim ojcem, nim podekscytowany kiwnął na trio, by podążyło za nim.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix szła za dzieckiem z umysłem pogrążonym w zamęcie. To był dla niej długi dzień. Najpierw jej Mroczny Znak zapłonął ogniście w sposób, którego nie czuła od lat, od czasów upadku Pana. Następnie, nim zdążyła odpowiednio uradować się z powodu powrotu Mistrza, Znaki jej męża i szwagra również zapłonęły. Pulsowanie oznaczało wezwanie. Bellatrix oraz pozostała dwójka nie marnowała czasu, tylko od razu aportowała się w stronę Czarnego Pana.<p>

Kobieta wpatrywała się w zdumieniu w bramę, przed którą się aportowała. Prowadziła ona do czegoś przypominającego ogromną rezydencję. Gdy tylko skrzat domowy zaprowadził ich do gabinetu, Bellatrix, po prześlizgnięciu się oczami po wspaniałej postaci Mistrza, nie traciła czasu. Od razu padła na kolana i ucałowała skraj jego szaty, zachwycona sączącą się od niego mroczną mocą. Wnet to samo uczynili jej mąż oraz szwagier.

Bellatrix z zapartym tchem i szeroko otwartymi, wytrzeszczonymi oczami słuchała, jak Pan dzielił się z nimi historią swego upadku oraz powrotu. _Wiedziałam! Co za fuks! To wszystko wydarzyło się przez przypadek, przez poświęcenie tej szlamy. Przecież Pan nie mógłby zostać pokonany przez roczne dziecko! Nie ma mowy, żeby Pan kiedykolwiek został pokonany! _ekscytowała się w myślach.

Mimo wszystko Czarny Pan zwrócił swój gniew w ich stronę, ganiąc ich surowo za to, że nie przyłożyli się bardziej do poszukiwań i zachowywali jak zagubione kury, nie wnosząc nic w swoje poczynania. Bellatrix krzyczała, gdy została rzucona na nią klątwa Cruciatus. Palący ból, wspaniały ból, pozwolił jej _naprawdę_ poczuć powrót swojego Pana i Mistrza, bo nikt tak, jak on nie potrafił rzucać tej klątwy.

Po kilku sekundach, które dla Bellatrix były niczym lata, Czarny Pan zmienił temat. Powiedział im, że poczynił już plany na nadchodzącą wojnę. Plany, które zostaną wprowadzone w życie jeszcze przed ujawnieniem jego powrotu Magicznemu Światu.

– A jeden z tych planów, moi wierni towarzysze, obejmuje Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Jednak musi to pozostać pomiędzy nami, utrzymane w największej tajemnicy – przerwał na chwilę, uraczając ich złowrogim spojrzeniem, obiecującym straszliwą karę za nieusłuchanie rozkazu. Oczywiście, Bellatrix żarliwie i z całego serca przyrzekła posłuszeństwo oraz lojalność. Czarny Pan kontynuował: – Uczyniłem z chłopaka swojego dziedzica, w _dobrej wierze_. A to oznacza, że macie traktować go z szacunkiem i atencją, na jaką zasługuje. _Niech nie kusi was, by go skrzywdzić_ lub pozwolić na wyrządzenie mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Zrozumiano?

Powiedzenie, że Bellatrix była zaszokowana, byłoby nieporozumieniem. Podczas wielu lat służby nigdy nie zakwestionowała żadnego z czynów swego Pana, ale tym razem niemalże to zrobiła. Na szczęście w jakiś sposób wiara w Mistrza powstrzymała ją przed tym i kobieta zdusiła wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. W końcu Czarny Pan był geniuszem i jeżeli powiedział, że to był właściwy kierunek działań, to ona mu wierzyła.

A jednak w głębi swego serca nadal chowała malutką urazę z powodu tego, że zwyczajny chłopak, ten Potterowski bachor, przewyższał ją w kwestii uczuć jakie żywił do niego Czarny Pan. Hipotetyczna pozycja chłopaka nie miała znaczenia. Bellatrix nie przywiązywała zbyt dużej wagi do tego typu rzeczy, ale do uczuć swojego Pana już tak. Jednakże wszystkie te uczucia zostały rozwiane, gdy chłopak, wątły i chudy, z przecudownymi zielonymi oczami, przybył do gabinetu i zwrócił się do niej najpierw z szacunkiem, a następnie z poufałością.

Ciocia Bellatrix… Po raz pierwszy ktoś ją tak nazwał… Jej instynkt macierzyński, który do tej pory zdawał się być martwy, obudził się z całą mocą i pasją do jakiej była zdolna. A troska, którą okazał, w połączeniu z oczywistą inteligencją, przysłużyła się tylko do zwiększenia jej przywiązania do chłopca.

Dlatego też Bellatrix pozwalała na to, by dziecko, umieściwszy swą maleńką dłoń w jej dłoni, prowadziło ją. Jej mąż oraz szwagier wymienili ze sobą otumanione spojrzenia. Bellatrix zignorowała je na rzecz dziecięcego szczebiotu.

– … jesteśmy tu tylko my; ja, ojciec i Nagini, więc cieszę się, że przybyliście. Czasami czuję się samotny, bo ojciec zazwyczaj jest zajęty swoją pracą… – gdy tylko nieustanne, bezmyślne trajkotanie dziecka zaczynało drażnić Bellatrix, chłopak zamilkł i spojrzał w górę, zawstydzony. – Przepraszam ciociu Bellatrix, nie chciałem zamęczyć cię moim paplaniem. Na pewno musisz być wyczerpana.

Bellatrix machnęła niedbale ręką.

– Nie myśl o tym chłopcze… paniczu… I proszę, nazywaj mnie Bella. – Brzmiało to dużo lepiej niż ciocia Bellatrix.

– Dobrze ciociu Bello. A ty możesz mówić do mnie Harry – zaćwierkało dziecko, z ogromnym uśmiechem oraz przesadną, dziecięcą wylewnością. Bellatrix spojrzała na nie podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, czy czasem się z niej nie nabija.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Harry starał się przybrać szczery wyraz twarzy, gdy dokuczał protegowanej swojego ojca. Po bliższej obserwacji zauważył, że ciocia wydawała się czuć nieswojo w towarzystwie dzieci. Stąd też wzięło się jego dziecięce szczebiotanie oraz tak dziecinnie zachowanie, jak tylko możliwe. To było <em>takie zabawne<em>, poza tym Harry już dawno nie miał okazji pofolgować sobie w tej kwestii. Zauważył jednak, że jego dwaj wujkowie z trudem powstrzymują się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie był tak subtelny, jak myślał.

- Więc… – przerwał Rabastan. Pomimo, że cała ta sytuacja bardzo go bawiła, pomyślał, że mądrzej będzie ją zakończyć nim jego szwagierka uświadomi sobie, że chłopiec się nią bawi. Bella miała przerażający temperament, a gdy wpadała w gniew… – jak długo już tutaj przebywasz wraz z Czarnym Panem, paniczu?

– Od czasu moich siódmych urodzin, wujku Stanie. – Najwidoczniej dziecko było mistrzem w odpowiadaniu bez udzielania odpowiedzi, pomyślał Rabastan z rozbawieniem. Po pierwsze – nie wiedział, ile chłopiec ma lat – skąd więc mógł wiedzieć, kiedy ten obchodził urodziny?

– A więc szukaliście ojca odkąd zniknął, tak? – dziecko zadało kolejne pytanie, by odwrócić uwagę od wcześniejszego. _Zaiste, ktoś dobrze wyszkolił chłopaka_, wywnioskował Rabastan.

Bellatrix, nigdy nie nauczona sztuki subtelności, natychmiast odpowiedziała:

– Ależ oczywiście! Szukaliśmy niestrudzenie Czarnego Pana, od nocy, w której ta szlamowata suka po… – jeżeli chciała cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, zostało to gwałtownie przerwane przez jej męża, szaleńczo potrząsającego głową oraz zdanie sobie sprawy, że właśnie obraziła biologiczną matkę dziedzica Czarnego Pana.

Dziecko delikatnie pokręciło głową, uśmiechając się leciutko.

– W porządku. To prawda, że moja matka była szlamą, więc nie winię cię za to. Ale mam nadzieję, że przy mnie powstrzymasz się przed używaniem innych, obrażających ją określeń. Ponieważ, pomimo jej wszystkich błędów, była matką, która poświęciła dla mnie swoje życie.

Bellatrix mogła tylko powoli przytakiwać, gdy przyszło jej zmierzyć się z nagłym, niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach dziedzica Czarnego Pana, który pojawił się pomimo spokoju i uprzejmości, w które przyobleczona była twarz dziecka.

– Oczywiście, paniczu – wymamrotał pośpiesznie Rodolphus. Najwidoczniej dziecko było kimś więcej niż zdawało się to na pierwszy rzut oka. Być może Rodolphus pomylił się w swojej początkowej ocenie i chłopiec rzeczywiście był godzien zostania mrocznym dziedzicem.

– Jestem pewien, że będziemy się ze sobą dobrze dogadywać ciociu Bello, wujku Stanie i wujku Rody. – Moment minął, a dziecko ponownie było jedynie małym chłopcem podekscytowanym niezapowiedzianymi odwiedzinami.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

„**W tamtym okresie czasu Bella nie widziała się ze swoją siostrą Narcyzą – a więc nigdy nie słyszała Draco zwracającego się do niej per „ciociu Bello". Natomiast bliskość pomiędzy Bellą a Czarnym Panem jest spowodowana tym, że Czarny Pan osobiście ją uczył oraz skrywanym przez nią zauroczeniem. Ale nigdy nie byli kochankami. Czarny Pan w tej roli jakoś do mnie nie przemawia…**

**I tak, Harry w tym rozdziale zachowuje się trochę złośliwie – w końcu zmienił się pod trwającą już dwa i pół miesiąca kuratelą Voldemorta, z dala od maltretujących go Dursleyów. Chociaż oczywiście **_**próbuje okazywać**_** odpowiednie maniery i zachowanie."**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi podoba się to, że imię Harry'ego nadal pozostało w narracji – niby szczegół, ale dla mnie bardzo ważny. Dzięki temu cały czas pamiętam, że to jest opowieść o Harrym – co prawda w mrocznej, Riddle'owej odsłonie, ale nadal Harrym. **

**Co do samej jego postaci i zachowania, to zmiana będzie następować powoli, ale z każdym rozdziałem będzie stawać się coraz bardziej widoczna. Niewiele mylą się ci, którzy przyrównują go do młodocianej wersji Voldemorta, bo rzeczywiście Harry zacznie przypominać młodego Toma Riddle. Ale równocześnie zachowane zostaną najbardziej kanoniczne cechy Harry'ego. Jakie? Przekonacie się w następnych rozdziałach – obiecuję, że będzie to wybuchowa mieszkanka!**

**Mam nadzieję, że pojawienie się Belli i pozostałych Lestrange'ów was nie zawiodło. Ja osobiście jestem zachwycona postacią Belli, która co prawda pozostaje ześwirowaną na punkcie Czarnego Pana wariatką, ale zyskuje także głębię i zdolność do w miarę racjonalnego myślenia, albo przynajmniej myślenia o czymś innym, niż zabijanie mugoli i rzucanie Cruciatusów na wszystko, co się rusza. **

**Dziękuję za wasze komentarze, wspierające mnie i moje tłumaczenie. Miło się je czyta, nawet jak wytykacie mi w nich błędy (któż ich nie popełnia? Ale Szmaragdowy Kocie twoje rady okazały się bezcenne ;) ). Co do samego tłumaczenia nie bójcie nic, nie porzucę go i będę aktualizować je regularnie, każdej czwartkowo/piątkowej nocy. A jeżeli czas pozwoli (czytaj: gdy minie styczeń i moi uczniowie znowu będą mieć ferie, a ja krótki urlop od ich matur, egzaminów i sprawdzianów… ;) ) i uwinę się z tłumaczeniem szybciej niż pierwotnie planuję, to może nawet od czasu do czasu nowe rozdziały pojawią się trochę wcześniej (tak mniej więcej od X ich objętość się podwaja, więc czas potrzebny na ich tłumaczenie rośnie wprost proporcjonalnie…).**

**Ps. Mam nadzieję, że wśród osób czytających „Mrocznego…" są takie, które z niecierpliwością czekają na kolejne rozdziały. Świadomość tego motywuje lepiej niż dziesiątki komentarzy… ;)**

**Ps. 2: Byłabym zapomniała… Tytuł kolejnego rozdziału: Ponowne zjednoczenie. Zgadnijcie kto z kim się będzie jednoczył… ;)**


	7. Rozdział VII: Ponowne zjednoczenie

**Rozdział VII Ponowne zjednoczenie**

* * *

><p>– Cukierka! Chcę cukierka! – wrzasnął sześcioletni Martin Potter w stronę swojej macochy. Samanta Potter wydała z siebie długie, cierpiętnicze westchnięcie.<p>

– Marty, przecież przed chwilą wyjaśniłam ci, że nie dostaniesz słodyczy, dopóki nie zjesz wszystkiego – spojrzała w dół na bałagan, w który chłopak przemienił swój obiad. Czy ona naprawdę oczekiwała, że Martin to zje? – A gdyby tak… – wymamrotała, klaszcząc równocześnie dwukrotnie dłońmi.

Domowy skrzat, który właśnie się pojawił, skłonił się głęboko.

– Pinky jest gotowy by służyć – zakwiczał.

– Pinky, przynieść paniczowi nowe pół porcji obiadu – rozkazała Samanta. – I Halloweenowe słodycze – dodała, mięknąc pod błagalnym, szczenięcym wzrokiem, któremu nigdy nie była w stanie się oprzeć. _Naprawdę, takie spojrzenia powinny zostać zakazane_, pomyślała z rozbawieniem. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowała być stanowcza, wystarczyło jedno tego typu spojrzenie i miękła. A ponieważ James był zajęty pracą, w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby krytykować jej metody wychowawcze...

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Halloween. A w jego wigilię – Samhain. Kilka dni wcześniej Czarny Pan zapoznał Harry'ego z tradycjami związanymi z obchodami czarodziejskiego Halloween – dnia przypominającego o śmierci. A także zapowiadającego ciemność. Odpowiedniej nocy, by Harry mógł opłakiwać śmierć swojej matki – chociaż nie miał na to zbyt wielkiej ochoty. I idealnej okazji do ponownego zebrania śmierciożerców.<p>

Harry domyślił się, że jego ojciec dzisiejszej nocy miał zamiar wezwać z powrotem tylko niektórych z należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu śmierciożerców. Kilku już mieszkało w rezydencji; Bellatrix, Rabastan i Rodolphus Lestrange'owie oraz Bartemius Crouch Junior. Ten ostatni, młody, dwudziestoparoletni mężczyzna z jasno-brązowymi włosami o przystojnej twarzy, przybył do rezydencji zaledwie kilka dni temu; osłabiony, otumaniony i na wpół przytomny. Rabastan wyjaśnił później Harry'emu, że stan Bartemiusa Jr. był spowodowany zbyt długim przebywaniem pod klątwą Imeprius, rzuconą na niego przez własnego ojca.

Harry, wstrząśnięty do głębi, zastanawiał się, co za ojciec mógł tak okrutnie potraktować własnego syna. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego biologiczny ojciec, James Potter, nie był o wiele lepszy. Tak więc Harry w chwili, w której usłyszał tę historię, poczuł pokrewieństwo z Bartemiusem Jr., który, po odzyskaniu pełnej sprawności, nalegał, by nazywał go Bartym.

– Jesteś synem mojego Pana – zachrypiał Barty zgrzytliwym głosem – więc zwracaj się do mnie tak jak on: Barty.

Harry się zgodził, a Barty w podziękowaniu zaszczycił go bladym uśmiechem, który zastąpił wcześniejszy, ponury wyraz twarzy. To także dzięki Barty'emu Harry obecnie znajdował się tam, gdzie się znajdował: w sekretnym przejściu prowadzącym do pomieszczenia nazywanego przez chłopaka Salą Tronową. Gdy tylko Barty opowiedział mu o ukrytym korytarzu, Harry wiedział, że wykorzysta go do szpiegowania przebiegu spotkania, organizowanego dzisiejszej nocy przez ojca.

Spoglądając przez szczelinę w ścianie, z grubsza przypominającą swoim kształtem oraz rozmiarem cegłę, Harry miał całkiem dobry widok na pomieszczenie. W oddali, po jego prawej stronie, znajdowało się podwyższenie, na którym stał wykuty w marmurze tron z wysokim oparciem. Podłoga wyłożona była ciemnym, niemalże czarnym parkietem, ściany natomiast pokrywała dostojna, staromodna tapeta utrzymana w ciemnozielonej i czarnej tonacji. Wykonane z czarnych kryształów żyrandole zwisały z sufitu, a na ścianach wisiało kilka gobelinów pogrążonych w mrocznych cieniach. Atmosfera panująca w sali była uroczysta, majestatyczna i mroczna.

Jego ojciec już w niej przebywał. Siedział na tronie, wygodnie rozpostarty. Tuż przed nim, w niepełnym półokręgu, klęczeli dwaj wujkowie Harry'ego, ciocia i Barty. Wszyscy mieli na sobie stroje śmierciożerców: czarne szaty z kapturami i białe maski. Nagle ogromne, dębowe drzwi prowadzące do sali, otworzyły się cicho i dwie, podobnie ubrane postacie, wkroczyły do środka. Harry przyglądał się im z ciekawością, zastanawiając się kim są. Jedna z nich była nieznacznie wyższa od drugiej, a ta z kolei większa i bardziej umięśniona. Ale poza tym, nie był w stanie nic więcej o nich powiedzieć.

Obie postacie uklękły, gdy znalazły się w odległości kilku stóp od Czarnego Pana. Następnie przeczołgały się w jego kierunku i ucałowały rąbek szaty, mrucząc przy tym coś w stylu „mój panie" i „mistrzu". Chociaż Harry nie słyszał dokładnie wypowiadanych słów, miał dość dobre pojęcie o tym, co zostało powiedziane. Wiele razy widział i słyszał ciocię Bellę, i pozostałych, zachowujących się w ten sam sposób. Harry zastanawiał się, czy będzie musiał robić to samo, gdy już nastaną czasy, w których zyska możliwość uczestnictwa spotkaniach organizowanych przez ojca. Wydawało mu się to dość poniżające, ale równocześnie uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli szata, którą ucałuje, będzie należeć do jego ojca, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. _W końcu_, uzasadniał sobie Harry, _będzie to oznaka szacunku wobec najpotężniejszego i najgenialniejszego żyjącego czarodzieja_.

– _Morsmorde_. Powstańcie, moi przyjaciele – powiedział leniwie Czarny Pan, rzucając Mroczny Znak. Tuż pod sufitem pojawił się mglisty zarys czaszki z wężem wysuwającym się z otwartych ust. Harry, widząc, jak szóstka śmierciożerców powstaje z wdziękiem, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem byli w stanie to zrobić; z pewnością kolana musiały ich boleć od tak długiego klęczenia na drewnianym parkiecie. – Lucjussszu, Evanie, witam sss powrotem – wysyczał Czarny Pan. Harry zadrżał słysząc słowa swojego ojca. Gdy zabarwiał je ten delikatny syk charakterystyczny dla wężomowy, oznaczało to, że Czarny Pan był szczególnie rozłoszczony. A widząc, jak dwójka nowych śmierciożerców nieznacznie sztywnieje, wywnioskował, że oni również byli świadomi tego związku.

Lucjusz Malfoy i Evan Rosier. Harry słyszał o nich od wujka Rody'ego. Podobno Lucjusz był wytrawnym politykiem i głową bardzo majętnego rodu Malfoyów, a także urodzonym pojedynkowiczem, podczas gdy Evan, utrzymując dość bliskie, choć oficjalne, stosunki z przywódcami wielu mrocznych stworzeń, był szczególnie utalentowanym negocjatorem oraz wprawnym śledczym. Nie było więc wątpliwości, że oboje należeli do wnętrza Wewnętrznego Kręgu, miejsca, w którym członkowstwo było zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla najbardziej użytecznych, utalentowanych i lojalnych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Tak przynajmniej twierdził wujek Rody.

Harry zastanawiał się jednak nad ich lojalnością – wiedział, że ani jeden z nich nie wykonał żadnych ruchów mogących pomóc w odnalezieniu Czarnego Pana po jego upadku. Najwidoczniej Czarny Pan rozmyślał o tym samym, ponieważ kontynuował lodowatym głosem:

– Tak, witajcie z powrotem u mego boku, witajcie… sześć długich lat… już sześć lat minęło, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. A jednak odpowiedzieliście na moje wezwanie, jakby to było wczoraj.. A więc nadal jednoczy nas Mroczy Znak. Lecz… czy naprawdę jednoczy? – żaden z nich nie odważył się odpowiedzieć, nawet wtedy, gdy pytanie zostało skierowane wprost w ich stronę. Voldemort kontynuował z szyderstwem w głosie – Jednoczy, prawda? Tak się zastanawiam… czym aż tak bardzo byli zajęci moi lojalni zwolennicy w ciągu tych sześciu lat, że nie mieli czasu, by podjąć choćby jedną próbę odnalezienia mnie… hmm… Lucjuszu? Evanie?

Harry wzdrygnął się słysząc groźbę w głosie swego ojca. Gdyby był na miejscu tych dwóch śmierciożerców, nie wiedziałby co odpowiedzieć. Jednakże wyższy z nich, najwidoczniej bardziej wprawiony w radzeniu sobie z podszytymi groźbą pytaniami, szybko odparł:

– Panie mój, trwałem w ustawicznej gotowości. Gdybyś tylko dał jakiś znak, gdyby dotarła do mnie choćby pogłoska o miejscu twego pobytu, natychmiast znalazłbym się u twego boku, nic nie mogłoby mnie powstrzymać.

– A jednak uciekłeś na widok Mrocznego Znaku, który Bella wystrzeliła w niebo zeszłego lata podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. – Czarny Pan, podczas przemowy wyższego z czarodziei, powstał ze swojego tronu i teraz górował nad mężczyzną z majestatycznym płomieniem mrocznej chwały.

– Panie… ja…

– _Crucio_… – wysyczał Czarny Pan, wskazując różdżką w wyższego z śmierciożerców, który niemal natychmiast upadł w drgawkach na podłogę. Po kilku sekundach, gdy każdy kolejny spazm musiał być czystą agonią, mężczyzna w końcu poddał się i zaczął krzyczeć.

Harry skrzywił się. Podczas gdy kliniczną, bezstronną częścią swego mózgu podziwiał silny efekt wywołany klątwą i od niechcenia zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie się jej nauczyć, jego emocjonalną połowę rozszarpywał strach. Czy to _to_ jego ojciec miał na myśli wspominając o karach cielesnych? Czy Czarny Pan rzuciłby na niego to zaklęcie? To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry mógł zobaczyć Czarnego Pana w pełni jego chwały, i mógł tylko drżeć, czując moc, którą ociekał mężczyzna.

Ale równocześnie nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że uważał, iż wyższy śmierciożerca zasłużył na swoją karę: w końcu nie okazał całkowitej lojalności w stosunku do Czarnego Pana. A to doprowadziło Harry'ego do konkluzji, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ojciec zdecyduje, by rzucić na niego tę klątwę, to Harry będzie w pełni na nią zasługiwać. Mógł więc z tym żyć. Widok skręcającego się z bólu mężczyzny wyzwolił także w Harrym jego mroczną cząstkę i chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy byłby w stanie tak przypochlebić się ojcu, by ten zrobił to samo wujowi Vernonowi… Albo przynajmniej nauczył Harry'ego tego zaklęcia, po to, by chłopak sam mógł rzucić je na swojego wuja.

Czarny Pan po kilku chwilach uwolnił mężczyznę spod działania klątwy.

– Powstań Lucjuszu… W przyszłości oczekuję od ciebie wierniejszej służby...

Choć Malfoy miał problemy z utrzymaniem się w pionie, to jednak był w stanie głęboko się ukłonić i wysapać:

– Tak Panie… Dziękuję ci, że jesteś tak miłosierny…

Czarny Pan zignorował go, zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Rosiera.

– Evan Rosier… Czy masz coś do powiedzenia?

– Byłem słaby mój Panie… – odpowiedział spokojnie, pochylając głowę. – Wątpiłem… Bałem się… – Harry mógł jedynie podziwiać odwagę mężczyzny bo przyznawanie się przed Czarnym Panem do słabości było jak igranie ze śmiercią. Każdy, z kim o tym rozmawiał, zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii. Nawet ciocia Bella i Barty, którzy zazwyczaj mieli odrębne zdanie... – W moim podszytym tchórzostwem strachu uciekłem do Francji, a tam po wielu przepychankach udało mi się zdobyć pozycję w Ministerstwie oraz zyskać grono sojuszników… Ale jeśli tylko dotarłaby do moich uszu choćby najmniejsza pogłoska o miejscu twego pobytu, mój Panie, natychmiast bym do ciebie powrócił. – _Ach! _Harry właśnie zrozumiał, dlaczego mężczyzna był uważany za mistrza negocjacji. Czarny Pan nienawidził słabości, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidził braku szczerości. Rosier przyznał się do swego błędu, do tego, że był słaby, ale równocześnie podkreślił wartość, jaką mógł stanowić dla Czarnego Pana.

Pewien, że to wystarczy, Czarny Pan tylko przez chwilę trzymał Rosiera pod działaniem klątwy Cruciatus, nim przeszedł do kolejnej kwestii.

– Wszyscy znacie Ssseverusa Sssnape'a… – śmierciożercy zadygotali słysząc syk w głosie Czarnego Pana. – Nie został wezwany, a wy nie poinformujecie go o moim powrocie ani nawet nie wspomnicie o takiej możliwości. – Po pełnych zgody pomrukach Śmierciożerców, Czarny Pan poruszył następny temat.

Harry odpłynął, przysłuchując się, jak Czarny Pan dyskutuje ze śmierciożercami o swych planach. A raczej wydaje rozkazy i tłumaczy kryjące się za nimi motywy, a śmierciożercy posłusznie się z nim zgadzają. Harry niejasno usłyszał, jak jego ojciec poleca Malfoyowi użyć swoich kontaktów w Ministerstwie, by oczyścić nazwiska Barty'ego i Rosiera. Rozkazał mu także rozszerzać tam swoje wpływy, podczas gdy Rosier miał zajmować się cichym i dyskretnym rozsiewaniem nasion pod grunt późniejszej rekrutacji wśród czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Barty miał nadzorować ruchy swojego ojca, utrzymywanego pod działaniem Imperiusa, Lestrange'owie zająć się cichym, ponownym pozyskaniem Dementorów, strażników Azkabanu, a wujek Rabastan znaleźć sposób na subtelne wpływanie na Proroka Codziennego…

Harry ponownie zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, co się dzieje, gdy pośrodku Sali Tronowej pojawiła się skrępowana sznurami postać.

– … sześć długich lat… powinniśmy chwilkę się zabawić, nim ponownie zabierzemy się do pracy – okrutna nuta radości zadźwięczała w głosie Czarnego Pana. – Ten oto mugol – zadrwił – zdecydował się zapuścić do opuszczonej posiadłości, by spróbować swego szczęścia i ukraść cokolwiek, co wpadłoby mu w ręce… Nie wierzył w plotki o tym, że rezydencja jest nawiedzona… Oczywiście chroniące ją zaklęcia natychmiast wrzuciły go do lochów. Nie wierzy w magię… więc myślę, że ukazanie mu głębi jego pomyłki może być bardzo zabawne – lodowaty śmiech wydobył się z gardła Czarnego Pana, gdy ten ruchem swojej różdżki sprawił, że liny oplatające mężczyznę zniknęły. Niemalże natychmiast wycelował w niego następnym zaklęciem.

Strumień purpurowego światła poleciał w stronę mężczyzny, a ze wszystkich otworów na jego głowie; oczu, uszu i ust, wytrysnęła krew.

– Dołączcie do mnie moi wierni towarzysze… Pokażmy wspólnie temu mugolowi, jaką rozkosz może dawać magia.

Harry poczuł delikatne ukłucie żalu w stosunku do mugola, wywołane przeraźliwym krzykiem przeszywający go na wylot, które wkrótce zostało zastąpione fascynacją, gdy tylko śmierciożercy postąpili krok do przodu i przyłączyli do zabawy.

– _Silento_ – Barty posłał w stronę mężczyzny kolejne zaklęcie, niewątpliwie zirytowany jego krzykami. Harry dostrzegł, jak Ciocia Bella rzuciła Barty'emu groźne spojrzenie, nim sekundę później odwróciła się w stronę włamywacza.

– _Crucio_ – zaśpiewała słodko, sprawiając, że czerwony promień uderzył w mugola, a ten zaczął się wić i trząść w bolesnej agonii. Cichej, bolesnej agonii. Następnie Malfoy zbliżył się i wykonał zaciekły, tnący ruch różdżką. Natychmiast głębokie cięcie, wyglądające jak rana po mieczu, pojawiło się na torsie mężczyzny. Harry chłonął chciwie scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami; mugol drgnął konwulsyjne i zadrapał paznokciami o drewnianą podłogę.

Harry przyglądał się w ciszy, jak śmierciożercy bawią się nieszczęsnym mężczyzną. Kiedy w końcu skończyli, to, co z niego zostało w ogóle nie przypominało ludzkiego ciała. Czarny Pan zakończył jego życie krótkim _Avada Kedavra_. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się na widok jasnego, zielonego światła wystrzelonego z różdżki jego ojca. Jeden błysk - i mężczyzna był martwy. Harry zadrżał, wciągając powietrze. Czy to właśnie w taki sposób ojciec próbował go zabić, gdy miał zaledwie piętnaście miesięcy? Harry poczuł zimny dreszcz wędrujący po kręgosłupie. Ale nie, ojciec nie będzie już więcej próbować tego zrobić, prawda? Przecież mu to obiecał. Pomimo adrenaliny krążącej w żyłach, Harry zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

Widział, jak ojciec poleca Rosierowi pozbyć się ciała i odprawia wszystkich swoich śmierciożerów, polecając zostać tylko jednemu z nich.

– Barty, nie odchodź.

Zastanawiając się, czego ojciec może chcieć od Barty'ego, Harry patrzył, jak mężczyzna zatrzymuje się i posłusznie czeka, aż wszyscy pozostali śmierciożercy opuszczą salę. Gdy zostali sami, Czarny Pan spojrzał wprost w kąt, w którym ukrywał się Harry.

– **Otwórz się** – wysyczał w wężomowie.

Fragment ściany, za którą chował się Harry, uchylił się cicho na zewnątrz. Harry przełknął ślinę. Jego obecność została odkryta.

– Chodź tutaj, Harry – rozkazał Czarny Pan neutralnym tonem.

Zbierając w sobie całą odziedziczoną po gryfońskich rodzicach odwagę, Harry potulnie podszedł do Czarnego Pana i zatrzymał tuż przed nim.

– Dobry wieczór, ojcze – przywitał się ostrożnie, po czym skulił głowę.

– Co mówiłem ci o dzisssiejszej nocy, Harry? – zapytał jego ojciec, podszytym groźbą, syczącym głosem.

Harry delikatnie się skrzywił.

– Miałem zostać w swoim pokoju… ponieważ nie chciałeś, by pan Malfoy i pan Rosier dowiedzieli się o moim istnieniu. –zawiesił głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że swoją dziecięcą impulsywność mógł pokrzyżować plany ojca. – Przepraszam, ojcze – wymamrotał z poczuciem winy w stronę podłogi. Usłyszał, jak Czarny Pan parsknął w odpowiedzi.

– A skąd dowiedziałeś się o tym konkretnym korytarzu, synu?

Harry zamknął oczy słysząc to pytanie. _O nie…_ Co powinien teraz zrobić? Nie chciał wpakować Barty'ego w kłopoty, ale nie chciał także okłamywać swojego ojca; człowieka który traktował go tak dobrze, odkąd odnalazł go trzy miesiące temu.

– Ja… Ja nie chcę powiedzieć, ojcze – to chyba była najlepsza odpowiedź jaką mógł w tej sytuacji wymyślić.

Chłopiec oczekiwał, że jego ojciec będzie wściekły, a on będzie kolejną wijąca się po podłodze osobą, po tym, jak z różdżki ponownie wystrzeli czerwone światło. Jednakże Czarny Pan tylko pokręcił delikatnie głową.

– Rozumiem, że nie chcesz, by twój wspólnik wpadł w kłopoty? To bardzo szlachetne podejście… Pozwolisz więc, że zapytam go osobiście. Barty, dlaczego zdradziłeś mojemu synowi informację o sekretnym przejściu?

Harry zamrugał, gdy jego ojciec zwrócił się w stronę Barty'ego. _Wiedział cały czas… ale jak_?

Harry nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Otrzymał za to bardzo interesujący widok Bartemiusa Croucha Jr. rumieniącego się i wiercącego jak niegrzeczny uczniak.

– Nie odpowiesz? Więc może ja odpowiem za ciebie, co Barty? Jesteś, pomimo tego, jak bardzo próbujesz przekonać samego siebie, że wcale tak nie jest, zazdrosny o Harry'ego. Zazdrosny o niego jako mojego syna i dziedzica. Więc wymyśliłeś sobie, że wpakujesz go w kłopoty. Jakieś nieszkodliwe tarapaty, powiedziałeś sobie. Ale gdzie przebiega linia pomiędzy tym, co jest szkodliwe, a tym, co nie jest? Wkrótce twoje akcje by eskalowały… i w końcu, ostatecznie, **przekroczyłbyś granicę**.

Wydawało się, że cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Barty'ego, gdy ten słuchał słów Czarnego Pana. Harry patrzył z zażenowaniem, jak Barty natychmiast pada na kolana.

– Szczerze przepraszam, Panie… Proszę, wybacz mi… – wyszeptał chrapliwie.

– _Crucio!_ – fuknął Czarny Pan. Zaśmiał się okrutnie nad szarpanym drgawkami mężczyzną. – Barty, Barty, Barty… Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nie przebaczam ani nie zapominam. – Utrzymywał klątwę przez około dziesięć sekund nim w końcu ją odwołał i pozwolił Barty'emu ponownie wyprostować się w klęczącej pozycji.

– Ojcze – Harry uklęknął i skierował swoje błagalne spojrzenie na Czarnego Pana. – Proszę, bądź łaskawy. To nie była całkowicie wina Barty'ego – to ja zdecydowałem się skorzystać z sekretnego korytarza. I jestem pewien, że Barty zrozumiał twoją lekcję. Proszę…

Czarny Pan przyglądał się swemu dziedzicowi spod zmrużonych oczu.

– No cóż, Harry… – odparł po chwili namysłu – skoro tak ładnie o to prosisz… Barty pozostaniesz w tej pozycji oraz w tym samym miejscu do świtu, a ty Harry… będziesz mu towarzyszyć. Uznajcie to za swoją karę – po tych słowach Czarny Pan odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, a szaty falowały z gracją w ślad za jego ruchami.

Kilka lat później, wspominając ten incydent, Harry zastanawiał się, czy Czarny Pan specjalnie wybrał taką karę i czy był świadomy konsekwencji, jakie ze sobą przyniesie. Po kilku pełnych niezręcznej ciszy chwilach, Harry i Barty spędzili noc na szczerej rozmowie. Gdy nastał świt, Barty pozbył się swojej nieuzasadnionej zazdrości, a Harry zyskał absolutną lojalność jednego ze śmierciożerców ojca.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

„**Przyznaję się, ukradłam kilka linijek wprost z powieści – będziecie w stanie je zauważyć? –| szeroki uśmiech |– **

**Miłego oglądania, jak Harry, swoim młodym, chociaż nad wiek dojrzałym umysłem siedmiolatka, próbuje ogarnąć kilka problematycznych kwestii.**

**(…)**

**No dobrze… zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórych z was może niepokoić sadyzm Voldemorta, ale cóż, w końcu jest Czarnym Panem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by nagle miał się stać pluszakowaty i milusieńki… Ale nie bójcie nic, nie będzie zbyt szorstki wobec Harry'ego.**

**Mój Harry jest trochę emocjonalnie oziębłym dzieckiem – jest to pozostałość po przemocy, którą doświadczał z rąk Dursleyów. Ale nadal ma tą swoją wrodzoną zdolność do opiekowania się tymi, których uważa za swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół… i chyba rozwija się w nim coś w rodzaju kultu Voldemorta. –| znaczące chrząknięcie |– "**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Ja też pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć, za autorką, kilka linijek z oryginalnego tłumaczenia wg. pana Polkowskiego. Wyłapaliście je? ;)**

**Zauważyliście tę klamrową kompozycję rozdziału? Otwarcie i zamknięcie sceną błagającego o coś dziecka – niby Harry i Martin są braćmi, ale zachowują się w zupełnie odmienny sposób. I jedyne co ich łączy to to ich błagalne spojrzenie – któremu ani Samanta, ani Voldemort nie są w stanie się oprzeć ;) I właśnie przez takie drobiazgi uwielbiam to opowiadanie. Wiem, wiem, nie powinnam się nim tak zachwycać, ale nie zachwycam się tłumaczeniem, a treścią, więc czuję się usprawiedliwiona ;).**

**Musicie wiedzieć, że to jest jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Czarny Pan zachowuje się w nim jak przystało na Czarnego Pana – rzuca Cruciatusami na prawo i lewo, torturuje mugola i zabija go bez wyrzutów sumienia, a przy tym nadal jest na tyle przebiegły, by knuć mroczne i złowieszcze plany. Czyli idealny zły bohater… A gdy Harry w końcu pójdzie w jego ślady… To będzie piękne… –|rozmarzone spojrzenie|– **

**Jak zawsze dziękuje za komentarze – szczególnie tym niezarejestrowanym osobom, którym nie mogę odpisać w prywatnych wiadomościach – cieszę się, że opowiadanie wam się podoba, że tłumaczenie odpowiada, a czytanie go sprawia przyjemność. Przy okazji odpozdrawiam koleżankę po fachu (Leathan ;) ). I życzę pozaliczania egzaminów wszystkim tym, którzy zmagają się właśnie z sesją ;). Nie, wcale nie chcę odrywać was od nauki wcześniejszym opublikowaniem rozdziału (miejcie małą niespodziankę z okazji tego, że właśnie skończyłam tłumaczyć kolejny ;) ).**

**Ps. A już w piątek – Lekcje.**


	8. Rozdział VIII: Lekcje

**Rozdział VIII Lekcje**

* * *

><p>Kilka dni po ósmych urodzinach Harry'ego, ojciec poinformował go, że wzrost jego magicznego rdzenia ustabilizował się na tyle, by mógł rozpocząć praktyczne lekcje magii. Harry był przeszczęśliwy. Do tej pory obejmowały one głównie teoretyczne przedmioty; Historię Magii nauczaną przez wujka Stana (który jakimś cudem potrafił sprawić, że te zajęcia były niesamowicie interesujące), Magiczne Runy objaśniane mu osobiście przez Czarnego Pana w poniedziałkowe i piątkowe noce (nikt nie mógł przewyższyć jego mistrzowskiego opanowania tej starożytnej sztuki) oraz Arytmetykę, wykładaną przez wujka Rody'ego w środowe popołudnia. I o ile Harry uwielbiał dwa pierwsze przedmioty, o tyle tym dwóm godzinom spędzanym z wujkiem Rodym i Arytmetyką przypiął łatkę najnudniejszych dwóch godzin w całym tygodniu.<p>

A teraz Harry w końcu będzie mógł zacząć czarować, naprawdę czarować! Aby nie przeciążać jego ciągle rosnącego rdzenia i uniknąć magicznego wyczerpania, swoją naukę miał rozpocząć od dwugodzinnych lekcji Zaklęć, odbywających się w każdą czwartkową noc, prowadzonych przez Lucjusza Malfoya. A jeżeli jego magia nie będzie wykazywać żadnych oznak niestabilności, ciocia Bella zapozna go z podstawami Czarnej Magii. Voldemort ufał bowiem, że jego protegowana przekaże Harry'emu tylko elementarne kwestie związane z tym przedmiotem. Ewentualnie, jak powiedział Harry'emu Czarny Pan, będzie mógł także zacząć lekcje Transmutacji, ale to będzie już wszystko, czego będzie uczony przez rozpoczęciem swojej formalnej edukacji.

Nim Harry stawił się na swoją pierwszą lekcję, Czarny Pan, skrywający się wraz z nim pod potężnym _glamour_, zabrał go na Ulicę Pokątną, by mógł nabyć tam różdżkę. Ollivander, wytwórca różdżek, wpatrywał się dość długo w jego ojca, nim w rwetesie i bieganinie zaczął pomagać Harry'emu w wybraniu jednej. Po pół godzinie Harry w końcu znalazł swoją: wykonaną z ostrokrzewu, długą na jedenaście cali, z piórem feniksa w rdzeniu i, według Ollivandera, posiadającą bliźniaczkę w postaci różdżki używanej przez Czarnego Pana.

– Zaiste… niezmiernie ciekawe… Bo widzi pan, różdżka sama sobie wybiera czarodzieja… Myślę, że możemy się po panu spodziewać wielkich rzeczy, panie Potter… Ostatecznie Czarny Pan dokonywał wielkich rzeczy… strasznych, to prawda, ale wielkich…

Harry z trudem stłumił parsknięcie, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy swojego ojca, który walczył właśnie z przemożną chęcią sprawienia, by Ollivender na własnej skórze poczuł te wielkie, ale straszne rzeczy, o których wspominał. Ostatecznie jednak chęć zachowania dyskrecji wygrała.

Po kilku pierwszych lekcjach Zaklęć okazało się, że nie wpływają one negatywnie na wzrost magicznego rdzenia Harry'ego. I choć cieszył się z samych zajęć, to nie był pewien co myśleć o prowadzących je nauczycielu…

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy tylko Lucjusz Malfoy wkroczył do pokoju, jego uwagę przykuł widok czarnowłosego chłopca siedzącego nieruchomo za biurkiem. Szmaragdowe, dziecięce oczy świeciły w blasku magicznych lamp, dryfujących w równych odstępach pod sufitem, a na ustach błąkał się półuśmieszek. O tak, Harrison Maximus Riddle okazał się niezwykłym dzieckiem. Lucjusz Malfoy przekonał się o tym już po kilku wspólnych lekcjach. Podczas gdy większość dzieci w jego wieku wierciłaby się i kręciła na wszystkie możliwe strony, mroczny dziedzic pozostawał absolutnie spokojny, a niesamowita intensywność jego spojrzenia mogłaby onieśmielić co bardziej tchórzliwych. Lucjusz jednak mógł się poszczycić nienagannymi manierami odznaczającymi każdego czystokrwistego potomka Rodu Malfoyów.<p>

– Dobry wieczór, paniczu – Lucjusz pochylił się w delikatnym ukłonie, zawierającym odpowiednią dozę szacunku przynależną dziedzicowi jego Pana.

Chłopiec w odpowiedzi skinął z powagą, a następnie oznajmi swoim wysokim, dziecięcym głosikiem:

– Proszę zaczynać, panie Malfoy.

Gdyby to było jakiekolwiek inne dziecko, Lucjuszowi z trudem przyszłoby ukrycie uśmiechu w odpowiedzi na tak arogancki ton. Ale ponieważ głos należał do mrocznego dziedzica, to jego rozkazujące brzmienie wydawało się Lucjuszowi czymś naturalnym.

– Oczywiście, paniczu. Dzisiaj będziemy kontynuować podstawy Zaklęć, ale rozpoczniemy także naukę Transmutacji. – Widząc zadziwiające tempo, w jakim mały książę dokonywał postępów w Zaklęciach, Lucjusz postanowił przemycić w swoich lekcjach trochę wiedzy z Transmutacji. Gdy Czarny Pan rozkazał Lucjuszowi uczyć swojego dziedzica magicznych sztuk, mężczyzna pogodził się z tym, że czeka go wiele boleśnie długich godzin przepełnionych porażkami. Dziedzic, czy nie, dziecko miało zaledwie osiem lat! Magiczne dzieci były wysyłane do szkół w wieku jedenastu lat nie bez powodu: dopiero wtedy większość z nich zyskiwała wystarczająco duży magiczny potencjał, by móc rozpocząć naukę. Dlatego też postanowił zacząć od Zaklęć, łatwiejszego i bardziej interesującego przedmiotu, w którym było zdecydowanie mniej teorii niż w innych. Jednak już po trzech pierwszych lekcjach zmienił swoje podejście. Poprawne rzucenie zaklęcia lewitującego już za trzecią próbą było niesamowitym wyczynem, szczególnie dla tak młodego dziecka. Doprawdy, brak wyzwań rzucanych temu upiornemu, dojrzałemu ponad wiek, dziecięcemu umysłowi byłby prawdziwym marnotrawstwem!

Widząc, jak mały, radosny uśmiech rozjaśnia oczy chłopca, Lucjusz utwierdził się w swojej decyzji. Pędził przez Zaklęcia szybciej niż zazwyczaj, wiedząc, że chłopak i tak będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć. W chwili, gdy jego uczeń rzucił poprawnie Chłoszczyść i Alohomorę, Lucjusz był niezmiernie zadowolony i jeszcze bardziej pewien swojej decyzji.

– Bardzo dobrze, paniczu. Opanowałeś dwa podstawowe czary w zaledwie godzinę. Uważam, że jesteś gotów na to, by przejść do następnego przedmiotu? – Lucjusz starał się, by wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie zabrzmiało jak pytanie. I chociaż to on był nauczycielem, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że to młody dziedzic tutaj rządził. W końcu to on dzierżył całą władzę: wystarczyło, że szepnąłby słówko Czarnemu Panu, a Lucjusz wiłby się z bólu. Czarny Pan wyrażał się całkowicie jasno, gdy mówił, że Lucjusz ma cały czas traktować Harrisona z najwyższym szacunkiem.

– Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Proszę zaczynać. – Chłopak usilnie starał się, by jego głos brzmiał powściągliwie, ale jego podekscytowanie stawało się oczywiste, gdy spojrzało się w oczy dziecka. Lucjusz pozwolił, by mały uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach, gdy postanowił, że nauczy chłopca sztuki swego rodu: ciągłego utrzymywania neutralnej maski na twarzy. Ale to później. Teraz miał lekcję Transmutacji do przeprowadzenia.

Po trwającym pół godziny wykładzie, wprowadzającym w podstawowe, teoretyczne zagadnienia związane z Transmutacją, Lucjusz wskazał na dziecko i polecił zmierzyć mu się z najprostszą przemianą: zamianą zapałki w igłę. Patrzył, jak chłopiec zwęża swe zielone, przywodzące na myśl Avadę Kedavrę, oczy w koncentracji i z determinacją wskazuje różdżką w zapałkę. Gdyby nie zadziwiające rezultaty, jakie dziecko osiągnęło w Zaklęciach, Lucjusz gapiłby się z niedowierzaniem na srebrny pręcik powstały w wyniku rzuconego czaru. Co z tego, że nie była to prawdziwa igła, a jej koniuszek nie był odpowiednio zwężony. Jak na pierwszą próbę i tak pozostawało to dużym osiągnięciem. Jednak Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru obdarzyć pełną pochwałą czegoś, co nie było perfekcyjne.

– Owszem, była to dobra próba, paniczu, ale musisz się bardziej skoncentrować na wizualizacji… – kilka lekcji wcześniej Lucjusz zawahałby się przed tak otwartą krytyką mrocznego dziedzica, ale teraz wiedział, że dziecko było skłonne zaakceptować korektę, gdy popełniło błąd.

Chłopiec przytaknął, nim spróbował ponownie. Tym razem transmutacja była idealna: zapałka była zarówna srebrna, jak i ostra, i nawet wydłużyła się do rozmiaru właściwego igłom. Lucjusz delikatnie skinął głową i pozwolił, by ponownie jego usta ozdobił uśmiech.

– Bardzo dobrze, paniczu. – Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Lucjusz nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł satysfakcję. Kiedy rozkazano mu nauczać dziecko, uznał to marnotrawienie jego cennego czasu, czasu, który mógł przeznaczyć na polityków i inne ważne osobistości lub na roztaczanie wokół Ministra swojej zawiłej sieci intryg. Jednakże nikt nie odmawiał Czarnemu Panu, no chyba, że chciał umrzeć, więc Lucjusz przywołał się do porządku. A teraz zaczynał odczuwać dumę z prowadzonych zajęć i ze swojego znakomitego ucznia.

Kilka lekcji później napięty harmonogram Lucjusza nie pozwalał już na kontynuowanie z Harrym lekcji Transmutacji. Czarny Pan wyraził więc zgodę na to, by zastąpił go Barty. Harry jeszcze bardziej polubił te lekcje, gdyż Barty, w odróżnieniu od Lucjusza, był młodszy, mniej przynudzał i zachowywał się w dużo _zabawniejszy_ sposób.

– Paniczu, czy potrafisz przemienić tego jeżozwierza w poduszeczkę do igieł? – Barty uczył Harry'ego poprzez rzucanie mu coraz to nowszych wyzwań. A ponieważ Harry nigdy ich nie odrzucał, teraz tylko skinął głową z determinacją. Gdy w końcu udało mu się dokonać przemiany, posłał tryumfujący uśmieszek w stronę Barty'ego, a temu nie pozostało nic innego, jak przyznanie, że Harry'emu rzeczywiście się udało.

Barty był jeszcze bardziej zabawny, gdy nie był w swoim nauczycielskim humorze. Harry spędzał z nim niektóre popołudnia na zwiedzaniu terenów otaczających posiadłość Czarnego Pana. Czasami robili to na pieszo, a czasami używali do tego mioteł. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu i delikatnej konsternacji, Harry odkrył, że ma wrodzony talent do latania. Stało się to wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy usiał na miotłe i był w stanie wykonać pętlę w powietrzu, o mało co nie przyprawiając tym Barty'ego o zawał serca (później mężczyzna wyznał, że zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad tym, co zrobiłby mu Czarny Pan, gdyby Harry został znaleziony na ziemi, pogruchotany). Najwidoczniej latanie było talentem, który odziedziczył po swoim biologicznym ojcu.

– To jest chyba jedyna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek po nim odziedziczę – zadrwił Harry – szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że już nie jestem jednym z nich.

Barty uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

– Teraz jesteś mrocznym dziedzicem, paniczu. – odpowiedział. – Czy to nie jest o wiele lepsze?

Harry w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się i przytaknął.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Do ostatnich nowych lekcji, które rozpoczął Harry, należała nauka Czarnej Magii, prowadzona przez ciocię Bellę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał na te zajęcia. W końcu znajdował się pod silnym wpływem swego czarnopanowego ojca, który z oddaniem praktykował Mroczne Sztuki.<p>

Harry, zapoznawszy się wcześniej ze wszystkimi, poleconymi mu przed zajęciami tekstami, przybył punktualnie do pokoju treningowego – jego klasy podczas tych konkretnych zajęć. Bellatrix, ubrana w dopasowaną, czarną suknię już na niego czekała, z różdżką gotową do użycia.

– Więc, Harrisonku, jesteś gotowy na swoją pierwszą w życiu lekcję Czarnej Magii? – zarechotała cicho, rozbawiona własnymi słowami, po czym wycelowała różdżką w Harry'ego i posłała w jego stronę pierwszą klątwę. Rozpoznając w chorobliwie bladym, żółtym rozbłysku czar unieruchamiający nogi, Harry uniknął go odskakując na bok.

– No dalej, mały Harrisonie, pokaż coś lepszego niż to – zaśpiewała jadowicie słodkim głosem, równocześnie celując w Harry'ego kolejną klątwą. Chmurząc się nieznacznie, Harry spróbował odesłać zaklęcie.

– _Locomotor mortis!_ – wykrzyknął, wskazując swoją różdżką na Bellatrix. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

– Wyobraź to sobie Harrisonku, i machnij różdżką, _o tak_ – Bellatrix ponownie rzuciła klątwę, tym razem skutecznie łącząc i unieruchamiając nogi Harry'ego. Chłopiec, z powodu związanych nóg, potknął się i przewrócił na twardą, drewnianą podłogę, nabijając sobie przy tym siniaka na lewym policzku.

Harry śledził wzrokiem, jak kolejnym ruchem swojej różdżki Bellatrix odwołuje klątwę.

– Wstawaj, Harrisoniaczku, i spróbuj ponownie.

Harry zmrużył oczy, lekko zirytowany tym zdrobniałym przezwiskiem, które dla niego wymyśliła. Przez te wszystkie miesiące Bellatrix stała się dla niego kimś w rodzaju matki. Matki, której nigdy nie miał. Często przynosiła mu ze swoich wycieczek na zewnątrz (na które wyruszała przebrana i ukryta pod _glamour_ – w końcu ciągle była pilnie poszukiwaną przestępczynią) paczki słodyczy i czekoladki, cackała się z nim na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej natura, i ogólnie rozpieszczała go. Ale na dziecięce przezwiska Harry się nie zgadzał.

Odparł więc ze słodkim uśmiechem:

– W porządku, Ciociu Bel… - _Locomotor mortis! _– przerywając w pół zdania z sukcesem rzucił klątwę w stronę Bellatrix – udało mu się nawet zaskoczyć swoją ciocię. Jej nogi zostały zablokowane i złączone, i o mało co nie upadła, nim prędko nie anulowała zaklęcia ruchem swojej różdżki.

– Bardzo dobrze Harrisonie. Sztuczka warta Slytherina – zamruczała z zadowoleniem Bellatrix i nawet obdarzyła Harry'ego szczerym uśmiechem, nim podjęła: – ale nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć, mój drogi Harrisonie. Siła zaklęcie leży nie w tym, jak głośno się je wymawia, a w mocy wizualizacji i koncentracji rzucającego.

Harry przytaknął, nieco zakłopotany.

– Wiem, ale zapomniałem o tym. Wykrzykiwanie zaklęć nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem, prawda ciociu Bello?

Bellatrix roześmiała się, gdy to usłyszała.

– W końcu się uczysz, Harrisonie. Ich głośne wykrzykiwanie sprawia, że twój wróg wie, czego się spodziewać. Może wtedy spróbować zablokować twoje zaklęcie tarczą. _Protego_ – zademonstrowała to śmignięciem swojej różdżki – tuż przed nią pojawiła się na wpół przeźroczysta kula o rozmiarach piłki plażowej. – Jej rozmiar jest determinowany przez moc zaklęcia, a wyczarowanie dość trudne, i to na tyle, że niektórzy imbecyle pracujący w Ministerstwie nie są w stanie tego zrobić. – Gestem poleciła Harry'emu wypróbowanie zaklęcia.

Niestety Bellatrix miała rację co do poziomu trudności tego czaru. Choć próbował z całych sił, to nie pojawiła się nawet mała, mglista tarcza. Bellatrix zarechotała z uciechy na widok rozczarowanej miny Harry'ego.

– No, no Harrisonku, byłabym wielce zdumiona, gdyby udało ci się już za pierwszym razem rzucić tak bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcie. – Nim przeszła do nauki kolejnych zaklęć, poleciła Harry'emu w wolnym czasie ćwiczyć rzucanie tarcz. Pokazała też mu przeciwzaklęcie do czaru unieruchamiającego nogi, oraz trzy inne klątwy: kichające zaklęcie _Steleus_, czar odwracający kolana oraz powiększającą głowę klątwę _Engorgio Skullus_. Bellatrix wyjaśniła mu, że są to trzy bardzo podstawowe zaklęcia, których głównym celem jest odwrócenie uwagi przeciwnika podczas pojedynku. W końcu nikt nie potrafi rzucać zaklęć, gdy kicha bez opamiętania ani, gdy musi uskakiwać z wykręconymi w przeciwną stronę kolanami czy usiłuje utrzymać równowagę z powodu nienaturalnie wielkiej głowy.

Następnie, z radosnym chichotem, Bellatrix rozpoczęła „ćwiczebną" potyczkę z Harrym. Po wprowadzającej rundzie, w trakcie której został powalony na ziemię, podczas gdy Bellatrix pozostała nietknięta, Harry'emu w końcu udało się rzucić jedno czy dwa zaklęcia w jej stronę, nim ponownie został przeklęty. Po dwóch godzinach zajęć Harry był cały w siniakach. Nim opuścił salę, Bellatrix wręczyła mu słoik usuwającej je maści, po czym poklepała go delikatnie po głowie.

– Jak na pierwszy raz poszło ci całkiem dobrze, Harrison. Nie zniechęcaj się, w końcu mam dekady przewagi nad tobą.

Gdy w końcu wyszedł z pokoju, zdecydował, że przed następnymi lekcjami nauczy się kilku nowych klątw. _Sprawię, że ciocia Bella nie będzie wiedziała, co ją trafiło_, poprzysiągł sobie z determinacją i, z dziecięcym uporem na twarzy, skierował się wprost do biblioteki i książki, dostrzeżonej kiedyś na jednej z półek. _Podstawowe klątwy dla zapracowanych i zniecierpliwionych…_ O tak, upewni się, że na następnej lekcji sprawi swojej cioci niespodziankę.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Lekcjami, które Harry naprawdę pokochał były Starożytne Runy. I to nie tylko z powodu tego, że podczas zajęć mógł cieszyć się niepodzielną uwagą swego ojca. Ośmioletni Harry był nimi oczarowany, nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że składały się głównie z teorii ani to, że władał nimi dopiero na poziomie początkującym. Czarny Pan poinformował Harry'ego, że gdy osiągnie w nich odpowiednią biegłość, będzie mógł korzystać z run w wielu magicznych rytuałach, zarówno w celach defensywnych, jak i ofensywnych.<p>

– Gdyby nie runy, mój synu, moje fizyczne ciało zostałoby zniszczone tamtej nocy – oznajmił pewnego razu Czarny Pan podczas jednej z ich lekcji. Spojrzenie jego szkarłatnych oczu było odległe i nieobecne. Harry wiedział, by nie podejmować tematu; jego ojciec nienawidził, gdy przypominano mu o nocy jego upadku. Po kilku minutach Czarny Pan kontynuował: – Runy, Harry, mogą być używane na wiele sposobów. Pomijając ich wykorzystanie w czarach ochronnych, mogą być także niezwykle użyteczne w wielu gałęziach Czarnej Magii, na przykład w przyzywaniu różnych stworzeń, w rzucaniu klątw o długotrwałym działaniu, w więzieniu wrogów… Ich użycie jedynie ogranicza wiedza i wyobraźnia.

– A teraz, powiedz mi, jak wykorzystałbyś te pięć run do wywołania przewlekłego bólu głowy u twojego wroga. – Harry zabrał się szybko do pracy, nie chcąc rozczarować swojego ojca. Czarny Pan był wymagającym, niepokojąco ostrym, choć równocześnie cierpliwym nauczycielem. Nigdy nie podawał Harry'emu prawidłowych odpowiedzi – jeśli Harry za pierwszym razem rozwiązał zadanie źle, musiał próbować znowu i znowu, tak długo, aż nie użył odpowiednich run lub nie ułożył ich we właściwej konfiguracji.

Pewnego razu, tuż na początku ich wspólnych lekcji, Harry poddał się frustracji, po tym, jak bezskutecznie wypróbował ponad dwadzieścia różnych ułożeń. Czarny Pan rzucił na niego niewerbalne zaklęcie_ Aquamenti_, przemaczając nim Harry'ego do suchej nitki, nim chłodno polecił mu się uspokoić i spróbować jeszcze raz. Gdy Harry w końcu przełknął wstyd i złość, przeprosił i podszedł ponownie do zadania, tym razem układając runy we właściwy sposób.

Jeżeli Harry miałby kiedykolwiek wskazać jedną rzecz, której nauczył się podczas lekcji z Czarnych Panem i jego śmierciożercami, to byłoby to fakt, że zajęcia z nimi nigdy nie były nudne.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>– Mój Panie. – Lucjusz przyklęknął z szacunkiem przed Czarnym Panem i zdał mu raport ze swoich poczynań w opustoszałej Sali Tronowej. Gdy był młodszy, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie skłonny do posłuszeństwa wobec kogokolwiek, ale Czarny Pan był potężny, a Malfoyów od zawsze przyciągała władza. Dopóki sam pozostawał wpływową osobą, nie miał nic przeciwko kłanianiu się przed Czarnym Panem. – Zrobiono tak, jak rozkazałeś: Dumbledore został pozbawiony swojej funkcji Głównego Maga Wizengamotu, w którym zasiadał, gdy tylko śledztwo Ministerstwa wykazało, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zaginął i nie odnaleziono go od zeszłego roku – meldował uprzejmie Lucjusz, a jego arystokratyczna maska skrywała jego zadowolenie ze swego osiągnięcia.<p>

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się lodowato, usłyszawszy te wieści.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój przyjacielu. Dumbledore potrzebował lekcji. Najwyższy czas, ten stary głupiec już wystarczająco długo ukrywał się za swoją reputacją. – Bębniąc delikatnie swoimi palcami o poręcz tronu, wyglądał jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. – A co z Jamesem Potterem?

Tutaj Lucjusz pozwolił, by mały uśmiech zepsuł jego arystokratyczną maskę.

– Podczas publicznego wystąpienia Potter najprawdopodobniej zrezygnuje ze swojej pozycji Szefa Aurorów. Mówi się, że stanowisko przypadnie w udziale Blackowi. – Czarny Pan wyglądał na zadowolonego, aczkolwiek odłożył przemyślenie tej kwestii na później.

– Wyśmienicie. A teraz Lucjuszu powiedz mi, jak idą lekcje mojemu synowi… – zmieniając nagle przedmiot rozmowy, Czarny Pan przeszedł płynnie do kolejnego tematu, który uważał za istotny.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

**Zauważyliście zmiany? Osobowość Harry'ego subtelnie się zmienia wraz z biegiem lat, a wpływ Voldemorta na chłopca staje się (mam nadzieję) coraz wyraźniejszy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz<strong>

**Powoli zbliża się koniec pierwszej części opowiadania (składającej się z 9 rozdziałów), opisującej wczesne dzieciństwo Harry'ego. W tym rozdziale mały Harry rozpoczyna swoją praktyczną naukę magii. Mnie zawsze w oryginale zachwycały fragmenty, w których Rowling skupia się nie na intrygach, a właśnie na edukacji młodych czarodziei. W fanowskich opowiadaniach też mi się to niesamowicie podoba i nigdy, przenigdy tego typu rozdziały mnie nie nudzą (mam nadzieję, że was też ;) ). A w mrocznej wersji… Och! Są jeszcze lepsze; ten pojedynek z ciocią Bellą, po którym Harry od razu kieruje się do biblioteki, ta wieczorna nauka z Czarnym Panem… i perełka na końcu – widoczna troska Voldemorta…**

**Odpowiadając na komentarze – tak wiem, że jestem złą, bardzo złą kobietą, (tak bezczelnie odciągać was od sesji i nauki, niewybaczalne). Ostatnio o tym, jak bardzo jestem zła, przekonał się jeden z moich uczniów - odstąpiłam mu swoje konto w grze, gdy zobaczyłam z jakim mozołem zdobywa w niej kolejne poziomy (jego postać – zaledwie 81 lvl, moja, porzucona kilka lat temu – 195 ;) ). Czy muszę wspominać, że gdy to zrobiłam wyglądał jakby święta w tym roku nie odbywały się pod koniec grudnia, a w połowie stycznia? ;) Później oczywiście to bezdusznie wykorzystywałam: „Rób to zadanie, albo zmienię hasło." – „Nieee… Nie zrobi pani tego." – „Nie?" |i tu następuje najniewinniejszy w historii złośliwy błysk w oku|.**

**Do dzieci trzeba mieć podejście. A jak widzicie po tym rozdziale, od śmierciożerców i Voldemorta można się dużo nauczyć ;)**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Świta.**

**Ps 2. Znowu pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć fragment z oryginału, tym razem z przemową Ollivandera, przepisaną wprost z tłumaczenia Pana Polkowskiego (znowu za autorką ;) ).**


	9. Rozdział IX: Świta

**Rozdział IX Świta**

* * *

><p>Papiery. Dokumenty. Jeszcze więcej papierów. Syriusz Orion Black zajęczał, gdy bez entuzjazmu przerzucił kolejną stertę kartek leżącą na jego biurku. <em>Być może powinienem podrzucić je Shacklebolt'owi… Jemu uporanie się z nimi zajmie połowę tego co mi!<em> Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że bycie Szefem Biura Aurorów wiązało się także z papierkową robotą i między innymi dlatego odmówił przyjęcia tej posady, gdy po raz pierwszy została mu zaoferowana. Ale wtedy James zaczął na niego naciskać, by zastąpił go po jego rezygnacji i Syriusz zgodził się bez chwili wahania. Bo chociaż kiedyś był wściekły na Jamesa, za rolę, jaką ten odegrał w związku ze zniknięciem jego chrześniaka, to stary, dobry Lunatyk posłużył jako rozjemca.

Trzy lata później Syriusz nadal zastanawiał się, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł być tak beztroski w stosunku do swojego syna. Nawet jeśli to Dumbledore osobiście zapewniał go, że Harry jest bezpieczny, Syriusz wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jak James mógł pozwolić Harry'emu żyć z dala od siebie przez sześć lat i ani razu nie sprawdzić, co dzieje się z chłopcem… najwidoczniej śmierć Lily uderzyła Jamesa bardziej, niż Syriusz przypuszczał. On sam często opłakiwał tego małego szkraba i równie często zastanawiał się, czy figlarny, mały i ciekawski Harry gdzieś tam jednak żyje. _Ach, Harry…_ W takich chwilach Syriusz czuł, jak na nowo zalewa go fala złości na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela… a jeśli chodzi o starego Dyrektora… Syriusz wątpił, czy gniew skierowany w jego stronę kiedykolwiek wyblaknie.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Jak ten czas leci…<em> pomyślał kapryśnie Bartemius Crouch Junior obserwując dwóch małych chłopców ścigających się na najnowszych, dostępnych w sklepach miotłach. Widział, jak czarnowłosy chłopak wykonał nagle U-kształtny skręt i parł wprost na jasnowłosego, który natychmiast zamarł w miejscu. Gdy czarnowłosy znalazł się kilka cali od blondyna, zaśmiał się i zboczył w prawo.

Barty potrząsnął głową w rozbawieniu. Panicz miał czasami sadystyczne poczucie humoru. Według Barty'ego była to cecha, którą „odziedziczył" po Czarnym Panu. Czasami było mu żal młodego Malfoya z powodu tego, że musiał regularnie znosić poczucie humoru mrocznego dziedzica.

Kilka lat temu panicz uprzejmie poprosił swego ojca, Czarnego Pana, by zapewnił mu paru dziecięcych towarzyszy zabaw. Jego prośba poskutkowała tym, że poznał kilkoro czystokrwistych dzieci śmierciożerców, w tym Draco – syna Malfoya, Teodora – syna Nota, Daphne – córkę Greengrassów, Pansy – córkę Parkinsonów, Vincenta – syna Crabbe'a, Goyla – syna Gregoryego, Alerona – syna Mulcibera, oraz Silasa – syna Macnaira. Podczas gdy większość z nich była w tym samym wieku, co mroczny dziedzic, ostatnia dwójka należała do grona drugorocznych uczniów Durmstrangu.

Ze wszystkich tych dzieci, jak zaobserwował Barty, panicz wydawał się najbardziej zżyty z dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów, a następnie z Mulciberem, co Barty uważał za dość osobliwe, zważywszy na to, że ten drugi był o dwa lata starszy od panicza. Z tego, co Barty wiedział, u dzieci w tym wieku różnica dwóch lat była czasami nie do przeskoczenia.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Aleron Fidel Mulciber przyglądał się, jak mroczny dziedzic oraz Draco ścigają się z zadowoleniem po niebie. Sam leżał właśnie na trawie, tuż obok swojego przyjaciela, Silasa Curtisa Macnaira, odpoczywając po poranku spędzonym na zabawie z dwójką młodszych chłopców.<p>

– Czasami czuję się stary, Silasie.

Jego przyjaciel zerknął na niego. Koślawy uśmiech wygładził ostre rysy twarzy, a łobuzerski błysk przemknął przez brązowe oczy.

– W tym wieku? A więc, mój drogi Aleronie, z niecierpliwością będę wyczekiwać na to, co powiesz, gdy będziemy tak starzy jak Bartolini Crouch.

Aleron zaśmiał się cicho, a wesołe iskierki rozjaśniły jego granatowe oczy.

– Nie pozwól, by przyłapał cię na tym, że go tak nazywasz. Obedrze cię wtedy ze skóry.

Silas wzruszył ramionami, robiąc to najlepiej, jak potrafił, bez konieczności podnoszenia się z trawy.

– Harrison tak go nazywa. A on zazwyczaj zbywa to śmiechem.

Aleron usiadł i pokręcił głową nad naiwnością swojego przyjaciela, przy okazji wprawiając w ruch swój ciemny warkocz.

– Panicz, mój przyjacielu, jest mrocznym dziedzicem. Mógłby zwracać się do Barty'ego jak tylko by chciał, a ten w odpowiedzi jedynie by się uśmiechał.

Silas uniósł brew.

– Cały czas mnie to zastanawia – dlaczego ty wciąż go tak nazywasz? Już w zeszłym miesiącu pozwolił nam zwracać się do siebie po imieniu.

Aleron przez chwilę milczał, po czym uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Jeżeli chcesz poznać tę historię, daj mi spisać twoje zadanie domowe z Astronomii.

Oczy Silasa zwęziły się w szparki, nim wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobra. Ale niech to lepiej będzie dobra historia.

– Będzie – Aleron skinął nieznacznie głową. – Zeszłego lata, gdy bawiliśmy się w pobliżu lasu, trzymałem się na uboczu i wędrowałem z dala od grupy. Pamiętasz?

– Taa… – przytaknął Silas, marszczą brwi. – Chyba nie czułeś się wtedy dobrze, a mimo to cały czas nalegałeś, by pójść z nami się pobawić.

Aleron skrzywił się delikatnie.

– No cóż, teraz wiem, że byłem głupim bachorem. Czułem się naprawdę okropnie i podejrzewam, że odpłynąłem na chwilę. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, okazało się, że zostałem sam w tej części lasu, w której jeszcze nigdy nie byłem – no i totalnie się zagubiłem.

Silas, zamyślony, skinął głową.

– Uhm… Pamiętam to. Wszyscy spanikowaliśmy, gdy zauważyliśmy, że gdzieś się zapodziałeś. Nie powinniśmy się byli bawić tak blisko lasu, Barty zawsze powtarzał, że to niebezpieczne. Harrison odesłał mnie z powrotem do rezydencji, z Draco i Theo, i powiedział, żebym wrócił z Bartym. Ale nim ponownie dotarliśmy do skraju lasu, ty już czekałeś na nas, uratowany przez Harrisona.

– Taaa… – Aleron przytaknął. Miał nieobecne spojrzenie. – Panicz uratował mnie. I to w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa, Silasie. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, przede mną stał ogromny wąż, długi na co najmniej sześć stóp. Rozpoznałem gatunek. Była to naprawdę jadowita żmija. Gdyby mnie ugryzła, umarłbym w ciągu trzech sekund. I właśnie miała zamiar to zrobić, gdy pojawił się panicz – zerknął na Silasa, upewniając się, że ma jego całkowitą uwagę. – W zeszłym tygodniu zdradził wszystkim, że jest wężousty, pamiętasz? – Gdy Silas przytaknął, Aleron kontynuował. – W lesie przemówił do węża z delikatnym sykiem. A wąż wycofał się, Silasie, wycofał się, a nim zniknął wśród drzew, ukłonił się paniczowi. Następnie panicz lewitował mnie, aż nie wyszliśmy z lasu. – Widząc osłupiałego ze zdumienia Silasa, Aleron uśmiechnął się krzywo. – On ocalił mi życie, Silasie. I mam wobec niego czarodziejski dług życia. A z jego osobowością… z jego mocą… Zdecydowałem już, Silasie, że gdy weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce, zostanę jego lojalnym zwolennikiem.

Silas nie odpowiadał przez dość długą chwilę. Gdy w końcu to zrobił, był to ruch, którego Aleron najmniej się spodziewał: chłopak uderzył go z całej siły w ramię. Zabolało.

– Ała! – Aleron gapił się na przyjaciela. – Za co to?

– Za niepowiedzenie mi o tym wcześniej, oczywiście – odparował Silas. Aleron potrząsnął głową.

– Nie mogłem. Nie chciał jeszcze wtedy ujawniać swojej wężoustości, więc obiecałem, że dochowam sekretu, dopóki sam nie zdecyduje się powiedzieć o tym reszcie.

– W porządku, rozumiem – odparł Silas. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, dumając nad implikacjami, które niosły ze sobą informacje ujawnione przez jego przyjaciela. – Więc będziesz uważał na niego, gdy rozpocznie się szkoła?

Rzucając przyjacielowi dziwne spojrzenie, Aleron zaśmiał się delikatnie.

– Silasie, panicz nie potrzebuje, by na niego uważano. Będę mu _służyć,_ gdy tej jesieni rozpocznie swoją naukę w Durmstrangu. – Milknąc na chwilę, Aleron zmierzył wzrokiem swego przyjaciela, nim zapytał uroczystym tonem. – Silasie, mój przyjacielu, dołączysz do mnie? Dołączysz do mnie w mojej służbie paniczowi?

Silas przytaknął powoli w odpowiedzi na pytanie przyjaciela. Chociaż Aleron czasami zachowywał się poważnie i zbyt dojrzale jak na swój wiek, Silas nigdy nie wiedział go w tak doniosłym nastroju.

– Będę towarzyszyć Harrisonowi tak długo, jak ty będziesz to robić. I tak, przyłączę się do ciebie.

Aleron uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z faktu, że zyskał nowego zwolennika dla swojego wybranego mistrza. Wiedział, że Silas nie był jeszcze całkowicie oddany Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi, ale nie wątpił, że z czasem ulegnie mocy i charyzmie panicza.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Wspomniany panicz nadal cieszył się czasem spędzanym w powietrzu. Uwielbiał latanie, z tymi jego wszystkimi różnorodnymi technikami; pętlami, zwodami i beczkami, chociaż nie był pewien, czy mógłby to samo powiedzieć o Quiddichu. Tuż po tym, jak zanurkował, niemalże zrzucając przerażonego Draco z miotły, Harry przeleciał nad nim i krzyknął:<p>

– Hej Draco, dajesz! Spróbuj mnie złapać! – Odleciał, z uśmieszkiem pod nosem, unikając wymruczanego przez przyjaciela przekleństwa.

Harry w duchu przyznawał się do tego, że lubił dokuczać Malfoyowi, chociaż uważał na to, by Draco mógł nadal publicznie zachowywać swoją perfekcyjną, arogancką maskę. Wiedział, jak bardzo Malfoyowie byli dumni z jej powodu i w zasadzie nie mógł ich za to winić, szczególnie, że na żądanie swego ojca również uczył się zachowywać w ten sposób. Sam także często był uosobieniem opanowania, dobrego wychowania i uprzejmości podczas tych kilku razy, w trakcie których opuścił rezydencję, chociaż nie wyzbył się całkowicie charakteryzujących go drobnych złośliwości.

W pewien sposób on i Draco byli do siebie podobni. Oboje w tym samym stopniu ubóstwiali swoich ojców i woleliby cierpieć z powodu klątwy powodującej zrzucanie ślimaków, niż rozczarować ich. Oboje także żyli pod presją oczekiwań, będąc dziedzicami wysokich pozycji. Byli również inteligentni i wystarczająco przebiegli, choć Harry osobiście uważał, że to on był lepszy z ich dwójki. Niewątpliwie będzie tęsknił za Draco, gdy tej jesieni rozpoczną swoją formalną edukację, potrafił się do tego przyznać, nawet jeśli robił to tylko przed samym sobą. Draco wybierał się do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Harry natomiast miał uczyć się w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang.

Harry przypomniał sobie rozmowę, którą odbył na ten temat ze swoim ojcem.

– Ojcze, czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego wysyłasz mnie do Durmstrangu zamiast do Hogwartu? – Harry był naprawdę ciekawy. Po tym wszystkim, co Czarny Pan opowiadał mu o Hogwarcie, spodziewał się, że zostanie wysłany właśnie tam. Czarny Pan zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło.

– Jest ku temu wiele powodów, Harry. Po pierwsze, to w Hogwarcie rezyduje ten stary głupiec. Poza tym dopóki twoje umiejętności Okulumencji nie rozwiną się na tyle, byś umiał ochronić się przez jawną próbą penetracji twojego umysłu, nie będziesz w stanie ukryć faktu, że uczyłeś się Sztuki. A ponieważ nosisz moje nazwisko, Dumbledore mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Ponadto, ten głupiec, James Potter, w tym roku rozpocznie w Hogwarcie prowadzenie zajęć z pojedynkowania się. Dumbledore z pewnością zdecydował się na nie, by zdobyć kolejnych rekrutów spośród uczniów do swojego cennego Zakonu.

Harry przytaknął w zamyśleniu, słysząc te wyjaśnienia.

– Rozumiem, ojcze. To jest także powód dla którego pozwoliłeś Karkarowowi pozostać w swojej służbie, prawda? Ponieważ dopóki będzie dyrektorem Durmstrangu, szkoła będzie dla mnie tak bezpieczna, jak to tylko możliwe?

– Dokładnie. I to jest _jedyny_ powód – zadrwił Czarny Pan – dla którego nie zgładziłem go natychmiast z powodu jego tchórzostwa.

Harry uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Na szczęście dla Igora Karkarowa, ujawił on Ministerstwu jedynie imiona pospolitych śmierciożerców i nie było wśród nich ani jednego z tych należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Inaczej nic nie byłoby w stanie ocalić go przed gniewem Czarnego Pana, gdy ten w ostatnie Halloween w końcu zdecydował się przywołać wszystkich swoich śmierciożerców.

– Poza tym program Durmstrangu jest obszerniejszy niż w Hogwarcie – a jego uczniowie i wykładowcy w dużo liberalniejszy sposób podchodzą do Czarnej Magii. Nie będziesz musiał więc ukrywać większości ze swoich talentów, Harry. I oczekuję, że w pełni wykorzystasz tę sposobność, by zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoimi szkolnymi znajomymi.

W końcu, całkowicie przekonany argumentami ojca i zachwycony rozumowaniem, które prowadziło do tej decyzji, Harry lekko się ukłonił.

– Nie zawiodę cię, ojcze.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Dzień przed własnym wyjazdem do Durmstrangu, a Draco, Theo i pozostałych dzieci do Hogwartu, Harry spotkał się z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół po raz ostatni przed czekającą ich bardzo długą rozłąką (a przynajmniej taka im się ona wtedy wydawała).<p>

Wszyscy siedzieli; Harry na swoim łóżku, a jego przyjaciele na krzesłach stojących naprzeciwko.

– Draco, Theo… – rozpoczął Harry z nietypowo poważną dla siebie miną. Draco i Theodore wymienili się spojrzeniami, nim skupili całą swoją uwagę na Harrym. – W pełni oczekuję od was, że staniecie się moimi rękami w Hogwarcie. Draco, chociaż nie będzie mnie tam osobiście, mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi, a przez to także memu ojcu, zyskać w murach zamku nowych zwolenników. Zacznij na początek od swoich kolegów z roku. I Draco, wiem, że będziesz chciał zachować swoją pozę, ale proszę, nie zraź tym do siebie zbyt wielu osób.

Draco pochylił swą głowę w pełnym szacunku przytaknięciu. Mądry i zaznajomiony już z subtelną sztuką polityki, wiedział, kiedy Harry wchodził w swój tryb mrocznego dziedzica. A widząc na własne oczy do czego Harry był zdolny, był bardziej niż przekonany, co do jego przywódczych zdolności i stąd też wzięła się jego dobrowolna zgoda się na podążanie za nim. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec nie poleciłby mu posłuszeństwa wobec Harry'ego, Draco sam z siebie by się na nie zdecydował.

– Dobrze. Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – uśmiech Harry'ego stał się bardziej czuły, gdy pozwolił prawdziwym uczuciom żywionym do przyjaciela przebić się przez noszoną przez siebie maskę. – Theo – zwrócił się do drugiego chłopaka, delikatnie marszcząc przy tym brwi – wiem, że z natury jesteś samotnikiem. Ale tym razem oczekuję, że będziesz dla Draco wsparciem, jakie ten potrzebuje.

Theodore odwzajemnił spojrzenie Harry'ego i przez chwilę nawzajem mierzyli się wzrokiem, nim pierwszy z chłopaków nagle się uśmiechnął.

– Harrison, zazwyczaj nie czuję się dobrze w związku z tymi wszystkimi „grupowymi" rzeczami. Nie jestem też ani typem lidera, ani typowym zwolennikiem. Ale – tutaj chłopak przerwał na chwilę, zerkając najpierw na Draco, a następnie z powrotem na Harry'ego – z tobą jako przywódcą nie mam nic przeciwko temu. A ponieważ Draco jest twoim numerem dwa, będę podążać za nim tak, jak za tobą.

Harry pokraśniał, nim z powrotem opadł na poduszki.

– Bawcie się dobrze w Hogwarcie, chłopaki. Powiedzcie Pansy, Vincentowi i Gregowi „cześć" ode mnie. I dajcie popalić Jamesowi Potterowi. – Draco i Theo uśmiechnęli się pod nosami.

– Och, nie bój nic, przekażemy pozdrowienia twojemu ukochanemu tatusiowi, Harrison – wycedził Draco. Harry skrzywił się. Odkąd ta dwójka rozpoczęła naukę Okulumencji mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co on, czyli jakiś miesiąc temu, Harry, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Czarnego Pana (który chciał zachować tę informację w tajemnicy i sam podzielił się nią jedynie ze swoimi najbardziej zaufanymi śmierciożercami z wnętrza Wewnętrznego Kręgu), zdecydował się zaufać chłopakom i opowiedzieć im prawdę o Jamesie Potterze. Od tego czasu ciągle dokuczali mu z tego powodu i Harry w zasadzie uważał, że była to lepsza reakcja niż ta, której się spodziewał.

Niemniej w odpowiedzi na docinek rzucił w Draco poduszką. Pełne zaskoczenia „Oooch!" wypsnęło się z ust chłopaka, a Theodore zaczął chichotać. Chwilę później to on krzyczał, gdy kolejna poduszka poleciała w jego stronę. I w ten oto sposób chłopcy spędzili swój ostatni dzień idyllicznego dzieciństwa – na poduszkowej bitwie w pokoju Harry'ego.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Dziesiąta rano. Harry, po zjedzeniu pośpiesznego śniadania, włożył swoją skurczoną skrzynię i pomniejszony futrzany kapelusz do kieszeni, po czym naprędce wciągnął na siebie koszulę z białym kołnierzem, wokół którego zawiązał krawat w czarno-czerwone pasy. Ubrał też krwistoczerwone szaty, obrzeżone na krawędziach i kołnierzyku czarnym materiałem, które uzupełniały mundurek noszony w Durmstrangu. Wsunął skórzane rękawiczki do kieszeni, nim z przepełnioną satysfakcją miną zapiął czarny pas. Zerknął też z zainteresowaniem na gładką, srebrną sprzączkę – Aleron powiedział mu, że w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca pojawi się na niej symbol, w zależności od… Usta Harry'ego zadrgały z tajonej radości. Po dość krytycznym przyjrzeniu się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, doszedł do wniosku, że mocny <em>glamour<em> skrywający jego znajdującą się na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy oraz zmienione przez rytuał magicznej adopcji rysy twarzy sprawiały, że nie było mowy, by ktokolwiek rozpoznał w nim Chłopca, Który Przeżył. No chyba, że przyglądałby mu się naprawdę, naprawdę uważnie.

Chwytając ramię swego ojca, Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jego ukrytą pod potężnym _glamour_ postać, która wyglądała jak połączenie Lucjusza Malfoya z Bartym.

– Gotowy? – zapytał cicho Czarny Pan. Gdy Harry przytaknął, aportował ich do punktu aportacyjnego mieszczącego się w porcie Swansea.

Mrugając, Harry powoli otworzył swoje oczy i zobaczył coś, co przypominało typową przystań dla promów, aktualnie wypełnioną uczniami ubranymi podobnie jak on, w krwistoczerwone szaty. Kilkaset jardów dalej dostrzegł kominek – najwidoczniej istniały dwa sposoby dostania się do portu; poprzez aportację lub dzięki Sieci Fiuu. _Nawet jeśli mugolacy mogłiby uczęszczać do Durmstrangu, to nie byliby w stanie się tutaj dostać. _Podążał za ojcem, zmierzającym w stronę ustronnego zakątka nieopodal filaru, by tam zaczekać na Bellatrix, która dołączyła do nich chwilę poźniej.

– Ach! Spójrzcie tylko na mojego małego Harrisoniaczka! Dorosły i gotowy, by iść do szkoły! – Bellatrix, także pod mocnym _glamour_, zarechotała z zachwytem, zrównując się z Harrym i zamykająć go w ciasnym uścisku. Po kilku latach uczenia Harry'ego podstaw Sztuki, większość jej własnego obłędu spowodowanego uzależnieniem od Czarnego Magii zniknęła, wyleczona dzięki lepszemu zrozumieniu tego, jak nią władać. Co niestety nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal czasami zachowywała się odrobinę dziwaczne. – Uważaj na siebie – wymamrotała delikatnie.

– Nie tęsknij za mną zbyt bardzo, ciociu Bello – wyszeptał bezczelnie Harry wprost do ucha swojej zastępczej matki. Po wyplątaniu się z ciasnego uścisku, którym Bellatrix o mało co go nie udusiła, schylił głowę w delikatnym ukłonie skierowanym w stronę Czarnego Pana. Ten odezwał się pozbawionym emocji głosem:

– Życzę ci samych sukcesów we wszystkich twoich staraniach, mój synu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc dwa ostatnie słowa.

– Ja tobie również, ojcze. Do widzenia.

Harry był pewien, że jego dziwna rodzina pozostałaby niezauważana, nawet gdyby ktoś na nich spojrzał. Para żegnająca swojego syna. Niesamowicie rozentuzjazmowana matka i chłodny, powściągliwy ojciec – całkowicie zrozumiały, stereotypowy obraz rodziców, który z łatwością mógłby wytłumaczyć. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem rzuconym w kierunku Czarnego Pana – jego adopcyjnego ojca, oraz wiernej śmierciożerczyni – zastępczej matki, Harry skierował się w stronę pokładu zacumowanego przy doku statku, by znaleźć pustą koję i dotrzeć do Durmstrangu.

Widząc wysokie maszty, niezliczone wiosła, krwistoczerwone wykończenie oraz herb Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że gapił się na ten majestatyczny statek z grozą i uwielbieniem. Upewniwszy się, że żadne z tych uczuć nie zostało odzwierciedlone na jego twarzy, wkroczył na drewniany pomost, by dostać się na pokład statku.

– Harrison! Harrison! – okrzyk radości, wydany wysokim, piskliwym głosikiem skłonił go do odwrócenia się. Dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami o złocistym odcieniu, niebieskawo-szarymi oczami i całkiem ładną twarzą, rozpromieniła się na jego widok.

– Ach Daphne. Co za przyjemność znów cię zobaczyć – Harry skinął uprzejmie i wyciągnął rękę z ostrzegawczym błyskiem w oczach. Daphne Persefona Greengrass zarumieniła się, przywoławszy się do porządku i zaczęła zachowywać jak przystało na czystokrwistą lady, którą miała się stać.

– Rzeczywiście. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Więc może poszukanym jakiejś kajuty, by nadrobić zaległości, dobrze? – Harry przytaknął, ponownie wyciągając w jej stronę ramiona. Daphne uśmiechnęła się słodko, a jej dłonie wślizgnęły się w pętlę utworzoną przez Harry'ego. Postronni obserwatorzy znajdujący się na statku mogli jedynie zachwycać się perfekcyjnymi manierami tej dwójki pierwszorocznych uczniów.

Gdy drzwi kajuty zamknęły się za nimi, Harry i Daphne znaleźli się w drewnianej kabinie z wygodnymi, wyściełanymi ławkami. Kładąc na jednej z nich swoją futrzaną pelerynę, Harry przez kilka sekund taksował Daphne wzrokiem.

– Na Merlina, Harrisonie! Dobrze cię w końcu widzieć! – wykrzyknęła Daphne, w końcu przerywając ciszę. Harry tym razem odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i szybko porwał ją w krótkie objęcia. Pociągając dziewczynę w dół, by usiadła obok niego, odparł ze śmiechem:

– O tak, Daphne, ja też za tobą tęskniłem. Ale nie znaczy to, że musisz od razu zapominać wszystkiego, czego uczyłaś się na lekcjach etykiety.

Daphne ponownie się zarumieniła.

– Przepraszam za tamto, byłam po prostu zbyt podekscytowana. Nie widziałam się z tobą ani razu tego lata. Wiesz, moi rodzice nagle zdecydowali, że absolutnie muszę pojechać z nimi na wakacje do Francji. – Harry roześmiał się, słysząc to. Wiedział, że ojciec Daphne otrzymał od Czarnego Pana misję do wykonania, która wymagała jego obecności we Francji, a zabranie ze sobą całej rodziny na wakacje było idealną przykrywką. Jednakże Daphne nie miała o tym pojęcia i Harry nie widział powodów, by oświecać ją w tej kwestii.

– Więc jak było we Francji? I jak się ma mała Astoria? – zapytał Harry, przypominając sobie, że Daphne ma młodszą siostrę. Daphne potraktowała to jako zachętę i chwilę później trajkotała z prędkością światła.

Gdy dwie godziny później rozległo się uprzejmie pukanie, Harry był bardziej niż gotowy na jakąś odmianę. Daphne była naprawdę miłą osóbką, ale miała tendencję do zbyt wielkiego gadulstwa.

– Wejść! – zawołał Harry. Drzwi otworzyły się i Harry zobaczył dwie znajomo wyglądające postacie chodzące do Durmnstrangu: Alerona i Silasa.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym kliknięciem, Aleron pokłonił się przed Harrym.

– Paniczu – przywitał się z szacunkiem.

– Harrison – przywitanie Silasa było równie uprzejme, chociaż nieznacznie wymuszone. Harry delikatnie skinął głową.

– Aleronie, musisz zacząć zwracać się do mnie po imieniu w towarzystwie innych osób. Zaczynając od teraz – zakończył z małym uśmieszkiem.

– Wiem, paniczu – przytaknął Aleron.

Uśmieszek Harry'ego poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jego właściciel wygrzewał się w blasku służalczości starszego nastolatka.

– Chodźcie tutaj, mam coś dla waszej dwójki. – Podając nastolatkom dwie czarne, cienkie opaski na nadgarstki, ozdobione znaczkiem małego zielonego węża, kontynuował: – Noście to na skórze. Delikatnie was zapieką, gdy zmienię coś na swojej. Na opaskach pojawi się wtedy czas i miejsce spotkania. Ale nikt z postronnych tego nie zobaczy, bo zostały zaczarowane tak, byście tylko wy byli w stanie przeczytać wyświetlane wiadomości. – Harry pokazał im własną wersję opaski, troszkę cieńszej i bardziej wyszukanej, ze srebrnym, a nie zielonym wężem. Aleron i Silas ukłonili się, po czym natychmiast założyli bransoletki.

– Czy mogę też dostać jedną, Harrison? – zapytała Daphne z ciekawością. Harry zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

– Daphne, to nie jest błyskotka. To jest opaska dla moich towarzyszy, a raczej przyszłych stronników, tych którzy zobowiązali się mi służyć – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

– Znak ich lojalności, zupełnie jak Mroczny Znak. Wiem. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w osłupieniu. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Harrisonie. I chętnie będę za tobą podążać… przynajmniej dopóki oboje będziemy uczniami – dodając ostatnie zdanie, cicho się zaśmiała. Harry również się roześmiał i wręczył jej opaskę.

– Bardzo dobrze, Daphne. W taki razie akceptuję twoje śluby, jakkolwiek czasowe by one nie były.

* * *

><p>KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Tym razem nie ma komentarza autorki – w oryginale wspominała w tym miejscu coś o galerii artów ze szkicami uczniów którzy pojawili się w tym i pojawią w następnym rozdziale, ale niestety wspomnianego przez nią linka już nie ma… Pozostaje więc nam nasza wyobraźnia.**

**W końcu! W końcu pojawiły się pierwsze niekanoniczne postacie (poza Martinem, ale o nim zazwyczaj zapominam… bo Samanta przez kanon się przewinęła, podobno)! Moi drodzy czytelnicy, poznajcie Alerona Mulcibera i Silasa Macnaira (przynajmniej ich nazwiska brzmią znajomo ;) ). Nie będę ukrywać, że Aleron jest jednym z moich ulubieńców. Podejrzewam, że już domyślacie się, że zostanie on jednym z bardziej oddanych zwolenników Harry'ego. Co do Silasa – zwróćcie uwagę na tę jego delikatną niechęć do podążania za Harrym i zapamiętajcie ją, bo… ;) **

**I Silas, i Aleron będą w miarę często pojawiać się w kolejnych rozdziałach, więc mam nadzieję, że polubicie tych chłopaków tak bardzo, jak ja.**

**Dzisiejsze tłumaczenie dedykuję (wraz z przeprosinami za tak haniebną pomyłkę) KOLEDZE Leathanowi ;). Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy, byś wybaczYŁ mi przeoczenie odpowiedniej końcówki… ;)**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Pierwszy Część I. Ponieważ od teraz, przez jakiś czas, tytuły rozdziałów będą dość tendencyjne (Rok Pierwszy Część II, Rok Drugi Część I itd.. ), na zachętę zostawiam wam to:**

„**Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.**

– **Moja ciocia przez kilka lat mnie uczyła. – **_**Poza tym mój ojciec jest Czarnym Panem, **_**dodał w myślach. **_**No i Dyrektor dla niego pracuje.**_**"**

**Ps. 2. Od teraz (poza XI) rozdziały będą coraz dłuższe i dłuższe, i dłuższe… (średnio ok. 3,5 – 4 tys. słów, początkowe miały z 2 – 2,5 tys.) Tak wiem, was to z pewnością ucieszy, mnie niekoniecznie...**

**Ps. 3. Dziękuje wszystkim "lubiącym", "śledzącym" i "komentującym" - z każdym rozdziałem jest was coraz więcej, to miłe :)**


	10. Rozdział X: Durmstrang: Rok I Część I

**Rozdział X Durmstrang: Rok Pierwszy Część I**

* * *

><p>Wkrótce rozbrzmiał dźwięk informujący o przybyciu statku do Durmstrangu. Harry, odrywając się od małego okienka, którym mogła poszczycić się kabina i przez które przez ostatnią godzinę obserwował najpierw podwodne życie, a następnie górską scenerię Durmstrangu, narzucił na ramiona czarną, obitą futrem pelerynę. Pomimo tego, że już nie był tak chudy i niedożywiony, jak to było w czasach, gdy mieszkał z Dursleyami, nadal pozostawał stosunkowo niski. Co prawda ostatnimi czasy trochę podrósł, osiągając imponujące pięć stóp, ale ku jego rozdrażnieniu nawet Daphne pozostawała odrobinę od niego wyższa.<p>

Jednakże, gdy tylko zszedł ze statku i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na zamek znajdujący się tuż przed jeziorem, szybko zapomniał o swoim poirytowaniu. Widok zamku był… zapierający dech w piersiach. Ogromny i rozłożysty, z głównym skrzydłem składającym się z czterech pięter i dwiema wieżami wznoszącymi się aż na siedem. Jego zewnętrzną fasadę pokrywał ciemny granit, a na dachu leżały czarne dachówki. Wybudowany pośrodku doliny, obramowany był ze wszystkich stron gęstymi, mrocznymi lasami, emanując dość posępną i _mroczną_ aurą.

Wraz z Daphne i pozostałymi pierwszorocznymi uczniami, Harry podążał za prefektem, Xavierem Deverillem, który prowadził ich wprost do gmachu szkoły. Gdy tak szedł, wsłuchiwał się w podekscytowane rozmowy niektórych z otaczających go pierwszorocznych.

– … w końcu zaczyna się szkoła, to takie ekscytujące! – dziewczyna o szelmowskim wyrazie twarzy zachichotała w stronę swojej przyjaciółki.

– Ciekawe, kiedy dostaniemy swoje plany zajęć… – chłopak o twarzy aniołka, z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami związanymi w podskakujący kucyk, idący tuż obok Harry'ego, wymamrotał do swojego towarzysza, który w odpowiedzi wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– … do której grupy powinienem dołączyć… – wysoki chłopak noszący okulary, wykręcił w strachu swoje ręce, gdy inny, smagły i zdecydowanie dużo większy, poklepał go serdecznie po ramionach.

– Calvin, będziesz mógł dołączyć do grupy, którą planuję stworzyć!

Harry prychnął w myślach, czując momentalną niechęć do tego drugiego. _Nawet jeśli masz to w planach, osoba inteligentna nie rozgłaszałaby tego wszem i wobec, przynajmniej dopóki rzeczywiście nie zaczęłaby robić czegoś w tym kierunku._

W Durmstrangu nie było Domów. W zamian za to uczniowie mogli utworzyć lub dołączyć do jednej z istniejących grup, które mogły składać się z dowolnej liczby osób, nie mniejszej jednak niż siedem. Uczniowie, w zależności od swoich poczynań, mogli zdobywać lub tracić punkty dla swojej grupy. A ta, która pod koniec roku miała ich najwięcej, otrzymywała tytuł „Mistrzowskiej Grupy" oraz zyskiwała prestiż i szacunek z nim się wiążący. Ponieważ bardzo wiele zależało od liczebności grupy i poziomu, jaki reprezentowali należący do niej uczniowie, przywódcy posiadali całkowitą dowolność jeżeli chodzi o decydowanie, kto się w niej znajdzie, i nawet nauczyciele nie mogli w tej kwestii interweniować. Z jednej strony większa liczba studentów oznaczała więcej okazji do zdobycia punktów, ale równocześnie pociągała za sobą większe ryzyko ich utraty. Dlatego też liczebność większości grup oscylowała w granicach od piętnastu do dwudziestu osób, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Aleron. Powiedział także, że w zeszłym roku było dziesięć grup, w większości podzielonych ze względu na wiek ich członków. Harry podejrzewał, że w pewien sposób miało to sens. Z pewnością starsi uczniowie nie mieli ochoty na zajmowanie się młodszymi… jednak Harry planował to zmienić.

Przerywając swoje rozważania, zauważył, że kasztanowowłosy chłopiec zerka na niego ze spekulacyjnym błyskiem w oczach. Harry, zastanawiając się, czy jego rozmyślania odbiły się na twarzy, z czarującą uprzejmością wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka.

– Harrison Maximus Riddle.

– Miło mi cię poznać, jestem Emlen Zedar – chłopak ujął jego dłoń i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – A to mój kuzyn, Francis Sylvanus – wskazał na swojego towarzysza, chłopaka z przeciwstawiającymi się grawitacji, orzechowymi włosami i cierpką miną na okrągłej twarzy. – Nie przejmuj się nim. Jest po prostu rozczarowany tym, że rodzice wysłali go do Durmstrangu zamiast do Hogwartu. – Ostatnie zdanie zostało wypowiedziane konspiracyjnym szeptem, który tylko pogłębił grymas na obliczu Sylvanusa. Harry ponownie skinął uprzejmie i przedstawił obu chłopcom Daphne.

– Moja przyjaciółka, Daphne Greengrass.

Po rundzie uprzejmych powitań, ponownie pogrążyli się w spokojnej ciszy, podążając tuż za prefektem, długimi i pełnymi przeciągów korytarzami. Harry wykorzystał ten czas na obserwację swoich pierwszorocznych kolegów, zwracając szczególną uwagę na tych, którzy nie gadali z prędkością światła.

Wkrótce przybyli do Wielkiej Sali, pomieszczenia z wysokim sklepieniem i zwisającymi z niego kryształowymi żyrandolami oraz marmurową podłogą (według Alerona najprzyjemniejszej komnaty w całej szkole). Znajdowało się tu jedenaście, różniących się rozmiarami, marmurowych stołów. Deverill polecił pierwszorocznym zająć miejsca przy najdłuższym z nich. Harry przypuszczał, że uczniowie zazwyczaj siadali przy stole należących do ich grupy, a jego przypuszczenie zostało wkrótce potwierdzone przez Dyrektora, Igora Karkarowa, mężczyznę z zimnymi oczami i kozią bródką zawijającą się na końcu, w przemowie skierowanej do wszystkich uczniów.

– Witajcie… witajcie drodzy pierwszorocznie w murach Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, oraz równie ciepło ponownie witajcie wszyscy nasi starsi uczniowie. Chciałbym ogłosić, że w tym roku funkcję Naczelnego Prefekta Chłopców i Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn pełnić będą Aries Zedar oraz Magnolia Fleetwood. Moje gratulacje, Panie Zedar, Panno Fleetwood. – Dwójka uczniów, zasiadająca przy najdłuższym stole spośród tych, znajdujących się pośrodku sali, powstała i pokłoniła się. Pozwoliło to Harry'emu zidentyfikować wspomniany stół jako należący do grupy Krwawych Kruków. Aleron zdradził mu, że ze swoimi czterdziestoma członkami, wywodzącymi się głównie spośród szósto i siódmorocznych studentów, była to największa grupa w Durmstrangu. I zazwyczaj to ona wygrywała całoroczne współzawodnictwo. Co nie było takie dziwne, zaważywszy na fakt, że pod koniec każdego roku jej szeregi zasilali najzdolniejsi piątroczoni, zajmując miejsca odchodzących z powodu ukończenia szkoły uczniów z siódmego roku.

W chwili, w której Karkarow na nowo podjął swoją przemowę, Harry ponownie zaczął przyglądać się kolegom z roku. Emlen Zedar lekko się skrzywił, gdy zostało wspomniane imię Ariesa. Podobieństwo pomiędzy tą dwójką pozwoliło Harry'emu stwierdzić, że najprawdopodobniej byli braćmi i być może rywalizowali ze sobą, jak przystało na rodzeństwo, choć Harry osobiście był przekonany, że było w tym więcej zazdrości niż rywalizacji, wynikającej z dużej różnicy wieku pomiędzy nimi.

Siedzący tuż obok Harry'ego drobny chłopak, z blond lokami i spiczastą twarzą, wychylił się na ławce i ziewnął ostentacyjnie w odpowiedzi na przemowę Dyrektora. Harry spojrzał na niego z nieznacznym rozbawieniem, jednym uchem cały czas nasłuchując, czy Karkarow nie wspomina w swoim wystąpieniu o czymś ważnym. Chłopak bezwstydnie pochwycił jego wzrok, wyzywając tym samym Harry'ego do rzucenia jakiegoś komentarza. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł brew. Chociaż przemowa Karkarowa była śmiertelnie nudna, to takie jawne okazywanie braku zainteresowania było wielką, towarzyską gafą.

– Hej! Nazywam się Korbin. Korbin Blishwick.

W tej samej chwili Karkarow zakończył swoją przemowę. Harry, podobnie jak reszta, zaklaskał kurtuazyjne, po czym uprzejmie odwrócił się do Korbina.

– Przyjemność po mojej stronie, Blishwick. Harrison Riddle.

Korbin pochwycił dłoń Harry'ego i lekko nią potrząsnął, a następnie roześmiał się.

– Z pewnością musisz mieć teraz o mnie złe zdanie; ty wydajesz się być raczej takim pruderyjnym, czystokrwistym typem. Natomiast ja… – machnął dłonią na wpół lekceważąco – nie przejmuję się zbytnio zachowaniem właściwej, towarzyskiej etykiety.

Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego, wydał się Korbinowi niezmiernie tajemniczy.

– Prezencja, Blishwick, może być zwodnicza. Ale musi być utrzymywana. – Po tym, jak pozostawił lekko zaintrygowanego Korbina, by ten rozwikłał wygłoszone słowa, powrócił do posiłku. Wcześniej jednak spostrzegł delikatny błysk w oczach chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko. Z tego, co zdążył zauważyć, ten ciemnowłosy uczeń, o trójkątnej twarzy i dość potężnej sylwetce, do tej pory pozostawał milczący.

– Słowa mądrości, Riddle. Biję brawa za nie – chłopak nieznacznie pochylił głowę, a w jego oczach ponownie pojawił się błysk, błysk w którym Harry dostrzegł tłumioną ciekawość. Harry skinął uprzejmie w odpowiedzi na ten komplement, równocześnie czekając na dalszą część wypowiedzi. – Alexei Janus Krum. Ale proszę, mów do mnie Alexei, Krum zbyt bardzo przypomina mi o ojcu i bracie.

_Krum, co?_ Harry przypomniał sobie, że Silas za każdym razem, gdy opowiadał mu o szkolnym Quidittchu, wspominał przy tej okazji o Wiktorze Krumie, genialnym graczu, który podobno był najlepszym Szukającym w szkole. Czyżby to był ten brat o którym mówił Alexei? Harry zanotował w pamięci, by dyskretnie o to rozpytać.

– Oczywiście Alexei. W takim razie nazywaj mnie Harrison – uśmiech Harry'ego był absolutnie urzekający. W końcu jego celem było zdobycie przyjaciół. Widział, jak w oddali Daphne gawędziła z podekscytowaniem z dwiema dziewczynami siedzącymi tuż obok niej. Następnie spojrzał oceniająco na wrzaskliwego chłopca, do którego już wcześniej poczuł instynktowną niechęć. Zauważył, że ten właśnie zbierał wokół siebie mały gang. Harry zastanawiał się, ile z tych osób miało po prostu zbyt słabą wolę, by oprzeć się jego usilnym zabiegom. _Cóż, w takim razie będę musiał działać lepiej niż on…_

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Po kolacji Deverill ponownie podszedł do nich i rozdał im plany zajęć. Harry zauważył z satysfakcją, że na główne przedmioty, czyli Zaklęcia, Transmutację, Czarną Magię, Starożytne Runy i Arytmetykę będzie uczęszczał wraz z trzecim rokiem. Miało to sens; w swojej nauce był już na tyle zaawansowany, że nie było sensu, by zaczynał od podstaw, tak jak pozostali pierwszoroczni. Chodzenie do szkoły, w której Dyrektor pracował dla twojego ojca miało swoje plusy… Ale Astronomię, Zielarstwo, Europejską Historię Magii i Eliksiry miał z pozostałymi uczniami ze swojego roku. Najwidoczniej Czarny Pan uważał, że te przedmioty nie były na tyle istotne, by Harry uczył się ich na poziomie zaawansowanym. Niestety w programie Durmstrangu nie było Brytyjskiej Historii Magii.<p>

Po otrzymaniu planów zajęć wszyscy pierwszoroczni zostali zaprowadzeni do dormitoriów ukrytych za portretem czarodzieja o ziemistej cerze, który przedstawiał, jak poinformował ich Deverill, Grigoriyego Durathora, jednego z założycieli szkoły.

– Hasło to _krwistoczerwony_. Przez pierwszy miesiąc będziecie razem dzielić Pokój Wspólny – po tym czasie powinniście już znaleźć grupę do której dołączycie. Wtedy też drzwi waszych dormitoriów zostaną zaczarowane tak, by łączyły się z pokojem wspólnym waszej grupy.

Przechodząc przez drzwi ukryte za portretem, Deverill wskazał na dwie klatki schodowe, prowadzące na piętro z pełnego przeciągów pokoju wspólnego. Sam pokój miał kamienne ściany i posadzkę, a tu i tam stało kilka, wyglądających na niewygodne, krzeseł.

– Klatka schodowa po prawej prowadzi do dormitoriów dziewczyn, ta po lewej do chłopców. W pokojach powinno spać mniej więcej po pięć osób, sami możecie wybrać sobie swoich współlokatorów – to powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty, pozostawiając pierwszorocznych samym sobie. Harry szybko wszystko przekalkulował: na roku było czternastu chłopców, co oznaczało, że w jednym pokoju spać będzie tylko czwórka. I chociaż Harry cenił sobie prywatność, wiedział, jak ważne jest _zdobywanie_ przyjaciół.

Odwrócił się więc w stronę chłopców i zawołał lekko podniesionym głosem:

– Zedar, Sylvanus, Blishwick i Alexei! Czy nie zechcielibyście dzielić ze mną swojego dormitorium? – Harry świadomie podjął ryzyko. Jeżeli któryś z nich odrzuciłby jego propozycję, zostałby uznany za aroganckiego, a jego reputacja ucierpiałaby na tym. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli by się zgodzili…

– Czemu nie. Chodź Francis, poznajmy naszych nowych współlokatorów – Emlen uśmiechnął się, pociągając za sobą swojego, wciąż obrażonego na cały świat, kuzyna. Reakcja Korbina była dużo bardziej dramatyczna.

– Oczywiście, że będę tym zachwycony! Już myślałem, że nigdy o to nie zapytasz! – zatrzepotał figlarnie rzęsami, po czym skierował się w stronę Harry'ego.

Odpowiedź Alexei'ego na szczęście była dużo bardziej powściągliwa.

– Dziękuje Harrison. Zgadzam się.

To było to. Potwierdzenie uzyskane od kolegów z roku, że to on tutaj dowodzi. A wpatrujące się w niego oczy smagłego chłopaka były chyba najlepszym świadectwem jego pierwszego podejścia do zaznaczenia swojej obecności – chłopak nie był głupcem i potrafił rozpoznać próbę ustanowienia przywództwa, gdy ją widział.

– Widzimy się jutro Daphne – Harry uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, pewny, że ze swoją pełną energii osobowością szybko znajdzie współlokatorki. Daphne odpowiedziała olśniewającym uśmiechem, i gdy Harry podążył drogą do swojego pokoju, odwróciła się w stronę dwóch brunetek z którymi przegadała całą kolację.

Po otwarciu drzwi do dormitorium, ujrzał pięć pokaźnych, czterokolumnowych łóżek, ustawionych w tym wielkim pokoju tak, by znalazły się w dwóch rzędach, naprzeciwko siebie. Po jednej stronie ustawiono trzy, a po drugiej dwa łóżka, pośrodku natomiast biegło dość szerokie przejście. Całą przeciwległą ścianę pokrywały olbrzymie okna, za którymi rozpościerał się przepiękny widok na jezioro. Harry podszedł do łóżka stojącego najbliżej okna. Znajdowało się ono w tym samym rzędzie co dwa inne.

– Zajmę te jeżeli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko – ogłosił swoim nowo znalezionym _przyjaciołom_, całkowicie pewien, że nikt z nich nie będzie mieć żadnych obiekcji. Pozostali, przekonani że to wystarczy, potrząsnęli jedynie głowami, a następnie zaczęli wybierać łóżka dla siebie. Emlen zajął to obok Harry'ego, Alexei to na wprost (które jako drugie znajdowało się najbliżej okien), Francis zdecydował się na te obok zajętego przez Emlena (było to też łóżko najbliżej drzwi), podczas gdy Korbin wziął ostatnie, zwrócone w stronę łóżek Emlena i Francisa, a stojące obok tego od Alexei'a.

Rozkurczając swoją skrzynię, Harry przysiadł na łóżku i, przed położeniem się spać, rozpakował najważniejsze rzeczy.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka, zmierzając wraz ze swoimi współlokatorami do Wielkiej Sali, przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak Emlen dokucza Francisowi z powodu jego porannej fryzury. W zasadzie to włosy chłopaka nadal nie wyglądały dobrze: były poplątane i wciąż lekko uniesione. Francisowi najwyraźniej przeszły już jego wczorajsze dąsy, gdyż odparował:<p>

– Ale przynajmniej w mojej rodzinie nikt nie łysieje, a to oznacza, że ja nadal będę mieć włosy, podczas gdy ty już wszystkie stracisz.

Emlen tylko się roześmiał.

– Te od Harrisona też są rozczochrane – dodał Francis, jakby po chwili namysłu.

_To prawda_, przyznał w myślach Harry. Jego kruczoczarne włosy często nie chciały leżeć płasko, tylko sterczały na wszystkie strony. Wyjmując swoją różdżkę, Harry rzucił w ich stronę prosty czar, który sprawił, że ułożyły się w stylowym, artystycznym nieładzie. Oczy Francisa rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył efekt zaklęcia.

– Nikczemnie – westchnął. – Hej Harrison, naucz mnie tego zaklęcia!

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

– Czemu nie? Dzisiaj wieczorem, nim położymy się spać.

Po spotkaniu się z Daphne podczas śniadania, cała szóstka zgromadziła się na Zielarstwie, które było prowadzone przez mówiącego z silnym akcentem profesora Dymitriya Belinsky'ego. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że był to raczej nudny przedmiot, chociaż rośliny wyglądały całkiem interesująco.

– Nigdy nie lubiłem _uprawiać ogródka_ – powiedział do Korbina i Alexei'a, z którymi pracował. Korbin roześmiał się głośno i nawet oczy Alexei'a na chwilę zaświeciły w rozbawieniu.

– Co jest Riddle? Boisz się, że twoje brudne, półkrwi ręce jeszcze bardziej się pobrudzą? – powietrze przeciął szyderczy głos Brutusa Gaiusa Flinta, smagłego, wrzaskliwego chłopka z poprzedniego wieczoru, który pracował przy stole tuż obok. Harry westchnął w myślach. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to się stanie: w końcu Riddle nie było czystokrwistym nazwiskiem. Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki, nikt nie mógł oskarżyć go o bycie szlamą – osobom tego typu w ogóle nie pozwalano uczęszczać do Durmstrangu.

– Cóż, w tym wypadku, gdybym chciał uchronić się przed jeszcze większym pobrudzeniem, nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, Flint. Ostatecznie, krew _troli_ może okazać się zaraźliwa… – zaszydził Harry lekceważąco. Znanym powszechnie sekretem był fakt, że kilka pokoleń wcześniej linia Flintów, ku ich wiecznemu wstydowi, została skażona przez trola. Mieszanie czarodziejskiej krwi z krwią innych stworzeń było generalnie akceptowalne i uznawane za jedną ze słabostek czystokrwistych rodów, ale pozwolenie, by przeniknęła do niej krew kogoś o reputacji trola nie było mile widziane.

Twarz Flinta przybrała brzydki, filetowo-brązowy odcień.

– Jak śmie… – jednakże nim był w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, muskularna sylwetka profesora Belinsky'ego pojawiła się tuż obok jego stolika.

– Już, już chłopcy! Pośpieszcie się z tym przesadzaniem, za chwilę zadzwoni dzwonek. – Flint rzucił nauczycielowi mordercze spojrzenie, natomiast Harry przywołał na twarz uśmiech i odparł uprzejmie:

– Oczywiście, sir. Przepraszam.

_Nigdy nie zrażaj do siebie nauczycieli,_ prychnął w myślach na to całkowicie niedyplomatyczne podejście Flinta.

Po lunchu, gdy reszta jego kolegów z klasy ruszyła na zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, Harry skierował się do biblioteki, by dokończyć swoje wypracowanie z Zielarstwa zadane przez Belinsky'ego. Kiedy w końcu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka na herbatę, Harry już dawno odrobił zadanie (_Wymień i opisz pięć metod radzenia sobie z Diabelskimi Sidłami. Ustal która z nich jest najlepsza._) i zdążył nawet rozpocząć lekturę jednej ze znalezionych w bibliotece książek, traktującej o Czarnej Magii dla średnio zawansowanych. Po usunięciu z niej, za pomocą czarnomagicznego zaklęcia, (którego nauczył go ojciec) czaru uniemożliwiającemu powielanie, Harry wyczarował sobie kopię książki, a następnie pomniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni. Dopiero wtedy udał się na herbatę.

Zasłuchany w prowadzoną przez kolegów z pokoju, pełną podekscytowania, rozmowę o pierwszej lekcji Czarnej Magii, praktycznie wpadł na Daphne.

– Harrison, musisz zacząć udzielać nam korepetycji z tego przedmiotu!

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozbawiony, gdy pozostali chłopcy odkryli przyczynę jego nieobecności na zajęciach z Czarnej Magii.

– Jakim cudem udało ci się dostać na lekcje trzeciorocznych? – wyszeptał Emlen z podziwem. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Moja ciocia przez kilka lat mnie uczyła. – _Poza tym mój ojciec jest Czarnym Panem, _dodał w myślach. _No i Dyrektor dla niego pracuje._

Jego pierwsze zajęcia z Czarnej Magii okazały się całkiem interesujące. Harry obawiał się, że nie będą wystarczająco stymulujące, szczególnie, że ostatnie trzy lata spędził pod kuratelą Bellatrix Lestrange. Jednak szybko przekonał się, że Bellatrix, czego się po niej nie spodziewał, starała się uczyć go rzeczy odpowiednich dla jego wieku; w większości były to proste uroki i zaklęcia, oraz kilka pomniejszych klątw.

Profesor Edgar Rosier, który, z tego, co Harry wiedział, był kuzynem Evana Rosiera, najwidoczniej nie widział powodów, by powstrzymywać się podczas zajęć z (w przeważającej części) trzeciorocznymi uczniami.

– _Confringo!_ – Nim udzielił im wykładu na temat właściwości Wybuchającej Klątwy i tego, jak ją prawidłowo rzucać, zademonstrował jej działanie na wyczarowanym manekinie. Kukiełka eksplodowała w wiele, naprawdę wiele maleńkich kawałeczków. – Wymowa i ruch różdżką są kluczowe.

Marszcząc nieznacznie czoło, Harry uniósł rękę.

– Tak, panie Riddle?

– Profesorze – zaczął Harry z szacunkiem – czy intencje i koncentracja nie liczą się bardziej?

Zaskoczony Rosier przez chwilę mierzył nowego ucznia wzrokiem. W końcu przytaknął.

– Ma pan rację, panie Riddle. Jednak na waszym poziomie, wymowa i ruch różdżki są równie ważne. Ale z czasem, gdy zaznajomicie się już z zaklęciem, przekonacie się, że intencja i koncentracja będą determinować moc rzucanej przez was klątwy. To był bardzo wnikliwy komentarz, panie Riddle – piętnaście punktów dla pana przyszłej grupy.

To powiedziawszy, podzielił klasę na pięć grupek, najprawdopodobniej według ich przynależności do szkolnych grup, po to by mogli ćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęcia na pięciu różnych manekinach. Harry trafił do grupy Alerona i Silasa, skład której dopełniały dwie dziewczyny: jedna nachmurzona i niebieskowłosa oraz druga, uśmiechnięta i ruda, a także delikatnie opalony chłopak.

– Harrison, to jest Ivan Vavilov, przywódca Nietoperzy Mroku, znanych także jako Czarne Nietoperze, naszej grupy. Poznaj także Ekaterinę Durov oraz Steffi Stockmann, które również do niej należą. – Harry przywitał się z nimi uprzejmie, dbając o zachowanie nienagannych manier. Zauważył, że na ich szatach, tuż nad haftem ze szkolnym herbem, znajdował się magiczny symbol przedstawiający czarnego nietoperza. Podobny znak był również wytłoczony na sprzączkach ich pasków.

Harry przyglądał się, jak cała piątka po kolei rzuca zaklęcie. Aleronowi wyszło ono najlepiej; znad manekina unosił się dym, a kilka małych odłamków oderwało się i wylądowało na podłodze. Nadal jednak kukiełka pozostawała w jednym kawałku. Wkrótce przyszła kolej Harry'ego. Posłał w stronę rudowłosej Steffi uśmiech, gdy ta uprzejmie naprawiła manekin i ustawiła go w pionie. Przywołując przed oczy obraz kukiełki, której nic nie jest w stanie ochronić przed rozpadem na mnóstwo małych kawałeczków, Harry wycelował w nią różdżkę i wkładając w słowa swoją wolę powiedział:

– _Confringo._

Nastąpiła mała eksplozja w wyniku której manekin został rozerwany na drobne kawałeczki i chociaż było ich dużo, to nadal nie tyle, co podczas demonstracji Rosiera. Harry naprędce wzniósł silną tarczę, osłaniając nią siebie i resztę grupy przed spadającymi odłamkami.

– Dobra robota, panie Riddle. Piętnaście punktów – zawołał profesor Rossier.

Pod koniec lekcji Harry miał już czterdzieści pięć punktów, którymi mógł zasilić konto swojej przyszłej grupy, a większość jego kolegów z zajęć rzucała w jego kierunku spekulacyjne spojrzenia.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia nauki po szkole rozniosła się wieść o tym, że Harry był objawieniem. Otrzymał mnóstwo ofert członkowstwa od wielu grup, w tym od największego rywala Krwawych Kruków, Jadeitowych Szponów. Harry uprzejmie wymówił się od wszystkich, tłumacząc się tym, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by podjąć decyzję – w rezultacie większość grup podejrzewała, że wraz ze swoimi kolegami z roku ma zamiar utworzyć własną. Nie przejęli się tym jednak, bo nie uważali tego za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.<p>

I rzeczywiście, Harry po cichu tworzył porozumienie z uczniami ze swojego roku, za wyjątkiem tych, którzy należeli do małego gangu Flinta: Nero Clagg'a, Calvina Delaneya, Amelii Bottelwick i Mathew Jewkesa. Pomagał im w nauce i starał się utrzymać ze wszystkimi serdeczne stosunki, chociaż oczywiście najbardziej zżył się z Daphne i chłopcami, z którymi dzieli pokój, gdyż spędzał z nimi większość swojego wolnego czasu.

Pewnej nocy zebrał ich wszystkich, nawet Daphne, w dormitorium.

– Mam zamiar rozpocząć jutro negocjacje z Czarnymi Nietoperzami – oznajmił cicho. Jego towarzysze spojrzeli na niego w osłupieniu.

– Chcesz dołączyć do ich grupy? Co cię opętało żeby to zrobić? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Korbin. Emlen delikatnie przekrzywił głowę.

– Taaa Harrison, on ma rację. Przecież w rankingu są zaledwie siódmi, a z twoim talentem jestem pewien, że nawet wysoko plasujące się grupy przywitają cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Harry uniósł brew.

– A ile w tych wysoko plasujących się grupach jest utalentowanych czarodziei? – Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział kontynuował: – Dużo. Co najmniej kilku na każdą grupę, a w tych najwyższych garści. W takich grupach nie ma szans, by zabłysnąć. Ale w Czarnych Nietoperzach… ich lider zaledwie wybija się ponad przeciętność. Owszem, jest przyjazny i to sprawia, że wielu jego kolegów z roku podąża za nim, nawet piątka drugorocznych się na to zdecydowała. Ale nie ma żadnej prawdziwej mocy, żadnej charyzmy. Jedyni, którzy są cokolwiek warci w tym gangu, to Ekaterina Durov, Aleron Mulciber i Silas Macnair. Z ostatnią dwójką nie będzie żadnych problemów; ta grupa już jest rozdarta, a jeśli wezmę was ze sobą, to z łatwością ją przejmę. Co prowadzi do pytania: czy zechcecie się do mnie przyłączyć?

Niespodziewanie to Alexei przemówił jako pierwszy.

– Przekonałeś mnie, Harrison. Pójdę z tobą.

Prywatnie Harry uważał, że Alexei chciał dołączyć do grupy, która w żaden sposób nie byłaby powiązana z jego bratem Victorem, należącym do Bordowych Skrzydeł. Jak dotąd była to jedyna wysoko plasująca się grupa, która zaproponowała Alexei'mu przyłączenie się do nich. Emlen i Francis wymienili spojrzenia, po czym Emlen wyszczerzył się.

– Czemu nie. Wchodzimy w to. Nawet jeśli jesteś półkrwi, to i tak jesteś lepszy niż Flint.

Korbin wzruszył ramionami i powiedział z leniwym uśmieszkiem:

– Wokół ciebie zawsze dzieją się interesujące rzeczy. Jestem z tobą.

Daphne uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego.

– Pamiętasz, co powiedziałam w pociągu? – Stuknęła znaczącą w opaskę.

Harry, usatysfakcjonowany, odprawił swoich przyjaciół.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Harry celowo przyłączył się podczas Zaklęć do Ivana i Ekateriny, zamiast, jak zawsze, dołączyć do Alerona i Silasa.<p>

– Chciałbym pomówić z tobą na osobności, Vavilov. Dzisiaj wieczorem, w pokoju wspólnym Czarnych Nietoperzy.

Ivan przez chwilę mierzył Harry'ego zamyślonym wzrokiem, nim w końcu skinął głową na znak zgody.

Harry, zadowolony z odpowiedzi, rzucił Zaklęcie Przyzywające w stronę drewnianego klocka leżącego na biurku nauczyciela. Ich zadanie polegało na przyzwaniu go do siebie i teraz przyglądał się, jak ten leniwie dryfował w jego kierunku.

– Och! Brawo, panie Riddle! Piętnaście punktów za to, że jako pierwszemu udało się panu rzucić z powodzeniem ten czar! – wykrzyknęła Profesor Victoria Eastwood, puszczając w stronę Harry'ego oczko. Uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, bo doskonale wiedział, że nauczycielka miała słabość do małych, słodkich chłopczyków – czyli dokładnie takich, jakim on był obecnie.

Do tej pory Harry zgromadził trzysta punktów, które mógł przekazać każdej grupie, do której by dołączył. Byłoby ich jeszcze więcej, gdyby nie nauczyciel Transmutacji, Frederick Flint, który okazał się być krewnym Brutusa Flinta i podobnie jak ten drugi, zapałał silną niechęcią do Harry'ego (najwidoczniej opowiedziano mu o znieważeniu rodu Flintów). Odbierał Harry'emu punkty przy każdej, nawet najmniejszej okazji; jak na przykład wtedy, gdy jako pierwszemu udało mu się przemienić mydło w ropuchę. Gdy ta zarechotała głośno, nauczyciel Transmutacji warknął:

– Riddle! Dziesięć punktów za przeszkadzanie na lekcji!

Harry zamrugał.

– To już się nie powtórzy, sir – odparł chłodnym tonem.

Aleronowi, próbującemu się za nim wstawić, Harry spokojnie polecił się zamknąć.

– Nie możesz oczekiwać, że świat będzie sprawiedliwym miejscem, Aleronie. Flint najwidoczniej lubi odbierać mi punkty, więc po prostu będę musiał zdobywać ich więcej. – Starał się zachować spokój i okazać odpowiedni szacunek i poważanie profesorowi Flintowi. Nawet pomimo przemożnej chęci starcia uśmieszku z oblicza nauczyciela, na przykład poprzez rzucenie znienacka w jego stronę klątwy zmieniającej wyraz twarzy. Ale nie, wiedział, że musi się kontrolować. Bo jak zawsze powtarzał mu ojciec: samokontrola jest kluczem do kontrolowania innych.

Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że nim ukończy swoją edukację w Durmstrangu, to on będzie pociągać za sznurki, a Frederick Flint zostanie jego marionetką.

* * *

><p><strong>Komentarz autorki:<strong>

**Właśnie tak sobie pomyślałam, że niektórzy z was mogą uważać, że Durmstrang jest szkołą, w której uczą się wyłącznie chłopcy. Cóż, w filmach jest właśnie tak przedstawiony. Ale w książce jest szkołą koedukacyjną, podobnie jak Beauxbatons. Poza tym, ponieważ uważam, że będzie to o wiele bardziej interesujące, też się na to zdecydowałam.**

**(…) jeżeli chodzi o romanse, to żadne nie rozpoczną się co najmniej do czwartego roku. Nie jestem pewna, w jakim wieku dzieci zaczynają interesować się „tymi sprawami", ale ponieważ w kanonie Harry zaczął interesować się Cho dopiero na czwartym roku, postanowiłam że w mojej opowieści też mniej więcej wtedy zacznie dostrzegać dziewczyny. Ale już teraz zaznaczam, że romans nie będzie głównym wątkiem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Co myślicie o Durmstrangu? Mi się w zasadzie podoba, szczególnie motyw z grupami (Harry naprawdę będzie miał niezłe pole do popisu dzięki nim ^^). Mam nadzieję, że nie przytłoczyła was ilość nowych osób pojawiających się w opowiadaniu… Na początku mogą się wam mylić, ale z czasem przywykniecie. Oczywiście Emlen, Francis, Alexei i Korbin staną się najlepszymi szkolnymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego. A Brutus Flint jego największym wrogiem (tak, robi za odpowiednik kanonowego Malfoya).**

**Co do samego rozdziału, to tłumaczyło mi się go fatalnie (szczególnie dialogi) wiec wybaczcie, jeśli czasami coś będzie zgrzytać. Ale starałam się, naprawdę się starałam, by prezentował się strawnie i czytelnie… **

**Ps. A za tydzień… Plany.**

„**Rzeczywiście **_**był**_** nieco bezczelny w swoim wczorajszym liście, przekonany, że ojciec nie będzie mógł się zemścić. Ale Czarny Pan, geniusz zła, najwidoczniej znalazł na to sposób. **_**No cóż…"**_


	11. Rozdział XI: Plany

**Rozdział XI: Plany**

* * *

><p><em>Drogi Ojcze,<em>

_Co tam u Ciebie? Często powtarzasz, że sprawiam Ci zbyt dużo kłopotów. Więc… teraz jestem daleko, w szkole. I założę się, że u Ciebie wszystko idzie całkiem gładko._

_W każdym razie, ja cieszę się czasem spędzanym w szkole. Zamiast drażnić Ciebie, drażnię tego nauczyciela Transmutacji, który najwidoczniej mnie nie lubi. Spokojnie Ojcze, nim zaczniesz planować jego przedwczesny zgon, przyjmij moje zapewnienia, że nie jest on dla mnie żadnym problemem, a __przynajmniej nie większy niż irytujący owad__. Chciałbym prosić Cię, byś pozwolił mi poradzić sobie z nim na własny sposób. _

_Oczywiście wszyscy pozostali profesorowie mnie lubią. Moja nauczycielka Zaklęć, Victoria Eastwood, właśnie gościła mnie u siebie w gabinecie na herbatce. Myśli, że jestem absolutnie cudownym, małym chłopczykiem, który nie mógłby skrzywdzić nawet muchy. I to od niej, spośród wszystkich nauczycieli, otrzymałem najwięcej punktów. Bardzo przydatny nabytek, naprawdę. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by podtrzymać w niej to uwielbienie, zupełnie tak, jak ty robiłeś to w stosunku do swoich profesorów podczas szkolnych lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie, więc bądź spokojny. No i nie ma tutaj tego pomylonego, starego głupka, więc spodziewam się, że będzie to dla mnie łatwiejsze._

_Muszę przyznać, że system grup w Durmstangu jest całkiem użyteczny. Dzięki liczbie punktów, którą do tej pory zgromadziłem, wszystkie grupy starają się mnie zdobyć. Niestety dla nich, nie uda im się to. Mam już swoje plany. Nie będę Cię zanudzać szczegółami, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że rezultat Ci się spodoba._

_No cóż, zmykam do moich przedwieczornych intryg. Poprosiłbym Cię, żebyś przekazał Cioci Belli i reszcie uściski ode mnie, ale myślę, że rzuciłbyś na mnie i na nich crucio, gdybym to zasugerował. Więc nie będę Cię tym kłopotać. Dobranoc Ojcze._

_Harry_

Rozbawiony Voldemort złożył list i odłożył go na swoje biurko. _Bezczelny bachor_, pomyślał czule, głaszcząc rytmicznie drzemiącą Nagini. Harry, jeśli tylko chciał, potrafił być niezłym łobuzem, chociaż zawsze zachowywał pełną szacunku pozę podczas poważnych rozmów, no i oczywiście przed śmierciożercami.

Czasami zaskakiwało Czarnego Pana to, jak bardzo Harry przywiązał się do niektórych z jego śmierciożerców. Belli, Rabastana, Rudolphusa, Barty'ego... Podejrzewał, że było to związane z charyzmą Harry'ego, zupełnie inną niż ta prezentowana przez młodego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. Nie żeby było to coś, co martwiłoby Czarnego Pana. W zasadzie to odpowiadał mu taki stan rzeczy. Fakt, że śmierciożercy pozostawali również lojalni wobec jego dziedzica, niósł dla Czarnego Pana dużo więcej korzyści. Nie musiał, na przykład, martwić się tym, że wbiją Harry'emu nóż w plecy. Jednym z powodów, dla których Voldemort nie chciał ujawniać obecności chłopca przed swoim pozostałymi śmierciożercami (poza tą garstka, której ufał) był fakt, że był on jeszcze zbyt młody i zbyt podatny na ataki zrodzone z urazów lub zazdrości.

Nawet jeśli Harry miał talent, wciąż brakowało mu doświadczenia. Voldemort zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł pozwolić na to, by informacja o obecności chłopca dotarła do zwyczajnych śmierciożerców czy reszty magicznego świata, przynajmniej dopóki chłopak nie będzie miał nastu lat. Jego moc nadal będzie wzrastać i do tego czasu powinien być już na tyle potężny, by obronić się na własną rękę, gdy zostanie zaatakowany. Być może, kiedy Harry ukończy czternaście lub piętnaście lat…

W każdym razie jego własne plany również wymagały mniej więcej tyle czasu, by dojrzeć. Już w tym samym roku, w którym powrócił, Voldemort, rękami swoich sług, rozpoczął powolną infiltrację najważniejszych instytucji Magicznego Świata. Teraz wystarczyło tylko jedno jego słowo, a publikowano lub wycofywano artykuły z głównych czarodziejskich gazet, nawet takich, jak Prorok Codzienny czy Tygodnik Czarownica. Poczynił nieznaczna zabiegi w stosunku do goblinów z Gringotta, pozostawiając subtelne wskazówki. Był prawie pewien, że już w przyszłym roku gobliny podlegać będą prawom zawartym w nowym traktacie. Ollivander, najsławniejszy wytwórca różdżek, został zmuszony do zachowania neutralności. Voldemort zabiłby go, gdyby nie fakt, że był najbardziej utalentowanym wytwórcą różdżek w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Zdecydował się więc na Wieczystą Przysięgę oraz kilka innych, sekretnie rzuconych klątw, które miały zapewnić milczenie mężczyzny.

Wewnątrz Ministerstwa Voldemort miał Lucjusza Malfoya. Syn Abraxa Malfoya, chociaż nie był najlepszym wojownikiem i niezbyt rewelacyjnie radził sobie podczas pojedynków, był równie wytrawnym politykiem, co jego ojciec. W ciągu dwóch lat od sekretnego powrotu Voldemorta Lucjusz wywierał wpływ na większą część Ministerstwa. Jedynymi działami, w których Lucjusz nie odniósł jak na razie żadnych sukcesów, były Biuro Aurorów oraz Departament Tajemnic. Voldemort przypisywał to temu, że Aurorami zostawali zazwyczaj najbardziej uparci Gryfoni lub najlojalniejsi Puchoni, podczas gdy Niewymownymi byli przeważnie najbardziej zaczytani Krukoni, a ich nie interesowały dobra materialne. Niemniej jednak Voldemort był przekonany, że prędzej czy później Lucjusz poczyni postępy.

Większość członków Wizengamotu siedziała głęboko w kieszeniach Lucjusza. Sprawienie, że zatwierdzono Ustawę Anty-Wilkołakową, za która lobbowała Dolores Umbridge, było niemalże dziecinnie proste… Voldemort szybko pochwycił szansę, gdy ta się pojawiła. Nawet gdyby pozostawili Umbridge samą sobie, to nie miał wątpliwości, że kobieta doprowadziłaby do przyjęcia tej ustawy, ale mogłoby jej to zająć kilka dobrych lat, ponieważ za każdym razem natrafiałaby na sprzeciw tego głupca i wielbiciela różnych stworzeń, Dumbledora. Jednakże, dzięki subtelnemu i umiejętnemu wpływowi Lucjusza, ustawa została zatwierdzona na początku tego miesiąca. To bardzo ułatwiało dalsze plany Voldemorta, który chciał przekonać różne wilkołacze klany do wsparcia jego sprawy…

Zabierze się za to jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy ugruntuje swoją pozycję. Obecnie służyło mu pięćdziesięciu siedmiu śmierciożerców i choć nie była to ilość, którą można było przeoczyć, to nadal pozostawała niewystarczająca do realizacji planów Czarnego Pana. Rekrutacja posuwała się raczej powoli, ponieważ nie mógł pozwolić sobie jeszcze na to, by informacja o jego powrocie przedostała się do opinii publicznej. Chociaż oczywiście rozpuszczał pewne plotki… szczególnie odkąd przyczyniały się one do tego, że zdobywał nowych zwolenników. Voldemort był pewien, że już wkrótce machina ruszy. W międzyczasie musiał jedynie upewnić się, że jego śmierciożercy są dobrze wytrenowani. Uśmieszek wykrzywił jego pozbawione warg usta, gdy rozważał oddelegowanie Barty'ego, który ostatnimi czasy stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny, do szkolenia nowych rekrutów…

I w taki oto sposób, Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan Czarodziejskiej Brytanii, rozmyślał o swych planach tą późną, nocną porą.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Kolejny rok z powrotem w Durmstrangu. Aleron Mulciber odpoczywał w łóżku, wpatrując się obojętnym wzrokiem w drewnianą deskę wieńczącą jego czterokolumnowe łoże. Pomimo obecności panicza w Durmstrangu rzeczy zdawały się nie układać tak, jak się tego spodziewał.<p>

Aleron naiwnie wierzył, że panicz natychmiast podbije szkołę, być może poprzez utworzenie nowej, całkowicie mu oddanej grupy. Ze swojej strony w każdej chwili był gotów opuścić Czarne Nietoperze na rzecz jakiekolwiek grupy założonej przez panicza. Mógł zabrać ze sobą nawet kilku innych trzeciorocznych. W końcu do Czarnych Nietoperzy przyłączył się jedynie dlatego, że Ivan zaproponował mu to i równocześnie uczynił go swoim numerem dwa. Poza tym traktował Ivana jak kogoś w rodzaju przyjaciela.

Ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie miałaby znaczenia jeśli Harrison zażądałby od Alerona pomocy. W czymkolwiek. Jego ojciec często powtarzał, że służba pod odpowiednim mistrzem to zaszczyt. I pomimo tego, jak młody sam obecnie był, wierzył, że znalazł swojego pana. Po prostu wiedział, że w służbie Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a odnajdzie satysfakcję, satysfakcję której nigdy nie doświadczył jego własny ojciec. Niestety starszy Mulciber dysponował przeciętną mocą, a sama lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana nie była zbyt cenna. I tylko dlatego, że dziadek Alerona naprawdę długo służył Czarnemu Panu, Mulciber Senior znalazł się wśród tych należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Więc, zamiast zasypywać panicza pytaniami, Aleron zdecydował się zrobić to, co zrobiłby każdy lojalny poplecznik – cierpliwie czekać. Nawet jeśli nie podobało mu się to, że plany panicza zakładały, iż ten będzie ogrywać rolę wzorowego ucznia… Aleron, gdyby Harrison nie powstrzymał go, z radością zemściłby się na nauczycielu Transmutacji, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dla niego szlaban. Wzrok chłopaka stwardniał, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak Fredrick Flint traktował panicza – niesprawiedliwie i z jawną wrogością. Ale nie, nie zrobi niczego do czasu, aż Harrison sobie tego nie zażyczy.

Aleron zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że Silas nie był równie cierpliwy. Jak na kogoś, kto zapowiedział, że nie będzie całkowicie oddany paniczowi, Silas przejawiał nadmierne pragnienie, by Harrison wykonał w końcu jakiś ruch. Aleron musiał w kilku ostrych słowach przywołać swojego przyjaciela do porządku, by w końcu przekonać go, aby _nie poruszał_ tej kwestii przy paniczu. Na Merlina, minęło dopiero kilka tygodni, nadal było mnóstwo czasu na realizację zamierzonych planów.

Aleron wiedział, że cokolwiek to będzie, będzie genialne. Ale oczywiście nie było szans, by dowiedział się, co to będzie, dopóki Harrison nie zdecyduje się powiedzieć mu o tym. Jeżeli jednak pytania panicza miałby być jakąś wskazówką, to mógł podejrzewać, że jego plany są związane z Czarnymi Nietoperzami. No cóż, zobaczy jak jutro rozwinie się sytuacja… Teraz powinien choć trochę się przespać… Ziewnął lekko i uśmiechnął się, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na opasce, którą cały czas nosił. Znaku jego przynależności do panicza, który Aleron nosił z dumą.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Zasiadający za biurkiem Albus Dumbledore odchylił się i zakręcił młynka kciukami. Minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, a już nowa chmara problemów zlatywała się pod jego drzwi i waląc w nie, domagała by wpuścił je do środka. To był ten rok. Rok w którym Harry James Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rozpocząłby swoją naukę w Hogwarcie, gdyby nie zniknął cztery lata wcześniej.<p>

Najwidoczniej ludzie pamiętali o tym. Ilość listów przepełnionych nienawiścią, które zaczął otrzymywać już w pierwszym tygodniu od rozpoczęcia nowego semestru, urosła do takich rozmiarów, że Albus musiał rzucić na nie czar, automatycznie je spopielający i to jeszcze przed dotknięciem biurka. Działał on nawet na Wyjce, z czego Albus był niezmiernie uradowany. Był zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem pełnych wyrzutów wrzasków kobiet, które zniknięcie Chłopca, Który Przeżył traktowały jako osobisty prztyczek.

No naprawdę... To, że nie sprawdzał wystarczająco często, co dzieje się z chłopcem było tylko malutkim błędem z jego strony. Jedyne, co mógł mu zrobić za to Wizengamot, to odebrać funkcję Głównego Maga, jak również nałożyć niewielką grzywnę za zaniedbania. Albus pocieszał się tym, że chociaż wzrastała liczba jego krytyków, to nadal znajdowały się osoby głęboko mu oddane, a do nich zaliczali się głownie ci, którzy walczyli wraz z nim podczas wojny i należeli do Zakonu Feniksa.

Oczywiście, jak tylko Severus powrócił z pierwszego od dziewięciu lat spotkania śmierciożerców, z informacją o ponownym odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana, Albus wznowił działalność Zakonu Feniksa. Nowi członkowie byli rzadkością a jego już-nie-tak-nieskazitelna reputacja przyczyniała się do tego, że ludzie nie byli skorzy uwierzyć mu na słowo, gdy ogłaszał powrót Czarnego Pana. Jednak znajdowali się także ci, którzy, dostrzegając oznaki powrotu Voldemorta, z chęcią się przyłączali się do Albusa. Niestety byli także ci, którzy powoli dystansowali się od działalności Zakonu. I to nie dlatego, że nie wierzyli w ponowne odrodzenie Voldemorta. Raczej uważali, że Dumbledore nie jest w stanie już dłużej skutecznie dowodzić akcjami skierowanymi przeciwko niemu. W szczególności młody Syriusz zyskiwał ostatnio coraz więcej niezależności… a to w przyszłości mogło sprawić Dubledorowi dużo problemów, ponieważ Aurorzy podążali głównie za swoim szefem.

No cóż. Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić. Ale co? Odseparowanie Syriusza raczej nie wchodziło w grę. Ten młody mężczyzna już wcześniej miał pewna pozycję i władzę, która została zwiększona rok temu, po tym, jak odeszli jego rodzice, a on stał się głową Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków. Na szczęście dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół Syriusza, James i Lupin, wciąż mocno wierzyła w Dumbledore'a.

Myśl o Jamesie przywróciła uśmiech na twarzy Albusa oraz sprawiła, że iskierki zalśniły w niebieskich oczach. Jego dawny uczeń uczył teraz Pojedynkowania w Hogwarcie. Był to ruch, którym chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – Albus domyślał się, że po kilku bezrobotnych latach James stawał się nerwowy i niespokojny. Nie żeby James_ potrzebował_ zatrudnienia. W końcu Linia Potterów należała do starych, czystokrwistych i zamożnych rodów, a ich bogactwo można było przyrównać do fortuny Malfoyów. A odkąd James zdecydował się na skromne życie (no dobrze, może odrobinę mniej skromne od poślubienia Samanty) inwestycje, poczynione jeszcze przez jego ojca, jedynie powiększyły i tak już ogromny majątek, który przypadł w udziale ostatniemu pokoleniu. James nie był jednak typem, który potrafiłby pławić się w bogactwie i luksusie. W przeciwieństwie do swoich przodków nie angażował się także w politykę. Albus zdecydował się na zorganizowanie zatrudnienia dla Jamesa w Hogwarcie głównie po to, by uchronić go przez utonięciem w kolejnym nawrocie depresji.

Przyznawał, nawet przed samym sobą, że był to genialny ruch. Uczniowie nie tylko byli wniebowzięci z powodu tego, że James Potter, sławny ex-Szef-Aurorów został ich nauczycielem, ale także tłumnie zaczęli zapisywać się na prowadzone przez niego zajęcia. Albus był przekonany, że przełoży się to liczbę nowych, dobrze wyszkolonych członków Zakonu Feniksa, gdy tylko ci ukończą szkołę.

I w taki oto sposób, Dyrektor Hogwartu, Przywódca Zakonu Feniksa, rozmyślał o swych planach tą późną, nocną porą.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Rano w magiczny sposób, w dwukierunkowym pudełku umożliwiającym wymianę wiadomości (które Harry zabrał ze sobą z domu), pojawił się list. Pudełko było prezentem, który Harry otrzymał od ojca. Aby je otworzyć musiał wypowiedzieć hasło w wężomowie. Dzięki temu stanowiło ono bezpieczny sposób na wymianę wiadomości pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem. List umieszczony w jego pudełko niemal natychmiast pojawiał się w identycznym, stojącym na biurku ojca, a list który ojciec umieścił w swoim, pojawiał się w tym należącym do Harry'ego. Wysuwając wiadomość z czystej koperty, Harry szybko przeskanował jej krótką zawartość.<p>

_Harry,_

_Jestem zadowolony, że wziąłeś sobie do serca moje nauki. __Zdaje mi się jednak, że czas spędzany w szkole masz zamiar przeznaczyć nie tylko na lekcje i zajęcia.__ Jakkolwiek urocze nie byłyby twoje plany, oczekuję, że twoje stopnie nie ucierpią z ich powodu. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście cieszysz się nauką w Durmstrangu. Jednakże wydaje mi się, że zwiększyło to twoją bezczelność. Nie zakładaj bachorze, że z powodu odległości nie zostaniesz za to ukarany._

_Twój ojciec_

Harry zaskomlał z zaskoczenia, gdy jego palce zapiekły go w tej samej chwili, w której skończył czytać list. Nawet gdy wypuścił go z rąk, nadal czuł jak delikatne uczucie pieczenia rozprzestrzenia się, docierając do ramion, by tam w końcu obumrzeć. Ostrożnie sprawdzając swoje palce i ramiona, potrząsnął z zawodem głową. Jego ojciec miał rację. Rzeczywiście _był_ nieco bezczelny w swoim wczorajszym liście, przekonany, że ojciec nie będzie mógł się zemścić. Ale Czarny Pan, geniusz zła, najwidoczniej znalazł na to sposób. _No cóż…_ Upakowana w liście piekąca klątwa nie była gorsza od zaklęcia żądlącego, wiec Harry jedynie uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy palił list. Nie czuł też żadnych zahamowań przed tym, by nadal zachowywać się w _taki sposób_.

_Ale to zaczeka. Teraz nadszedł czas na realizację planów._

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Tak wiem, wybitnie mało akcji w dzisiejszym rozdziale... Autorka też była tego świadoma. Ale czasami takie refleksyjne, porządkujące wszystko rozdziały nie są złe… No dobra, są. Za to Aleron miał swoją chwilę – i to całkiem sporą, więc ja i tak byłam szczęśliwa. Z dobrych wiadomości – to ostatni, krótki rozdział. Następne będą już prawie dwa razy dłuższe. I dużo ciekawsze ;)**

**Oczywiście, jak zawsze, dziękuję polubienia, dodanie do obserwowanych i komentarze (szczególnie te wytykające błędy ;) ). W sumie… gdy uzbiera się ich 50, to może w jakiś sposób to uczczę ^^.**

**Ps. A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Pierwszy Część II… :**

– _**Kogo masz po swojej stronie Riddle? Skąd wiedziałeś? – Ivan nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry znał całą historię kryjącą się za jego pogonią za władzą, chłopak był zbyt pewny siebie, by stało za tym coś innego.**_

_**Uśmieszek młodszego ucznia był arogancki.**_

– _**Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Ivanie? Twój numer dwa należy do mnie.**_

**Ps. 2 : Wszystkim fanom Toma i Harry'ego polecam świetnie zapowiadające się opowiadanie Inside Out autorstwa Huzzr. Koniecznie zajrzyjcie do niego i przeczytajcie, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście!**


	12. Rozdział XII: Durmstrang: Rok I Część II

**Rozdział XII Durmstrang: Rok Pierwszy Część II**

* * *

><p>Tej nocy Harry wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Czarnych Nietoperzy dzięki hasłu dostarczonemu przez Alerona. Spoglądając na meble z ciemnego drewna i czarny dywan leżący na podłodze, doszedł do wniosku, że pokój wyglądał raczej ponuro. Nawet świeczniki były czarne i rzucały jedynie wątłe, blade światło. Ivan, lekko spięty, siedział przed kominkiem, turlając w dłoniach różdżkę. Przyjęta przez chłopaka pozycja zdradzała, jak bardzo się denerwował.<p>

Z uprzejmym uśmiechem Harry wskazał na kominek.

– Mogę? – Gdy Ivan przytaknął, Harry wypowiedział zaklęcie i czarne płomienie rozświetliły palenisko, natychmiast rozgrzewając cały pokój. W Durmstrangu kominki nie rozpalały się automatycznie. Uczniowie marzli więc, dopóki nie nauczyli się rzucać rozgrzewających czarów, bo według kadry nauczycielskiej przyczyniało się to do kształtowania charakterów. Chyba nie trzeba wspominać, że wielu z nich chorowało w trakcie zimy czy jesieni (w Durmstrangu nawet jesień była chłodna). Jednakże, dzięki Harry'emu, we Wspólnym Pokoju tegorocznych pierwszorocznych ciągle płonął ogień.

Ivan był pod wrażeniem, gdy Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę.

– To jest mroczniejsza wersja Ognia Gubraithiana, prawda?

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek zadowolenia.

– Dokładnie. Niestety jeszcze nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z samym Gubraithianem. – Mniejsza, mroczniejsza wersja zaklęcia wymagała mniej mocy i umiejętności, nie paliła się też wiecznie, w przeciwieństwie do nigdy nie gasnącego Ognia Gubraithiana.

– No więc Riddle, co ci chodzi po głowie? – zapytał Ivan, odrywając wzrok od czarnych płomieni. Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego i odchylił się do tyłu krzyżując przy tym nogi.

– Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Valvilov. Wiem, że chciałbyś zostać Prefektem i wiem, że chciałbyś zostać nim jeszcze w tym roku. – Aleron opowiedział Harry'emu o życzeniu umierającej matki Ivana, która chciała jeszcze przed śmiercią zobaczyć syna na pozycji dającej władzę i autorytet, a także o tym, że najprawdopodobniej kobieta nie przeżyje nadchodzącego roku. Był to powód dla którego chłopak w zeszłym roku odłączył się od Jadeitowych Szponów.

Ivan był zaintrygowany i pomimo tego, że starał się to ukryć, było to oczywiste.

– Proszę, kontynuuj.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego zadrżały, nim odezwał się ponownie.

– O ile bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że zostaniesz Prefektem, to masz małą szansę na to, że stanie się to w tym roku. Ale ty o tym wiesz, prawda Vavilov? – Gdy ciemny cień przemknął przez twarz Ivana, uśmieszek Harry'ego jedynie się poszerzył. – Ale nie ma co się załamywać. Mogę ci zagwarantować, że wygrasz Wielkanocne wybory. – Osiemnastu Prefektów Durmastrangu wybieranych było w wyborach, w których brali udział wszyscy uczniowie szkoły. Mogli oni zagłosować na dwóch spośród dwudziestu sześciu (lub więcej) kandydatów ubiegających się o tę funkcję - zazwyczaj z każdej grupy startowało od jednej do pięciu osób. Osiemnastu kandydatów o największej liczbie głosów zostawało prefektami, a swoją funkcję pełniło przez rok.

Ivan zmrużył oczy.

– Dlaczego powinienem ci uwierzyć? I co chciałbyś w zamian?

Harry przekrzywił głowę na jedną stronę.

– Vavilov, wierząc mi nie tracisz nic, a możesz wszystko zyskać. W zamian oczekiwałbym jedynie kilku małych rzeczy. Chciałbym, żebyś w przyszłym tygodniu pozwolił mi i piątce moich przyjaciół dołączyć do Czarnych Nietoperzy. A także magicznej przysięgi…

Złowiony na haczyk Ivan mógł tylko zapytać:

– A czego miałaby dotyczyć ta przysięga?

– Jednej prostej rzeczy. Tego, że po objęciu funkcji Prefekta zrzekniesz się swojego przywództwa nad Czarnymi Nietoperzami i przekażesz je mnie, chętnie i dobrowolnie.

Iwan wzdrygnął się, gdy dostrzegł drapieżny uśmiech jedenastolatka oraz groźną iskrę w jego szmaragdowozielonych oczach. _On jest niebezpieczny…_ stwierdził w myślach, uświadamiając sobie w końcu, jak mistrzowsko dał się wmanewrować. I chociaż był tego świadom, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak ulec żądaniom Riddle'a. Ponieważ rozpaczliwie pragnął zostać Prefektem. A Riddle to wiedział.

– Bardzo dobrze, Riddle. Ja, Ivan Vladimir Valvilov przysięgam na moją magię, że tuż po tym, jak zostanę Prefektem, ustąpię i chętnie oraz dobrowolnie przekażę przywództwo nad Czarnymi Nietoperzami tobie, Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi. Niechaj tak będzie – mówiąc te słowa Ivan niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak oplatają go więzy magicznej przysięgi.

– Niechaj tak będzie – zawtórował z satysfakcją Harry. Pierwszy etap planu został właśnie zakończony.

– Kogo masz po swojej stronie Riddle? Skąd wiedziałeś? – Ivan nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry znał całą historię kryjącą się za jego pogonią za władzą, chłopak był zbyt pewny siebie, by stało za tym coś innego.

Uśmieszek młodszego ucznia był arogancki.

– Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, Ivanie? Twój numer dwa należy do mnie.

To powiedziawszy, opuścił komnatę.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Od czasu rozmowy z Ivanem, Harry zaczął obracać się w towarzystwie pierwszo <em>oraz drugorocznych <em>uczniów, a nawet kilku trzeciorocznych z grupy Kraciastych Rycerzy (druga pozycja od końca). Całkowicie ignorował za to Brutusa Flinta i jego mały gang, należący do Złotych Chłopców, grupy, która w rankingu zajmowała pozycję o jedno miejsce wyższą niż Czarne Nietoperze. Dzięki swojej biegłości w niektórych przedmiotach mógł zaoferować pomoc w nauce pierwszo, drugo i trzeciorocznym uczniom, zyskując w ten sposób sojuszników i przychylność wszystkich tych trzech roczników.

Wewnątrz Czarnych Nietoperzy (które, po tym, jak Harry i jego koledzy dołączyli do nich, liczyły osiemnastu członków) Harry nieoficjalnie został okrzyknięty liderem pierwszorocznych, a oficjalnie zajmował pozycję tuż za Aleronem i Ekateriną. A jednak to Aleron, numer dwa w ich grupie, meldował się u Harry'ego na każde jego wezwanie. Fakt ten mógł dostrzec każdy, ale powody kryjące się za tym zachowaniem były owiane tajemnicą. Harry jedynie uśmiechał się, gdy ktoś komentował to i rozpuszczał pogłoski o jakiejś wiążącej lojalności wobec niego. Równocześnie pracował nad tym, by zżyć się ze wszystkimi członkami grupy. O ile wcześniej drugo i trzecioroczni trzymali się raczej z osobami ze swojego roku, robiąc wyjątki tylko podczas grupowych spotkań, tak teraz dużo częściej się ze sobą kontaktowali, a nawet siadali obok siebie podczas posiłków przy stole Czarnych Nietoperzy w Wielkiej Sali.

Tuz przed Bożym Narodzeniem Harry wykorzystał opaskę, by wezwać Alerona i Silasa do pustej klasy na czwarty piętrze. Gdy tylko do niej weszli, pokłonili się zasiadającemu za biurkiem nauczyciela Harry'emu. Ukłon Alerona był głębszy i podszyty większym szacunkiem.

– Paniczu – przywitał się całkowicie naturalnie Aleron. Po dwóch miesiącach słuchania, jak z ust chłopca pada tylko jego imię, Harry zaczynał podejrzewać, że nastolatek zapomniał o tym, by zwracać się do niego z odpowiednim szacunkiem i był szczerze ucieszony, gdy jego podejrzenia rozwiały się.

– Aleronie, Silasie. Dwa dni po świętach mam zamiar udać się do Draco na małe przyjęcie zorganizowane tylko dla nas, _dzieci_. Chcę, żebyście zrobili rozeznanie i powiedzieli mi, kogo spośród drugo i trzeciorocznych należałoby na nie zaprosić – rozkazał dwóm nastolatkom stojącym tuż przed nim.

Aleron uśmiechnął się. _A więc młody panicz rozpoczyna przygotowywanie gruntu pod rekrutację…_ Myślał, że z powodu tych wszystkich politycznych intryg rozgrywających się pośród uczniów Durmstrangu, ograniczy swoje cele tylko do szkolnych rozgrywek. Doprawdy, błyskotliwość panicza ciągle go zaskakiwała.

– Paniczu, Septimus i Octavius Withers mogliby być mile widziani – obaj pochodzą z czystokrwistego rodu, z głęboko zakorzenionymi ideałami czystości krwi. Poza tym czują przed tobą respekt z powodu mocy, jaką demonstrujesz podczas zajęć, które dzielimy ze sobą na trzecim roku. Przyciąga ich też twoja charyzma. Septimus zdradził mi, iż uważa, że wygłoszona przez ciebie podczas Halloween przemowa do Czarnych Nietoperzy była logiczna i porywająca. – Aleron już wcześniej subtelnie wysondował tę dwójkę, gdyż wiedział, że ci Aryjscy bliźniacy o trójkątnych twarzach, blond włosach i niebieskich oczach, byli nawet bardziej utalentowani niż Silas i ustępowali jedynie jemu pośród trzeciorocznych chłopaków.

Silas przytaknął, zgadzając się z Aleronem. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy bardzo uważnie obserwował Harrison Riddle'a i podświadomie doszedł do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Harrison był panem, któremu warto było służyć, wymagającym, owszem, ale równocześnie niezwykle inteligentnym i potężnym. Jednakże Silas nie był jeszcze w stanie przyznać tego nawet przed samym sobą i wciąż okazywał delikatny opór przed tym, by całkowicie uznać pozycję Riddle'a.

– Taaa, większość trzeciorocznych z Czarnych Nietoperzy jest w porządku. Ale gdybym był tobą, nie zapraszałbym ani Ekateriny, ani Ivana. Ekaterina nie lubi cię, bo myśli, że próbujesz przywłaszczyć sobie pozycję Ivana, a Ivan… no cóż, jego podejście to już w ogóle nie ma sensu...

Harry uśmiechał się, słuchając obserwacji i wniosków Alerona i Silasa. Ta dwójka była całkiem spostrzegawcza, musiał im to przyznać. Ivan nieco się podłamał po konfrontacji z Harrym, co było raczej zrozumiałe. Po roku błyszczenia jako Prefekt być może już nie będzie mieć kolejnego powodu do chwały. A ponieważ był wystarczająco bystry, z pewnością zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli przekaże Harry'emu kontrolę nad grupą, już nigdy nie będzie mieć w niej nic do powiedzenia.

Jak dotąd Harry trzymał w tajemnicy swoją umowę z Ivanem. Jednakże, patrząc na Alerona i Silasa, doszedł do wniosku, że może im zdradzić nieco ze swoich planów… Gdy kończył mówić, we wzroku obu chłopaków można było dostrzec uwielbianie i grozę, chociaż oczywiście obaj starali się zachować odpowiednio neutralny wyraz twarzy.

– Paniczu, będę ci służyć najlepiej jak potrafię, by pomóc ci osiągnąć twe cele – wymamrotał w końcu Aleron głęboko się przy tym kłaniając.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Święta.<p>

Brutus Flint wyśmiał Harry'ego, gdy dowiedział się, że ten większość przerwy świątecznej spędzi w Durmstrangu. Harry tylko na kilka dni miał zafiukać do domu – od Wigilii do dnia balu w Malfoy Manor. To było całkiem logiczne: Czarny Pan poczynił już plany na Święta: miał zamiar sprawić Zakonowi Feniksa uroczą świąteczną niespodziankę. Ale ten idiota Flint najwidoczniej uznał, że Harry'ego nie chcą w domu. Niefortunnie dla siebie, zadrwił z Harry'ego tuż przy korytarzu wychodzącym z biblioteki, w zasięgu słuchu Alerona, Silasa, Septimusa i Octaviusa, którzy właśnie opuszczali to pomieszczenie.

Aleron poczuł się tym osobiście dotknięty i natychmiast rzucił w stronę Flinta klątwę mutującą czaszkę.

– _Mutatio Skullus!_ – wykrzyknął, a w następnej chwili przyglądał się beznamiętnie, jak głowa Flinta wykręcała się i zniekształcała tak długo, aż nie przestała przypominać ludzkiej. Gdy przerażeni Nero i Calvin odprowadzali Flinta, najprawdopodobniej do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Harry obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę chłopaka.

Plask! Plask! Harry dwukrotnie i z całej siły uderzył starszego nastolatka w jego lewy policzek.

– To, Mulcibar, było szczególnie _głupie._ Na korytarzu, gdzie każdy mógł być świadkiem i w dodatku przy uważnie obserwujących portretach?! – Harry wskazał na rozdziawione usta srogiego, starszego mężczyzny, nim wyszeptał w kierunku portretu zaklęcie zaciemniające wspomnienie starca o całym tym incydencie. Jeżeli sytuacja by się pogorszyła, zawsze mógł użyć Karkarowa, pocieszał się.

Harry ponownie zwrócił się w stronę Alerona, który, pod naporem gniewu panicza, powoli opuszczał się na kolana. Harry w ciszy taksował wzrokiem nastolatka, pozwalając, by ten przez kilka sekund pogrążał się w poczuciu winy z powodu swojego zachowania.

– W przyszłości oczekuję, że będziesz brać przykład ze mnie – rozkazał lodowatym tonem. – Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś nie miał mózgu, bo w przeciwnym razie ślady po policzkowaniu będą ostatnim z twoich zmartwień. Zrozumiano?

Aleron wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a wstyd i poczucie winy paliły jego żołądek i zostawiały gorzki posmak w ustach. Zachował się głupio i lekkomyślnie, działał bez zezwolenia. Przez jego zachowanie grupa mogła stracić punkty, mógł też wpakować ich w kłopoty, a panicz nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadną z tych rzeczy, szczególnie nie na tym etapie swego planu. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było jednak to, że swoją przesadzoną reakcją przypadkowo ujawnił, jak głęboka relacja łączyła go z paniczem, relacja której ten jeszcze nie chciał ujawniać. I zrobił to zarówno przed bliźniakami Winters, jak i przed członkami gangu Flinta.

– Tak paniczu. – Chciał dodać coś więcej, chciał szczerze przeprosić za swój błąd, błagać o wybaczenie za to, że nie pomyślał, ale panicz zadał tylko jedno pytanie. A Aleron nie odważył się powiedzieć czegoś, czego nie powinien. Nie wtedy, gdy miał kłopoty.

W końcu, z potępiającym spojrzeniem, Harry oddalił się. Minęły minuty nim Aleron w końcu powstał z klęczek.

– Mam w swoim kufrze całkiem skuteczną maść usuwającą siniaki – zaoferował Silas, przerywając panującą ciszę. Aleron ostrożnie dotknął swojego policzka, nim odpowiedział:

– Słyszałeś, co powiedział o śladach po policzkowaniu – wątpię, czy wolno mi pozbyć się siniaków.

Silas uniósł brew.

– Ale minie z tydzień, nim znikną same z siebie.

– Zasłużyłem na nie – oznajmił obojętnie Aleron, po czym obrócił się, by spojrzeć na bliźniaków Withers, którzy przez całe zdarzenie zachowywali ciszę. _Co ja im teraz mam powiedzieć?_

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy dwa dni po Świętach bliźniacy Withers zjawili się na przyjęciu organizowanym w Malfoy Manor, Harry wiedział, że byli nieco świadomi relacji, jaka łączyła go z Aleronem.<p>

– Septimus, Octavius, witajcie – Harry przywitał swoich gości miłym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam mojego przyjaciela, Draco. Draco, to znajomi z mojej grupy w Durmstrangu. – Harry i Draco na bieżąco informowali się nawzajem o swoich planach i poziomie ich realizacji, więc Draco słyszał już o bliźniakach Withers.

– Witajcie w mojej posiadłości, panowie Withers.

Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia, nim wymamrotali odpowiednio uprzejme odpowiedzi na powitanie Harry'ego i gospodarza przyjęcia.

Przywitawszy się już ze wszystkimi gośćmi, Harry odciągnął Draco na słówko, rzucając przy tym odpowiednie zaklęcie prywatności.

– Wiec Draco, co myślisz o moich zwolennikach?

Draco omiótł uczniów Durmstrangu oceniającym spojrzeniem, nim odpowiedział.

– Szczerze, Harrison? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Byłeś w stanie przyciągnąć do siebie całkiem sporą liczbę osób, nawet jeśli sprawy niektórych są jeszcze w toku. Obawiam się, że ja i Theo nie mieliśmy tyle szczęścia. Rywalizacja pomiędzy domami jest silnie zakorzeniona, otwarcie rozmawiać możemy jedynie w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Nie licząc Theo, Pansy, Vincenta i Grega, zawarliśmy niepewne przymierze jedynie z Blaisem Zabini, Millicentą Bulstrode i Tracey'em Davisem – skinął w kierunku trójki pierwszorocznych z Hogwartu, obecnych na przyjęciu, a nie będących dziećmi śmierciożerców.

Harry w geście pocieszenie położył rękę na ramieniu Draco i trzymał ją tam przez chwilę.

– Wciąż jeszcze jest czas Draco, nie denerwuj się. Wiem, że praca tuż pod nosem tego starego bałwana musi być trudna.

Draco posłał Harry'emu szczery uśmiech, po czym razem usunęli otaczające ich zaklęcie prywatności i udali się w kierunku przyjęcia, by wymieszać ze sobą uczniów z Hogwartu i Durmstrangu. Chcieli także w dobrym świetle zaprezentować Harry'ego tym, którzy go jeszcze nie znali.

Pod koniec nocy Harry mógł stwierdzić z satysfakcją, że poczynił sukcesy w obu tych kwestiach. Zadowolony z siebie, powiedział to później swojemu ojcu.

Voldemort obdarzył syna rozbawionym spojrzeniem i zmierzwił mu włosy.

– Rzeczywiście, muszę ci pogratulować Harry. Całkiem dobrze grasz w tę grę, dużo lepiej niż się spodziewałem. – Uśmiechnął się w stronę syna nie bez dumy i przyglądał, jak ten wygrzewał się w blasku ojcowskiej pochwały.

– Ojcze, co zrobiłeś Zakonowi Smażonego Kurczaka? – zapytał bezczelnie Harry kilka minut później.

– Przypomniałem im o swojej obecności, mój synu – zdradził tajemniczo Voldemort. Pod wpływem błagającego wzroku syna ustąpił i zdradził więcej szczegółów. – Kilkoro wilkołaków postanowiło ich odwiedzić, by roztoczyć świąteczny nastrój. Niestety członkowie zakonu nie byli w stanie docenić ich wizyty, więc zarówno oni, jak i ich rodziny, skończyli martwi, gdy goście zbierali się do wyjścia.

Harry zaklaskał z uznaniem.

– Żałuję, że nie widziałem twarzy tego starego głupca, gdy dowiedział się o tym. Ale zgaduję, że skoro skorzystałeś z wilkołaków, to Ministerstwo nadal zaprzecza twojemu powrotowi?

Voldemort w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, a w następnej chwili ojciec i syn wspólnie śmiali się z głupiej ślepoty Ministerstwa.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Sprawy w szkole nabrały tempa, gdy Harry powrócił do niej po przerwie świątecznej. Zajęty swoimi politycznymi machinacjami związanymi z wyborami, szkolnymi zajęciami i dodatkową nauką, szybko przekonał się, że brakuje mu czasu na odpoczynek. Pewnego dnia, czytając w Pokoju Wspólnym Czarnych Nietoperzy, zdecydował, że zrobi sobie krótką przerwę. Przyzywając swoją miotłę, był już w połowie drogi, gdy natknął się na Alerona. Przez chwilę mierzył chłopaka badawczym spojrzeniem, nim odezwał się niespodziewanie:<p>

– Dołącz do mnie. – To nie było pytanie. Kilka minut później Aleron latał nad jeziorem tuż przy boku Harry'ego.

Po raz pierwszy od Świąt Harry odprężył się. Pomimo lodowatego, zimowego powietrza, wygrzewał się w delikatnym cieple słonecznych promieni oraz błyszczącej tafli jeziora. Aleron trzymał się trochę na uboczu, niepewny, czy nadal jest mile widziany z powodu gafy, jaką popełnił tuż przed Świętami. Harry westchnął w duchu i zawisnął przy boku oddanego przyjaciela.

– Aleronie.

– Tak, paniczu?

Harry posłał w stronę Alerona nieznaczny uśmiech.

– Nie jestem całkowicie jak mój ojciec, Aleronie. Gdy kara jest zakończona, wszystko zostaje wybaczone. Oczekuję jedynie, że następnym razem zachowasz się lepiej.

Aleron odpowiedział uśmiechem. Jego ramiona rozluźniły się, gdy zniknęło z nich napięcie, jakie czuł od czasu rozpoczęcia przerwy świątecznej za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Harry'ego.

– Dziękuję, paniczu.

Harry przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę.

– Dobrze zniosłeś swoją karę. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, gdy podczas świątecznego przyjęcia zobaczyłem, że nadal masz ślady na policzku.

Aleron ze smutkiem wzruszył ramionami.

– Schrzaniłem – i to bardzo. Przyjąłem więc krytykę.

Harry roześmiał się słysząc to, po czym zmienił temat i zaczął zasypywać Alerona pytaniami odnośnie umiejętności latania na miotle poszczególnych członków Czarnych Nietoperzy.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Wraz ze zbliżającą przerwą wielkanocną cały zamek powoli zaczynał żyć nadchodzącymi wielkimi krokami wyborami prefektów. Kandydaci, wspomagani przez kompanów ze swoich grup, rozdawali wszystkim wokół broszury i małe upominki. Ekaterina i Steffi stworzyły okrągłe przypinki, które po naciśnięciu wyświetlały na przemian zdania „Ivan Prefektem" i „Czarne Nietoperze rządzą!" i rozprowadziły je pośród członków Czarnych Nietoperzy. Harry westchnął, gdy zobaczył odznaki i niechętnie założył jedną z nich, ale szybko przekonał się, że była to całkiem dobra forma promocji. Ze swojej strony wysłał dwie drugoroczne uczennice, Wendę Stockman i Runę Russwum, w towarzystwie drogiej Daphne, by rozpowszechniły wśród żeńskiej populacji szkoły powody, dla których Ivan chciał wygrać wybory. Wiedział, że u większości dziewczyn wywoła to współczucie dla chłopaka. Równocześnie rozkazał pozostałym drugo i pierwszorocznym rozwiesić plakaty Ivana w każdym szkolnym zakamarku, nawet w ubikacjach. Sam obszedł wszystkich, którym w jakiś sposób pomógł, subtelnie przypominając im o sobie i o tym, że <em>naprawdę chciałby<em>, by Ivan wygrał.

W dniu wyborów Harry był przekonany, że Ivan zostanie prefektem. Naliczył prawie pięćdziesiąt potwierdzonych głosów, co w blisko dwustuosobowej populacji Durmstrangu było całkiem pokaźną liczbą. Jednakże nawet on był zaskoczony, gdy nadeszły wyniki i okazało się, że Ivan zajął ósmą pozycję z siedemdziesięcioma trzema głosami. Najwidoczniej strategia Harry'ego zadziałała lepiej, niż sam podejrzewał i więcej dziewczyn z grup wystawiających tylko jednego kandydata oddała swój pierwszy głos na niego, a drugi, ze współczucia, na Ivana.

Po przycięciu zorganizowanym z okazji zwycięstwa Ivana, na którym Harry pozwolił sobie na cieszenie się z owoców swojej pracy, chłopak po raz ostatni zwrócił się do Czarnych Nietoperzy jako ich lider.

– W świetle mojego niedawnego awansu zdecydowałem, że przeznaczę większość swojego czasu na pełnienie obowiązków Prefekta. W związku z tym nie będę w stanie dłużej przewodzić Czarnym Nietoperzom i dlatego chciałbym przekazać tę funkcję dużo bardziej zasługującemu na nią kandydatowi: Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi. – W pokoju wspólnym zapadła ogłuszająca cisza, ale wkrótce Aleron sprawił, że pomieszczenie rozbrzmiało od owacji na stojąco na cześć nowego lidera.

Harry powstał.

– Dziękuję ci Ivanie za te miłe słowa – rozpoczął płynnie. – Jestem bardziej niż gotów, by przyjąć na swoje barki odpowiedzialność wynikającą z tej pozycji. Moi przyjaciele i koledzy z grupy, przysięgam wam, że razem wzniesiemy się tak wysoko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W świetle tej decyzji, wraz z tą chwilą, pozwólcie, by nazwa naszej grupy zmieniła się na Czarny Dwór Nocy, oraz by była ona znana także jako Nocne Węże. Niech nasze odznaki również ulegną modyfikacji. – Za machnięciem różdżki czarny nietoperz, znajdujący na wszystkich odznakach przypiętych do szkarłatnych szat, przemienił się w wizerunek gotowego do ataku czarnego węża z długimi, lśniącymi kłami. Poniżej pojawił się wykaligrafowany kursywą napis: _Czarny Dwór Nocy_. Wąż widniejący na szatach Harry'ego, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, był srebrny, a nie czarny.

Gdy Harry ponownie usiadł, przeszył go dreszcz zadowolenia wywołany pomyślnym ukończeniem drugiego kroku planu.

Następnego ranka za Harrym podążały szepty i urywane plotki dotyczące abdykacji Vavilova. Niektórzy myśleli, że zastraszył lub zaszantażował ex-lidera, inni byli przekonani, że Ivan znajdował się pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, byli też tacy, którzy głosili pogląd, że Harry był reinkarnacją Czarnego Pana zesłaną, by przejąć kontrolę nad grupami. Harry ignorował je wszystkie i zachowywał się zgodnie ze swoją codzienną rutyną, rozbawiony w duchu żywą wyobraźnią pozostałych uczniów.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>W maju, tuż przed rozpoczęciem okresu egzaminacyjnego, Harry ponownie zszokował wszystkich przyjmując Quidditchowe wyzwanie rzucone przez Kły Z Kości Słoniowej, oraz akceptując zakład o dwieście punktów, które miały przejść z konta przegranej drużyny na konto zwycięskiej. W przypadku przegranej Nocne Węże w ogólnej klasyfikacji spadłyby na dziewiątą pozycję, jednakże gdyby wygrali, katapultowaliby się aż na czwartą. Z Aleronem jako obrońcą, Alexei'em i siostrami Stockman na pozycji ścigających, bliźniakami Withers jako pałkarzami i Harrym w roli szukającego, mecz odbył się w jasną i słoneczną sobotę, na boisku do Quidditcha rozciągającym się na otwartej łące pomiędzy borami.<p>

– No i odlecieli! Nocne Węże w składzie: Mulciber, Krum, Stockmann, Stockmann, Withers, Withers iiiiiii Riddle! Całkiem interesująca zbieranina zawodników, dobranych chyba na ostatnią chwilę… z pewnością, bo nikt nie spodziewał się, że zaakceptują wyzwanie Kłów z Kości Słoniowej… – rozbrzmiał komentarz wygłoszony przez piątoroczną Sylwię Bottlewick, trzpiotowatą starszą siostrę Amelii Bottlewick, jednej z członkiń gangu Flinta.

– Krum zdobywa punkt! Młodszy brat Viktora Kruma, szukającego i gwiazdy Bordowych Skrzydeł, najwidoczniej dzieli talent wraz z bratem i oto jest zero do dziesięciu dla Nocnych Węży!

Harry krążył leniwie nad boiskiem, ignorując relację z przebiegu meczu. Jedno oko miał na swoją drużynę, a drugim wypatrywał Znicza. Jego przeciwnikiem był Dacian Wiggleworth, piątoroczny, piskliwy i chudy jak trzcina chłopak, wyglądający przy tym, jakby miał trzynaście, a nie piętnaście lat. Dacian nie odstępował Harry'ego na krok, trzymając się cały czas blisko..

Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się sadystyczny uśmieszek, jeden z rodzaju tych, które sprawiały, że Draco szykował się do ucieczki. Ale Wiggleworth nie wiedział o tym, wiec po prostu go odwzajemnił. Wtedy Harry, niespodziewane i gwałtownie zanurkował, zmierzając w stronę ziemi z zawrotną prędkością.

– Riddle właśnie wykonał ostre nurkowanie! Spójrzcie, jak pędzi! Czyżby Riddle dojrzał Znicza?

Sto metrów… pięćdziesiąt… dwadzieścia… dziesięć… Harry przerwał pikowanie w dół, gdy znajdował się zaledwie metr nad ziemią, a jego stopy jedynie przeczesały trawę. Jednak jego oponent nie miał tyle szczęścia. Bo choć Wiggleworth jakieś dziesięć metrów nad ziemią zdał sobie sprawę, że został nabrany na Zwód Wrońskiego, to nie był w stanie wyhamować na czas i rozbił się o nią, na szczęście z mniejszą prędkością niż początkowo się na to zapowiadało. Krew leciała ciurkiem z połamanego nosa Wigglewortha, nawet wtedy, gdy ten jęczał donośnie.

Zaspokoiwszy swoją rządzę krwi, Harry zaśmiał się i ponownie wzbił w powietrze. Kapitan Kłów z Kości Słoniowej wściekle domagał się chwili przerwy.

– Świetnie latasz, kapitanie! – Octavius i Septimus wykrzyknęli równocześnie. Harry w odpowiedzi uniósł kciuk i pomachał radośnie.

Po tym było już z górki. Pomimo tego, że nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu, by zgrać się jako drużyna, Aleron i siostry Stockman prezentowali całkiem przyzwoity poziom, bliźniaków można było uznać za całkiem dobrych, a Alexei i Harry okazali się jednymi z lepszych w szkole. Morale drużyny Kłów Z Kości Słoniowej poważnie ucierpiało po wypadku Wigglewortha. W rezultacie, gdy Harry w końcu złapał Znicz, jego drużyna wygrała z ostatecznym wynikiem dwustu do zera.

Harry uśmiechał się z tryumfem, gdy w zaciśniętej pięści ściskał bezradnie trzepocący Znicz. Może, ale tylko być może, zacznie czerpać radość z Quidditcha.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Szkoła zakończyła się potokiem egzaminów. Tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać, Harry okazał się najlepszy z prawie połowy swoich przedmiotów i znalazły się wśród nich nawet te, na które uczęszczał wraz z trzecim rokiem. Jedynie w przypadku Transmutacji, Arytmetyki, Zielarstwa i Eliksirów znalazł się w pierwszej piątce. Jeżeli chodzi o jego najbardziej znienawidzony przedmiot, Transmutację, nikogo to nie dziwiło. Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Profesor Flint nie mógł znaleźć sposobu, by umieścić go na niższej niż piąta pozycji.<p>

Nim ktokolwiek się spostrzegł, kufry zostały spakowane, pomniejszone i umieszczone w kieszeniach. Uczniom mieszkającym w Brytanii i kilku innych krajach zakazujących nieletnim używania magii w domu, rozdano listy ostrzegające przed rzucaniem zaklęć w czasie wakacji. Nim towarzysze z grupy Harry'ego po raz ostatni tego roku opuścili Pokój Wspólny, Harry obdarzył wszystkich szczerym uśmiechem i poprzysiągł, że w przyszłym roku wyniesie ich grupę na jeszcze wyższą pozycję.

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**No i macie moje zapowiedziane świętowanie ;) Dobra – planowane praktycznie od początku, bo ja też bym się załamała, gdybym czekała z niecierpliwością cały tydzień i po tym czasie zobaczyła to, co było w jedenastym rozdziale… Ale wiecie, nie przyzwyczajajcie się do takich niespodzianek.**

**Tym razem było więcej akcji, więcej intryg, szkolnej rywalizacji (faktycznie, trochę przypomina ona tę z Gry Endera) – Harry'ego w jego manipulacyjnym wydaniu (ciekawe po kim to ma). No i nie zabrakło Alerona! (tak, mam do niego słabość…)**

**Od teraz czeka nas jazda bez trzymanki, a rozdziały takie jak poprzedni już się nie pojawią!**

**Ps. Tym razem naprawdę za tydzień: Lato**

**Harry'ego niesamowicie cieszyło drażnienie Mistrza Eliksirów, starał się jednak robić to w bardzo subtelny sposób. O tak, irytowanie Severusa Snape'a było świetną zabawą.**

**Ps. 2.: Odpowiadając na pytania z komentarzy: Snape pozostanie kanonicznym Snape'em – czyli szpiegiem Dumbledore'a w szeregach Voldemorta, a co do Martina – oczywiście, że okaże się małym czarodziejem… Ale wszystko w swoim czasie.**


	13. Rozdział XIII: Lato

**Rozdział XIII: Lato**

* * *

><p>Tego lata, gdy Voldemort zerknął na oceny Harry'ego, oznajmił, że powinien spisać się lepiej. Harry westchnął i jednym uchem słuchał tyrady Mrocznego Lorda. Czasami posiadanie ojca geniusza było męczące. Najwidoczniej młody Tom Riddle rokrocznie był najlepszym uczniem w szkole. Wkrótce Czarny Pan zakończył łajanie syna stwierdzeniem, że od teraz będzie osobiście uczyć Harry'ego Czarnej Magii. Oczekiwał też od niego, że w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia wakacji odrobi wszystkie swoje zadania domowe.<p>

– Wraz z nadejściem drugiego tygodnia będziesz tak zajęty zajęciami wyznaczonymi przeze mnie, że nie będziesz mieć czasu, by nawet pomyśleć o szkole – oznajmił Czarny Pan z paskudnym błyskiem w oku. Harry jęknął cicho, ale jedyne, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to odpowiedzieć krótkim „Tak, ojcze".

W pierwszym tygodniu wakacji każdą wolną chwilę, której nie przeznaczał na odrabianie zadań domowych, Harry spędzał w towarzystwie Draco, Theo, pozostałych pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, Alerona i Silasa. Chłopcy grali w zmodyfikowaną wersję Quidditacha, ciesząc się przy okazji oślepiającym błękitem bezchmurnego nieba, pofałdowanymi, zielonymi łąkami i ciepłem słońca delikatnie całującym skóry. Draco cały czas narzekał na to, że pierwszoroczni nie mogli wziąć ze sobą do szkoły mioteł. Harry'emu wydawało się to dziwne, ale w końcu doszedł do wniosku, że musiała być to kolejna intryga Dumbledore'a, mająca na celu sprawienie, by mugolaki nie czuły się wyalienowane. No bo co innego, jak nie niechęć do podkreślania różnic pomiędzy dziećmi z magicznym zapleczem, a tymi bez niego, miałoby być powodem tego zakazu? Przecież dzieci wywodzące się z magicznych rodzin dorastały grając w Quidditacha, albo przynajmniej latając na miotle, podczas gdy te, wychowywane przez mugoli, musiały się dopiero tego wszystkiego nauczyć.

– Ale w przyszłym roku, w przyszłym roku dostanę się do drużyny Slytherinu – poprzysiągł sobie Draco. Harry uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i obiecał, że trochę z nim potrenuje, pomagając mu przy okazji w rozwinięciu umiejętności. – Tylko bez przyprawiających o atak serca akrobacji – zastrzegł natychmiast Draco. Harry lekko zacisnął usta, nim niechętnie na to przystał.

– Ale to już nie będzie takie zabawne…

– Zachowaj swój sadyzm dla Brutusa Flinta, Harrison – nachmurzył się Draco w odpowiedzi.

– A czy kapitan naszej drużyny nie ma czasem na nazwisko Flint? – zapytał Theo, dołączając do rozmowy. – Jak myślicie, mogliby być spokrewnieni?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

– Z tego, co mówiliście, Marcus Flint wygląda tak, jakby miał w sobie trochę krwi trola – parsknął – więc myślę, że tak. Mogą być spokrewnieni.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Tydzień względnego odpoczynku dobiegł końca. Harry'emu przydzielono szereg różnych nauczycieli z przedmiotów, z których nie osiągnął najwyższych wyników: z Zielarstwa, Eliksirów, Arytmetyki i Transmutacji. Po pierwszych, dwugodzinnych zajęciach z wujkiem Rodym, Harry poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie dostanie z tego przedmiotu oceny innej niż najwyższa. Bo o ile lubił Rodolphusa Lestrange, to mężczyzna ten był najnudniejszym nauczycielem na świecie. Harry wolałby przez cały następny rok spotykać się wieczorami z Profesorem Kai-zang Lee na dodatkowych zajęciach z Arytmetyki, niż w przyszłe wakacje ponownie mieć lekcje z Rodolphusem.<p>

Jeżeli chodzi o Transmutację, to Barty nie dopatrzył się żadnych błędów ze strony Harry'ego. Dlatego też Harry, bardzo niechętnie, opowiedział mu o swoim konflikcie z Frederickiem Edmundem Flintem, wujem Brutusa Gaisua Flinta. Opowieści o powodach, dla których Flint odbierał Harry'emu punkty wprawiły Barty'ego w wyśmienity humor.

– Za bezczeszczenie ducha szkoły, gdy przemieniłeś czerwony zagłówek w modrosójkę? – mężczyzna zaśmiewał się do rozpuku. – I za przeszkadzanie na zajęciach, gdy ropucha, w którą zamieniłeś kostkę mydła, głośno zaskrzeczała? Ach, ten mężczyzna to ma nerwy…

W końcu Barty odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

– Paniczu, i ty to wszystko przyjmowałeś ot tak, bez protestu? – zapytał.

– Nie chciałem wszczynać wojny z profesorem już na pierwszym roku – odparował Harry, krzywiąc się. – Miałem inne rzeczy do zrobienia, musiałem wzmocnić poparcie dla siebie wśród członków mojej grupy. Nie mogłem więc tracić zbyt wielu grupowych punktów.

Barty nie miał wyboru i musiał ustąpić w tej kwestii. Podniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.

– Wykazałeś się prawdziwym opanowaniem, paniczu. A pomyśleć, że Mistrz ciągle powtarza, że wcale go nie masz!

Nauczycielką Zielarstwa, spośród wszystkich znanych Harry'emu osób, okazała się być matka Draco, Narcyza. Ponieważ Harry i Draco byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, Harry zaczął zwracać się do Lucjusza per „wujku Lucjuszu" i z tego też powodu Narcyza automatycznie została „ciocią Narcyzą". Pomimo swojego nieskazitelnego wyglądu, Narcyza Malfoy z domu Black, nie miała nic przeciwko przyjściu i pobrudzeniu się ziemią. Gdy uczyła Harry'ego prawidłowego sposobu rozsadzania młodej mandragory, dzielnie znosiła kurz i brud. Pod koniec lekcji Harry usiłował przeprosić ją za to, że to z jego powodu jej nienaganny wygląd i wizerunek zostały zniszczone, ale ona jedynie machnęła na to ręką.

– Bzdura, paniczu. Owszem, wizerunek Malfoyów jest pieczołowicie kultywowany przed obcymi. Ale ponieważ jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem Draco i… i protegowanym Belli, to uważamy cię za członka rodziny – po tych słowach obdarzyła Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem, tak niepodobnym do jej zwyczajowego, chłodnego, aczkolwiek uprzejmego, publicznie prezentowanego uśmiechu. Harry'ego po raz kolejny zachwyciła umiejętność Malfoyów do zachowania zdystansowanej, zimnej i idealnej postawy wobec zewnętrznego świata.

Eliksiry. Na te, odbywające się w piątkowe popołudnia zajęcia, Harry, korzystając z Sieci Fiuu, udawał się do Malfoy Manor. Tam, wraz z Draco i Theo, uczęszczał na lekcje prowadzone przez Severusa Snape'a. Ponieważ Czarny Pan nie do końca ufał Snape'owi, przed każdą lekcją rzucał na Harry'ego silny _glamur_, zmieniający kolor jego oczu - z szmaragdowych na azurowe, i włosów – z kruczoczarnych na kasztanowe. Dopiero wtedy pozwalał Harry'emu iść do rezydencji. Również prawdziwe nazwisko Harry'ego nigdy nie zostało ujawnione Snape'owi. Mężczyzna znał go jako najlepszego przyjaciela Draco z Durmstrangu, Emlena Zedara. Gdy Harry napomknął Emlenowi o tym, że pożyczył jego imię, chłopak uznał to za niezły żart. Obiecał, że powie swoim rodzicom, by przytakiwali, gdyby ktoś pytał się ich, czy ich syn uczęszcza na dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów prowadzone przez nauczyciela z Hogwartu. Chłopcy mieli ten sam kolor oczu i włosów, poza tym mało prawdopodobne było, by ktoś wnikał w szczegóły na tyle głęboko, by odkryć kłamstwo.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>W dużym, przewiewnym laboratorium, wypełnionym oparami unoszącymi się znad bulgoczących kociołków, Severus Snape skrzywił się na widok swoich trzech wakacyjnych uczniów. Gdy Lucjusz Malfoy przypochlebiał mu sięprzekupił go, by zgodził się uczyć tego lata jego syna, nie pisnął ani słówka na temat tego, że Draconowi będzie towarzyszyć ogon w postaci dwójki dodatkowych uczniów. I o ile obecność Nota była do zaakceptowania, chłopak był w końcu jednym z jego Ślizgonów i synem śmierciożercy, tak pojawienie się drugiego ucznia, i to jeszcze z Durmstrangu, niezmiernie Snape'a zirytowało.

Być może spowodowane było to uśmieszkiem, który nie znikał z twarzy chłopaka, gdy ten był przedstawiany Snape'owi. A może chodziło o bezczelny sposób, w jaki utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy i zawartą w nim nutkę wyzwania? Mniejsza z powodem, Snape od pierwszego wejrzenia znielubił Zedara. Problem tkwił w tym, że chłopak bardzo uważał, by jego głos brzmiał neutralnie, a nawet zabarwił go odrobiną szacunku, więc tak naprawdę Snape nie mógł znaleźć żadnego powodu, dzięki któremu wykręciłby się od uczenia Zedara.

W dodatku, pomimo, że chłopak nie przejawiał naturalnego talentu w tej dziedzinie (tak jak Draco), miał zręczne ręce i wprawne oko, a ze składnikami obchodził się tak jak powinien; ostrożnie, acz precyzyjnie. Tak więc Snape nie miał się za bardzo do czego doczepić. Nawet wtedy, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że traktował chłopaka w taki sam sposób, w jaki traktował na swoich lekcjach Gryfonów.

– Zedar, twój eliksir ma zły kolor! Zacznij jeszcze raz! – Zawołał ostrym tonem i jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbawił kociołek Zedara całej jego zawartości.

Harry'ego niesamowicie cieszyło drażnienie Mistrza Eliksirów, starał się jednak robić to w bardzo subtelny sposób, tak, by mężczyzna nie mógł nakrzyczeć na niego z tego powodu. Uśmieszek w sytuacji, w której zwykły uśmiech byłby bardziej pożądany, pozwolenie na chwilowe przebłyski jego naturalnej arogancji, wyzywający wzrok, a w następnym momencie łagodny, pozbawiony wyrazu ton głosu… O tak, irytowanie Severusa Snape'a było świetną zabawą. To jego zmarszczenie czoła, ten błysk w oczach…

Gdy mężczyzna w końcu usunął cały uwarzony przez Harry'ego eliksir, z powodu tego, że był on o dwa odcienie ciemniejszy od jasnego turkusu, barwy właściwej dla Remedium Na Obrzęki, z pewnością oczekiwał jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji. Ale Harry jedynie przytaknął i rozpoczął ponowne przygotowywanie składników. Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry przywykł już do takiego sposobu nauki: jego ojciec, ciocia Bella, wujek Lucjusz i Barty byli perfekcjonistami. Nie ważne ile czasu miałoby mu to zająć, jeżeli coś nie wyszło mu idealnie, musiał próbować tak długo, aż takie się nie stało. Tak więc nie był zaskoczony czy oburzony, gdy odkrył, że Snape próbował stosować dokładnie to sam podejście. Chociaż oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to od mentalnego westchnięcia.

Intencją Snape'a było sprawienie, że to chłopak straci panowanie nad sobą, a nie doprowadzanie samego siebie do stanu, w którym furia mieszała się ze świerzbieniem palców. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie znał chłopaka na tyle dobrze, by móc zastosować słowne uszczypliwości do czegoś innego, niż warzonego przez niego eliksiru. A te chłopak zazwyczaj kwitował uśmieszkiem i krótkim: „Tak, sir", za którym protekcjonalnie ciągnęło się _niewypowiedziane_ na głos: „Jeżeli pan tak uważa…".

Wszystko to sprawiało, że frustracja Snape'a nie znała granic. Dlatego też, gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła, natychmiast skorzystał z kominka, by wrócić do domu, ignorując w napadzie złości zaproszenie Narcyzy na herbatkę.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Po tej wyczerpującej lekcji eliksirów, Severus Snape wdarł się do gabinetu Dyrektora Hogwartu, by, jak zawsze, zdać swój cotygodniowy raport Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, mężczyźnie trzymającemu go na krótkiej smyczy. Lata temu, w napadzie szału wywołanego zabiciem jego ukochanej Lily przez Czarnego Pana, Severus uciekł do Jasnej Strony. Jego współwina w tym wydarzeniu wiązała go z Jasnymi w taki sam sposób, w jaki kiedyś Mroczny Znak przywiązywał go do Czarnego Pana.<p>

– Ten chłopak jest absolutnie nie do zniesienia! – warknął Severus, przemierzając równymi krokami tam i z powrotem gabinet Dyrektora. – Draco i Theo na niewiele się zdają. Siedzą i próbują zachować powagę, ale widzę, że ukrywają za dłońmi te swoje uśmieszki. Naprawdę niewiele brakuje, a odmówię uczenia któregokolwiek z nich!

Podniósł wzrok tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak oczy Dumbledore'a migotają zza szkiełek jego okularów połówek.

– Severusie, z pewnością nie ma tak źle. Twoje metody nauczania, eee… wywołują szacunek wśród uczniów Hogwartu. Z panem Zedarem na pewno będzie tak samo.

Severus obrzucił dyrektora spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości, nie racząc odpowiedzieć.

– Wiesz, że muszę prosić cię, byś nadal kontynuował te lekcje – westchnął Dumbledore. – Naprawdę ważne jest to, byś pozostał w dobrych stosunkach z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, szczególnie teraz…

Severus przytaknął zirytowany i ponownie się wykrzywił.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>– Merlinie, żałuj, że nie widziałeś jego twarzy! – wyrzucił z siebie Draco, gdy w końcu znaleźli się w zaciszu jego pokoju. Theo tarzał się w napadzie śmiechu po wyłożonej puszystym dywanem podłodze.<p>

Harry spojrzał niewinnie na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół.

– Co? Czy ja coś zrobiłem? Przecież przez cały czas zachowywałem idealną uprzejmość w stosunku do profesora Snape'a.

Draco niemalże zakrztusił się własnym śmiechem, gdy to usłyszał.

– Taa… – wydyszał Theo. – Byłeś tak uprzejmy, że nie mógł absolutnie nic ci zarzucić, chociaż na pewno wiedział, że zachowywałeś się tak tylko po to, by go zirytować.

Harry w końcu również się zaśmiał.

– No cóż… Muszę przyznać, że drażnienie tego mężczyzny to świetna zabawa. Zastanawiam się, czy to dlatego ojciec trzyma go w pobliżu.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

– Czemu go o to nie zapytasz? – zaproponował przebiegle.

Harry klapnął na wykonaną z jedwabiu pościel, leżącą na łóżku Draco i zerknął na przyjaciela w udawanych przerażeniu.

– Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym cię o taki sadyzm, Malfoy. Czy chcesz widzieć mnie powieszonego i chłostanego?

Theo przetoczył się tak, że jego podbródek spoczął na łokciu.

– Taa… Bo jeszcze ci uwierzę, że Czarny Pan coś takiego by zrobił. On za tobą szaleje, każdy to widzi…

Tym razem wzruszenie ramion nie było udawane.

– Może i tak, ale nie powstrzymuje go to nigdy przed ukaraniem mnie. Mogliście widzieć ślady, jakie miałem po tym, jak ostatnim razem przyłapał mnie na nieposłuszeństwie. Przez tydzień nie mogłem normalnie mówić, bo tak zdarłem sobie gardło krzykami.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie bądź nieposłuszny – powiedział dosadnie Draco. – Albo, jeżeli już musisz, nie daj się na tym złapać.

– Moja oklumencja jeszcze nie jest na tyle silna, by ukryć to przed nim i ojciec prędzej czy później dowiaduje się o mojej niesubordynacji – westchnął Harry. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że zawsze zasługuję na swoją karę, gdy się na nią decyduje…

– Czy Czarny Pan rzucił kiedykolwiek na ciebie Cruciatusa? – zapytał szeptem Draco.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

– Jak dotąd nie. Raz tylko ciocia Bella rzuciła je na mnie podczas lekcji. Ale ponieważ od teraz ojciec ma zamiar osobiście nauczać mnie Czarnej Magii, podejrzewam, że może to się zmienić…

Na szczęście podejrzenia Harry'ego okazały się nieprawdziwe. Bo chociaż Czarny Pan rzeczywiście był bezlitosnym tyranem, to jednak nie użył ani jednego z Niewybaczalnych podczas ich wspólnych lekcji.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś gotów, by się ich uczyć, mój synu. Ale jeżeli nadążysz z nauką, to już w przyszłym roku zaczniesz je poznawać.

Harry posłusznie przytaknął, słysząc te wyjaśnienia, a następnie przygotował się na kolejną rundę treningu. Tego lata Czarny Pan zrezygnował z uczenia go teorii, wychodząc z założenia, że zrozumiawszy już podstawy, będzie w stanie sam nauczyć się reszty. Zamiast tego całe dwie godziny wieczornych ćwiczeń przeznaczał na praktyczne lekcje odbywające się w sali treningowej.

Poza nauką praktycznego wykorzystania run w Czarnej Magii, Czarny Pan zapoznawał Harry'ego z podstawami magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć. Kilka pierwszych lekcji obfitowało we frustracje i porażki, ale Harry przetrwał je i już w połowie sierpnia był w stanie niewerbalnie rzucać większość średniozaawansowanych zaklęć, a także opanował podstawy magii bezróżdżkowej.

Harry długo wspominał pewien wyjątkowo nieudany pojedynek… Strumień białego światła wystrzelił wtedy z różdżki Czarnego Pana, zmuszając Harry'ego do oskoczenia na bok, i to akurat w chwili, w której próbował skupić się na tyle, by rzucić niewerbalnie zaklęcie. Wcześniej ojciec nałożył na niego _Silencio_, więc nieważne, jak bardzo go kusiło, i tak nie mógł wypowiedzieć żadnego na głos. Marszcząc brwi w koncentracji, Harry wycelował różdżką w ojca i, wykrzykując w myślach inkantację, posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące. Z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia na twarzy przyglądał się, jak z jego różdżki wystrzeliwuje czerwony promień… tylko po to, by niemalże od razu rozpłynąć się w nicości kilka stóp dalej! Czarny Pan natychmiast skorzystał z okazji i, gdy Harry nadal stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, posłał w jego stronę klątwę, przed którą tym razem chłopak nie był w stanie uskoczyć. Z głuchym łoskotem uderzył więc o ziemię, ściskając się za klatkę piersiową i krzywiąc.

– Wstawaj. Jeszcze raz! – Jego ojciec był bezkompromisowy jak zawsze. Harry, tłumiąc jęknięcie, zmusił się do powstania i przygotował na kolejną, ciężką lekcję…

– Twoje niewerbalne zaklęcia są dużo słabsze niż ich werbalne odpowiedniki. A to jest nie do zaakceptowania. Chcę, żebyś w czasie swoich przyszłorocznych szkolnych lekcji rzucał zaklęcia jedynie w ten pierwszy sposób. Tylko dzięki odpowiedniej praktyce będą one tak samo potężne, jak te wypowiadane na głos – oznajmił Czarny Pan pod koniec zajęć. Padając z wyczerpania na podłogę, Harry ponuro przytaknął. Bolał go każdy mięsień, a ciało miał usiane siniakami i cięciami. I coś mu się zdawało, że w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym będzie musiał dużo bardziej wysilać się podczas lekcji niż w poprzednim…

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji Harry spędził w Malfoy Manor. Czarny Pan, po poznaniu głównego powodu kryjącego się za tą wizytą, wyraził na nią zgodę. Harry, planując wszystko wraz z Draco, zdecydował się na zorganizowanie dwutygodniowego obozu (czytaj: sesji zapoznawczej) dla swoich znajomych z Durmstrangu i Hogwartu. Wysłał pieczołowicie zredagowane zaproszenia do wszystkich członków Nocnych Węży (z pominięciem Ekateriny i Ivana) oraz pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, zaliczanych przez Draco do grona swoich sojuszników i przyjaciół. Odzew i frekwencja były całkiem imponujące, jedynie Kaspar Braun i Millicenta Bulstrode, spędzający wakacje z rodzinami, odmówili.<p>

Odtąd rozpoczęły się dla Harry'ego dwa najlepsze tygodnie z całych wakacji. Poranki spędzał wraz z innymi na graniu w Quidditcha, pływaniu lub uprawianiu innych sportów na świeżym powietrzu. Popołudniami, tak jak wszyscy, uczył się różnych zabawnych lub życiowych umiejętności: tańczenia, śpiewania, sztuki przemawiania… Oczywiście, na zajęciach prowadzonych przez specjalnie zatrudnionych do tego korepetytorów. Dzięki temu, że noce przeznaczano na odrabianie zadań domowych i ćwiczenia z rzucania zaklęć, Harry mógł jeszcze bardziej zżyć się z obecnymi na obozie osobami. Ponieważ swoje zadania odrobił już dużo wcześniej, teraz często pomagał innym, głównie w tych zagadnieniach, z których był dobry.

Na pierwszy tydzień została zaplanowana wyprawa na Ulicę Pokątną. Harry wykorzystał wtedy kilku śmierciożerców swojego ojca; Barty'ego Croucha Jr., Rabastana i Rodolphusa Lestrange oraz Evana Rosiera, którzy, przebrani nie do poznania, konwojowali dwudziestu trzech uczniów podczas ich pobytu na handlowej uliczce.

Harry zlustrował wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy: ubrani w identyczne, uszyte z najlepszych materiałów szaty, cicho szeptali pomiędzy sobą. Przechodnie mieli na co popatrzeć. Duża grupa dwunasto, trzynasto i czternastolatków, zachowujących nienaganne maniery, odcinających się czernią swych szat od kolorowego tłumu i sklepowych wystaw, i utrzymujących idealną postawę podczas kroczenia wybrukowanym chodnikiem ciągnącym się wzdłuż wąskiej uliczki, musiała przyciągać wzrok. I przyciągała. Przemierzali Ulicę Pokątną otoczeni spojrzeniami i wycelowanymi w nich palcami.

Pierwszym punktem ich wyprawy była aktualnie opustoszała księgarnia Esy i Floresy, która z powodu ciągnących się od podłogi aż po sufit regałów i stosów książek piętrzących się na posadzce, ustawionych niemalże na środku pomieszczenia, sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle zagraconej.

– Piętnaście minut i wychodzimy – zarządził Harry, wkraczając z grupą do sklepu. Gdy wszyscy weszli do środka, rozproszyli się na mniejsze grupki i zajęli poszukiwaniami potrzebnych im książek; w Esach i Floresach można było znaleźć podręczniki i do Durmstrangu, i do Hogwartu.

– Ciekawe, czy mógłbym przeszmuglować to do szkoły… – Theo zerknął na książkę, którą Harry podniósł w zamyśleniu.

– _Potencjalnie śmiertelne klątwy i zaklęcia: poziom średniozaawansowany._ Raczej miałbyś problem z ominięciem przy tym czarów ochronnych Hogwartu... No chyba, że poprosiłbyś swojego ojca, by rzucił na nią zaklęcie ukrywające – Harry uniósł brew, spoglądając przy tym na chłopaka. Theo i Draco spojrzeli po sobie; Draco przełknął ślinę.

– W zasadzie to zastanawialiśmy się, czy byś nam w tym nie pomógł – odparł niepewnie. – No bo wiesz, w szkole nie mamy co liczyć na naukę Czarnej Magii. A nienawidzimy zostawać w tyle, za uczniami z Durmstrangu.

_Och, chyba mój mały obozik wyostrzył ich ambicję i chęć rywalizacji…_ pomyślał rozbawiony Harry. Musiał jednak przyznać, że słowa Draco miały sens. Skoro w nadchodzącej wojnie mieli wspierać Czarnego Pana, to lepiej, by byli w pełni przygotowani, gdy przyjdzie na to czas.

– Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ucznia Hogwartu kupującego taką książkę, mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Poza tym, Draco, z pewnością masz tę książkę w swojej bibliotece, nie wspominając o innych o podobnej tematyce. Jeżeli chcecie, to mogę pokazać wam parę zaklęć, które moglibyście wykorzystać w Hogwarcie. Ale w zamian za to chciałbym żebyście, gdy już je opanujecie, nauczyli ich pozostałych uczniów.

Draco rozpromienił się.

– W zasadzie to już utworzyliśmy coś na kształt grupy, w której nawzajem się uczymy, więc z tym nie będzie problemu. Ale odmawiam uczenia Vincenta i Grega – zakończył Draco, marszcząc czoło.

– Nie bój nic, nie wymagam cudów – parsknął Harry. – Wystarczy, że dasz im parę wskazówek, gdy będziesz mieć czas. Poza tym zostawiam ich tobie, Theo.

Theo utyskiwał na to przez kilka dobrych chwil, nim w końcu się poddał.

Akurat zbierali się, by opuścić księgarnię, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła trójka chłopców w towarzystwie dwóch dziewczyn i przysadzistej, rudowłosej kobiety. Pierwszy chłopak był wysoki, niezdarny i piegowaty, a jego włosy miały ten sam odcień, co włosy kobiety i młodszej dziewczynki. Drugi był pulchny, z wystającymi króliczymi zębami. Trzeci natomiast miał twarz aniołka, którą okalały falujące, kasztanowe włosy i ozdabiały głębokie, orzechowe oczy_. Oczy o kształcie takim samym jak moje…_ zauważył Harry. Głęboko wstrząśnięty, zmagał się sam z sobą, by zachować neutralną, arystokratyczną maskę.

– Weasley, Longbottom i Granger – zadrwił Draco, postępując krok naprzód. – Harrison, gdybyś zastanawiał się, co tak śmierdzi, to wiedz, że właśnie pojawiła się tutaj szlama.

Druga z dziewczyn, z burzą brązowych włosów na głowie, zarumieniła się, choć nie powstrzymało jej to przed obrzuceniem Draco zajadłym spojrzeniem. Harry w końcu oderwał wzrok od chłopca o oczach przypominających jego własne i zwrócił uwagę na pozostałe dzieci. Bystrym umysłem rozpracował już tożsamość chłopaka, ale tymczasowo postanowił zignorować tę część mózgu, która za to odpowiadała. Wolał skupić się na innych dzieciach. _To z pewnością są ci gryfońscy uczniowie, na których Draco ciągle narzeka w swoich listach… Być może powinienem pomóc mu w odpłaceniu się im…_ dumał Harry.

– Widzę – mierząc przybyszów lodowatym spojrzeniem, uniósł jedną brew. – Chociaż po tym niemiłosiernym smrodzie oczekiwałem kogoś o _znacznie większej_ prezencji.

Draco i Theo zachichotali z rozkoszą, gdy Harry klasnął dwa razy. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy buszujący po sklepie uczniowie obrócili się w jego stronę.

– Moi przyjaciele, wybaczcie mi, ale muszę nalegać, by ci z was, którzy jeszcze nie zrobili swoich zakupów, pośpieszyli się z tym. Bo widzicie, w naszym najbliższym otoczeniu pojawiło się pewne nieoczekiwane, _paskudne zanieczyszczenie_ – zakończył, posyłając szlamowatej dziewczynie chłodny uśmieszek.

– Doprawdy, nie ma potrzeby, by… – próbowała zaprotestować przysadzista kobieta, ale wnet jej wypowiedź została zagłuszona.

– Rozumiemy, Harrison. W końcu my też nie mamy ochoty wdychać tego smrodu – oparł Elmen, stojący tuż obok Francisa, Alerona i Alexei'a, w mig odgadując, że jego przyjaciel chciał zawstydzić dziewczynę.

– Zaiste – Alexei, z pogardą wymalowaną na twarzy, również przyłączył się do drwin.

Aleron odwrócił się w stronę sprzedawcy. Wskazał na nagromadzone przez dwudziestu trzech uczniów książki, i zapłaciwszy za nie, rzekł:

– Oczekuję, że najpóźniej do jutrzejszego popołudnia wszystkie książki, oczywiście osobno zapakowane, zostaną wysłane do Malfoy Manor.

W międzyczasie dziewczyna, z burzą włosów na głowie, wydała z siebie głośne zawodzenie i ze łzami w oczach wybiegła ze sklepu. Harry z rozbawieniem przyglądał się, jak starsza kobieta niepewnie ruszyła za nią w pościg. Natomiast rudowłosy chłopak obrzucił go jadowitym spojrzeniem.

– Jak śmiesz… – z głośnym wrzaskiem rzucił się na Harry'ego, który, zachowując zimną krew, zrobił krok w bok. Chłopak chybił, a impet włożony w cios sprawił, ze upadł i teraz leżał rozwalony na podłodze.

– Chodź Draco, zostawmy tutaj tę hołotę z _mugolskim_ hobby do _fizycznego _atakowania.

Draco podążył za Harrym, ale na odchodnym zdążył zawołać:

– Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie, Weasley! Do tego czasu nie zadzieraj z nami i oszczędzając nam kłopotów.

Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, Harry wymienił z Draco rozbawione, zadowolone uśmieszki. Na Merlina, nie bawił się tak nikim od czasu zakończenia szkoły! Być może dobrze, że tak niewiele brakowało do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Bo chociaż będzie tęsknić za Draco i Theo, to w końcu jego sadystyczne poczucie humoru znowu znajdzie sobie cele.

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Dziś anegdotkowo ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek postanowicie porównać moje tłumaczenie z oryginałem to nie zlinczujecie mnie za nie ;). W tym rozdziale ilość dokonanych przeze mnie zmian i poprawek przeraża nawet mnie samą… Nie sądzę, by znalazło się choć jedno zdanie brzmiące dokładnie tak samo po polsku i po angielsku… Chociaż oczywiście sens, przekaz i fabuła są zachowane w całości. Może nawet momentami za bardzo. Najlepiej mój translatorski proces ilustruje ta oto scenka:**

**„P. mam problem. Muszę przetłumaczyć zdanie, w którym mowa jest o tym, że Harry „wypożyczył" sobie śmierciożerców Voldemorta, by odeskortowali go i jego przyjaciół na zakupy na Ulicę Pokątną. Tylko musi być ono zabarwione nutką arogancji i buty, bo Harry doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ma prawo korzystać ze śmierciożerców swego ojca. Trzeba też w nim ująć to, że ci nie tylko go tam zaprowadzili, ale też towarzyszyli mu i jego ekipie, jakby te dzieciaki były niewiadomo jak ważnymi osobami. A, no i nie mogę napisać tego w dokładnie taki sposób, jak ci to teraz powiedziałam… Poczekaj, przeczytam ci jak to brzmi w dosłownym tłumaczeniu…"**

**Komentarz, który usłyszałam, był tak elokwentny, że aż wstyd go tu przytaczać. A w rezultacie wyszło to:**

**Harry wykorzystał wtedy kilku śmierciożerców swojego ojca; Barty'ego Croucha Jr., Rabastana i Rodolphusa Lestrange oraz Evana Rosiera, którzy, przebrani nie do poznania, konwojowali dwudziestu trzech uczniów podczas ich pobytu na handlowej uliczce.**

**Ps. Już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Drugi Część I….**

**Upokorzenie, złamanie i publiczne przeprosiny wygłoszone już następnego dnia po pamiętnej rozmowie, nadały nowy wymiar sposobowi, w jaki w Durmstrangu postrzegano Harry'ego – do opinii genialnego ucznia, troskliwego opiekuna, wartościowego przywódcy doszła jeszcze jedna – naprawdę, naprawdę przerażającego wroga.**


	14. Rozdział XIV: Durmstrang Rok II Część I

**Rozdział XIV** **Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część I**

* * *

><p>Tego roku pierwszy września został poprzedzony lawiną pożegnań. Tym razem Harry przybył do portu z Daphne, Aleronem, Silasem, bliźniakami Withers i swoim nowym zwierzątkiem, które obecnie kuliło się w fałdach jego szaty. W pierwszych tygodniach lipca ze złożonych przez Nagini jaj wykluły się małe wężyki. Najsilniejszego spośród młodych, o błyszczących, czarnych łuskach, żmija sprezentowała właśnie Harry'emu. Chłopak nazwał go Nuit. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że świetnie nada się na maskotkę Mrocznego Dworu Nocy, postanowił zabrać zwierzaka do szkoły.<p>

W czasie swojego rejsu do Durmstangu, szkolny statek zatrzymywał się w najróżniejszych europejskich portach i wkrótce pozostali członkowie grupy Harry'ego dołączyli do niego. Harry dziękował swojej przemyślności za to, że tym razem wybrał obszerniejszą kajutę niż ostatnio. Jego towarzysze wypełnili ją po brzegi, okupując podłogę, zajmując ławki i podpierając ściany; konwersując ze sobą nawzajem (w końcu plotkowanie i gadanie jest sprzeczne z etykietą), grając w gry strategiczne (bo tylko głupcy grają jedynie w _szachy_ czy Eksplodującego Durnia) i ogólnie spędzając miło czas. Harry, siedząc w rogu i prowadząc spokojną rozmowę z Aleronem i Silasem, z zadowoleniem odnotował, że wakacyjny obóz spełnił swoją rolę i zacieśnił więzi pomiędzy członkami Nocnych Węży.

Dużo później, w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym, Harry rzucił silne, wyciszające zaklęcie, nim obrócił się w stronę swojego zastępcy.

– Aleronie – powiedział – chcę, żebyś nadal był moim numerem dwa. Ale myślę nad zastąpieniem Ekateriny Emlenem. Chłopaki, co o tym sądzicie?

– Dziękuję, paniczu – odparł cicho Aleron, po czym potarł w zamyśleniu brodę. – Emlen jest dobrym kandydatem; jest lubiany i przyjacielski, zupełnie jak Ivan. Do tego jest bystry i przebiegły, chociaż zazwyczaj ukrywa to za maską jowialności. No i cieszy się poparciem kolegów z roku, a nawet kilku trzeciorocznych.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął Silas. – Ale Ivan i Ekaterina mogą być problemem. Ekaterina nie będzie zbyt szczęśliwa, gdy zorientuje się, że zastąpiłeś ją drugorocznym.

Aleron zmarszczył brwi, natomiast oblicze Harry'ego nie wyrażało niczego.

– Paniczu, o ile Ivan może być zajęty obowiązkami prefekta, wykonywanymi oczywiście z pożytkiem dla naszej grupy, to Ekaterina… Czy mamy ją zastraszyć, by była bardziej posłuszna?

Harry, z przenikliwym spojrzeniem, rozważał ostatnią propozycję swojego numeru dwa.

– Tak… Ona jest raczej typem osoby, która nie zegnie karku, a taką można tylko złamać… Aleronie, chcę żebyś zastanowił się, w jaki sposób nasza grupa może wykorzystać pozycję Ivana. Miej też na niego oko. A jeżeli zauważysz, że wykonuje jakieś podejrzane ruchy w stosunku do innych grup, poinformuj mnie o tym natychmiast.

– Tak jest, paniczu – Aleron uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z przydzielonego zadania, po czym ukłonił z szacunkiem.

– Natomiast ty, Silasie, wraz z Emlenem zajmiesz się rekrutacją zdolnych drugo i trzeciorocznych. No i pierwszorocznych też, oczywiście. Poza tym nie szczędź wysiłków, by zwabić do naszej grupy utalentowanych graczy Quidditcha. Ekaterinę zostawcie mnie; od teraz jest nietykalna, zrozumiano? – Ostry wzrok Harry'ego skupił się na Silasie, gdy zastanawiał się od niechcenia, czy chłopak skomentuje w jakiś sposób władczy ton, którym wydawał mu polecenia. W końcu, gdy przychodziło do słuchania i wykonywania rozkazów, Silas zawsze robił to z pewnym ociąganiem.

– Tak jest, paniczu – odparł Silas natychmiast, bez cienia zawahania w głosie. Zaskoczony Harry uniósł brew.

– Co się stało, że nagle zdecydowałeś się _tak mnie_ tytułować?

Silas wahał się przez kilka sekund, ale w końcu, zgodnie z czystokrwistym zwyczajem, którego uczono go w dzieciństwie podczas lekcji etykiety, przyklęknął przed Harrym na jedno kolano.

– Gdy Aleron po raz pierwszy powiedział mi, że ma zamiar ci służyć, byłem tym zaskoczony… bardzo zaskoczony… Pytałem siebie: co on widzi w tym jedenastoletnim dziecku? I nawet, gdy już wiedziałem, że nie jesteś jak inne dzieci, pozwalałem, by duma powstrzymywała mnie przed całkowitym podążaniem za tobą. Wcześniej służyłem ci tylko dlatego, że Aleron to robił. Ale w ciągu zeszłego roku na własne oczy ujrzałem, jak zdobywasz zwolenników i szacunek, nawet wśród przeciwników. Masz zadatki na doskonałego przywódcę, paniczu, i będę zaszczycony mogąc ci służyć.

_W końcu Silasie, w końcu podjąłeś decyzję_.

Harry zmierzył Silasa chłodnym spojrzeniem, chowając rozbawienie za neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Złóż więc przysięgę. Przysięgnij swoją lojalność mnie i mojemu ojcu. Na razie bez wykorzystania magii – ale, gdy osiągniesz pełnoletniość, zażądam magicznego potwierdzenia.

Silas podniósł wzrok. Jego oczy spotkały się z chłodnym szmaragdem oczu jego przywódcy. Nie drgnął nawet o cal, gdy zwierzak panicza ześlizgnął się na podłogę i sycząc groźnie zmierzał w jego stronę.

– Ja, Silas Curtis Macnair, przysięgam lojalność Harrisonowi Maximusowi Riddle'owi oraz Czarnemu Panu, biorąc pierwszego za swego przywódcę i panicza, a drugiego za suzerena i pana.

W oczach Harry'ego zabłysło rozbawienie, gdy słuchał, jak chłopak dobierał słowa: ostrożnie, z rozsądkiem, by nie urazić żadnego ze swych panów. Tak naprawdę Harry'ego nie obchodziło, czy jego zwolennicy przysięgną dozgonną lojalność jemu czy jego ojcu. Ponieważ obaj dzielili te same cele, a Harry był zadowolony ze swojej podległości wobec Czarnego Pana, nie było żadnego konfliktu interesów. Przynajmniej dopóki jego zwolennicy wykonywali również _jego_ rozkazy.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Tegoroczne zajęcia odbywały się według tego samego schematu, co w ubiegłym roku, dzięki czemu Harry permanentnie prześcigał poziomem wszystkich swoich kolegów. Szczególnie na lekcjach Czarnej Magii i Starożytnych Run. Profesorowie nauczający tych przedmiotów byli pod wrażeniem jego wyników i próbowali naciągnąć Harry'ego na dodatkowe, zaawansowane zajęcia. Harry przystał na propozycję Rosiera, ale uprzejmie odmówił Fritzowi Ludwigowi. Jego wiedza związana ze Starożytnymi Runami była zbyt powiązana z Czarna Magia i nawet profesor z Durmstrangu byłby zaalarmowany, gdyby to odkrył. Poza tym był na sto procent pewny, że cokolwiek Ludwig myślał o jego umiejętnościach, te rzeczywiste przewyższały je kilkukrotnie. W końcu, pomimo tego, że uczęszczał na zajęcia przeznaczone dla uczniów o dwa lata od niego starszych, prawie nie musiał się uczyć, by pozostawać najlepszym uczniem w klasie.<p>

– Szkoda, Riddle, szkoda! Wiem, że masz mnóstwo innych zajęć, ale naprawdę szkoda! Pozwolić, by tak błyskotliwy umysł jak twój się marnował, bez stymulacji… bez wyzwań… No cóż, mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie. Moje drzwi będą zawsze otwarte! – Profesor Ludwig zakończył teatralnym westchnięciem i machnięciem ręki dał Harry'ego znać, że jest wolny i może iść. Od tego czasu nauczyciel nagradzał Harry'ego punktami za poprawne odpowiedzi nawet na najprostsze pytania, mając nadzieję, że to zwabi chłopaka do jego gabinetu.

Nauczyciele w Durmstrangu byli zupełnie inni od tych w Hogwartcie. Z tego, co Harry wywnioskował z listów Draco (jeśli mógł się na nich w tej kwestii opierać), to tamtejsi profesorowie, za wyjątkiem opiekunów domów, po zakończeniu zajęć mieli tendencję do zajmowanie się własnymi sprawami. Natomiast w Durmstrangu nauczyciele brali czynny udział w życiu szkoły, chętnie poświęcając swój czas zasługującym na to uczniom. Na przykład profesor Victoria Eastwood zawsze zapraszała Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu na herbatki, dawała mu wskazówki i porady ilekroć o nie poprosił. Prosefor Kai-Zhong Lee chętnie przystawał na spotkania z pytaniami i odpowiedziami. Odkąd Harry postanowił, że już nigdy więcej nie dopuści do sytuacji, w której nie będzie co najmniej drugim najlepszym uczniem z tego przedmiotu, dobrowolna pomoc ze strony profesora Lee była dla niego ogromnym bonusem.

W zasadzie to prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, za wyjątkiem Frederica Flinta, uwielbiali, lub ostatecznie lubili Harry'ego. Irytowało to niezmiernie Brutusa Gaiusa Flinta. Jego stopnie stawały się coraz gorsze, a on sam spędzał coraz więcej czasu na przeklinaniu i atakowaniu tych członków grupy Harry'ego, którzy jeszcze nie potrafili się bronić (czyli głównie nowo zwerbowanych pierwszorocznych). W końcu, w połowie października, Harry stwierdził, ze trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Po opuszczeniu pod koniec zeszłego roku Złotych Chłopców, Brutus Flint założył własną grupę: Cynobrowe Iskry. Harry zdecydował, że w takim przypadku nie tylko złamie Brutusa, ale przy okazji całą jego grupę. _O tak, to będzie odpowiednia odpłata za wszystkie kłopoty, które Flint mi sprawił…_ myślał, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Ale najpierw przyda mu się…

– Daphne, moja droga, czy mogłabyś przekonać kogoś z Cynobrowych Iskier, by szpiegował dla nas? – powiedział Harry, głaszcząc z zadowoleniem zwiniętą na jego kolanach Nuit. – Możesz zrobić to jak tylko zechcesz – obdarzył przyjaciółkę czułym uśmiechem.

– W końcu! Misja dla mnie – przyklasnęła z zachwytem Daphne, nim, ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, poskromiła swoje emocje. – Oczywiście, Harrison – odparła tym razem z gracją, a skromny uśmiech zagościł na jej ustach. – Możesz na mnie liczyć, będziesz mieć swojego szpiega do Halloween.

W międzyczasie Harry polecił członkom Nocnych Węży poruszać się po zamku w co najmniej czteroosobowych grupkach. Wydusił także trochę wolnego czasu, by nauczyć pierwszorocznych kilku zaklęć dzięki którym, w razie zapędzenia w róg, byli w stanie kupić sobie trochę czasu i uciec. Gdy Daphne dowiedziała się, że Harry uczy młodszych uczniów, wydęła wargi i zażądała, by w takim razie uczył także drugorocznych. Harry przystał na to z jękiem. Od tego czasu dwa razy w tygodniu prowadził dodatkowe zajęcia, z czego na drugie uczęszczali zarówno drugo jak i trzecioroczni uczniowie z jego grupy. Wkrótce przemieniły się one w pomoc dla wszystkich drugo i trzeciorocznych, którzy w żaden sposób nie byli powiązani z Flintem i jego grupą. Emlenowi i Francisowi polecił prowadzenie podobnych zajęć dla pierwszorocznych. W przyszłości mogło to doprowadzić do odseparowania się reszty uczniów od Cynobrowych Iskier – nikt z pewnością nie chciałby stracić pomocy Harry'ego z powodu jakichkolwiek związków z tą grupą.

Pomimo licznych zobowiązań, Harry ciągle znajdował czas na treningi ze swoją nową Quidditachową drużyną. Alexei nadal grał jako ścigający, bliźniacy Withers pozostawali pałkarzami, ale siostry Stockman straciły swoją pozycję na rzecz dwóch piątorocznych dezerterów z Kasztanowych Skrzydeł: Yumiki Hondy i Cyrnica Cornstocka, którzy okazali się wyśmienitymi ścigającymi. Obrońcą został Claus Shneider, który niesamowicie podciągnął się w czasie wakacji. Dla siebie Harry zachował pozycję szukającego.

Po zeszłorocznym, fenomenalnym podskoczeniu w rankingu, Nocne Węże zasypywane były licznymi prośbami o przyjęcie, pochodzącymi od członków pozostałych grup. Przeważnie byli to fani Harry'ego, rozczarowani swoimi obecnymi przywódcami. Lub, po prostu, ambitni uczniowie. Harry osobiście prześwietlił każdego kandydata, nim w końcu przyjął do swojej grupy sześciu nowych uczniów: dwójkę piątorocznych z Kasztanowych Skrzydeł, czwarto i szóstorocznego z Kłów Z Kości Słoniowej, trzeciorocznego z Kraciastych Rycerzy i piątorocznego z Lawendowych Dziewczyn. Wraz z czwórką pierwszorocznych, którzy także zasilili szeregi Nocnych Węży, grupa składała się teraz z dwudziestu ośmiu osób, co stanowiło całkiem zacną liczbę. W zasadzie to rozrosła się tak, że pokój wspólny stawał się trochę zatłoczony, gdy Harry wzywał wszystkich na spotkania.

– Harrison, może powinniśmy poprosić Cheng o przydzielenie większego pokoju? – zagadnęła Daphne podczas jednego ze spotkań, wodząc wzrokiem po przepełnionym pomieszczeniu i uczniach gnieżdżących się na podłodze. Profesor Shin-yan Cheng nie tylko nauczała Eliksirów ale także odpowiadała za kwestie logistyczne związane z zakwaterowaniem.

Harry uniósł brew, nie przerywając rytmicznego głaskania Nuit.

– W takim razie Daphne, moja droga przyjaciółko, zechcesz czynić honory? Cheng ma do ciebie słabość, jesteśmy więc pewni, że jeśli tylko ładnie zapytasz, to się zgodzi – Nuit uniósł głowę i zasyczał, jakby się z czymś zgadzał, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy wężyk wie, z czym. Daphne gromiła Harry'ego wzrokiem przez kilka chwil, nim zwyciężyła w niej uprzejmość i odparła jadowicie słodkim głosem:

– Jak sobie życzysz, mój książę.

Kilka osób parsknęło. Harry skrzywił się; być może nie powinien używać tego imperialistycznie brzmiącego „jesteśmy". Lub pohamować swoje specyficzne poczucie humoru… Nie było tajemnicą, że, o ile Cheng lubiła Daphne i często zapraszała ją na herbatki, to ta druga rozwinęła w sobie niechęć do nauczycielki i unikała Cheng i jej herbatek jak ognia.

A jednak tytuł, z założenia będący uszczypliwą dogryzką, przylgnął do Harry'ego. I od tego czasu był znany jako Książę z Mrocznego Dworu lub Książę Nocnych Węży. Harry nie był tym zachwycony. Tytuł sam w sobie nie był oznaką zarozumiałości czy zadufania; lidera Krwawych Kruków nazywaną „Jego Wysokością". Przywódcę Jadeitowych Szponów – „Eminencją". Kasztanowych Skrzydeł – „Waszą Świętobliwością". Nawet Flint nalegał na to, by zwracano się do niego per „Ekscelencjo". To była po prostu szkolna tradycja, chociaż Harry do tej pory się nią nie przejmował, szczególnie w zeszłym roku, gdy zajmowały go intrygi prowadzące do przejęcia władzy. Poza tym według niego wszystkie te tytuły były nieco pretensjonalne. Chociaż oczywiście nie powstrzymało go to, przed jak najlepszym wykorzystaniem tytułu, gdy już takowy wypłynął.

Nocne Węże przeniosły się do swojego nowego Pokoju Wspólnego w połowie listopada. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Harry rozpoczął kolejny etap anty-Flintowego planu. Ostatnio jego Quiddichowa drużyna wygrała dwa mecze; jeden z Brązowymi Niedźwiedziami, drugi z Lazurowymi Kroplami. Stawki, o jakie w nich grali, były dość niskie; zaledwie po sto punktów. Dlatego teraz przydałoby im się ambitniejsze wyzwania, na przykład w postaci meczu z Cynobrowymi Iskrami…

– Brutusie Gaiusie Flincie, przywódco Święcących Iskierek Flinta, ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, Książę z Mrocznego Dworu, rzucam ci Quiddichowe wyzwanie. Pięćset punktów dla grupy, która zakończy mecz z co najmniej trzystoma punktami na koncie – oznajmił z zgodnie z ceremoniałem Harry, przyłapując Flinta pewnego poranka w Wielkiej Sali. Jedynie podczas oficjalnych wystąpień używano pełnej nazwy danej grupy, na co dzień posługiwano się jej skróconą, zdrobniałą wersją. Złowieszczy uśmieszek zajaśniał na twarzy Harry'ego, gdy przyglądał się, jak Flint dochodzi do wniosku, do którego miał dojść: odmówienie tak pozornie łatwemu do wygrania wyzwaniu byłoby poczytywane za słabość. Nuit, owinięty wokół ramion Harry'ego, zasyczał.

– Ja, Brutus Gaius Flint, w imieniu Świecących Iskierek Flinta przyjmuję twe wyzwanie.

Harry starał się nie okazywać choćby najmniejszej oznaki bólu, gdy Flint dosłownie gruchotał jego dłoń w przypieczętowującym wyzwanie uścisku.

– Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia na boisku.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy eliminowanie zewnętrznego zagrożenia szło zgodnie z planem, Harry skupił się na tym wewnątrz grupy; Ekaterinie Anji Dubov. Dziewczyna wpadła w furię po tym, jak została zastąpiona Emlenem; posunęła się nawet do tego, że zapędziła chłopaka w róg korytarza i zwyzywała go, zupełnie nie przejmując się obecnością członków Jadeitowych Szponów i Krwawych Kuków. Przechodzący akurat tamtędy Harry uniósł jedynie brew. Ale od tego czasu rozkazał pozostałym członkom Nocnych Węży odsunąć się od dziewczyny i nie rozmawiać z nią, chyba, że byłoby to naprawdę konieczne. A ci, rozłoszczeni jej zachowaniem, skrupulatnie zastosowali się do rozkazu swego Księcia. Ekaterina, nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła zmienić grupy – wiązała ją lojalność wobec Ivana, który z kolei nie mógł opuścić Mrocznego Dworu dopóki nie skończy się jego kadencja. Na nieszczęście dla Ekateriny, Ivana pochłaniały obowiązki prefekta, więc została sama.<p>

Gdy Harry w końcu zdecydował się na otwartą konfrontację, dziewczyna, po miesiącu lodowatego traktowania, była bliska załamania.

– Co się stało, Ekaterino? Wyglądasz na nieszczęśliwą… Nie dajesz sobie rady z zadaniem domowym i potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał Harry zwodniczo słodkim głosikiem oraz z udawaną troską, wskazując na piętrzący się przed nią stos książek. Dziewczyna znowu ukryła się w bibliotece przed pozostałymi członkami swojej grupy.

Ciemne cienie majaczyły pod jej oczami, a blada twarz była wynędzniała oraz pozbawiona wyrazu. Wpatrując się w Harry'ego przekrwionymi oczami, wypluła:

– Czego chcesz, Riddle?

– Tss… Tss – zacmokał Harry, potrząsając głową. – W taki sposób zwracasz się do swojego lidera? Powinnaś okazać więcej szacunku… No chyba, że pragniesz, by twoje egzystencja stała się _jeszcze bardziej nieznośna_ niż obecnie… – okrutny uśmieszek pogłębił się, gdy Harry bawił się tą myślą. Jego zimne, szmaragdowe oczy zanurzyły się w jej tęczówkach.

Przez chwilę błysk w oczach Ekateriny wzmocnił się, ale zgasł niemal natychmiast, gdy poddając się, zapłakała.

– Czego chcesz, Riddle? – wyszeptała.

Harry tryumfował nad złamaną dziewczyną.

– Twoich pełnych i publicznych przeprosin. Oraz twojego słowa, że już nigdy nie przeciwstawisz mi się w żaden sposób. W małych czy w wielkich kwestiach. Nigdy.

Upokorzenie, złamanie i publiczne przeprosiny wygłoszone przez Ekaterinę już następnego dnia po pamiętnej rozmowie, nadały nowy wymiar sposobowi, w jaki w Durmstrangu postrzegano Harry'ego – do opinii genialnego ucznia, troskliwego opiekuna, wartościowego przywódcy doszła jeszcze jedna – naprawdę, naprawdę przerażającego wroga.

O tym ostatnim Flint przekonał się osobiście pewnego bardzo zimnego, wietrznego poranka. Ubrany w jaskrawo pomarańczowe szaty do Quidditcha, wraz z szóstką pozostałych graczy, tuż przed opuszczeniem szatni, po raz ostatni omawiał zaplanowaną strategię.

– Nie musimy koniecznie wygrać meczu… – mówił William Higgs, czwartoroczny mianowany przez Flinta zastępcą kapitana drużyny – Przy Riddle'u… on jest… jest dobry – ostatnie zdanie, przy którym się zająknął, niechętnie komplementując gracza przeciwnej drużyny, skierowane było do Calvina Delaney'a. Chłopak, uczący się na tym samym roku co Harrison Riddle, nie był tak uzdolniony jak on.

– Musimy jedynie doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której Riddle złapie znicz dopiero wtedy, gdy będziemy mieć co najmniej sto pięćdziesiąt punktów przewagi – Flint wszedł w słowo Williamowi. – Ja i Clagg się nim zajmiemy. Będziemy go ubezpieczać i dopilnujemy, by nie złapał znicza wcześniej, nim nie uzyskamy _stu pięćdziesięciu_ punktów przewagi – dodał lodowato, wodząc wzrokiem po towarzyszach i niemo wyzywając ich do wygłoszenia obiekcji. Gdy wszyscy przytaknęli, całą gromadą wymaszerowali na boisko do Quidditcha.

Frekwencja na trybunach zaskoczyła Flinta. W ciągu roku szkolnego na boisku obywały się tuziny meczy i zazwyczaj tylko członkowie rywalizujących grup przychodzili, by je oglądać. Wyjątek stanowiły te, w których brały udział Bordowe Skrzydła, z Krumem – gwiazdą – jako szukającym. A na dzisiejszy mecz przyszła chyba z połowa szkoły!

No cóż, w takim razie będzie musiał upewnić się, że to jego drużyna wygra.

Flint nieznacznie skrzywił się, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z Riddle'em.

– Kapitanowie, uściśnijcie swoje dłonie – powiedziała sędziująca rozgrywkę Profesor Eastwood. Najwidoczniej na tyle zainteresowała się meczem, że dobrowolnie przejęła funkcję zazwyczaj pełnioną przez Frederica Flinta.

Flint mocno potrząsnął dłonią Riddle'a, zamykając ją w ciasnym niczym magiel uścisku. Ale ten, ku irytacji chłopaka, w żaden sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to dotknęło.

I już. Mecz się rozpoczął. Flint, nie tracąc czasu i współpracując z Claggiem, posyłał tłuczek za tłuczkiem w stronę ścigających z przeciwnej drużyny. Te jednak ciągle blokowali i odbijali bracia Withers. Flint warknął. Nienawidził tego i niechętnie to przyznawał, ale fakt pozostawał faktem: bracia Withers byli dobrzy. Może dlatego, że byli bliźniakami? Grając w tandemie byli niepokonani: zdawało się, że jeden zaledwie zdążył pomyśleć o jakimś działaniu czy wybiegu, a drugi natychmiast go wykonywał. Po wielu próbach, blokowanych w kółko przez braci, Flint z popłochem zauważył, że ścigający z Nocnych Węży skorzystali z okazji i zdobyli trochę punktów.

– Sto do dwudziestu dla Nocnych Węży – oznajmił radośnie komentator. Flint zaklął siarczyście. Musiał zmienić taktykę… Dając sygnał na chwilę przerwy, wylądował i wyszczekał kilka rozkazów do pozostałych graczy.

– Delaney, złap znicz, nim Nocne Węże zdobędą więcej punktów! Przygląda nam się prawie połowa szkoły, techniczne zwycięstwo nie wchodzi w grę! Chcę czystego zwycięstwa! Higgs! Przyłóż się do obrony i nie przepuść żadnego gola, nawet jeśli miałoby cię to zabić! A wy – obrócił się i spiorunował trójkę swoich ścigających – przeklnijcie ich ścigających, zrzućcie z mioteł jeśli będzie trzeba, zróbcie cokolwiek! I zacznijcie w końcu zdobywać punkty!

Druga połowa meczu była najbrutalniejszą rozgrywką, w jakiej Flint brał udział. Lub jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Przeciwko komukolwiek. Jego ścigający blokowali swoich odpowiedników z Nocnych Węży przy każdej możliwej okazji; Flintowi trzy razy udało się walnąć pałką Hondę i Cornstocka (Krum był dla niego zbyt szybki) – raz nawet uderzył tego ostatniego prosto w pierś. Piiiii! Profesor Eastwood zadęła w gwizdek, a Flint zaczął wyzywać na wschodzącą gwiazdę Nocnych Węży – ścigającego Alexei'a Kruma, który właśnie wykonał ostatni z serii siedmiu rzutów karnych, podbijając wynik do stu osiemdziesięciu do trzydziestu.

Flint był zdesperowany: jeśli Riddle złapie teraz znicz, Nocne Węże wygrają. Złowieszczy błysk rozświetlił jego oczy, gdy przesyłał umówiony sygnał pozostałym graczom. _O tak… Riddle jeszcze nie wie, co go właśnie czeka…_ Uśmiechał się złowrogo, gdy wcielał w życie ostatni etap swojego planu. Znienacka, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wszyscy gracze Cynobrowych Iskier, za wyjątkiem bramkarza, polecieli wprost w stronę Riddle, z zamiarem otoczenia go i…

Harry tylko uśmiechał się pod nosem, gdy patrzył, jak gracze przeciwnej drużyny pędzą w jego kierunku. Wiedział, że Flint spróbuje czegoś takiego. Niestety zagrywka Flinta miała miejsce w naprawdę niefortunnej chwili – sekundę wcześniej dostrzegł błysk znicza tuż przy pętli po stronie Cynobrowych Iskier – czyli dokładnie na drugim końcu boiska.

Harry westchnął. Cóż, najwidoczniej tym razem będzie musiał pozwolić zadziałać swoim głęboko pogrzebanym gryfońskim instynktom… Kiedy przeciwnicy znajdowali się zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego, pochylił się, wzmocnił uścisk na swoim Nimbusie Dwa Tysiące Jeden (prezencie od cioci Belli i wujka Rudolfa z okazji tegorocznych urodzin) i wystrzelił do przodu, zmierzając wprost na dwójkę ścigających, którzy, z oczami szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia, natychmiast ostro skręcili w bok. Harry podejrzewał, że widzieli wystarczającą wiele jego Quiddichowych meczy, by wiedzieć, że nie blefuje, gdy przychodzi co do czego. Niestety ich nagłe odskoczenie, gdy reszta drużyny nadal leciała prosto, doprowadziło do tego, że zderzyli się z Claggiem. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmieszku, kiedy Flint, znajdujący się najbliżej, ryknął i skierował miotłę w jego kierunku.

Przymierzając się do jeszcze większego przyśpieszenia, Harry nieoczekiwanie został zatrzymany przez wyrosłą przed nim postać; Iskierkowego szukającego, Calvina Anthonego Delaneya, który niespodziewanie zakręcił i teraz zawisł w powietrzu tuż przed nim. Harry zaklął, gdy jego miotła o mało co nie została ścięta przez Flinta, na szczęście w ostatnim momencie udało mu się wywinąć korkociąg i uniknąć zderzenia, mijając chłopaka dosłownie o cal. Nie dając przeciwnikowi szans na otrząśniecie się, Harry sprawnie zakończył akrobację, i tym razem z trajektorią lotu miotły wycelowaną wprost w Delaneya, wystrzelił naprzód.

Delaney krzyknął, gdy Harry, lekko ściskając miotłę, w ostatniej sekundzie przemknął tuż nad kijem jego Zmiatacza Siedem, unikając przy tym krachu. Harry nawet się nie obejrzał, tylko mknął dalej przed siebie z prędkością komety, dopóki nie był tak blisko bramek przeciwnika, że mógł zobaczyć zęby broniącego ich Higgisa. I wtedy, z tryumfującym uśmieszkiem, zanurkował i momentalnie wyłonił się kilka cali od Higgisa, trzymając w lewej dłoni trzepoczący i szamoczący znicz.

– Trzysta pięćdziesiąt do trzydziestu! – komentator donośnym głosem obwieścił ostateczny wynik. Harry przesłał uśmiech pozostałym członkom swojej drużyny. Najwyraźniej skorzystali z tego, że przeciwnicy zajęci byli ich kapitanem, i zdobyli jeszcze dwa dodatkowe gole. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to było dość bezduszne z ich strony, ale oni tylko wykonywali rozkazy Harry'ego. Harry, dzięki szpiegowi w szeregach Cynobrowych Iskrach, wiedział mniej więcej, co planuje Flint, a zatem mógł odpowiednio przygotować siebie i swoją drużynę.

Po wylądowaniu Flint wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę przekleństw, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z furią i obrzydzeniem.

– Riddle! Wyzywam cię na Czarodziejski Pojedynek! – gdy tylko wypowiedziane słowa opuściły jego usta, natychmiast ich pożałował i ponownie przeklął, tym razem własną głupotę. Bo niemalże natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że oto właśnie wyzwał na pojedynek szkolnego geniusza. _Może Riddle się nie zgodzi…_ pomyślał z nadzieją.

Nadzieja Flinta rozwiała się w momencie, w którym usta Riddle wykrzywiły się w tym jego irytującym uśmieszku.

– Bardzo dobrze, Flint – odparł gładko Riddle i zgodnie z tradycją wykonał elegancki półukłon. Następnie wyrecytował odpowiednią do tej okazji formułę: – Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle akceptuję twoje wyzwanie. Jako strona wyzywana roszczę sobie prawo do pojęcia decyzji o miejscu i świadkach; pojedynek odbędzie się na Arenie Pojedynkowej Durmstrangu, a przyjść i obejrzeć starcie będzie mógł każdy, kto wyrazi takie życzenie. Na sekundanta wybieram zaś Alerona Fidela Mulcibera.

– Ja zaś Borisa Emileva Pavlova – warknął rozjuszony Flint. – Pojedynek na różdżki; tydzień po przerwie świątecznej, czwarta popołudniu. – Specjalnie wybrał tę datę, bo wiedział, że w ten dzień i o tej godzinie Riddle ma Transmutację z czwartym rokiem, prowadzoną przez jego krewnego, Fredricka Flinta. Jeżeli Riddle przystanie na te warunki, profesor Flint, za ucieczkę z zajęć i wzięcie udziału w pojedynku, zamieni jego życie w piekło. Brutus pozwolił, by przez twarz przemknął mu uśmiech, gdy kontemplował fakt, że właśnie przechytrzył Riddle'a. Ten jednak zmierzył go nieczytelnym spojrzeniem, a następnie skinął głową na znak akceptacji.

Flint nie wiedział, że ostania rzeczą, o którą martwił się Harry, były kłopoty w jakie może wpaść z powodu pojedynku.

_Pozwolę ci na to małe zwycięstwo, Flint. Ale strzeż się. Bo potem zmiażdżę cię jak insekta. Insekta, którym dla mnie jesteś._

* * *

><p><strong>Mój komentarz:<strong>

**Dzisiaj wyjątkowo wcześniej publikuję rozdział, ale mam wam do przekazania tak wspaniałą wiadomość, że gdyby nie to, że wcześniej pracowałam, to pojawiłby się on już rano. A wspaniała wiadomość brzmi: **

**LavenderStorm po TRZECH latach powróciła do pisania Dark as Night! I wczoraj opublikowała nowy rozdział! **

**Nie wiem jak u was, ale u mnie wywołało to szeroki uśmiech. Który poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostałam maila, w którym Lavender napisała:**

„_**Muszę powiedzieć, że twoje tłumaczenie było jednym z powodów, dla których powróciłam do pisania. Pomyślałam sobie: skoro ktoś gdzieś tam to tłumaczy, to wciąż muszą być czytelnicy, którzy to czytają."**_

**Więc, drodzy czytelnicy, pokażcie, że jesteście ;) **

**Ps. A za tydzień: Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część II**

_**Większość drugorocznych gapiła się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Korbin nawet zagwizdał.**_

– _**Łał… Harrison… Olać zajęcia z profesorem Flintem, by wziąć udział w pojedynku z jego krewnym… ty naprawdę musisz pragnąć śmierci – skomentował radośnie.**_


	15. Rozdział XV: Durmstrang Rok II Część II

**Rozdział XV** **Durmstrang: Rok Drugi Część II**

* * *

><p>Tego roku Harry powrócił na Święta do domu. I pomimo tego, że Czarny Pan dzielił czas pomiędzy szukanie nowych zwolenników, zdobywanie kolejnych sojuszników i kreślenie chytrych planów omotania członków Zakonu Feniksa w celu subtelnego pozbycia się ich (jeszcze nie był gotów na ogłoszenie światu swojego powrotu), to znajdował go także dla syna.<p>

– Jak tam twoje postępy w niewerbalnej magii, Harry? – Voldemort rozpoczął niezobowiązującą konwersację. Siedział naprzeciwko znajdującego się w bibliotece kominka i wraz z Harrym spędzał świąteczny poranek na grze w szachy. Jedną ręką przesuwał właśnie pionek na szachownicy, a drugą głaskał rytmicznie Nagini.

– Tak dobrze, jak tylko mogą iść – Harry wzruszył ramionami, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. – Cały czas ćwiczę niewerbalne zaklęcia na zajęciach, ale nadal są słabsze w porównaniu do tych wypowiadanych na głos. I chociaż ostatecznie zawsze udaje mi się je rzucić, to muszę próbować więcej razy.

– Nauczyciele robią ci z tego powodu jakieś problemy? – Voldemort spojrzał w zamyśleniu na Harry'ego.

– Większość z nich nawet nie wie, że to robię – Harry skrzywił się. – Poza tym wystarczająco często wypowiadam zaklęcia na głos, by wyglądało na to, że ćwiczę. Rosier oczywiście wie, ale on daje mi tyle przestrzeni, ile potrzebuję. Pozostali myślą, że się trochę w tym roku rozleniwiłem… Ale kiedy pod koniec lekcji prawidłowo wykonuję dany czar, nie mogą się do niczego przyczepić. Poza nauczycielem Transmuacji, który wykorzystuje to i odejmuje mi punkty. – Gdy przypomniał sobie o Flincie, nachmurzył się i szturchnął swojego skoczka, by ten przesunął się do przodu. Skrzywił się, gdy goniec jego ojca zbił go.

– Z pewnością twoi koledzy wiedzą o tym, że uczysz się niewerbalnego rzucania zaklęć… – zagaił Voldemort.

– Tak – przytaknął Harry. – Ale na lekcjach ćwiczę zazwyczaj z Aleronem i Silasem, albo Septimusem i Octaviusem. A oni lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedzą, że nie życzę sobie ujawniania moich sekretów.

Kąciki pozbawionych warg ust Voldemorta drgnęły w skrywanym rozbawieniu, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie.

– Tak, pamiętam… Wspominałeś coś o tym, że bliźniacy również przysięgli ci swoją lojalność. Ale czy to znaczy, że powiedziałeś im, że jesteś moim dziedzicem?

Harry wzdrygnął się delikatnie.

– Wiem, że poleciłeś mi nie ujawniać tego nikomu bez twojego wcześniejszego pozwolenia, ale bliźniacy i tak się domyślali… Od zeszłego roku, gdy ukarałem w ich obecności Alerona. Mulciber musiał im wtedy powiedzieć, że mi służy. Dowiedzieli się też, że znam wężomowę. Poza tym mieszkają w Wielkiej Brytanii, Wiedzą, że pana Mulcibera podejrzewa się o bycie śmierciożercą. Są wystarczająco bystrzy, by połączyć wszystko ze sobą i wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski. Krążą przecież pogłoski o twoim powrocie i nie każdy jest tak głupi jak Minister, który uparcie nie dostrzega wszystkich świadczących o tym znaków. A po tym, jak uratowałem Septimusa, wpychając bezoar do jego gardła, gdy dzięki uprzejmości jednego z naszych wrogów wypił przeterminowany Eliksir Uspokajający, oznajmił, że ma u mnie Czarodziejski Dług Życia. No i razem z bratem zobowiązali się mi służyć. – Czując na sobie krzywy wzrok ojca, Harry wymamrotał z wyrzutem: – Po co ja się tłumaczę… I tak masz zamiar ukarać mnie za moje nieposłuszeństwo, mam rację? – Widząc złowieszczy błysk w oczach Czarnego Pana, Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. – W jaki sposób masz zamiar to zrobić, ojcze?

– Wiesz, pewnego dnia Karkarow zadał mi bardzo interesujące pytanie… – zaczął Voldemort, uśmiechając się przy tym z sadystycznym rozbawieniem. – Napomknął, że w Durmstrangu stosuje się kary cielesne… I przy okazji zapytał, czy zezwalam na to, by mój dziedzic również był w ten sposób dyscyplinowany…. Wspominał coś o pewnym nauczycielu Transmutacji, który cały czas usilnie nalega na zastosowanie ich wobec ciebie… – przerwał na chwilę, pozwalając wybrzmieć mało entuzjastycznemu jękowi Harry'ego. Po chwili podjął kwestię na nowo: – Sprawdzimy, jak na nie reagujesz? – Zgrabnym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował z nikąd długą, czarną trzcinę. – Harry, wyciągnij swoją prawą dłoń – polecił. Przyjemność sprawiało mu obserwowanie, jak Harry, przez kilka chwil wyglądający jakby miał zamiar się wykłócać, w końcu z rezygnacją wyciąga swą dłoń.

– Dobrze – Harry uniósł rękę na wysokość klatki piersiowej, i obróciwszy ją wewnętrzną stroną do góry, wysunął przed siebie. Mocno ścisnął ze sobą palce i upewnił się, że kciuk ściśle przylegał do reszty dłoni; na wyczarowaną przez jego ojca trzcinę czekała więc gładka, napięta powierzchnia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie był oburzony tym, że ojciec postanowił go ukarać; istotnie, _okazał nieposłuszeństwo_. Poza tym, sadystycznie okrutne zachowanie _leżało w naturze_ jego ojca.

Trzy solidne uderzenia później, wzdłuż śmiertelnie bladej dłoni Harry'ego pojawiło się tyle samo wściekle czerwonych pręg, gdzieniegdzie zaczynających już fioletowieć. Harry czuł się tak, jakby dotknął dłonią gorącej patelni, a spazmy bólu przeszywały całe jego ramię. Bolało, _okropnie, okropnie bolało_… Z całych sił powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Sposób wykonania kary, tak na wskroś mugolski; uderzenie trzciną zamiast magiczną klątwą, sam w sobie był upokarzający… Gapiąc się na swoją dłoń, Harry zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się utrzymać taką samą stoicką postawę przed Frederickiem Flintem, gdy mężczyzna zdecyduje się na zastosowanie tej konkretnie kary. Zdecydowanie będzie musiał popracować bardziej nad wyrazem twarzy…

– Harry, usiądź. Kontynuujmy naszą grę – Voldemort wskazał na szachownicę. Harry ledwo powstrzymał cisnący się na usta jęk, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ojciec oczekuje od niego gry ręką piekącą tak, jakby została zanurzona w płynnej lawie. Nawet jeśli jego ciało dość szybko uleczało wszelkiego rodzaju urazy, bez maści na rany i tak to trochę trwało.

– Jesteś zły, ojcze, wiesz? I chyba po czymś takim nie powinienem dać ci prezentu na święta – burknął Harry, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak czegoś takiego nie zrobi. Westchnął w myślach, powróciwszy do przerwanej gry z pełną świadomością czekającej go, druzgocącej porażki. Ale pomimo bólu oraz widma nadchodzącej przegranej, nigdy nie zamieniłby cennego czasu spędzanego z ojcem na nic na świecie.

Po przerwie świątecznej, w trakcie której wraz z Draco zorganizował tradycyjne Hogwartowo-Durmstrangowe przyjęcie, powrócił do szkoły w niesamowicie dobrym nastroju.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>– <strong>Missstrzu, wydajesssz się być bardzo ssszczęśliwy…<strong> – wysyczał Nuit, wyślizgując się spod koca.

– **Bo wiesssz, Nuit, jutro zmiażdżę Flinta rasss na zawsssze…**

– **Tego dużego dzieciaka? Czy będę mógł go potem sssjeść? **

Harry roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– **Nagini przyniosssła ci w czasssie świąt wyssstarczająco dużo jedzenia** – muskając figlarnie wężyka po łuskach, skarcił go delikatnie. – **Nie możesssz być już głodny.**

W przeciwieństwie do zwykłych węży, te magiczne, jak Nagini i Nuit, potrafiły przeżyć wiele tygodni bez pożywienia. Harry'emu to odpowiadało, bo oznaczało to, że nie musiał zbyt często wypuszczać się z Nuitem na łowy. Chociaż wiele osób w szkole wiedziało, że ma węża, to nie chciał jeszcze ujawniać swojej wężoustości – być może w przyszłości, realizując kolejny etap swojego planu, zdecyduje się na to. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie jedynie Aleron, Silas, bliźniacy i Daphne znali jego sekret.

Następnego popołudnia, podczas przerwy na herbatę Harry zjadł jedynie lekki posiłek. Nie chciał pojedynkować się z pełnym żołądkiem. Poprosił Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn, Mirę Georgievanę Draganov z Krwawych Kruków o sędziowanie. Ponieważ formalne pojedynki pomiędzy uczniami nie były w Durmstrangu zabronione, dziewczyna chętnie na to przystała, szczególnie, że leżało to w zakresie jej obowiązków.

Gdy Harry wraz z Aleron pojawił się na Pojedynkowej Arenie, wielkim, kopulastym pomieszczeniu, był lekko zaskoczony zgromadzonym tam tłumem, prawie tak samo licznym, jak podczas ostatniego meczu Quiddicha. Ponad połowa drewnianych ławek, ciągnących się wzdłuż pobielanych, zaokrąglonych ścian, była zajęta. Podejrzewał, że taką widownię ściągnęła tutaj ciekawość co do jego umiejętności. Bo z jakiego innego powodu tyle osób przyszłoby oglądać pojedynek pomiędzy dwójką drugorocznych uczniów? Owszem, Harry chciał, żeby jego potyczkę obejrzała jak największa liczba osób, ale nie spodziewał się aż takiej frekwencji. Pojawili się nawet niektórzy z profesorów; Eastwood, Rossier, Karkarow… Harry podejrzewał, że Dyrektor chciał uniknąć skręcenia karku (co Voldemort niewątpliwie by uczynił, gdyby coś stało się jego dziedzicowi) i był tutaj, by upewnić się, że Harry wyjdzie z pojedynku cały i zdrowy.

– Pojedynkujący się, pokłońcie się sobie nawzajem – poinstruowała lakonicznie Draganov. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Flinta, Harry lekko się pochylił, obserwując przy tym, jak jego przeciwnik robi to samo. Po tym, jak sekundantom polecono tymczasowo odsunąć się na bok, pojedynek rozpoczął się.

– _Entomorphis!_ – wykrzyknął Flint, posyłając w stronę swojego przeciwnika klątwę, która miała przemienić go w robaka. Harry'ego nieco zaskoczył fakt, że Flint znał zaklęcie wykraczające poza program drugiego roku. Jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to profesor Flint musiał nauczyć go tej bazującej na transmutacji klątwy. _Miało się korepetycje, co Flint? Zaraz ci pokażę, że to nie wystarczy… _

Z łatwością uniknął zaklęcia, równocześnie odpowiadając na nie czarem zmieniającym palce w galaretkę; chciał, by Flint wypuścił z ręki swoją różdżkę.

– _Fio jellicus!_

Flint, poruszając się zadziwiająco szybko jak na kogoś swoich gabarytów, odskoczył i rzucił na Harry'ego kolejne zaklęcie.

– _Densaugeo!_

– _Protego!_ – Harry leniwym ruchem różdżki wzniósł chroniącą go tarczę. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Flint pomyślał, że mógłby go tym wystraszyć. Może chodziło o to, że z nienaturalnie powiększonymi zębami nie będzie w stanie prawidłowo wymawiać zaklęć?

_Hmm… Być może to odpowiedni czas na pokazanie mu kilku niewerbalnych zaklęć?_ zastanawiał się. W końcu jego dzisiejszym celem nie było po prostu pobicie Flinta (bo jak po dwumiesięcznym treningu z Czarnym Panem jakiś drugorocznym może być godnym, ba!, jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem?), ale wygranie pojedynku w taki sposób, by z reputacji Flinta pozostały tylko wióry. A jedynym sposobem, w jaki mógł to osiągnąć, było bawienie się chłopcem. Z czego Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy twoje zaklęcia są dzisiaj trochę słabe, Flint? – zadrwił, posyłając w tym samym czasie w stronę chłopaka niewerbalną klątwę galaretowatych nóg. Flint, rozproszony słowami Harry'ego, nie słysząc żadnej wypowiadanej na głos inkantacji, został trafiony zaklęciem.

– Co do diabła… ?! – wykrzyknął, kiedy jego nogi zaczęły niekontrolowanie drżeć. Zapanował nad nimi dopiero wtedy, gdy po upadku na ziemię wymamrotał _Finite Incantetum_, kończąc tym samym działanie klątwy.

– Z diabłem to ty się dopiero spotkasz, Flint – zaszydził Harry, rzucając na chłopaka kolejny urok. Ten właśnie podnosił się z ziemi, kiedy ku ogólnemu rozbawieniu przyglądającej się pojedynkowi widowni, z powrotem wylądował twarzą na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Harry zaśmiał się okrutnie.

– Czyżbyś był tak wystraszony, że nawet nie potrafisz ustać na własnych nogach? Pozwól, że ci w takim razie pomogę ci wstać. _Mobilicorpus!_

Harry, wykonując zawiły ruch różdżką, zaczął manewrować ciałem Flinta, ustawiając chłopaka w tak przedziwaczonej pozycji, że jasne było, iż nie przyjąłby jej z własnej woli. Z trybun doleciały donośne wybuchy śmiechu. _Uczniowie_, pomyślał Harry, _potrafią być czasami bezmyślnie okrutni…_

Przyglądając się, jak twarz Flinta przybiera coraz to czerwieńszą barwę, Harry był bardziej niż gotowy, i gdy chłopak wrzasnął na całe gardło: "_Tarantallegra! Tarantallegra!", _ze uśmiechem na ustach wykonał krok w bok, z łatwością unikając usidlającego czaru.

– To wszystko na co się stać, Flint? W takim razie może nauczę cię kilku zaklęć, co ty na to? _Diffindo. Furnuculus. Impedimenta. Incendio!_

Harry posłał w stronę Flinta trzy zaklęcia, jedno po drugim, celując w chłopaka raz z prawej, raz z lewej strony, tak, by ten nie miał szans odskoczyć w bok i wywinąć się.

– _Protego!_ – Oczy Flinta rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem, gdy pośpieszenie wznosił wokół siebie tarczę. Niestety ta, którą wyczarował, była słaba i krucha, i rozpadła się już po pierwszej klątwie. Był więc teraz całkowicie bezbronny i wystawiony na działanie zaklęcia Furnuculusa, przed którym nie mógł uskoczyć, bo zrobienie kroku w prawo groziło unieruchomieniem, w lewo – spaleniem.

Wrzask Flinta rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, a wściekle czerwone czyraki pojawiły się na jego twarzy, gdy zaklęcie go trafiło. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zakradł nieco bliżej chłopaka.

– _Levicorpus!_ – Błysnęło białe światło i w następnej chwili Flint zawisł w powietrzu do góry nogami. Jego szkolna szata zsunęła się na dół, odsłaniając włochate, przypominające pnie, nogi. _Ueee… Chyba obyłbym się bez tego widoku… _

– Flint, Flint, Flint… Masz już dość? Poddasz się w końcu? – zapytał Harry z szyderstwem w głosie, odrobinę zbyt niedbale turlając różdżkę w dłoniach. Bo chociaż Flint wciąż trzymał swoją, Harry nie obawiał się go, doskonale wiedząc, że chłopak nie ma pojęcia, jak się uwolnić. Ale nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł posłać w jego stronę żadnej klątwy…

– Nigdy! – wykrzyknął Flint. _– Entropomorphis!_

Harry westchnął, kiedy tylko dzięki refleksowi błyskawicy odskoczył, unikając uderzenia.

– _Silencio._ Twój podobny do banshee głos przyprawia mnie o ból głowy, Flint. – Drażnił się z chłopakiem jeszcze z pół minuty, nim w końcu niechętnie odwrócił się w stronę Naczelnego Prefekta Dziewczyn. _Wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy… _

– Panno Duvanov, ponieważ zdaje mi się, że Flint nie jest w stanie kontynuować pojedynku, zechciałabyś go rozstrzygnąć? – zapytał uprzejmie.

– Dobrze – Mira Duvanov zgodziła się. – Brutus Gaius Flint został uciszony, unieruchomiony w powietrzu, a że nie wykazał wcześniej żadnych oznak czy umiejętności w rzucaniu niewerbalnych zaklęć, ogłaszam Harrisona Maximusa Riddle'a zwycięzcą pojedynku. Czy chciałbyś, Borysie Emilevie Pavlovie, sekundancie Flinta, zakwestionować ten werdykt? – Trzecioroczny chłopak zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, mierząc przy tym Harry'ego spekulacyjnym wzrokiem i marszcząc się nieznacznie. Był zbyt świadomy tego, że stawianie czoła Harry'emu to samobójczy ruch, choćby ze względu na zdrowie i polityczną przyszłość.

Harry uśmiechał się pod nosem, patrząc, jak Pavlov odprowadza Flinta. Jego własny sekundant właśnie do niego podchodził, by pogratulować mu wygranej.

– Bardzo dobry występ, mój książę. Wszyscy jesteśmy pod wrażeniem – oznajmił Aleron, a jego szeroki uśmiech wiele mówił o tym, co czuje z powodu zwycięstwa swojego lidera.

– O tak, to było bardzo wesołe przedstawienie, książę – Emlen klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu, szczerząc zęby. – Francis i ja śmialiśmy się cały czas.

Wszyscy drugoroczni uczniowie przybyli na pojedynek Harry'ego; najwidoczniej w jego czasie nie mieli żadnych lekcji.

– Dziękuję – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech Emlena. – To było bardzo przyjemne… ćwiczenie. – Pozwolił swojemu wzrokowi prześlizgnąć się po pozostałych widzach; niektórzy z nich właśnie przywoływali go z uwielbieniem.

– Dobrze się pan spisał, panie Riddle – Harry wykonał mały ukłon, przyjmując w ten sposób komplement nadeszły od strony profesora Rosiera.

– O tak, pana umiejętności są nadzwyczajne, panie Riddle – dodał Karkarow oleistym głosem. Harry z chłodem skinął głową; ogromnie nie lubił nieszczerej pochlebczości, z drugiej strony był zbyt uprzejmy, by to po sobie pokazać. Karkarow zawahał się, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, po czym oddalił majestatycznym krokiem.

– Chłopaki, wiecie, naprawdę chętnie powygrzewałbym się w tej popojedynkowej chwale, ale z Aleronem musimy się dzisiaj zmierzyć z jeszcze jednym wyzwaniem – widząc zmieszanie pozostałych drugorocznych, uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Żeby wziąć udział w pojedynku musiałem urwać się z Transmutacji…

Większość drugorocznych gapiła się na Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem. Korbin nawet zagwizdał.

– Łał… Harrison… Olać zajęcia z profesorem Flintem, by wziąć udział w pojedynku z jego krewnym… ty naprawdę musisz pragnąć śmierci – skomentował radośnie. Harry przyjął to do siebie, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. Następnie odwrócił się i razem z Aleronem opuścił Pojedynkową Arenę.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Chyba nie trzeba wspominać, że Frederick Flint wpadł w furię. Przydzielił Harry'emu i Aleronowi szlaban, odebrał sto punktów Nocnym Wężom oraz zapowiedział, że Harry, jako prowokator, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zostanie wychłostany trzciną. Harry przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale musiał wysłać ostrzegawcza spojrzenie Aleronowi, który przymierzał się do kłótni.<p>

– Profesorze Flint? Tutaj Riddle, przyszedłem w sprawie swojej kary. – Harry zapukał uprzejmie w drzwi gabinetu Flinta. Jego twarz przypominała pozbawioną wyrazu maskę. Po usłyszeniu lakonicznej odpowiedzi, wszedł do środka, rejestrując przy okazji fakt, że Flint preferował staromodne i szykowne meble, oraz posiadał pokaźną kolekcję książek.

Zachowując ciszę, ze spokojem zniósł przeszywające spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Flint.

– A więc Riddle… – podjął łaskawie profesor, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz bezkarnie opuścić moje zajęcia i wziąć udział w jakimś dziecinnym pojedynku? Zaraz przekonasz się, co się z dzieje z takimi delikwentami.

Harry uprosił ojca, by powstrzymał się i nie rozkazywał Karkarowowi zainterweniować; na razie nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jego specjalnych względach u Dyrektora. A to oznaczało, że praktycznie dobrowolnie zgodził się na przyjęcie kary wymierzonej przez Flinta.

I choć naprawdę nie cierpiał swojego nauczyciela, to wiedział, że etykieta wymaga od niego przeprosin. Bo wina rzeczywiście leżała po jego stronie. Ale, nie chcąc zostać oskarżonym o próbę wywinięcia się lub złagodzenia kary, postanowił zachować przeprosiny na później.

– Zostaniesz uderzony trzciną trzy razy w każdą dłoń; po jednym uderzeniu za każde opuszczone dziesięć minut zajęć – oznajmił cierpko Flint, wyczarowując trzcinę.

– Dobrze, profesorze – odparł gładko Harry, powstrzymując narastającą chęć przeklnięcia profesora. Odgrodził się od wszystkich swoich uczuć najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił, po czym uniósł dłoń, ustawiając ją w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Frederic Flint zwęził oczy, rozmyślając nad zachowaniem stojącego przed nim chłopca. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, by dziecko, tak młode jak to, powstrzymało się od błagania i żebrania o litość; w zasadzie był to jeden z powodów, dla których Flint zazwyczaj rezygnował z wymierzania tej konkretnej kary młodszym uczniom. Zastanawiał się, czy to nie był jakiegoś rodzaju żart ze strony Riddle'a, ale chłopak raczej nie wyglądał na kogoś płatającego figle. Po spojrzeniu na neutralny wyraz, jaki przybrała twarz dziecka, doszedł do wniosku, że zachowanie chłopca chyba rzeczywiście było szczere.

Unosząc trzcinę do góry, zamachnął nią na próbę; wiedział, że ten świszczący dźwięk zazwyczaj przerażał i tak już wystraszonych uczniów. Był więc rozczarowany, gdy Riddle w żaden sposób na to nie zareagował i dlatego, nie przeciągając, rozpoczął wymierzanie kary.

Plask! Pierwsze uderzenie, wprost w środek dłoni Riddle'a, pozostawiło po sobie najpierw różowy, a następnie czerwony ślad, już blaknący na brzegach. Zgodnie z wieloletnim doświadczeniem Flinta, cios ten skłaniał nawet najbardziej zatwardziałych do jakiejś reakcji, i nieważne, czy był nią krzyk, grymas bólu czy przeciągły jęk, nikt nie pozostawał niewzruszony. A ten chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Marszcząc czoło, Flint nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy chłopca, gdy po raz drugi z całej siły zamachnął się trzciną, tym razem celując w kościstą część dłoni, tuż pod palcami. Malutkie iskierki bólu przemknęły przez szmaragdowe oczy, ale zniknęły niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. I ponownie, chłopak nawet nie pisnął.

Gdy przyszła kolej na trzeci cios, Flint uderzył trzciną w dokładnie w to samo miejsce, co za pierwszym razem – zastanawiając się, czy zwiększenie poziomu bólu wywoła w końcu u chłopca jakąś reakcję. I tym razem udało mu się dostrzec, jak chłopiec zaciska drugą dłoń. Jednak jego oblicze nadal pozostawało pozbawione wyrazu. _Tego dzieciaka cechuje bardzo dobra samokontrola…_ przyznał cierpko w myślach.

– Druga ręka. – Flint przyglądał się, jak Riddle powoli wysuwa lewą dłoń, by i tą za chwilę rozpaliła pulsująca agonia. Czasami, w tym momencie, niektórzy uczniowie załamywali się, a sama myśl o tym, że drugiej ręce zaraz zostanie zaserwowane to samo co pierwszej, wywoływała u nich szloch. Wielu, przeklinając i krzycząc uparcie odmawiało wysunięcia dłoni. Frederic zazwyczaj wtedy ulegał i nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, zmieniał karę na coś innego. Nie był przecież okrutnym człowiekiem!

Jednakże Riddle nie przestawał go zadziwiać. Zaoferował lewą dłoń w ten sam sposób co prawą: ze spokojem i godnością. Frederic postanowił nie przedłużać kary i szybko się z nią uporać. Przynajmniej na tyle Riddle zasłużył swoim zachowaniem. Plask! Plask! Plask! I już było po wszystkim. Chłopak powoli opuścił dłoń i, z wyrazem twarzy identycznym, co w chwili wejścia do gabinetu, czekał na odprawienie. Frederic niechętnie przyznał przez samym sobą, że był pod wrażeniem sposobu, w jaki Harry zniósł karę.

– Możesz już iść, Riddle.

Harry wykorzystał znaczną część swoich oklumencyjnych umiejętności, by zdusić przytłaczającą go chęć przeklnięcia mężczyzny. A także do pogrzebania odczuwanego bólu za szczelnie zamkniętymi bramami umysłu. Bo chociaż jego dłonie uleczą się same w przeciągu pół godziny (niemagiczne urazy znikały bardzo szybko), to upokorzenie, które odczuwał, tak łatwo nie wyblaknie. _Pewnego dnia, przysięgam, pewnego dnia… Pewnego dnia Fredericku Flincie przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić…_ Niestety nie mógł jeszcze wyjść, bo wciąż był winien mężczyźnie przeprosiny.

– Przepraszam profesorze za swoje nieuprzejme zachowanie dzisiejszego popołudnia – przemówił, pochylając lekko głowę, po czym odwrócił się, by opuścić gabinet.

Wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą całkowicie osłupiałego Fredericka Flinta z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Po pamiętnym pojedynku Harry'ego i wynikłej z niego karze, szkolne życie powoli z powrotem wracało na właściwe tory. Harry, wykorzystując nagłą popularność, którą zyskał dzięki potyczce z Flintem (teraz w oczach większości uczniów uchodził za pewnego rodzaju znakomitość), zaczął wcielać w życie plany mające pomóc mu w zdobyciu pozycji prefekta. Wciąż pomagał innym uczniom w nauce; począwszy od pierwszorocznych, a na czwartorocznych skończywszy. Pozostałym członkom swojej grupy również rozkazał to robić – dzięki temu nie tylko on, ale cała grupa zyskiwała popularność i szacunek. Wkrótce prawie wszyscy młodsi uczniowie, a nie tylko ci z Nocnych Węży, zwracali się do niego używając pieszczotliwego tytułów: „Ksiażę Węży" lub „Mroczny Książę".<p>

Wraz z nadejściem Wielkanocy, Ivan zaskoczył wszystkich, dobrowolnie zrzekając się swojej pozycji prefekta oraz ogłaszając, że nie będzie ubiegać się o reelekcję. Najwyraźniej rzucił okiem na położenie Ekateriny i doszedł do wniosku, że nie chce cierpieć w ten sam sposób_. Wygląda na to, że lojalność nie znaczy dla Ivana zbyt wiele_, pomyślał zdegustowany Harry. _Głupiec… Przywódca zawsze powinien dbać o swoją własność…_

Harry, niczym już nieskrępowany, skupił wszystkie swoje wysiłki na zabraniu jak największego poparcia. Gdy ogłoszono wyniki głosowania, był zachwycony widząc efekty swoich działań: zajął trzecie miejsce, plasując się tuż za dwójką kandydatów, jednym z Krwawych Kruków i jednym z Jadeitowych Szponów. Harry został więc najmłodszym prefektem wybranym w tym stuleciu – nawet oficjalnie to powtiwerdzono. I teraz już w oczach większości uczniów uchodził za objawienie – w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Harry spędził przerwę Wielkanocną tak jak zawsze: ucząc się i ciesząc czasem spędzanym w Malfoy Manor wraz z Draco i Theo, przy czym drugi chłopak nie przebywał tam na stałe, a jedynie dość często wpadał w odwiedziny. Tej wiosny ojciec Harry'ego wyruszył z Bellatrix i garstką innych śmierciożerców poza granice kraju, więc Harry, zamiast powrócić do pustej rezydencji (towarzystwo skrzatów domowych się nie liczyło), zatrzymał się w domu Draco. Był niezmiernie wdzięczy ojcu za to, że nim rozpoczął swój pierwszy rok nauki, ten zmienił terminy ferii i wakacji, zarówno w Hogwarcie (rozkazując Lucjuszowi wpłynąć w tej kwestii na Radę Nadzorczą Hogwartu) jak i Durmstrangu (rozkazując po prostu Karkarowowi to zrobić), tak, by pasowały do siebie. W obu szkołach zajęcia rozpoczynały się więc pierwszego września, a przerwa świąteczna pod koniec grudnia trwała dwa tygodnie. Drugi semestr zaczynał się po Nowym Roku, a kończył tuż przed Wielkanocą, natomiast trzeci rozpoczynał się po trwającej dwa tygodnie przerwie wiosennej i ciągnął aż do ostatniego tygodnia maja. Letnie wakacje trwały więc trzy, a nie dwa miesiące. Harry doskonale wiedział, że ojciec nie przedłużył ich z dobroci serca. Patrząc na to, jak minęły mu jego ostatnie wakacje, doszedł do wniosku, że ojciec zrobił to, by mógł dłużej brać udział w rozplanowanych przez niego zajęciach… Tak więc przerwy Świąteczna i Wielkanocna pozostawały jedynymi prawdziwymi wakacjami Harry'ego.

Po powrocie do szkoły Harry otrzymał kuszącą propozycję sojuszu ze strony Jadeitowych Szponów. Grupa ta miała nadzieję, że w końcu wygryzie Krwawe Kruki i przestanie grać drugie skrzypce w szkolnej rywalizacji. Po krótkiej naradzie z Aleronem i Emlenem Harry zdecydował się na odrzucenie ich oferty, zyskując tym samym kolejnego wroga. Na szczęście zbliżające się egzaminy powstrzymały Jadeitowe Szpony od jakichkolwiek odwetowych działań, więc Harry mógł cieszyć się spokojna końcówką roku i nareszcie skupić na nauce.

Prawie cały swój wolny czas i wysiłki przeznaczył na zgłębiane przedmiotów, z których był najsłabszy, nie zaniedbując przy tym powtórek z tych, z których był naprawdę dobry.

Ostatni tydzień po egzaminach Harry spędził na zacieśnianiu więzi ze swoimi kolegami z dormitorium. Pewnego dnia, pod wpływem chwili (chociaż oczywiście tym razem zadbał o wcześniejsze zdobycie zgody ojca) postanowił ujawić swoją umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową, prezentując ją na Nuit. Wszyscy jego towarzysze przypatrywali mu się tak, jakby zobaczyli go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– To… To było po prostu niesamowite! – Korbin najszybciej się otrząsnął. – Nikczemnie, Harrison…

– Ty naprawdę jesteś Księciem Węży, nieprawdaż, mój _książę_? – zauważył sucho Emlen. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie mówiło Harry'emu, że chłopak właśnie zaczął dodawać dwa do dwóch. W końcu wężomowa była naprawdę niezwykle rzadką umiejętnością i w tym stuleciu tylko jeden czarnoksiężnik z niej zasłynął. Gdy dodać do tego wyjątkową służalczość kilku czwartorocznych uczniów, przyjęcia świąteczne, letnie obozy w Malfoy Manor… Wniosku nasuwały się same. A Emlen nie był głupcem. Podobnie jak Alexei, który przez dłuższą chwilę mierzył Harry'ego nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

– Dziękuje ci za zaufanie i podzielenie się z nami tą wiedzą, mój książę – odparł w końcu.

Francis jedynie wodził wzrokiem tam i z powrotem po twarzach czwórki swoich przyjaciół, marszcząc w zmieszaniu czoło.

Harry pozwolił sobie na leciutki uśmiech.

– Skorzystajcie z okazji i przemyślcie to przez wakacje, to wszystko. Teraz nie oczekują od was niczego więcej.

Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki egzaminów, Harry był przeszczęśliwy. Był najlepszy niemal ze wszystkich przedmiotów, za wyjątkiem Transmutacji i Eliksirów. _Nigdy więcej Arytmetyki z wujkiem Rodym!_

I tą oto radosną nutą zakończył się kolejny rok szkolny Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ponieważ kary cielesne kiedyś były dozwolone w Hogwarcie, uznałam, że Durmstrang wciąż utrzymuje tę tradycję – w końcu tam Dumbledore ich nie zdelegalizował.**

* * *

><p><strong>TN**

**Odkryłam znaczki A/N i T/N – to tak tytułem wstępu. ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że nie zraziły was kary obecne w tym rozdziale. Mnie one zazwyczaj odrzucają, ale dopóki Voldemort nie przełoży sobie Harry'ego przez kolano (a zapewniam was, że tak się nie stanie), to jestem w stanie je znieść. **

**W oryginale autorka przestrzega przed nimi swoich czytelników – chcecie też być ostrzegani przed? **

**Co do rozdziału – nie wiem jak was, ale mnie zachwycił pojedynek Riddle-Flint. Podoba mi się też to, że Harry coraz bardziej się wyrabia, powoli nabierając mrocznych cech. Równocześnie jednak nadal zachowuje coś z kanonicznego Harry'ego – troskę o swoich. Drobne fragmenciki, w których Lavender opisuje jak pomaga innym uczniom dla mnie są cudowną perełką.**

**Byłabym zapomniała...**

**Dziękuję za tak wielki odzew po poprzednim rozdziale! Za wszystkie ciepłe komentarze (porównanie do Sherlocka sprawiło, że rozpłynęłam się w samozachwycie), za favy i alerty. Wiecie, że aż 50 osób ma to opowiadanie w ulubionych? Czuję się zaszczycona! I niesamowicie zmotywowana do pracy :)**


	16. Rozdział XVI: Decyzja

**Ostrzegam: będzie brutalnie. Bardzo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XVI: Decyzja<strong>

* * *

><p>Tego lata Harry'emu ponownie zezwolono tylko na tydzień względnego odpoczynku, w trakcie którego odrobił wszystkie swoje zadania domowe. Później znowu miał utonąć w dodatkowych lekcjach Eliksirów i Transmutacji… Ale póki co, mógł się lenić, spędzać czas z Draco i Theo oraz w spokoju odrabiać zadania domowe z Aleronem i Silasem.<p>

– Chcę usłyszeć wszystko o twoim pojedynku, Harrison – naskoczył pewnego dnia na Harry'ego Draco, tuż po wkroczeniu do pokoju chłopaka. Harry, śmiejąc się, pozwolił zepchnąć się na czarną narzutę leżącą na łóżku.

– Zejdź ze mnie, a ci opowiem… ale potem podzielisz się historią o tym, jak sprawiłeś, że Weasley i Potter o mało co nie zostali zawieszeni.

– Umowa stoi – wycedził Draco. Przesunął ogromną poduszkę i podsunął ją sobie pod plecy. Theo rozciągnął się arogancko po swojej stronie i uśmiechnął się.

– Dajesz, Harrison. Nie baw się tak z nami.

Podśmiewując się pod nosem, Harry opowiedział chłopcom całą historię, podsumowując ją słowami:

– Teraz Flint jest spalony. Jego ekipa rozleciała się tuż po pojedynku – dla nich to była naprawdę przeogromna utrata twarzy. Flint musiał błagać grupę, w której ostatecznie skończył, o przyjęcie. Zdecydowały się na to Brązowe Niedźwiedzie, bo żadna inna nie chciała się zgodzić.

Draco i Theo wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

– Teraz nasza kolej – rozpoczął Draco. – No więc, zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. Kilka zniewag podczas śniadania, jak zawsze…

Harry parsknął, słysząc to; przy Draco nic nie zaczynało się niewinnie.

– Od jednego wyzwiska do drugiego – podjął Theo – i Draco nagle postanowił wyzwać Weasleya na pojedynek. Oczywiście w tajemnicy, bo w Hogwarcie, w przeciwieństwie do twojej szkoły, pojedynki pomiędzy uczniami są zakazane – ostatniemu zdaniu towarzyszył grymas niezadowolenia.

– No cóż, Gryfoni nie przejmują się za bardzo zasadami, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. – Draco uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Najpierw chciałem na nich nasłać Filcha, ale później pomyślałem sobie, co mi szkodzi, będę uprzejmy. Wesleay wybrał na swojego sekundanta twojego brata, co mnie zdziwiło, bo raczej spodziewałem się Longbottoma.

Theo posłał w stronę Draco rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Że niby zrobiłeś to z uprzejmości? Przyznaj się, chciałeś upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Draco tej samej nocy, której miał odbyć się pojedynek, uprowadził Longbottoma z Pokoju Nagród i rzucił na niego czar, zamieniający kolor jego włosów na platynowy. Unieruchomił go, ustawił tyłem, a potem tylko przyglądał się, jak Weasley i Potter, myśląc, że to Draco, zaczęli bombardować chłopaka klątwami. I właśnie na tym przyłapał ich jeden z nauczycieli. Później dostali miesięczny szlaban, chociaż krążyły też pogłoski o tym, że Snape domagał się ich zawieszenia.

– Zaatakowali bez ostrzeżenia? – Harry uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. – Niezbyt gryfońskie z ich strony, co nie?

– Hmm… Nie przeczę, że podczas śniadania zdarzyło mi się trochę niesmacznie wypowiedzieć na temat matek Weasleya i Pottera…

Harry potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się ostrzegawczy błysk.

– Mam nadzieję, że obrażałeś _macochę_ Pottera, a nie moją matkę. – Pogodził się z tym, że chłopak o podobnych kształtem oczach był jego młodszym bratem i najwidoczniej, obecnym uczniem Hogwartu, do tego z Gryffindoru. Wzmiankę o nim zbył więc jak coś niewartego uwagi. W końcu, w całym swoim życiu, widział go tylko raz, przez pięć minut, w księgarni… Delikatnie mówiąc, chłopak był mu obojętny. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał…

Draco uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

– Hej! Nie śmiałbym tego robić, mój książę! – Wypowiedzianemu tytułowi towarzyszył przebiegły uśmieszek wyginający usta chłopaka.

Harry jęknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka go wiele, wiele dni droczenia się w ten sposób.

– Kto ci o tym powiedział?

Uśmieszek Draco poszerzył się.

– Ślizgon nigdy nie ujawnia swoich źródeł, Harrison.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Późnym popołudniem Harry gorączkowo przeszukiwał bibliotekę swojego ojca; ogromne pomieszczenie ustępujące rozmiarem jedynie Sali Tronowej. Chodził wzdłuż kolosalnych, mahoniowych regałów, rozglądając się za obiecująco wyglądającą książką… książką, która zawierałaby rozwiązanie nurtującego go obecnie problemu, rozwiązanie, które mógłby rzucić w twarz nauczycielowi Transmutacji, Frederickowi Flintowi… Kara, jaka spotkała go z rąk nauczyciela, była kroplą, która przepełniła czarę goryczy… Flint posunął się zdecydowanie za daleko. Zagrażał mocy i pozycji Harry'ego. W końcu nie mogło być tak, że mrocznego dziedzica rozstawiał po kątach pierwszy lepszy nauczyciel Transmutacji. O nie. Owszem, przez pierwsze dwa lata Harry ustanawiał swoją pozycję, równocześnie przetrzymując zachowanie profesora. Ale ten rok będzie inny. Bo odkąd został wybrany prefektem, roztaczały się przed nim nowe możliwości… ale najpierw musiał uporać się z Frederickiem Flintem.<p>

Harry mógłby wykorzystać w tym celu Karkarowa. Ale nie chciał, chociaż wiedział, że wystarczyłoby słówko rzucone w towarzystwie Dyrektora, a Flint zostałby zwolniony. Jednak rozwiązanie sprawy w ten sposób pozostawiłoby po sobie pewien niedosyt – wiedział o tym aż za dobrze. Chciał, by profesor, świadomie lub nie, ugiął się przed _jego_ mocą. Zależało mu na tym, by własnoręcznie złamać nauczyciela, nawet jeśli ten nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z tego, kto za tym stał. Po wielu godzinach wędrowania pośród regałów, Harry poddał się i zwrócił w stronę półek czających się na samym końcu biblioteki. Tam znajdowały się księgi związane z najmroczniejszymi aspektami Czarnej Magii – magią krwi, poświęcenia, nekromancją i wieloma innymi nieprzyjemnymi dziedzinami Sztuki. Było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciał szukać, bo wiedział, że pomimo całego swojego geniuszu, nie jest jeszcze gotów, by sięgnąć do tych tajemnic… Ale to właśnie tam zauważył nęcącą go książkę.. Wyglądała niepozornie, w tej swojej czarnej skórzanej oprawie ze srebrnymi okuciami, ale obiecywała tak wiele… I co najważniejsze, została napisana w wężomowie, więc tylko dwie osoby w całej Wielkiej Brytanii (a może i na całym świecie) były w stanie ją przeczytać – i jedną z nich był właśnie on. Trzymając książeczkę w dłoniach, pomniejszył ją i schował do kieszeni, nim znowu zaczął rozglądać się za kilkoma innymi pozycjami...

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy pierwszy tydzień wakacji minął, Voldemort zapowiedział, że zajęcia z Eliksirów i Transmutacji, na które Harry uczęszczał, zostaną przyśpieszone. Czarny Pan chciał, by zostały one zakończone jeszcze przed trzydziestym pierwszym lipca. W rezultacie Harry trzy razy w tygodniu odwiedzał Malfoy Manor, przyprawiając tym samym Snape'a o wrzody (a przynajmniej tak twierdził Draco). Mroczny dziedzic uśmiechał się pod nosem się na samo wspomnienie o tym – uwielbiał drażnić i bawić się z tłustowłosym Mistrzem Eliksirów.<p>

Tego lata Harry odkrył, że nagle wystrzelil w górę i przestał był już _aż_ tak niski. Stało się to pewnego poranka, podczas zakładania szaty. Z zaskoczeniem odnotował, że ubranie, jeszcze zeszłego lata pasujące na niego idealnie, teraz było o dwa cale za krótkie. Natychmiast rzucił ujawniające wzrost zaklęcie i był przyjemnie zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że ma całe pięć stóp i trzy cale. Jego wątła sylwetka powoli zaczynała nabierać bardziej smukłych kształtów – w końcu ćwiczył codziennie, nie chcąc obróść w tłuszcz jak Peter Pettigrew. Harry pewnego dnia spotkał tego małego i tłustego czarodzieja, i niemal natychmiast go znielubił. Pomijając fakt, że zdradził on biologicznych rodziców Harry'ego, jak na gust chłopaka był zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Instynkt samozachowawczy nie był zły sam w sobie, ale gdy przekraczało się pewne granice… Harry patrzył z góry na tchórzy.

Co prawda spotkania śmierciożerców odbywały się w Rezydencji ale poślednim sługom Czarnego Pana nie wolno było wypuszczać się poza obręb Sali Tronowej. Na szczęście dla Pettigrewa, Harry'emu nie wolno było postawić tam stopy. Jedynie najbardziej zaufana dwudziestka z Wewnętrznego Kręgu mogła swobodnie kręcić się po Posiadłości, a Glidogon do niej nie należał.

Pomimo że Voldemort pozostawał bardzo zajęty przez całe lato, wciąż znajdywał trochę czasu na trenowanie Harry'ego. I w końcu zaczął uczyć chłopaka tego, czego ten chciał się nauczyć odkąd usłyszał o Czarnej Magii – Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry. Dziś jest wielki dzień, bowiem kończysz trzynaście lat, a co za tym idzie, przestajesz być małym dzieckiem. Dlatego w końcu zacznę uczyć cię tego, o co tak bardzo zacząłeś prosić od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy zetknąłeś się z Czarną Magią – Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

Voldemort uważnie obserwował reakcję swego syna. Oczy chłopaka zalśniły w radosnym podnieceniu, chociaż oczywiście próbował ukryć swoją radość i ograniczyć się jedynie do uprzejmego uśmiechu i skinienia głową. Ale zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nie oszukałby ojca, Harry postanowił nie kłopotać się utrzymaniem pozorów i wyszczerzył żeby w olśniewającym uśmiechu.

– Dziękuję ci, ojcze! To najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki w życiu dostałem! – Harry naprawdę nie mógł doczekać się momentu, w którym zacznie poznawać te zaawansowane klątwy. Bo choć w Durmstrangu prowadzono zajęcia z Czarnej Magii, to Instytut nadal pozostawał szkołą, a więc profesorowie musieli brać poprawkę na możliwości uczniów. Natomiast _prawdzie_ zgłębianie Czarnej Magii wymagało oddania i talentu, czyli czegoś, czego większość uczniów po prostu nie posiadała. Dlatego też lwia część edukacji Harry'ego w tej dziedzinie nadal opierała się na tym, czego uczyła go ciocia Bella lub Voldemort, a gdy był w szkole – na tym, co wyczytał w podręcznikach.

– Nie będziesz tak mówił, gdy już z tobą skończę – zadrwił Voldemort. – A teraz zetrzyj ten głupawy uśmieszek z twarz i bierz się do pracy.

Harry przytaknął i zgrabnym ruchem dłoni wyciągnął różdżkę. Voldemort potrząsnął głową.

– Jeszcze nie pora na to, mój synu. Najpierw chcę, byś doświadczył działania tych klątw na sobie. Dopiero później przejdziemy do inkantacji i sposobu ich rzucania.

Harry spojrzał na ojca z ukosa.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie myślisz o Morderczym Zaklęciu? – zapytał, unosząc bezczelnie brwi.

Voldemort, w odpowiedzi na docinek, rzucił w stronę syna zaklęcie żądlące, ale Harry'emu udało się w porę uskoczyć i uniknąć klątwy.

– Skup się – rozkazał. Harry przytaknął z poczuciem winy. Gdy Czarny Pan rozpoczął wykład o właściwościach Zaklęcia Imperius, uważnie wsłuchiwał się w słowa ojca. – A teraz chcę, żebyś osobiście przekonał się jak ono działa, Harry. _Imperio._

Było to cudowne uczucie. Harry poczuł dziwną lekkość, kiedy z głowy odpłynęły wszystkie jego myśli i troski, a pozostało jedynie niejasne uczucie szczęścia. Stał w miejscu, czując się cudownie odprężony, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ojciec uważnie go obserwuje. _Odrzuć różdżkę na podłogę… Odrzuć ją…_ Harry, mętnie odnotowując obecność różdżki w ręce, uniósł dłoń, by ją odrzucić. _Ale chwila, niby dlaczego mam to zrobić?_ zapytał sam siebie. To raczej byłoby głupie – w końcu to różdżka stanowiła klucz do jego magii. _Odrzuć ją. Odrzuć ją natychmiast!_ Jednocześnie próbował odrzucić różdżkę i zatrzymać ją w dłoni – skutek był taki, że zamachnął się, jakby chciał to zrobić, ale ostatecznie nadal mocno zaciskał na niej swoją pieść.

Gdy Voldemort uwolnił Harry'ego spod działania zaklęcia, na jego ustach igrał uśmieszek.

– Bardzo dobrze, mój synu. Masz naprawdę silną wolę – jeszcze nikt nigdy nie był w stanie oprzeć się tej klątwie, gdy to ja ją rzucałem. Nawet częściowo.

Harry rozpromienił się, wygrzewając w blasku ojcowskiej dumy. I kiedy Voldemort nalegał, by rzucać zaklęcie na Harry'ego tak długo, aż ten w końcu będzie w stanie całkowicie się mu oprzeć, nie protestował. Nienawidził, jak ktoś przejmował nad nim kontrolę.

Przez cały kolejny tydzień Harry poznawał tajniki i niuanse związane z rzucaniem zaklęcia Imperius. Uczył się inkantacji, ruchu różdżką, tego, jak prawidłowo przekierować moc, by nagiąć wolę ofiary do swojej własnej. Najpierw ćwiczył na pająkach, później na psach. W końcu Voldemort uznał, że jest gotów na swoją pierwsza ludzką świnkę doświadczalną – mugola, którego kiedyś przyprowadziła ze sobą Bellatriks, ot tak, do zabawy.

Harry'emu już za pierwszym razem udało się zapanować nad mugolem – przy okazji niezmiernie zadowalając tym faktem ojca.

– Pamiętaj jednak – przestrzegał syna Voldemort – że może się to okazać o wiele trudniejsze, jeżeli osobą, którą będziesz próbować ujarzmić, będzie czarodziej o silnej woli i doświadczeniu w obyciu z tą klątwą lub wprawny oklumenta. Albo ktoś przejawiający naraz wszystkie te trzy cechy.

Harry przytaknął, biorąc sobie przestrogę ojca do serca.

Po zakończeniu nauki pierwszego niewybaczalnego zaklęcia, Voldemort przeszedł do drugiego, klątwy Cruciatus.

– Ulubienica Belli – oznajmił ze złowrogim uśmiechem czającym się na ustach. – Być może to jej powinien rozkazać nauczenie cię tego zaklęcia…

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Merlinie uchowaj! Ciocia Bella jest uzależniona od tej klątwy i z pewnością znalazłaby milion powodów, by ciągle ją na mnie rzucać!

– A co sprawia, że myślisz, że ja nie będę tego robić? – zapytał Voldemort z sadystycznym błyskiem w oku, leniwie turlając różdżkę w dłoniach.

– Ty i tak wystarczająco często słyszysz moje krzyki… – wymamrotał Harry, marszcząc czoło.

Voldemort jedynie się uśmiechnął, rozbawiony. Następnie, po krótkim ostrzeżeniu, rzucił na Harry'ego wspomnianą klątwę. Za pierwszym razem chłopak krzyczał, i to głośno, wijąc się w drgawkach na podłodze. Gdy po około dziesięciu sekundach cofnął zaklęcie, zapytał:

– I jak?

Harry zamrugał, ostrożnie siadając na podłodze.

– To… To było gorsze, niż wtedy, gdy ciocia Bella rzuciła ją na mnie – skulił się, niechętnie przyznając do słabości.

– W takim razie myślę, że zachowamy ją na wypadek kary. Chciałem znieczulić się na skutki działania tej klątwy, codziennie poddając cię jej działaniu, ale to mogłoby wywołać trwałe szaleństwo…

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o tym, że ojciec mógłby ponownie rzucić na niego Cruciatusa. I to jeszcze z byle jakiego powodu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie, że chociaż ojciec dyscyplinował go surowo, to zawsze sprawiedliwie. Więc jeśli Czarny Pan użyje tej klątwy jako kary, to stanie się to dlatego, że schrzanił jakąś naprawdę ważną rzecz. A wtedy będzie to całkowicie usprawiedliwione.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Uporanie się z nauką Cruciatusa i Avady Kedavry zajęło Harry'emu dwa kolejne tygodnie. Kiedy Voldemorta w końcu zaczęły zadowalać rezultaty rzucanych przez Harry'ego zaklęć, wezwał swego syna do gabinetu.<p>

– Harry, nadchodzi czas, byś podjął swoją decyzję. Znasz moje cele i zamierzenia, i wiesz w jaki sposób mam zamiar je osiągnąć. Pytanie brzmi: czy jesteś skłonny przyłączyć się do mnie? – Harry już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Czarny Pan ubiegł go, uciszając uniesieniem ręki. – Nie chcę pochopnej odpowiedzi, Harry. Chcę, byś naprawdę się nad tym zastanowił, ponieważ, gdy już się zdecydujesz, nie będzie odwrotu. Jeżeli do mnie dołączysz, będziesz musiał ślepo i ochoczo podążać za mną, a moje rozkazy wykonywać bez cienia zawahania i zastrzeżeń. Jeżeli jednak zechcesz pozostać moim dziedzicem, nie stając się przy tym śmierciożercą, wciąż będę żywił wobec ciebie te same oczekiwania. Nieposłuszeństwo i błędy spotka surowa kara, zdradę – śmierć.

Harry przytaknął, rozumiejąc doskonale, co ojciec chciał mu przekazać. Obecnie cieszył się przywilejami niedostępnymi dla śmierciożerców. Przejawy nieposłuszeństwa karane były twardo, ale nie okrutnie; słabości i porażki mógł naprawiać dzięki dodatkowym lekcjom i dawanym mu drugim szansom. Jednak jako bojownik w nadchodzącej wojnie, nie będzie cieszył się taką wolnością, ponieważ Voldemort nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić.

– Weźmiesz udział w kilku misjach, które odbędą się w przyszłym tygodniu – podjął Voldemort. – Jeszcze raz przypomnę społeczeństwu o swojej osobie; Mroczny Znak ponownie rozjarzy się na niebie wraz z rozpoczęciem rajdów. Chcę, żebyś dołączył do zaplanowanych misji i obserwował je, nim podejmiesz decyzję.

– Tak, panie – odparł cicho Harry.

– Nawet jeśli zdecydujesz się nie przyłączać do mnie, nadal pozostaniesz moim synem. Nigdy w to nie wątp.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, a Harry odpowiedział tym samym.

– Nigdy cię nie zdradzę, ojcze – przysiągł z determinacją.

W taki oto sposób Harry, odziany w szaty śmierciożercy, ze srebrną maską zakrywającą jedynie pół twarzy, znalazł się w towarzystwie szóstki śmierciożerców, szykujących się do odbycia najazdu na niechroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa dom Sturgisa Podmora, członka Zakonu Feniksa.

Z pół tuzina śmierciożerców Harry rozpoznawał jedynie dwójkę: wujka Rody'ego, aktualnie zajętego zdejmowaniem czarów ochronnych, oraz ciocię Bellę, wydającą ostatnie polecenia.

– Wchodzimy i wychodzimy, tylko włóżcie w to całe serce. Trzeba zabić wszystkich domowników; w środku powinniśmy zastać mężczyznę, kobietę i dwójkę dzieci – rozkazała spokojnym, śpiewnym głosem Bellatriks. – Harrison, trzymaj się blisko mnie – wyszeptała, przechodząc obok Harry'ego.

Harry momentalnie się zjeżył – nie był już dzieckiem z którym trzeba by się cackać! Ale niemal natychmiast zreflektował się, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciocia Bella najprawdopodobniej wciąż patrzyła na niego jak na dziecko. Swoje dziecko.

Ograniczył się wiec do ledwo zauważalnego przytaknięcia, a potem z zainteresowaniem zaczął obserwować, jak wujek Rody sprawnie i szybko radzi sobie z ochronnymi czarami. Wszystkie kolory, wiry i linie zniknęły, gdy Rodolphus Lestrange rozwiązywał i związywał supeł. Od czasu swoich trzynastych urodzin Harry zaczął dostrzegać magię – a według komentarza ojca była to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, szczególnie kiedy przychodziło do przełamywania zabezpieczeń. Właśnie postanawiał, że po powrocie do szkoły zapisze się na zajęcia z magicznych zabezpieczeń, gdy śmierciożercy ruszyli ze swoich miejsc.

Jak na razie najbardziej interesujące w nowo nabytej umiejętności okazało się dla Harry'ego to, że mógł ją w dowolnej chwili aktywować, raz „włączając" lub „wyłączając" ją w razie potrzeb. Oraz to, że dzięki niej widział aury otaczających go czarodziei. Aura jego ojca była tak czarna, imponująca i przesiąknięta żądzą krwi, że mimo woli odczuwał grozę za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na niego swoim specjalnym wzrokiem. Aura cioci Belli była nieznacznie jaśniejsza i dużo mniejsza, zabarwiona odrobiną purpury, wujka Rody'ego jeszcze mniejsza i brązowa, natomiast ta posiadana przez Lucjusza Malfoya przybierała odcień bogatego, czekoladowego brązu, dorównując rozmiarem poświacie otaczającej ciocię Bellę. Harry podejrzewał, że głębię koloru determinowało to, jak bardzo ktoś zanurzył się w arkanach Czarnej Magii, a rozmiar prezentował posiadaną moc. I jeżeli jego podejrzenia były słuszne, to wolał nie dzielić się z nikim informacjami o cechach spowijającej czarodziejów magii – nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za bójki pomiędzy zwolennikami ojca. Śmierciożercy czasami bywali bardzo dziecinni.

Harry przywołał się do porządku i przestał bujać w obłokach. Zamiast tego ruszył w kierunku osobliwej, niedużej chatki, podążając krok w krok za swoją ciocią. Zauważył, że pozostali śmierciożercy zerkali na niego z ciekawością, ale zignorował ich. Stając przed drzwiami, przed którymi Rodolphus pozostawił na czatach dwie osoby z ich małej grupki (na wypadek gdyby ktoś próbował uciec), przyglądał się, jak jego ciocia rzuca anty-aportacyjne i anty-świtstoklikowe zaklęcia. Złota poświata, która spowiła domek w wyniku tych czarów zadziwiła go, ale jego uwaga szybko ponownie skupiła się na Bellatriks, która właśnie wysadzała frontowe drzwi.

– Mary, uciekaj! Idź, weź dzieci i uciekaj! – wykrzyknął czarodziej o kwadratowej szczęce i gęstych, słomianych włosach w kierunku swojej niskiej i przysadzistej żony. Ta natychmiast pochwyciła jedno z dzieci i pognała w kierunku tylnego wyjścia.

– O nie, nie, nie… Tak się nie robi! Pani _ni ni ni_ P_ooo_dmore… – zanuciła Bellatriks i z szaleńczym rechotem wysłała w stronę uciekającej kobiety zaklęcie oszałamiające, któremu towarzyszył strumień czerwonego światła. W tym samym czasie dwójka śmierciożerców rozpoczęła potyczkę z Sturgisem Podmorem. Harry trzymał się blisko swojej cioci, patrząc, jak ta zbliża się do oszołomionej kobiety, leżącej aktualnie na ziemi i ściskającej w ramionach siedmiomiesięczne, płaczące niemowlę. Drugie dziecko, czternastoletni chłopak, uskoczył przed zaklęciem i właśnie odpowiadał na atak Bellatriks.

Harry, zafascynowany, nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojej bawiącej się chłopcem cioci. _Ciocia Bella jest w tym naprawdę świetna_, pomyślał, obserwując pojedynek. _Gdyby tylko nie bawiła się tak jedzeniem…. _Bellatrix Lestrange mogłaby ogłuszyć lub zabić chłopca w ciągu pierwszych trzydziestu sekund – ale wolała rozwlec starcie, rezygnując z zabijających, a wybierając niesamowicie bolesne klątwy, w efekcie czego krzyki nastolatka niosły echem się po całym domu.

Harry ze znużeniem obserwował całą scenę, w ogóle nie poruszony wrzaskami chłopaka. Jak dla niego był on martwy w chwili, w której zaatakował ciocię Bellę. Dlatego przeniósł swoją uwagę na młodsze dziecko, czując coś w rodzaju litości do tej małej dziewczynki. Koniec końców, to, że jej rodzice okazali się zagorzałymi zwolennikami Dumbledore'a i członkami Zakonu Feniksa, nie było jej winą. Niemniej to była wojna. I dziewczynka musiała umrzeć – Mroczna Strona nie mogła pozwolić sobie na okazywanie jakichkolwiek form słabości, a już szczególnie nie w stosunku do Jasnych. Poza tym istniało dość duże prawdopodobieństwo, że dziecko zostanie wychowane w nienawiści do Mroku – dlaczego więc nie skorzystać z okazji i nie zdusić groźby w zarodku, pozbywając się potencjalnego mściciela, gdy ten jeszcze był mały i nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia? Ponadto, nawet jeśli dziewczynka by przeżyła, to czy czekałoby ją szczęśliwe życie? Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Przypomniał sobie własne, ponure dzieciństwo spędzone w towarzystwie Dursleyów, i doszedł do wniosku, że będzie dla niej lepiej, jeśli umrze już teraz.

Po tej konkluzji przeniósł uwagę na Podmore'a, przypieranego aktualnie przez śmierciożerców do ściany. Mężczyzna był godnym przeciwnikiem, biegłym w sztuce pojedynkowania, Harry musiał mu to przyznać. Jednakże, gdy Rodolphus i drugi czarodziej zabezpieczyli resztę domu na wypadek niespodziewanej ucieczki i przyłączyli się do walki, został osaczony i zmuszony do osunięcia na kolana. Od tego momentu Harry zobojętniałym wzrokiem śledził, jak śmierciożercy śmieją się i droczą z mężczyzną, dzielnie wzbraniającym się przed krzykami.

– A może tak pozwólmy mu zobaczyć na własne oczy śmierć żony i dzieci? – zasugerował okrutnie jeden ze śmierciożerców.

Bellatriks zachichotała, wydając zgodę na realizację tego pomysłu. Najpierw, w rozbłysku zielonego światła, osobiście wykończyła nastolatka. Następnie, z czułością gładząc różdżkę, przyłączyła się do torturowania żony i małej dziewczynki. Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że zdawała się tym cieszyć bardziej niż ostatnim, otrzymanym od niego prezentem urodzinowym; przepiękną, wysadzaną klejnotami szczotką do włosów, nad którą skakała z zachwytu. _Może następnym razem powinienem załatwić cioci Belli kogoś do torturowania?_

Ignorując nieprzyjemne ukłucie resztek sumienia, Harry z prawdziwą uciechą patrzył, jak Podmore załamuje się i wybucha szlochem. Ten zajadły i dzielny mężczyzna, nie lękający się tortur i własnego odejścia, wymiękł przy wzmiance o śmieci współmałżonki i dzieci.

W końcu jeden ze śmierciożerców wykończył dziewczynkę, a Bellatriks żonę. Rodolphus, rzucając Mordercze Zaklęcie, zabił głowę rodu i w ten oto sposób członkowie rodziny Podmore zakończyli swój żywot.

Gdy już wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Bellatriks zwróciła się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem na ustach:

– Harrison, wiem, że jesteś tu tylko po to, by obserwować, ale może zechciałbyś czynić honory? Spal ten budynek i poślij w niebo Mroczny Znak.

Pozostali śmierciożercy wyglądali na oszołomionych; najwidoczniej był to zazdrośnie strzeżony przywilej.

– Dziękuję, ciociu Bello – Harry nieznacznie skinął głową. Wykonując dość gwałtowny ruch różdżką, wykrzyknął: – _Incendio!_

Oślepiające, zielone płomienie ze złowieszczym rykiem okrążyły dom, gdy tylko Harry roztoczył wokół niego ściśle kontrolowaną klątwę, palącą na swej drodze wszystko, poza znajdującymi się wewnątrz budynku ciałami i otaczającym go ogrodem. Śmierciożercy, nie kojarzący do tej pory chłopca, teraz byli w szoku. Sugerując się wzrostem i łamiącym głosem, mogli powiedzieć o nim tylko tyle, że był dzieckiem. Ale jakie dziecko było zdolne do rzucenia tak potężnego czaru?

– _Morsmorde!_ – uśmiechając się pod nosem, Harry posłał w niebo Mroczny Znak. Chwilę później, aportując się tuż przy boku Bellatriks, znalazł się z powrotem w rezydencji Czarnego Pana.

* * *

><p>~oOo~<p>

* * *

><p>Po obserwacji jeszcze dwóch misji, jednej dowodzonej przez Barty'ego, (której celem było zdziesiątkowanie małej wilkołaczej watahy, odmawiającej przyłączenia się do Czarnego Pana) i jednej prowadzonej przez Lucjusza (w trakcie której Malfoy Senior negocjował z klanem centaurów), Harry posiadł całkiem spore pojęcie o tym, jak przebiegały i z czego się składały misje śmierciożerców. I to z pierwszej ręki. Dlatego też ostatniego dnia sierpnia w końcu zdecydował, że podzieli się z ojcem swoją decyzją.<p>

Przebywając w gabinecie ojca, przyglądał się, jak ten, siedząc w fotelu ustawionym naprzeciwko biurka, skanuje wzrokiem najnowsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego.

– Ojcze, Ministerstwo w końcu przyjęło do wiadomości twój powrót? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

– Nie – Voldemort brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Wciąż utrzymują, że dwa ostatnie rajdy zostały zorganizowane przez drogą Bellę i Rodolphusa – śmierciożerców, których Ministerstwo nie było w stanie złapać w pierwszej rundzie, a którzy nagle postanowili wyjść z ukrycia.

– Ministerstwo naprawdę prześciga samo siebie w swojej niekompetencji – prychnął Harry. – Zastanawiam się, ile zajmie im uświadomienie sobie prawdy…

Voldemort złączył koniuszki swoich długich, wrzecionowatych placów.

– Na pewno nie nastanie to szybko. A teraz Harry, może zdradzisz w końcu, co ci chodzi po głowie?

Pomimo postępów Harry'ego w sztuce oklumencji, ojciec wciąż czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Niemalże niezauważalnie wzdrygnął się, decydując się na pójście za ciosem.

– Ojcze, w ciągu zeszłego miesiąca umożliwiłeś mi przyglądanie się z bliska, jak twoje plany zostają wprawione w ruch – obserwowałem najazdy, ataki i negocjacje, bez konieczności czynnego brania w nich udziału. Chcę podziękować ci za danie mi takiej możliwości, bo wiem, że pozostałych rekrutów nie potraktowałbyś w ten sam sposób – zakończył, wykrzywiając brwi.

Kąciki ust Voldemorta uniosły się nieznacznie do góry, gdy gestem nakazał Harry'emu kontynuowanie.

– Z całego serca zgadzam się z twoimi metodami i planami – nie są niczym innym, jak przebłyskiem czystego geniuszu. Wiem, że możesz myśleć, że to całe okrucieństwo i przelewanie krwi mogło mnie wystraszyć, ale zapewniam cię, że tak się nie stało. Szanuję twoje cele, wierzę w nie. Podziwiam twe metody i z chęcią wezmę w tym wszystkim udział. Co więcej, wielbię cię i poważam, zarówno w roli ojca, jak i Czarnego Pana. Dobrowolnie oddaję się więc pod twe przewodnictwo, mój panie i władco. Ja, Harrison Maximus Riddle, ślubuję ci to i przysięgam – mówiąc to ostatnie, w zgodzie z czystokrwistym zwyczajem, ukląkł przed ojcem i ulegle pochylił głowę.

– Spójrz na mnie, Harry – posusznie podniósł wzrok, napotykając szarłat oczu swojego ojca, nie, nie ojca, swojego pana. – Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, znany także jako Czarny Pan oraz Lord Voldemort, akceptuję twoją przysięgę. – Niepowstrzymany niczym pęd przeróżnych uczuć zalał Harry'ego. Zrobił to! W końcu podjął decyzję. Od teraz był prawdziwym mrocznym czarodziejem.

Voldemort gestem nakazał Harry'emu powstanie.

– Zaprezentuję cię reszcie moich sług innym razem, Harry. Do tego czasu zatrzymaj to dla siebie.

– Tak, mój panie – przytaknął.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w małym, rzadkim dla niego uśmiechu.

– Wciąż jesteś moim synem, Harry. Gdy nie zajmujemy się oficjalnymi sprawami, traktuj mnie tak, jak zawsze.

Harry westchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

– A już się bałem, że będziesz chciał, abym cały czas płaszczył się przed tobą, ojcze.

Voldemort posłał w stronę Harry'ego zaklęcie żądlące, przed którym ten, z powodu bliskiego sąsiedztwa ojca, nie był w stanie uskoczyć.

– Zważaj na to, co mówisz, bachorze.

Harry skrzywił się na widok czerwonej obręczy wykwitłej na ramieniu.

– Dobrze, ojcze. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę oddalić się, by dokończyć pakowanie. – Gdy opuszczał gabinet, na jego ustach błyszczał zuchwały uśmieszek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mam nadzieję, że ci, którzy oczekiwali, że Harry jednak odwróci się od Voldemorta nie będą czuć się za bardzo rozczarowani… Wiem, że istnieją opowieści, w których Harry doznaje nagłego olśnienia/wewnętrznej przemiany, ale… ta historia do takich nie należy. W tej Harry pozostanie mroczny.**

* * *

><p><strong>TN**

**I jak wam się podobało? Autorce podobno niesamowitą frajdę sprawiało pisanie tego rozdziału. I całkowicie ją rozumiem – bo mnie jego tłumaczenie również. **

**Brak post scriptum w poprzedniej notatce był spowodowany tym, ż nie chciałam psuć wam niespodzianki.**

**A teraz czas na ogłoszenie duszpasterskie, a nawet dwa:**

**Po pierwsze ostatnio sięgnęłam do kanonu i zauważyłam, że Bellatrix jest tam pisana w taki sposób: Bellatriks. A Rodophus jest Rudolfem. I w najbliższym czasie, jak tylko znajdę wolną chwilkę, to pozmieniam to w poprzednich rozdziałach; w tym już starałam się pisać poprawnie (jednak Rodolphusa na razie zostawiam tak, jak jest, bo nie wymyśliłam na tyle sensownego zdrobnienia jego imienia, żeby zastąpić nim wujka Rody'ego. Jak dla was brzmi wujek Rudek (?) , wujek Rudi (?) ). Nie dziwcie się więc.**

**Po drugie: mamy za sobą połowę opowieści. I przechodzimy do jej lepszej połowy, mroczniejszej i brutalniejszej (myślę, że po dzisiejszym rozdziale sami się tego domyśliliście). Może nie od razu krew będę się lała hektolitrami, a avady będą ciskane jedna po drugiej, ale nie będzie już tak całkowicie beztrosko jak było. Potraktujcie to jako ostrzeżenie, żebym nie musiała robić tego przed każdym rozdziałem – po co mam wam psuć zabawę ;).**

**Po trzecie (Och, wspominałam o dwóch sprawach? Kłamałam.): cała opowieść w wersji anglojęzycznej ma ponad 140 tys. wyrazów. Połowa, do której właśnie dobrnęliśmy, w wersji polskiej ma niecałe 50 tys. Wniosek z tego jest prosty: więcej przed nami, niż za nami (może nie do końca 90 tys, jednak na pewno więcej niż 50 tys. – wspominałam, że lubię liczby? Nie? To już wiecie.). Ale w związku z tym, że przez ostatni miesiąc betowałam Inside Out (uprzedzając jęki – nie żałuję ani chwili nad nim spędzonej, chociaż było tego dużo: sześć rozdziałów do sprawdzenia… ) to moje własne tłumaczenie nieco się… przesunęło w czasie. Nim zaczniecie panikować, wiedzcie, że spróbuję je w tym tygodniu nadrobić, ale może (na razie tylko może) zdarzyć się tak, że tygodniowe aktualizacje przez jakiś czas zostaną zastąpione dwutygodniowymi… Chociaż zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by do tego nie dopuścić ;).**

**Jak zawsze dziękuję za dodanie do ulubionych, obserwowanych i za pozostawione po sobie komentarze. Świadomość, że ktoś w ciągu jednego dnia pochłonął to, co do tej pory przetłumaczyłam, jest… motywująca do pracy! ;) Cieszę się także, że są tacy (Mara ;)- przy okazji dziękuję za WYPISANIE literówek - niesamowicie ułatwia to ich poprawienie - bo mimo tego, że tekst przed opublikowaniem jest kilka razy sprawdzany, to zawsze jakimś dziwnym trafem i tak kilka się pojawi... ), którzy odbierają tekst jako lekki i przyjemny - ja tak właśnie odbieram oryginał i zależy mi na utrzymaniu dokładnie takiej atmosfery w tłumaczeniu.**

**PS : A już za tydzień: Durmstrang Rok Trzeci Część I**

_**Cała czwórka trzeciorocznych głośno zassała powietrze – czymś innym było żywienie pewnych podejrzeń, a czymś innym usłyszenie, jak ktoś owe podejrzenia potwierdza.**_


End file.
